Bakugan: El Poder de las Sombras
by chaosspartan
Summary: Los peleadores de la tierra han sido vencidos por una raza alienigena avanzada que tambien usa bakugans, el unico que queda con vida es Dan Kuso, el cual es capturado por los invasores y obligado a pelear por los invasores contra otros planetas, Dan Kuso se negara, o los invasores lograran su cometido de volver al mayor heroe en un villano.
1. Death Or Dishonor

**Hola a todos, disfruten este primer capítulo de El Poder de las Sombras.**

 **Espero que les guste, será un fic de por lo menos 20 capítulos.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 1: DEATH OR DISHONOR**

Alguna vez te has preguntado, que harías si perdieras todos, peor aún que pienses que pudiste haberlo evitado a toda costa, si no hubieras sido un idiota, eso fue lo que me paso a mí.

Pero si voy a contarte mi historia debo comenzar por el principio.

 **UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES**

En medio del inmenso océano azulado, mientras el crepúsculo caía y el cielo se teñía de un hermoso color anaranjado mientras las olas del golpeaban un pequeño velero que vagaba a la deriva por el inmenso océano junto con sus dos únicos ocupantes.

Uno de ellos era un joven castaño y el otro era una esfera de color rojo.

\- Oye Dan no crees que sería bueno volver, ya han pasado varias semanas –

\- No creo que importe mucho, mis padres están de viaje por un largo tiempo así que no veo porque deba regresar aun – dijo Dan

\- Pero que hay de tus amigos, no les dijiste nada ni a donde fuiste ni cuando volverás – dijo Drago

\- Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo después de pelear contra los Mechtogan, además esta calma es bastante agradable – dijo Dan

\- ¿Dan estas seguro de que estas bien? – Dijo Drago – El hecho de que te guste la calma, me hace inquietarme –

\- Muy gracioso Drago – dijo Dan

La calma del momento se vio interrumpida cuando un destello parecido al que produce una explosión se vio en el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Dan

\- No tengo idea, pero creo que vino de ciudad bakugan – dijo Drago

\- En ese caso tenemos que volver de inmediato – dijo Dan tomando el timón de palanca de la balsa y poniendo rumbo a Ciudad Bakugan –

 **PRESENTE**

El mismo castaño se despertó sumamente adolorido.

Sintió el metal sumamente frio en el que estaba sentado y la sensación se pasó por todo su cuerpo, lo que hizo que moviera todo su cuerpo en respuesta.

Pero por alguna razón le era difícil moverse, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de esposas de aspecto sumamente futurista.

Percibió también un sumamente molesto sabor metálico en su boca.

Paseo su mirada por el lugar y vio que estaba en algo parecido en un vagón de monorraíl invertido, y pudo ver que había muchos otros sentados en los asientos había gran cantidad de humanos en los asientos junto a él, en su misma situación.

\- Dan – dijo Drago casi en un susurro

\- Drago – dijo Dan sumamente adolorido – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

\- No hables tan fuerte – dijo Drago – No sé dónde estamos, ni recuerdo que fue lo que paso, pero creo que estamos metidos en un buen lio –

Antes de que ambos continuaron hablando Drago se vio obligado a ocultarse una vez más dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su compañero.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo la voz de una mujer frente al castaño

Dan levanto la mirada lentamente la mirada y quedo estupefacto.

Una adolescente de por lo menos 17 años, con cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, usando una camisa negra que tapaba uno de sus hombros dejando visible el otro, y un pantalón gris oscuro.

\- Oye humano, reacciona – dijo la pelinegra chasqueando los dedos.

Dan salió de su estupor y dijo lentamente, por ahora había decidido cooperar para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, tampoco es como que tuviera muchas opciones.

\- Dan Kuso – dijo Dan en voz baja

La pelinegra abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con un tono algo amenazante

Dan se asustó un poco y repitió una vez más.

\- Dan Kuso –

\- Más vale que no me estés mintiendo – dijo la pelinegra sujetando a Dan de la chaqueta

\- No estoy mintiendo – dijo Dan

La pelinegra lo soltó.

\- Por tu bien espero que no me mientas, porque si es así, yo misma me voy a encargar de ti – dijo retirándose dejando a Dan algo asustado y más por las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca.

La adolescente camino por todo el vagón mientras este se movía y pasaba por entre las demás personas que ocupaban el vagón.

\- Creo que está mintiendo Kayla, es imposible que sea Dan Kuso – dijo un Bakugan poniéndose en su hombro

\- Yo también creo que está mintiendo Dragoth, pero es mejor agotar todas las opciones – dijo Kayla entrando a una cabina donde estaba el conductor del tren y varios operadores más, se acercó lentamente a una mujer de más o menos su misma edad en una terminal.

\- Shana –

La mujer se giró e inclino la cabeza.

\- ¿Si princesa? – pregunto respetuosamente

\- Hazle una comparación facial al que está en el lugar 12 – dijo Kayla

La cámara rápidamente se enfocó en Dan.

\- ¿El castaño?, con quien quiere que lo compare –

\- Dan Kuso –

La computadora comenzó a analizar cada una de las facciones de Dan hasta que unos segundos después emitió un sonido.

\- Congruencia del 99.9% - dijo Shana

\- Hazlo de nuevo – dijo Kayla

Mientras tanto con Dan y Drago.

\- Eso fue espeluznante – dijo Dan

\- ¿Dan estas seguro que no recuerdas nada? – dijo Drago

\- Lo único que logro recordar, es un destello rojo en el horizonte y luego… - las imágenes fluyeron como un rio y Dan abrió la boca de la impresión.

\- Recuerdo una ciudad en llamas, gritos de desesperación – Dan hiso una pausa muy corta – Vi a Shun pelear con alguien, y luego no recuerdo nada mas –

Drago guardo silencio unos momentos.

\- Eso puede significar – dijo Dan

\- Que alguien nos atacó, y a ambos nos capturaron – dijo Drago - ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

\- No tengo idea amigo – dijo Dan – Pero creo que las cosas se van a poner –

Mientras tanto en la cabina principal.

\- Hazlo de nuevo – dijo Kayla al ver como la comparativa volvía a dar en positivo

\- Con el debido respeto, si lo vuelvo a hacer dará el mismo resultado – dijo Shana – Es Dan Kuso –

Kayla solo bufo.

\- Parece imposible, llevaba desaparecido varias semanas, incluso los terrícolas lo daban por muerto – dijo Kayla – Pero ahora lo tenemos aquí y porque parece que hablara con alguien –

\- Eso puede ser porque hay una lectura de un Bakugan en su bolsillo – dijo Shana

\- Entonces ese debe ser el famoso Drago – dijo Dragoth observando la pantalla

\- Si es Dan Kuso entonces se viene junto con los demás peleadores a la capital – dijo Kayla

\- Enviare a alguien para que lo cambie de vagón – dijo Shana

\- No te molestes, yo lo hare – dijo Kayla saliendo del lugar

\- ¿Ok? – dijo Shana confundida

\- Creo que deberíamos pensar en una forma de escapar – dijo Drago

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Drago – dijo Dan buscando algún punto débil entre las esposas –

\- Dan allí viene ella – dijo Drago en un susurro mientras se volvía a ocultar y Dan dejaba de forcejear.

Kayla se acercó a él con una mirada seria e inexpresiva, era prácticamente imposible definir qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos y eso lo espantaba, era como tener a Runo combinada con Shun a la onceava potencia.

Kayla se paró enfrente de Dan y lo observo con cara de pocos amigos por unos segundos, Dan le respondió de la misma manera.

\- No mentiste – dijo Kayla seria – Sígueme –

Dan dudo un poco, se levantó como pudo y siguió a la pelinegra.

Caminaron por 3 vagones hasta llegar al último el cual estaba menos hacinado que los otros, había por lo menos 20 personas, todos con bakugan.

\- Tus manos – dijo Kayla

Dan levanto sus manos cubiertas por las esposas, la pelinegra paso una especie de tarjeta sobre ellas y automáticamente se liberaron.

\- Siéntate y no causes problemas – dijo Kayla – De lo contrario te las pondré de nuevo – dijo con tono de amenaza y sumamente atemorizante – Sé que tienes un bakugan contigo, no hay necesidad de que lo ocultes más -

La pelinegra se alejó un poco para pararse en la puerta y observar a todos los presentes.

Dan se dirigió a una silla metálica que estaba en un extremo del vagón, pero antes de llegar, el vagón giro abruptamente mientras se separaba del resto en un muy violento giro, haciendo que todo el que no estuviera sentado se sacudiera, y como Dan no estaba en un asiento, literalmente rodo un poco y se estampo contra una de las ventanas.

Por escasos segundos pudo observar el exterior, era un planeta parecido a la tierra, puso ver una ciudad sumamente avanzada, rodeada por inmensos lagos cristalinos de forma circular.

Dan se levantó algo aturdido con la mirada de varios de los ocupantes encima de él, simplemente los ignoro y se sentó muy rápidamente para evitar que un nuevo giro abrupto lo hiciera estamparse contra la ventana, curiosamente Kayla no se movió ni un solo centímetro seguía parada en la puerta con una mirada amenazante.

\- Los humanos son algo extraños no crees – dijo Dragoth

\- Son débiles e indisciplinados como dice mi hermana – dijo Kayla – Pero según mi madre hay excepciones a esa regla, y Dan Kuso es una de ellos – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Qué crees que hará tu madre con él? – dijo Dragoth

\- No lo sé, ni me importa – dijo Kayla – Después de todo posiblemente solo le borren la memoria y lo pongan como un soldado cualquiera –

\- No creo que pase eso – dijo Dragoth

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo Kayla

\- Creo que es un premio demasiado gordo como para no aprovecharlo – dijo Dragoth – Aunque cuesta creer que sea en verdad el humano que acabo con Naga, Zenohelt y Barodius –

\- Sabíamos que era joven, pero tiene literalmente mi edad – dijo Kayla – Es más de lo que ningún humano logro -

Mientras tanto con Drago y Dan.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Drago? – dijo Dan

\- No lo sé, pero es muy extraño que nos hayan pasado a otro lugar – dijo Drago – Y también el hecho de que todos aquí sean peleadores –

\- No es solo eso – dijo Dan mientras muchos de los presentes clavaban su mirada en el – Muchos de ellos los reconozco, encabezaban la tabla en Ciudad Bakugan –

\- Entonces nos trajeron acá por nuestra habilidad – dijo Drago

\- Creo que esto se va a poner muy feo para nosotros – dijo Dan

El trayecto continuo en mucho silencio, y Kayla no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Dan en todo el viaje, y eso lo espantaba

Finalmente llegaron a una estación subterránea, fueron guiados por varios guardias por un estrecho pasillo hasta un calabozo subterráneo, y a la fuerza o cooperando fueron entrando uno por uno.

\- Kuso – grito Kayla abriendo una puerta, Dan camino lentamente haciendo como si fuera a entrar – Tú vas aquí –

Dan se acercó como si tuviera la intención de cooperar, pero en un pestañeo cogió impulso para salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos que estaba desierto.

Y funciono, por 2 segundos antes de que Kayla reaccionara y le pusiera el pie para hacer que el castaño callera.

\- Te voy a dar un más cinco por intentarlo – dijo Kayla – Pero si vuelves a intentar escapar te voy a romper la nariz –

Antes de que Dan se levantara un par de guardias lo agarraron y lo metieron al calabozo, Dan reacciono rápido y trato de salir una vez más, pero Kayla cerró la puerta haciendo que se golpeara en la nariz.

Dan dejo salir un alarido de dolor, y luego miro con enojo a Kayla.

\- Te lo dije – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa irónica – No causes problemas –

Kayla se retiró del lugar, y Dan trato de levantarse con algo de dificultad.

\- Esto va a ser un día muy largo – dijo Dan

\- Ni que lo digas amigo – dijo Drago

Kayla estaba subiendo algunos escalones hasta que llego a un pasillo muy amplio, muy concurrido, ya sea por guardias, sirvientes y personas de todo tipo, el lugar era hermoso, con columnas estilo grecorromano de color blanco con algunas líneas doradas por todos lados, Kayla avanzo lentamente mientras cada persona con la que se cruzaba la saludaba de manera respetuosa.

Kayla movía sus manos muy rápido, señal de que estaba nerviosa, finalmente después de dar muchas vueltas llego a una enorme puerta de madera.

Tomo aire y la empujo entrando en la habitación.

Era una sala de estar con su mueblería y sus finas cortinas azules y grandes ventanales.

Dentro había 5 personas.

La primera de ellas era una niña rubia de por lo menos 11 años, ojos azules, pelo corto llegándole a los hombros y vestida con ropas de color azul su nombre es Lin.

La segunda de por lo menos 14, rubia de pelo largo que le bajaba por toda la espalda agarrado con una cola, vestía con una chaqueta cerrada negra con detalles verdes, y una falda verde oscuro su nombre es Ange.

La tercera parecía un prácticamente idéntica a Kayla, su cabello era un poco más corto y tenía los ojos verdes, además de llevar una camisa blanca en lugar de una negra, su nombre es Kaysa, la hermana gemela de Kayla.

La cuarta era de una edad mucho mayor, 23 años a simple vista, cabello negro llevaba una chaqueta larga color rojo y unos pantalones negros, sus ojos eran color verde e irradiaban una terrible fiereza su nombre es Aela.

La última estaba sentada en un escritorio, aparentaba los 30 años aunque perfectamente podría hacerse pasar por alguien más joven por la perfección de sus facciones, el cabello negro más puro que se pueda imaginar, junto con ojos azules sumamente penetrantes, y un vestido negro muy deslumbrante, era la Emperatriz del Kendra del planeta Onderon.

\- Ah Kayla ya llegaste hija – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa – Confió en que los prisioneros no te dieron problemas –

\- Nada fuera de lo habitual – dijo Kayla – Uno de ellos trato de escapar –

\- Supongo que se lo impediste – dijo Aela

\- Así es hermana, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es quien es – dijo Kayla

\- No debe ser alguien excepcional – dijo Ange

\- Más si se dejó capturar – dijo Lin entre risas – Dentro de poco ni recordara nada –

\- Esta vez sí es alguien excepcional – dijo Kayla – Es Dan Kuso –

Aela abrió los ojos impresionada, Ange y Lin abrieron la boca junto con un grito de guerra y Kaysa levanto una ceja.

\- Eso es imposible, los terrícolas lo daban por muerto – dijo Ange

\- Creo que estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kaysa – ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –

\- Él me dijo su nombre – dijo Kayla – Además de eso Shana comparo su rostro con la información que ya teníamos de él, dio positivo 7 veces seguidas –

\- Parece imposible – dijo Ange

\- Su bakugan el Dragonoid Pyrus también esta con el – dijo Dragoth

\- Es muy peligroso como para dejarlo con su mente intacta por mucho tiempo – dijo Aela

\- No – dijo Kendra mientras sus hijas guardaban silencio – Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muy divertida –

Sus hijas la miraron con confusión mientras Kendra dejaba salir una sonrisa divertida.

\- Vamos a manipular a nuestro querido invitado y lo vamos a hacer pelear por nosotros – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron las presentes

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? – pregunto Kaysa

\- Ya tengo todo planeado, por ahora tú y Kayla tráiganlo aquí – dijo Kendra – Quiero conocer a esta supuesta leyenda –

Kayla y Kaysa salieron del lugar e hicieron el mismo recorrido que había hecho Kayla hacia unos minutos hasta estar cerca del lugar donde estaba Dan.

\- Te veo distraída Kayla – dijo Kaysa – Y tú no eres así –

\- Solo que no sé cómo hare para tolerar a ese humano – dijo algo molesta – No sé qué es lo que piensa mama –

\- Ella nunca hace algo a la ligera – dijo Kaysa – Supongo que debe tener una idea muy buen –

\- Aquí es – dijo Kayla mientras ambas paraban frente a la puerta metálica.

\- Que es ese sonido – dijo un bakugan en el hombro de Kaysa

Ambas gemelas escucharon una especia de rechinar del metal

\- Creo que sé que es – dijo Kayla abriendo la puerta, inmediatamente Dan que estaba pegado a la puerta cayó al suelo quedando a los pies de ambas hermanas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije que te haría si intentabas escapar? – dijo Kayla furiosa

Dan trago saliva y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Kaysa observo a Dan detenidamente, y al igual que Kayla antes que ella, estaba impresionada, sabía que Dan Kuso era joven pero nunca espero que lo fuera tanto.

\- Si fuera por mí te daría la golpiza de tu vida – dijo Kayla – Pero mi madre quiere que te lleve con ella en una pieza –

\- Y si me niego – dijo Dan desafiante

\- Dijo que si te resistías – comenzó Kaysa sonriendo de lado – Te podíamos llevar a rastras –

\- La decisión es tuya – dijo Kayla en iguales condiciones

Dan se levantó y trato de huir pero una vez más fue detenido por ambas hermanas, aunque les tomo más de 10 minutos hacer que dejara de resistirse, y en un par de segundo tenia las esposas una vez más mientras era escoltado.

\- Pudimos hacerlo del modo fácil Kuso – dijo Kayla – Pero me encanta que hayas querido hacerlo del modo difícil –

\- La verdad no pensaba que fuera tan joven para tener un historial tan amplio – dijo Kaysa – Aunque es bastante obstinado –

Dan no dijo nada, solo pensaba en una forma de salir de esta, Drago no se había separado de el en ningún momento, solo flotaba cerca de él, atento a cualquier opción para que ambos salieran de esta.

\- Supongo que usted es el famoso Drago – dijo Dragoth acercándose

\- ¿Sabes de mí? – dijo Drago

\- La única razón por la que está aquí es porque sabemos que es lo que ha hecho – dijo Dragoth – Pero ancio poder enfrentarme con usted algún día –

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Drago

\- Dragoth Darkus – dijo el Bakugan retirándose

\- Que extraño –

La caminata continúo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la misma puerta de madera.

\- Aquí es – dijo Kayla – Muestra respeto –

Una vez dijo esto Kayla abrió la puerta y entraron, en la habitación seguían a la espera.

Dan paro en medio de la habitación con Kayla y Kaysa a cada lado.

Kendra mostro una sonrisa.

\- Saludos Dan Kuso, es un gusto conocerlo en persona –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el primer capítulo de este fic, que are en paralelo junto con la continuación de Auraxis Attack, que publicare entre el domingo y el lunes.**

 **Dageron: ¿Apareceré?**

 **No lo se**

 **Dageron: Pero si yo y alduin fuimos lo mejor de Auraxis Attack**

 **Error lo mejor fue Kyle y Deadwing**

 **Dageron: Solo lo dices porque te amenazo.**

 **Si lo que tú digas, nos vemos en la próxima ciao**


	2. Una Dura Decisión

**Drem yol lok, os saludo y os doy la bienvenida al segundo capítulo del poder de las sombras, disfrútenlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 2: UNA DURA** **DECISIÓN**

La tensión era palpable en el aire, simplemente con observar la situación se podía notar que se estaba en un increíble duelo de superioridad por parte de Kendra, y con Dan tratando de mantener la compostura y al mismo tiempo de mantener su determinación.

La mirada de Kendra era sumamente fría, Dan nunca había visto en su vida una mirada tan intimidante y al mismo tiempo tan difícil de leer como para encontrar algún tipo de sentimiento en ella.

Los demás presentes mantenían posturas diferentes.

Aela mantenía una mirada analítica, sin embargo Dan pudo notar que mantenía la mismas mirada que Kendra, Aela lo miraba de arriba abajo, analizando y asegurándose de que no hiciera algún movimiento extraño, al igual que sus Kayla y Kaysa estaba también impresionada con lo joven que había resultado ser Dan Kuso.

Ange mantenía una risa divertida, esperando que es lo que Kendra haría con el humano.

Kayla mantenía una actitud de molestia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba más que atenta.

Con Kaysa pasaba más o menos lo mismo, solo que ella sonreía de lado.

La única que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía era Lin la cual estaba plácidamente dormida en un sofá ignorante de lo que ocurría justo a su alrededor.

\- Hasta que al fin te conozco en persona Dan Kuso – dijo Kendra – Espero que mis hijas te hayan tratado bien – dijo con una sonrisa muy sarcástica

\- Son un encanto – dijo Dan entre dientes.

Kayla frunció el ceño y le dio un fuerte codazo en la espalda, Dan sintió como el dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo pero Dan no le iba dar la satisfacción de mostrar dolor en ese momento, aunque con mucho esfuerzo pudo contener el grito que estuvo por salir.

Kendra noto esto rápidamente, y dejo salir una sonrisa, luego de eso vio las esposas

\- Quítenles las cadenas – ordeno Kendra

\- Madre no sé si sea buena idea – dijo Kaysa

\- Es obstinado – dijo Kayla mirando a Dan de reojo – Y demasiado rebelde, podría intentar escapar -

\- Agradezco tu preocupación Kayla – dijo Kendra - No hay ningún lugar al que pueda huir, ni nada que pueda hacer en nuestra contra –

Kayla dudo unos segundos pero luego respiro y paso una vez más pasó la tarjeta sobre ellas y estas se liberaron.

Dan paso sus manos por las partes donde habían estado antes las apretadas cadenas.

\- Siéntate – ordeno Kendra

Dan dudo un poco, desconfiaba de las intenciones de esa mujer, su tono de voz y su actitud le daban a entender que no era alguien de fiar.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kaysa lo empujo ligeramente, indicándole que debía moverse y obedecer.

Avanzo unos pasos y finalmente lo hicieron sentarse frente al escritorio en el que estaba Kendra.

\- Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, Soy la Emperatriz Kendra, y el planeta en el que estas es Onderon –

\- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? – pregunto Dan con aire de hostilidad

\- Cuida tu lengua terrícola – dijo Ange – Más vale que tengas en cuenta con quien estás hablando y guardes respeto –

\- Tranquilízate Ange – dijo Kendra, su sonrisa se había ampliado de una forma que asusto a Dan – Veras Dan Kuso, la razón por la que te trajimos aquí es porque es un pelador excepcional y nos serviría alguien como usted –

\- En resumidas cuentas le estoy dando una oportunidad para que se una a mí – dijo Kendra

Dan guardo silencio unos momentos.

\- Atacaron la tierra, me capturaron y quieren que me una a ustedes – dijo Dan enojado – Primero muerto –

\- Todo el mundo tiene un precio Dan Kuso – dijo Kendra

\- Pues yo no, olvídelo – dijo Dan aún más enojado

Kendra dejo salir una risa tan llena de frialdad que perfectamente le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, una risa sin sentimiento, para Dan eso no fue un indicio de que las cosas fueran a terminar bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Kendra – Una sola palabra puede ocasionar grandes tragedias Kuso –

Dan empezó a sentir mucha más desconfianza ante la frialdad de la monarca, algo andaba muy mal aquí e iba a descubrirlo de la peor manera.

\- Veras Kuso – dijo Kendra – Tu querido planeta natal aún existe, y según investigaciones que hice no solo eso, sus padres están con vida también y puedo apostar a que algunos de sus compañeros pueden seguir con vida –

Dan abrió la boca de la impresión, sus padres habían logrado sobrevivir, eso le había traído una inmensa calma.

\- Pero eso puede cambiar muy rápido – dijo Kendra

Dan apretó los dientes y abrió los aterrado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Dan cada vez más enojado

Kendra amplio su sonrisa aún más.

\- Quiero decir Dan Kuso, que no destruimos la tierra ni exterminamos a toda su especie solo porque así no lo quisimos – dijo Kendra sin ningún ápice de sentimiento – Solo necesitábamos engrosar nuestras filas –

Dan comenzó a conectar las palabras de la monarca en su mente y la conclusión a la que llego ocasiono que se asustara, no por sí mismo, si no por su familia y los amigos que aun podían estar con vida.

Dan se puso de pie de golpe con una pose amenazante y al mismo tiempo notándose que estaba asustado.

\- Si les hace daño yo…- comenzó a decir Dan sumamente furioso, pero un golpe de Kayla lo hizo sentarse una vez más.

\- El tiempo de hablar se acabó Dan Kuso, ahora yo hablare y usted me escuchara –

Dan seguía enojado pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada con Kayla vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- El punto aquí Dan Kuso, es que si usted se niega a aceptar esta generosa oferta, me temo que volveremos a la tierra a terminar el trabajo que comenzamos – dijo Kendra

Ange amplio la sonrisa que llevaba, Aela sonrió de lado.

\- Y no solo eso – dijo Kendra – Mientras usted se pudre en esa celda, también iremos por Neathia, por Vestal y por Gundalia, ¿verdad hijas mías? –

Todas asintieron, en sus rostros había una sonrisa muy maligna a excepción de Kayla que seguía atenta para que el castaño no escapara.

\- Sé que esto debe ser una sorpresa para usted – dijo Kendra – Le voy a dar una noche para que aclare sus ideas – dijo Kendra – Kayla, Kaysa llévenlo a su celda –

Antes de que las hermanas lo levantaran para llevárselo, Dan se puso de pie y salió sin ofrecer resistencia alguna.

\- Eso fue increíble madre – dijo Ange admirada – Le demostraste quien manda –

\- Aunque aún así, sigue teniendo una fuerte determinación, más de la que vimos en cualquier humano – dijo un bakugan que se puso en el hombro de Kendra – No parece ser de los que se rindan –

\- Aun así – comenzó Kendra – Sigue creyendo que es un héroe, y eso lo hará aceptar –

\- Discúlpame madre – dijo Aela – Pero eso no sería algo negativo, podría traicionarnos más fácil –

\- Ya tengo eso cubierto – dijo Kendra – Nos vamos a encargar de convertirlo en uno de nosotros, vamos a hacer desaparecer al héroe –

\- Y lo vamos a reemplazar por algo que nos sirva – dijo Aela comprendiendo todo

\- Así es – dijo Kendra – Por eso es que eres mi primogénita querida –

Justo en ese momento, Lin comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – dijo adormecida

\- Sucedió que te perdiste el espectáculo – dijo Ange divertida

\- Ahh – dijo Lin triste – Porque no me despertaron –

Aela rodo los ojos y Kendra solo sonrió de lado.

\- Majestad, lamento la interrupción, pero la Reina de Ephestus solicita hablar con usted – dijo una voz por un comunicador.

\- Esta bien – dijo Kendra – Hijas retírense, necesito hablar en privado –

Aela, Ange y Lin asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación.

Kendra frunció el señor y se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió una pantalla.

\- Reina Beryl – dijo Kendra con frialdad en su voz – A qué se debe esto –

\- Discúlpame la molestia Kendra – dijo una mujer con burla y frialdad – Pero me entere que atacaste la tierra –

\- ¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso? – dijo Kendra

\- Un pajarito me lo dijo, espero que no estés pensando en romper nuestro pacto de no agresión –

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Kendra – Mis hijas solo querían divertirse un poco –

-Ah ya veo, en ese caso no importa –

La comunicación se cortó inmediatamente después de eso.

\- Odio a esa mujer – dijo Kendra con enojo

 **(-)**

Dan caminaba completamente resignado, estaba preguntándose qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora, estaba con la espada no apuntándole a él, la espada apuntaba a sus seres queridos, el mejor peleador del mundo se encontraba en una encrucijada.

\- Valla, ya se le apago la voluntad – dijo Kaysa divertida

Kayla se rio en respuesta.

Llegaron a la celda donde había estado Dan hacia algunos minutos.

\- Tienes hasta el crepúsculo de mañana Kuso – dijo Kaysa

\- Esperemos que tengas una respuesta para ese momento – dijo Kayla – Hasta entonces pásala bien –

La puerta se cerró y Dan se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

\- Maldición – dijo golpeando la pared con mucha fuerza

\- ¿Dan, que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Drago preocupado por su compañero

\- No lo sé Drago – dijo Dan recostándose contra la pared de la habitación y cayendo al suelo –

Afuera del lugar ambas hermanas se retiraban del lugar.

\- ¿Crees que acepte? – pregunto Kaysa

\- Mama se lo dejo difícil – dijo Kayla – Si es como dicen que es aceptara –

\- Bueno nos vemos luego hermana, hay algo que debo hacer – dijo Kaysa

 **(-)**

La noche callo finalmente en el planeta, era una noche hermosa, todos los arboles del planeta comenzaron a brillar de un color verde azulado, dándole un paisaje onírico a todo el lugar.

La luminosidad de las plantas se reflejaba en el color blanco del palacio haciendo que este se viera aún más impresionante de lo que ya era.

En una de las múltiples habitaciones del lugar, una que era sumamente grande y tenía un balcón inmenso.

La habitación estaba dividida para dos personas, partida a la mitad.

Una de las mitades de color blanco y la otra de color negro.

En la mitad de color blanco se encontraba recostada con suma tranquilidad sobre una cama muy amplia con sábanas blancas, vestida con un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes para dormir que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas y descalza, se encontraba Kaysa muy tranquila leyendo un libro y dándole pequeños sorbos a una bebida de color azul oscuro.

Al poco tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kayla entro con cara de cansancio.

\- Ah, estoy muerta – dijo tirándose en una cama igual que la otra solo que negra

\- Tampoco es como que hayas hecho mucho hoy – dijo Kaysa – Deja de quejarte –

\- Bueno tú no tuviste que clasificar prisioneros todo el maldito día – dijo Kayla

\- Tú te ofreciste – dijo Kaysa divertida

\- Muy graciosa hermana, muy graciosa – dijo Kayla entre dientes

Kayla se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, en un par de segundos, tenía una camisa morada con unos shorts negros.

Kayla se dejó caer en la abollonada cama una vez más, esta vez con mucha más fuerza sobre ella.

Kaysa dejo salir una sonrisa muy divertida, que no pasó inadvertida por Kayla la cual la miro extrañada

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Kayla

Kaysa dejo su libro y observo a su hermana.

\- Se porque estas así – dijo divertida – Es por Kuso –

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kayla algo enojada – Que cosas te inventas hermanan –

\- No es un invento – dijo Kaysa aguantándose la risa – Estas irritable gracias a el –

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Kayla

\- Pues yo si – dijo Kaysa – Es la primera persona a parte de nosotras y de mama, que no ha suplicado cuando lo has intimidado además de que se ha resistido en cada momento –

\- Lo que tú digas Kaysa – dijo con sarcasmo – Ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir – dijo enrollándose en las sabanas y apagando la luz de su lado de la habitación

\- Ahora que lo pienso – dijo Kaysa con una sonrisa divertida – Es bastante lindo –

\- Cállate Kaysa – dijo Kayla furiosa y su hermana no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas.

 **(-)**

Muy en lo profundo del castillo, en los calabozos Dan iba de un lado a otro de la celda.

Su pelo estaba desordenado y se le sentía sumamente irritado y preocupado.

\- No sé qué hacer Drago – dijo Dan desesperado

\- Dan – dijo Drago – Lo que te voy a decir quizás no te guste, pero creo que debes aceptar –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan – Drago estás loco, sabes qué clase de seres son ellos –

\- Dan es la única forma y lo sabes – dijo Drago – Créeme a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero acaba de amenazar a un planeta entero con la aniquilación –

\- Debe haber otra forma Drago – dijo Dan – No es correcto –

\- Ya lo se Dan – dijo Drago respirándose profundo y poniéndose en su hombro – Pero creo que bajo estas circunstancias lo correcto no es lo mejor –

Dan miro extrañado a su compañero.

\- Así nos neguemos a unirnos a ellos, seguirán atacando planetas – dijo Drago – Pero si aceptamos salvaremos a mucha gente –

\- Lo se amigó – dijo Dan triste – Pero si accedemos quien sabe que es lo que nos hagan hacer, ¿Vale la pena el precio que pagaremos? –

\- No lo sé mi amigo, no lo sé – dijo Drago

Dan paso el resto de la noche llendo de un lado para otro de la celda, golpeaba las paredes y lanzaba gritos desesperación al aire, finalmente cuando el reloj marco las 6 de la mañana el agotamiento fue demasiado para el castaño y callo rendido al suelo, quedándose profundamente dormido.

 **(-)**

El sol emergió apareciendo por las montañas del horizonte, las mañanas en Onderon eran frías y traían un olor sumamente relajante.

El sol del planeta era completamente igual al de la tierra, en términos generales ambos planetas eran muy parecidos.

En una ventana que daba directamente con el exterior y con una enorme ciudad rodeando el palacio.

\- Hoy va a ser un hermoso día – dijo Kendra – Verdad Maligos -

\- Va ser un día para recordar – dijo el bakugan en su hombro

\- Hoy finalmente alguien va a doblegar el espíritu de Dan Kuso – dijo Kendra de forma maligna – Y lo volveremos uno de nosotros –

\- Eso será una gran ventaja – dijo Maligos

 **(-)**

Kayla salía del baño de la habitación con su cabellera negra mojada y completamente vestida.

\- Valla despertaste de buen humor – dijo Kaysa

\- No debería después de tu interrogatorio de ayer – dijo Kayla enojada

\- Oh vamos si en el fondo me quieres – dijo Kaysa preparándose para entrar al baño

\- Si lo que tú digas, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Kayla retirándose

Kaysa entro al baño y de un momento a otro se escuchó una explosión dentro del mismo.

\- ¡LIN! – grito Kayla iracunda mientras cierta rubia se aguantaba las carcajadas estando en el pasillo.

 **(-)**

El día paso muy rápido, y cuando el crepúsculo finalmente estaba pasando a ser la noche del planeta, Kayla y Kaysa bajaban a los calabozos para llevarse a Dan para que diera su respuesta final.

Golpearon con fuerza la pesada puerta de metal.

\- Kuso – llamo Kayla

Dan se despertó de golpe, estaba sudando, sus ojeras se podían ver aun y su ropa estaba desaliñada.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y ambas hermanas hicieron acto de aparición.

\- Valla – dijo Kaysa – Una sola noche aquí y ya se ve terrible –

\- Dime Kuso, hoy quieres hacerlo del modo fácil, o el difícil – dijo Kayla

Dan parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

\- Prefiero evitar la golpiza hoy – dijo Dan con voz cansada

\- Algo has aprendido al menos – dijo Kayla tirando las cadenas a un lado – Vamos, es hora de que decidas –

El trayecto fue completamente silencioso, Dan iba tan tranquilo que hasta daba miedo verlo así, guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos mientras Drago flotaba cerca de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – dijo Drago

\- Más que seguro – dijo Dan con aire de tristeza

Finalmente volvieron a llegar a la sala del día anterior, en ella los esperaban una vez más todas las hijas y la Reina misma.

\- Valla sin cadenas – dijo Kendra – Viniste por las buenas, y espero que hoy seas menos insolente y me des la respuesta que quiero oír –

Dan sudo frio, este era el momento decisivo, una vez aquí no había marcha atrás.

Miro a Drago unos momentos y finalmente suspiro decidido, liberando una gran tensión.

\- Voy a aceptar – dijo Dan

Kendra sonrió muy fríamente.

\- Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar – dijo Kendra levantándose – Y si tu cumples con tu parte, yo lo hare con la mía, dejare tu planeta en paz –

\- No debe preocuparse por eso majestad – dijo Dan

\- Así me gusta – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa maligna – Bienvenido a Onderon Dan Kuso –

Dan inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque fuera un respeto falso tenía que fingir, ahora ese era el lugar donde viviría, muy a sus adentros estaba gritando un fuerte.

 _Lo siento_

\- Ahora necesito que todos se retiren – dijo Kendra – A excepción de ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Dan y a Kayla, mientras miradas de extrañes se formaban en sus rostros.

Una vez ambos quedaron en la habitación frente a Kendra, la monarca volvió a sentarse.

\- El punto ahora es que debes adaptarte a este planeta – dijo Kendra – Además de eso necesitas entrenar si quiero que me seas de utilidad, y en ese punto entras tu Kayla –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kayla confundida

Dan solo se limitó a tragar saliva ante la idea de tener a Kayla cerca

\- Tu le vas a mostrar todo de este mundo y además de eso lo vas a entrenar – dijo Kendra – Es un peleador excepcional, pero aún le falta camino por recorrer, y no quiero ninguna queja de ninguno de los dos, fui clara –

\- Si majestad – dijeron ambos

\- Kayla dale una habitación – dijo Kendra – Pueden irse – para después posar su mirada en su hija – Descansa querida –

Dan y Kayla salieron del lugar, el primero con los nervios aun en la garganta y la segunda con su inexpresiva faceta en su rostro.

Caminaron varios minutos mientras Dan se veía impresionado mentalmente por el tamaño del lugar.

\- Aquí es – dijo Kayla

Una puerta mecánica se abrió y dejo ver una habitación, una cama individual con una ventana y una puerta que daba a un baño, mucho mejor que el cubículo que tenía antes.

Dan entro lentamente y observo el lugar, lo que le gustaba es que le daba un aire familiar.

\- Empezaremos mañana temprano – dijo Kayla – Más vale que estés despierto, porque de lo contrario no comenzaremos de la mejor manera –

\- Entendido – dijo Dan –

\- Ah y Kuso – dijo Kayla antes de retirarse – Báñate en el nombre de dios, hueles horrible –

Kayla se retiró y dejo a Dan y a Drago, ambos con una mirada triste.

\- Hicimos lo correcto Dan – dijo Drago

\- Eso creo amigo –

 **(-)**

En una ciudad parcialmente destruida, que antes había sido conocida por ser ciudad bakugan, varios rescatistas hacían increíbles esfuerzos para sacar los cuerpos de los escombros.

\- Tenemos uno vivo – dijo uno de ellos

Rápidamente sus compañeros se acercaron y lo ayudaron a sacar a un adolescente cubierto con cenizas y tierra se le veía aturdido.

\- Puede oírme – dijo un paramédico mientras le revisaba las constante vitales.

El joven asintió levemente.

\- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? –

El joven dudo un poco hasta que finalmente pudo abrir la boca para decir…

\- Shun… Shun Kazami –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Chan… Chan … chan**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado, Dan accedió a unirse a Kendra por lo que las cosas van a cambiar mucho en el universo.**

 **Ahora las review.**

 **Dragoviking: Genial, muy genial, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a una de mis historias.**

 **Haku: Solo te diré que diste en el clavo en algunas, pero no te diré en cuales, ya lo averiguaras, en fin gracias por darle una oportunidad.**


	3. Adaptarse o Morir

**Drem Yol Lok os saludo, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, y por supuesto no los voy a entretener mucho, gócenlo.**

 **CAPITULO 3: ADAPTARSE O MORIR**

Un grito rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba la oscura habitación.

Dan paso sus dos manos por su rostro y finalmente por sus cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Dan te sientes bien? – dijo Drago abriéndose y acercándose a su compañero

\- No Drago, no lo creo – dijo Dan – Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaran Shun y los otros si se enteran de lo que he hecho –

\- Lo entenderán Dan – dijo Drago – Hicimos lo mejor –

Dan le sonrió a Drago en respuesta, era bueno tener a alguien como Drago para levantar los ánimos.

Dan observo la gigantesca ventana y vio como los arboles brillaban sobre el cielo nocturno.

El cielo nocturno de Onderon estaba lleno de estrellas y se lograban ver nebulosas multicolores que abarcaban desde el azul hasta el morado sobre el cielo del planeta, mientras en el sol se podía ver un ligero tono rojizo.

Dan estiro los brazos mientras lanzaba un ligero bostezo mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Dijo Drago – No eres de los que está despierto tan temprano –

\- Ella dijo que aparecería temprano – dijo Dan refiriéndose a Kayla – Y prefiero evitar hacerla enojar –

Dan se dispuso hacia la puerta que daba hacia el baño de la habitación, llevaba una camisa blanca muy cómoda con una pantaloneta negra.

\- Oye Dan estas seguro de que sabes lo que haces – dijo Drago alcanzándolo

\- Por favor Drago, es un baño, no debe ser tan difícil – dijo Dan mientras la puerta automática se abría.

Dan entro a la habitación y ahogo un grito.

Lo único familiar del lugar era el lavado, de resto todo estaba lleno de botones y luces extrañas, había un compartimiento rectangular que parecía una ducha futurista y que estaba lleno de botones en un tablero.

Dan trago saliva.

\- Bueno, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo nervioso

\- Creo que te voy a dar un poco de espacio – dijo Drago – Creo que puede ocurrir un desastre –

Drago salió de la pequeña habitación mientras Dan solo observaba todo nervioso.

 **(-)**

Los primeros rayos del alba aún no habían aparecido aun cuando Kayla ya andaba por los pasillos completamente preparada.

Llevaba la camisa negra que llevo la primera vez, pero esta vez acompañados por unos pantalones militares negros con botas negras con líneas moradas y dos guantes negros.

Dragoth estaba parado en su hombro.

\- No crees que es un poco temprano – dijo Dragoth adormecido

\- Ese es el punto – dijo Kayla – Si me va a tocar a mi entrenar a ese humano, lo va a hacer a mi manera –

\- ¿Quieres entrenarlo o quieres que falle? – dijo Dragoth divertido

Kayla sonrió de lado.

\- Un poco de ambos – dijo Kayla

Kayla llego finalmente a la puerta de la habitación, estaba preparada para entrar y tirar al castaño de su cama, completamente segura de que seguiría dormido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Dan apareció frente a la pelinegra, completamente listo, llevando la misma ropa que uso en la batalla contra los mechtogan

Ambos pusieron caras de confusión mientras Dan se tensó un poco y por poco si salta del susto.

\- Valla – dijo Dragoth en voz baja

\- Ya estás listo al parecer – dijo Kayla seria

\- Tú me dijiste que vendrías temprano – dijo Dan confundido

\- Si no te hace falta nada, sígueme – dijo Kayla

Dan hiso caso casi al instante, Kayla se puso en marcha con Dragoth en su hombro al igual que Dan con Drago.

Dan la seguía de cerca, pero al mismo tiempo prefería mantener su distancia.

Dan observaba los pasillos del palacio mientras internamente se quedaba completamente sorprendido.

\- Este lugar es enorme – dijo Dan

\- No te sorprendas – dijo Kayla – Te daré un consejo, no salgas a explorar solo, este lugar tiene un sinfín de pasadizos, sería una pena si te encontramos muerto en algún lugar olvidado –

Dan trago saliva

Finalmente ambos salieron del palacio y avanzaron por un camino metálico hasta que llegaron al pie de una montaña muy alta.

Kayla se giró y miro a Dan con sus fríos ojos azules, mientras Dan le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos rojos sin dejarse intimidar.

\- Voy a ser franca contigo Kuso – dijo Kayla – Eres un peleador bakugan excepcional –

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – pregunto Dan dubitativo

\- Pero como guerrero, das asco –

\- Y ahí está el insulto – dijo Dan

Kayla dejo salir una ligera sonrisa.

\- Por ahora vas a subir esta colina – dijo Kayla simplemente

\- ¿Subirla? – pregunto Dan impresionado

\- Son 1 Versta de subida y 1 de bajada – dijo Kayla señalando la punta de la montaña

\- ¿Qué es un Versta? – pregunto Dan

\- Para ti son como 6km – dijo Kayla – Tienes 40 minutos para subir, y lo harás sin la ayuda del Dragonoid, te estaré esperando en la cima, pero tu bakugan debe venir conmigo –

\- ¿No confías? – pregunto Dan

\- Ni un poco – dijo Kayla sonriendo

\- Ve con ella Drago – dijo Dan

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Drago

\- Estaré bien – dijo Dan seguro

Drago se puso al lado de la pelinegra.

\- Nos vemos en la cima Kuso – dijo Kayla mientras se teletransportaba dejando al castaño a solas.

\- Bueno no debe ser tan difícil – dijo Dan empezando a correr mientras subía la feroz cuesta.

 **(-)**

Kendra se encontraba en algo parecido a una sala de control que tenía varias terminales al mismo tiempo que una gran pantalla mostraba las imágenes de lo que parecía un noticiero de la tierra mostrando el rescate de Shun.

\- Así que sobrevivió – dijo Kendra

\- Debo disculparme contigo madre – dijo Aela – Debí asegurarme de que hubiera muerto –

Kendra miro a su hija significativamente pero después sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte Aela – dijo Kendra con voz fría – Le lanzaste un edificio encima, es un verdadero milagro que esté vivo –

\- Crees que sea un inconveniente para nuestros planes – dijo Aela – En especial con Kuso –

\- Mientras más tiempo tarden en enterarse que Kuso sigue con vida será mejor para nosotros – dijo Kendra – ¿Han encontrado a alguien más?

\- Hasta ahora no – dijo Aela

\- Mantente a la escucha, si encuentran a alguien más de los peleadores avísame de inmediato – dijo Kendra

\- Entendido – dijo Aela - ¿Qué haremos con los padres de Kuso? –

\- No debemos preocuparnos por eso – dijo Kendra – Se aislaron y desaparecieron del mapa después de la "muerte" de su hijo –

\- No te parece que aquí hay algo que no cuadra – dijo Aela

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Kendra retirándose

 **(-)**

La estrella del planeta brillaba intensamente en lo alto, pero por alguna razón el clima seguía siendo frio, no como el frio paralizante de las mañanas pero si lo suficiente.

Kayla se encontraba en una roca recostada mientras esperaba pacientemente, Dragoth hacia lo mismo, por el contrario Drago se mostraba un poco inquieto.

\- Relájate – dijo Kayla simplemente

\- ¿Y porque debería? – dijo Drago

\- Es una prueba bastante sencilla – dijo Kayla – Por lo menos para un Onderiano, además moviéndote no harás que suba más rápido –

Como si hubiera sido invocado Dan apareció por el camino de tierra completamente exhausto.

\- Ya llegue – dijo respirando agitadamente mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol

\- Valla, solo te demoraste 35 minutos – dijo Kayla – Bastante bien para un terrícola –

\- ¿Esta vez no hay insulto? – dijo Dan recuperando el aire

\- No – dijo Kayla – Pero los habrá si no me derrotas –

Kayla saco una carta.

Dan sonrió en respuesta.

\- Creo que ahora hablamos el mismo idioma – dijo Dan levantándose y sacando energía de quien sabe donde

\- Te hará falta esto – dijo Kayla lanzándole un una especie de manilla, parecida a los lanzadores que usaban en la tierra, esta era de color rojo y negro

Kayla también se puso el suyo, era de color negro, con algunas líneas moradas estilo tribal y detalles plateados.

\- Acá en Oyeron peleamos de un modo diferente, aunque usamos normalmente los puntos de vida, en esta ocasión será una batalla de aniquilación, el ultimo que quede en pie gana – dijo Kayla – ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Muy bien – dijo Dan – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, A pelear Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus

Drago 1200 Gs

\- Valla 1200, mucho más de lo que esperaba – dijo Kayla – Pero no lo suficiente, Bakugan Pelea, Sin Cuartel Skull Dragoth Darkus –

Un gigantesco dragón de cuatro patas de piel negra apareció en el campo, parecía ser un dragón común de no ser porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de huesos blancos, sus piernas, sus alas, su cola, lo único que no estaba cubierto por huesos era su cabeza la cual era alargada, y tenía un ojo rojo y el otro amarillo.

Dragoth Darkus 2100 Gs

\- Wow – dijo Dan mientras el dragón rugía amenazadoramente – Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé –

\- No lo dudes Kuso – dijo Kayla – Poder Activado: Necro-Relámpago –

Las manos de Dragoth comenzaron a generar relámpagos de gran poder que golpearon a Drago de manera brutal.

Dragoth 2700 Gs

Drago 900 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Escudo de Fusión –

Drago levanto una barrera de color rojo mientras los feroces relámpagos chocaban contra ella, finalmente la barrera cedió pero Drago no había recibido ni un rasguño.

Drago 1400 Gs

Dragoth 2100 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Tornado de Dragón – dijo Dan, mientras Drago se transformaba en un feroz tornado de fuego y golpeaba a Dragoth

Drago 1900 Gs

Dragoth 1400 Gs

\- Esto aún no ha terminado Kuso – dijo Kayla – Poder Activado: Darkus Zero –

Dragoth brillo con un aura oscura y batió sus alas desapareciendo por completo el tornado de fuego.

Drago 1200 Gs

Dragoth 2100 Gs

Ambos dragones cayeron al suelo de pie y se volvieron a observar retadoramente.

\- Más impresionante de lo que espere – dijo Dragoth

\- Somos una caja de sorpresas – dijo Dan

\- Sin embargo debes saber algo Kuso – dijo Kayla – Aparte de Kaysa, Aela y mi madre nadie ha logrado vencerme –

\- Bueno creo que hoy vas a tener que abrirme espacio en esa lista – dijo Dan

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Kayla – Poder Activado: Fuego Relámpago –

\- Poder Activado: Ráfaga del Dragón –

 **(-)**

Desde uno de los balcones del palacio se pudo observar una lejana explosión, seguida de gran cantidad de humo.

\- Creo que van con todo – dijo Aela viendo la batalla desde el balcón

\- No es justo – dijo Lin – Porque Kayla puede divertirse con el humano y yo no –

\- Mama se lo pidió por algo – dijo Kaysa mientras seguía observando el humo de la batalla

\- Si, pero algunas también nos aburrimos – dijo Ange – Además no creo que sea un humano tan impresionante –

Una nueva explosión morada hiso que las presentes se quedaran en silencio.

 **(-)**

El suelo estaba completamente calcinado al igual que algunos árboles del lugar y tanto Dan como Kaira tenían ciertas heridas, desde quemaduras hasta algunos cortes, más que todo Dan.

\- Poder Activado: Destrucción Raegar – dijo Kayla

Dragoth comenzó a acumular energía e hizo a parecer una poderosa andanada de relámpagos morados desde el cielo.

Dragoth 2900 Gs

Drago 700 Gs 

Los relámpagos comenzaron a avanzar hacia Drago rápidamente para finalmente darle directamente.

Drago cayó al suelo pesadamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Drago? – pregunto Dan preocupado

\- No te preocupes Dan – dijo Drago levantándose y dejando sin habla a Kayla – Aun puedo pelear –

\- Sigue en pie – dijo Dragoth – Realmente es un rival formidable –

\- Creo que mi madre no se equivocó después de todo – dijo Kayla impresionada – Es menos poderoso pero se está resistiendo –

\- ¿Eso fue otro cumplido? – dijo Dan sonriendo mientras respiraba cansadamente

\- Bueno hoy me siento amable – dijo Kayla – Pero no voy a dejar que me venzas –

\- Poder Activado: Oscuridad Ancestral – dijo Kayla

El campo de batalla se oscureció mientras una andanada de fuego negro apareció y se dirigió hacia Drago.

Drago 100 Gs

Dragoth 3100 Gs

\- Aun tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Dragón Astral –

Drago se cubrió de energía roja y se movió a gran velocidad y esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad.

Drago 1500 Gs

Dragoth 1600 Gs

Dragoth se lanzó contra Drago en un feroz ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Drago lo imito y ambos comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sumamente devastadora.

Drago lanzo un golpe con su pie contra la panza de Dragoth pero este rápidamente contraataco con una poderosa mordida.

Después de unos agobiantes minutos Drago se logró liberar agarrando la cola de Dragoth y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Dragoth logro reaccionar muy rápido y antes de tocar el suelo volvió a extender sus alas y se logró mantener en el aire.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Ardiente – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Incinerador Negro – dijo Kayla

Drago 2000 Gs

Dragoth 2100 Gs

Ambas flamas una negra y otra roja chocaron en el aire generando una poderosa onda expansiva que lanzo a Dan hacia atrás e hiso que Kayla tuviera que agarrarse de una roca.

Tanto Drago como Dragoth no se movieron ni un solo centímetro.

\- Esto ya duro suficiente – dijo Kayla – Poder Activado: Destructor de Seres Vivos –

Dragoth comenzó a acumular una bola de energía en su boca.

Dragoth 3600 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Demoledor – dijo Dan

Drago se preparó para lanzar una poderosa llamarada.

Drago 3600 Gs

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados con una fuerza completamente implacable hacia el oponente.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta una poderosa explosión sacudió el lugar.

 **(-)**

 **-** Wow – dijo Lin observando la explosión a lo lejos

\- Nadie a parte de nosotras había logrado algo como eso – dijo Kaysa –

\- Siento una gran liberación de poder en el ambiente – dijo un bakugan negro con detalles rojos en el hombro de Aela

En otro lado del palacio junto a una ventana, Kendra observaba el lugar de la batalla.

\- Creo que hice la elección correcta – dijo Kendra viendo como el humo comenzaba a disiparse

\- Puedo sentir el increíble poder que la batalla libero – dijo Maligos - ¿Quién cree que gano? –

\- Eso no importa – dijo Kendra girándose – El humano paso la prueba y Kayla demostró que es la indicada –

 **(-)**

Los arboles estaban completamente doblados por la feroz batalla que se había librado, la tierra completamente calcinada y en algunos puntos estando al rojo vivo y dejando salir pequeños hilos de humo.

Dan abrió los ojos lentamente y observo como una extraña ave de cuatro alas surcaba los cielos.

Parpadeo un par de veces y levanto la cabeza, junto a él estaba la esfera de Drago, y al frente de él estaba Kayla.

\- ¿Y quién gano? – pregunto Dan con la mayor simpleza

Kayla lanzo hacia arriba la esfera de Dragoth para después volverla a recoger con su mano.

\- Ninguno gano, fue un empate – dijo Kayla – Pero pasaste la prueba –

\- Prueba, ¿Qué prueba? – pregunto Dan

\- Lo de hoy fue una prueba Kuso – dijo Kayla – Tanto para ti como para mí, todo con el objetivo de demostrar si eras la persona de la que todos hablaban –

\- ¿Qué pasaría si no la pasaba? – pregunto Dan con cierto temor

\- No querrás saberlo – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa – Ya va a anochecer, volvamos –

\- ¿Anochecer? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Los días aquí duran poco menos de 6 horas, y solo digamos que la pelea nos llevó bastante tiempo, además tienes la ropa hecha un desastre – dijo Kayla para después ver las quemaduras – Sin contar las quemaduras –

\- Bueno creo que con la emoción no me di cuenta – dijo Dan

Kayla solo bufo un poco mientras pensaba.

 _"_ _Es un idiota"_

Dan comenzó a levantarse después de agarrar a Drago, las quemaduras parecían ser muy graves como para que se levantar con tanta naturalidad, pero era tanta la adrenalina que ahora mismo corría por sus sistema que simplemente apenas si sentía un cosquilleo.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más callado que cuando salieron, Dan simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado observando como los arboles comenzaban a brillar como para preguntar o decir algo.

Algo parecido pasaba con Kayla, si bien Dan le seguía pareciendo bastante molesto e irritante, ahora había cierto respeto hacia el castaño como peleador.

El trayecto fue bastante largo, cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del palacio, Kayla le pidió a Dan viniera con ella.

Llegaron a una habitación con varias camas delgadas que flotaban pero completamente desierta.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Normalmente no tratamos quemaduras – dijo Kayla – Pero como eres humano, no queremos que mueras por una infección –

Kayla saco un contenedor extraño que parecía un aerosol.

\- Siéntate con toda confianza – dijo con una sonrisa fría – Muéstrame la quemadura –

Dan se sentó en una camilla y mostro una gran quemadura en su espalda que había derruido la ropa y ahora estaba completamente expuesta.

\- Esto podría doler un poco – dijo Kayla sonriendo

\- Espera qu… - trato de decir Dan

Pero antes de poder terminar la pelinegra roció un líquido verde por toda la piel afectada, cosa que hiso que Dan lanzar un potente grito del ardor que se generó.

\- Dije un poco – dijo Kayla con falso arrepentimiento – Quise decir mucho –

\- Y ahora lo aclaras – dijo Dan adolorido

\- A, no seas llorón – dijo Kayla guardando el contenedor – Para mañana solo tendrás una cicatriz muy pequeña –

Ambos salieron del lugar y tomaron diferentes direcciones.

\- Oye Kuso – dijo Kayla haciéndose que Dan se girara – Fue una buena batalla, te buscare mañana a la misma hora que hoy –

Después de esto ambos se retiraron.

 **(-)**

En la misma sala de control, Aela observaba las noticias terrestres mientras no se veía con la mejor de las actitudes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Aela? – dijo Kendra entrando en el lugar

\- Encontraron a alguien más – dijo Aela – Y esta vez sí que puede ser malo para nosotros –

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Kendra

\- Runo Misaki – dijo Aela

\- Aun tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor – dijo Kendra, para después girarse – Aela, llama a "Draken", que espié a los terrícolas y me informe dentro de unas cuantas semanas –

\- Entendido Madre – dijo Aela

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de esta semana, espero que le haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me esta impresionando la cantidad de gente que lo está leyendo, de veras no esperaba tantos, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Ahora las review.**

 **Lautilxu: Shun sigue con vida y ahora Runo también, el futuro no pinta muy bien para Dan en esta situación, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Haku: No trato de hacerla tsundere y espero que no me salga así, y en estos momentos tanto Dan como Kayla no tienen ningún tipo de interés el uno por el otro, a partir de este capítulo es una especie de respeto y también temor por parte de Dan, ahora Shun y los demás si tendrán una especie de "power-up" pero se revelara más adelante, y por ultimo o si, habrá momentos incomodos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **FabiaOkamiVentus** **: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ahora sobre las descripciones, creo que uno de mis fallos es ese los hago demasiado humanos, pero una descripción rápida son como los vestal en comparación con los humanos solo que con algunos detalles que revelare más adelante, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Mariajosebonilla05: Me alegra que te esté gustando, gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Dragoviking: Ya valió madres todo, el universo arderá y solo se escucharan gritos, bueno me calmo, si Shun sobrevivió a que le callera un edificio encima y Runo también acaba de escapar de la muerte, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo y nos leemos la próxima semana ciao.**


	4. Después del Desastre

**Drem yol lok, bienvenidos sean a un nuevo capítulo del poder de las sombras, disfrutadlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 4: DESPUES DEL DESASTRE**

Los sonidos de gente hablando por todos lados, así como el rechinar de las camillas y el olor a desinfectado invadían el ambiente de un lado a otro.

Las enfermeras paseándose de un lado a otro de una sala de emergencias sumamente concurrida, un pelinegro con una venda, y con una bolsa de suero inyectada en su brazo derecho, avanzaba por donde podía entre la avalancha de personas.

Estaba sofocándose entre tanta gente y le costaba avanzar debido a las heridas que tenía.

Finalmente, casi milagrosamente logro hallar un camino, y pudo llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con dos caras amigas.

\- ¡Shun! – dijo feliz un rubio

\- Hola Marucho – dijo Shun

\- No sabía que estabas en este hospital – dijo Marucho que tenía un brazo roto

\- Me trajeron aquí apenas me encontraron – dijo Shun sentándose – Pero no me dejaron ver a nadie hasta que estuviera estable, he despertado y vuelto a desmallarme muchas veces, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –

\- Desde el ataque, unos 10 días – dijo Marucho

\- ¿Cómo esta Runo? – dijo viendo a la peliazul que estaba recostada en la cama con oxígeno y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Es fuera de peligro según los médicos – dijo Marucho – Dicen que puede despertar en cualquier momento –

\- ¿Ay alguien más? – pregunto el azabache

\- Había – dijo Marucho de manera sombría y Shun lo miro preocupado – Gunz y el equipo Anubias no lo lograron -

\- Rayos – dijo Shun cayendo al suelo – Debí haber sido más fuerte –

\- Shun no te culpes, hicimos lo que pudimos – dijo Marucho

\- Cuando Dan murió prometí que sería más fuerte para protegerlos a todos, pero creo que falle – dijo Shun

\- Shun, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, nos cogieron desprevenidos, pero no lo volverán a hacer – dijo Marucho

 **(-)**

Dan sintió como el aire se vio cortado mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Kayla que le paso a muy pocos metros de su cara.

Y es porque Kayla le había dicho que hoy le debía demostrar que tal era como guerrero y no como peleador, por lo que ahora ambos estaban en una habitación circular pequeña, que parecía un lugar donde se peleaba.

Kayla no daba ningún tipo de cuartel, pero Dan para sorpresa de la pelinegra se defendía bastante bien, por lo menos más de lo que ella esperaba, Kayla ya le había dado varios golpes sumamente dolorosos en el estómago, pero cada golpe que fuera hacia algún lugar que lo hiciera caer sean las piernas o la cara Dan había logrado esquivarlos.

Realmente a Dan le había servido tener un amigo ninja la mitad de su vida, y aunque en un principio le había reprochado a Shun por tantas veces que lo había obligado a acompañarlo en sus entrenamientos de ninja, pero ahora con Kayla paseando sus golpes mus cerca de su cabeza, definitivamente se lo agradecería, aunque no lo volviera a ver nunca.

Muy cerca de allí, Drago y Dragoth observaban a su compañeros practicar, se podría decir que aunque se mantenían distantes ahora había cierto respeto como oponentes, no había desprecio.

Dan junto sus manos frente a su cabeza y detuvo el gancho derecho de Kayla, el dolor le recorrió ambos brazos pero nada que no pudiera soportar y aprovechando que Kayla había bajado un poco la guardia Dan contraataco.

El golpe no fue certero ni fue en un lugar precisamente vulnerable, pero vasto para que la pelinegra volviera a ponerse en guardia y retrocediera un poco.

\- Te juzgue mal Kuso, te defiendes bastante bien – dijo Kayla

\- Has estado más amable últimamente princesa – dijo Dan escupiendo un poco sin bajar la guardia

\- Yo solo digo la verdad, a veces – dijo Kayla – Y en estos momentos digo lo que veo –

\- ¿Aunque no sé por qué hacemos esto? – dijo Dan confundido – No son los bakugan los que pelean -

\- Ah esos crees – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa maliciosa – Permíteme responderte de la manera más practica posible –

Kayla se lanzó al ataque mientras Dan estaba desprevenido, lo derribo y con gran rapidez agarro el brazo derecho del castaño mientras inmovilizaba el resto del cuerpo de Dan sentándose sobre.

\- Dime Kuso, si te rompo el brazo, ¿Seguirías siendo capaz de lanzar a Drago a la batalla? – Dijo Kayla con una sonrisa divertida – Responde o te lo rompo de verdad –

\- Creo que no – dijo Dan nervioso –

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta – dijo Kayla soltando el brazo del castaño mientras se levantaba – Normalmente peleamos contra oponentes que tienen bakugan, pero no todos van a jugar limpio y te pueden sacar ventaja –

Dan se levantó como pudo y se volvió a poner en guardia.

\- Eres un humano muy extraño – dijo Kayla

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Siempre te levantas – dijo Kayla - Hoy te he derribado más de nueve veces y ayer fueron unas veinte, pero te levantas con la misma energía –

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Dan aun sin comprender

Antes de que Dan se diera cuenta Kayla ya lo había vuelto a derribar.

\- Que la mayoría de especies, no ven a los humanos como algo más que simples esclavos – dijo Kayla – De hecho muchas de las abducciones que sufre tu especie son en realidad búsquedas de esclavos para diferentes especies –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan nervioso

\- Bueno para muchos ustedes son una especie fácil de someter, por lo que son el blanco perfecto – dijo Kayla – Pero como digo tu eres testarudo y rebelde –

\- Pues técnicamente soy uno – dijo Dan

\- O por favor Dan, no eres un esclavo – dijo Kayla divertida

\- Y como llamas a esto – pregunto Dan tratando de liberarse

\- ¿Llamémoslo? – Dijo Kayla pensativa – Voluntario obligado sin posibilidad de retiro –

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – pregunto Dan irónico liberándose del agarre de la pelinegra y volviéndose a levantar

\- Que acá no te damos latigazos – dijo Kayla divertida lanzando otro golpe contra el castaño y reanudando la pelea.

\- Son muy parecidos no crees – dijo Dragoth observándolos pelear

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Drago

\- Los escuche – dijeron ambos jóvenes molestos – Y no nos parecemos –

\- Retiro lo dicho – dijo Drago – Son casi iguales –

Dragoth solo pudo asentir.

 **(-)**

En un salón con un enorme trono blanco y que estaba decorado con tonos negros y que era el típico salón del trono que normalmente aparece en toda película o libro.

Kendra se encontraba leyendo una especie de informe que se proyectaba en una pantalla frente a ella, y no se veía muy feliz, todo lo contrario se veía furiosa.

\- Esas alimañas se están burlando de mi liderazgo una vez más – dijo Kendra apagando la pantalla – Pero mi paciencia ya se acabó, creen que soy una reina derrotada y que los de Ephestus son más fuertes que yo, pero ya es hora de sacarlos de su error, no crees Aela –

\- Así es madre, si me lo permites yo personalmente te traeré a ese traidor encadenado – dijo Aela

Kendra guardo silencio unos momentos, para después responder.

\- Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de lograrlo querida – dijo Kendra – Pero si voy a demostrarle a esta patética galaxia que nadie me desafía y vive para contarlo entonces debo ir yo, descuida vendrás conmigo -

\- Te agradezco por esto madre – dijo Aela

\- Por ahora necesito que prepares las fuerzas de invasión – dijo Kendra levantándose del trono y bajando los escalones – Yo iré a asegurar uno de nuestros flancos –

\- Entendido madre – dijo Aela

\- Ah y por cierto, vamos a lanzar esto en dos días, quiero dejarles saborear el momento, al menos por unos días – dijo Kendra con maldad

\- Entendido – dijo Aela

 **(-)**

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo Kayla

Dan respiraba agitadamente, tenía varias partes de su cuerpo moradas pero se mantenía en pie, aunque seguía prefiriendo tener moretones que la mitad de su espalda quemada.

Aunque Kayla había dicho la verdad, ahora tenía una cicatriz muy pequeña en la espalda, y todo en una sola noche.

Realmente se encontraba sorprendido, aunque para su desgracia, aunque había podido aguantar, todo cuerpo tiene su límite y finalmente cayó al suelo rendido.

\- Si hubiera sabido que estabas en tus límites te hubiera derribado una vez más – dijo Kayla burlona

\- Puedo hacer esto todo el día – dijo Dan

\- Tengo mis dudas – dijo Kayla viendo a Dan echado en el suelo – Igual por hoy ya es suficiente –

\- No es un poco temprano comparado con las otras veces – dijo Dan viendo que el sol aún no se ocultaba

\- No solo debo entrenarte, si no también quien es uno de nuestros potenciales enemigos, sígueme – dijo Kayla

Dragoth se puso en el hombro de su compañera mientras esta se precipitaba hacia la salida, seguida por Dan que se movía algo más lento.

 **(-)**

\- Reina Kendra – dijo una voz femenina por una pantalla – A que debo este honor –

\- Ahórrate las formalidades Beryl, tú sabes perfectamente para que llame – dijo Kendra

\- Por supuesto, es una pena que una de tus colonias se halla rebelado – dijo Beryl

\- Eso es un asunto del que yo me encargare – dijo Kendra con hostilidad – Pero si llego a descubrir que tuviste algo que ver con esto, sabes lo que significara –

\- Descuida Kendra, que interés tendría yo en ese planeta – dijo Beryl insultada

\- Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas – dijo Kendra cortando la comunicación

\- Majestad con el debido respeto, ¿Por qué le aviso? – pregunto Malygos

\- Si en verdad estuvo involucrada en esto, entonces los rebeldes estarán preparados, pero eso no importara mucho –

 **(-)**

Kayla y Dan estaban caminando por un estrecho pasillo poco iluminado, finalmente salieron a un enorme jardín que estaba dentro de una cúpula de cristal, avanzaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que se pusieron al frente de una gigantesca estatua, de una mujer con armadura y un yelmo que le cubría su cara y portando una espada y levantando su puño.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Este es un monumento para todos los que participaron en la Guerra Intersolar –

\- Guerra que… - pregunto Dan

\- Veras Kuso, mientras tú y los peleadores se encontraban peleando con Naga en tu galaxia, acá estábamos en una guerra – dijo Kayla

\- Un momento, ¿Esto es otra galaxia? – pregunto Dan

\- Para ti seria la galaxia que llaman Andrómeda, y no interrumpas – dijo Kayla – Durante 5 años Onderon y sus colonias planetarias se pelearon contra el planeta Ephestus –

\- Ya habíamos tenido algunas escaramuzas entre nosotros, pero esta era la primera vez que las cosas se fueron a mayores, ya que en esta ocasión peleamos con los mundos colonia que teníamos –

\- ¿Este planeta tiene colonias? – pregunto Dan

\- Así es, son 5 en total – dijo Kayla

\- Sin embargo al 4 año de guerra llegamos a un punto muerto, nadie daba un avance y no había un claro ganador, entonces se encontró una solución –

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el castaño confundido

\- Un pacto de no agresión, ambos imperios nos prometíamos no declararnos la guerra y dejarnos actuar a nuestras anchas en zonas predefinidas para cada uno –

\- ¿Entonces están en paz? –

\- No Kuso, solo es el preludio de otra guerra, además la paz es aburrida – dijo Kayla

\- Y, ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – dijo Dan

\- Porque si el infierno vuelve a desatarse, espero que no te tiemble la mano – dijo Kayla

\- Tampoco es como que ustedes me dejen muchas opciones – dijo Dan

\- Bueno, tú fuiste el que acepto – dijo Kayla yéndose del lugar

\- Espera un momento princesa – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Kayla

Dan suspiro.

\- Aun no sé cómo te llamas – dijo Dan simplemente

La pelinegra por poco si se cae de la impresión ya que esperaba una pregunta mucho más importante.

\- ¿Solo era eso? – dijo Kayla con ganas de estrangularlo

\- Si – dijo Dan simplemente

La pelinegra se giró mientras se retiraba para luego decir…

\- Kayla, mi nombre es Kayla – dijo retirándose del lugar

\- Un día de estos vas a hacer que te mate de verdad – dijo Drago

 **(-)**

Aela entro una vez más a la habitación del trono y se inclinó levemente anta su madre que estaba sumamente pensativa.

\- Ya está todo preparado – dijo Aela

\- Perfecto, quiero a todos aquí mismo al alba, también a Kuso – dijo Kendra

\- Entendido – dijo Aela - ¿Pero porque a Kuso? –

\- Ya es hora de que me demuestre su lealtad – dijo Kendra

\- Entendido – dijo Aela levantándose

\- Por cierto, ¿Hay noticias de "Draken"? – pregunto Kendra

\- Aun no, solo un mensaje que decía, "Estoy a la escucha" – dijo Aela

\- Bien – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

La noche callo rápidamente sobre Onderon, y Dan había llegado a la habitación, se quitó la chaqueta que había llevado durante todo el conflicto contra los mechtogans y la observo.

Estaba hecha un desastre total, rota en muchos lados y rostizada en otros.

\- Creo que vas a tener que conseguirte otra – dijo Drago

\- ¿Qué hablas?, si esta perfecta – dijo Dan señalándola

\- Esta horrible – dijo Drago

\- Kuso – dijo Aela detrás de el

Dan se giró y vio a la Onderiana sosteniendo una caja plateada con una mirada seria.

\- Toma – dijo lanzándole la caja – Ponte esto mañana –

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Dan agarrando la caja

\- Algo que necesitaras mañana, mi madre quiere que estés preparado al amanecer, Kayla te dirá los detalles – dijo Aela retirándose

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Dan abriendo la caja

\- Bueno, creo que ya tienes algo que ponerte – dijo Drago

 **(-)**

Kayla se encontraba en su habitación mientras se pasaba un trapo que parecía tener un líquido rojo por su hombro derecho.

A diferencia de los humanos, si un Onderiano recibía un golpe fuerte, su piel se tornaba de color rojo, Kayla se veía en mejor estado que Dan, ya que ese era el único punto en el que su piel se tornaba roja.

Unos minutos después Kaysa entro a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo viendo el rojo en su hombro

\- Solo digamos, que Kuso me tomo desprevenida, pero yo lo deje peor – dijo Kayla divertida

\- Bueno eso va mucho contigo – dijo Kaysa divertida mientras cambiaba su ropa por un camisón blanco

\- Creo que es bastante diferente a los humanos con los que peleamos – dijo Kayla echándose finalmente en su cama.

\- Logro empatarte – dijo Kaysa haciendo lo mismo – Y eso no se logra fácilmente –

\- Bueno, ya vera la próxima vez, trapeare el suelo con el – dijo Kayla

Las palabras de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Aela en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto Aela algo preocupada

\- Nada, solo estaba practicando – dijo Kayla

\- Bueno a Kuso lo dejaste peor – dijo Aela – Por cierto, mama pidió que estemos todas al alba en el trono, también dijo que lleves a Kuso –

\- ¿Para qué lo quiere? – pregunto Kaysa

\- Ya lo verán – dijo Aela – Descansen –

 **(-)**

Mientras tanto en la tierra, a Shun le habían quitado el suero y ahora estaba completamente curado y llevando sus ropas de siempre.

\- ¿Sabemos quién hizo esto? – pregunto Shun

\- Llame a Keith y a Ren, dijeron que estarán investigando – dijo Marucho

\- ¿Qué estarán investigando? – dijo una voz débilmente

\- ¡Runo! – dijeron ambos al darse cuenta que la peli azul estaba despertando

\- Hola chicos – dijo Runo casi en un susurro

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Shun mientras Marucho salía a llamar al medico

\- Algo aturdida – dijo Runo – Y me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

\- Te cayo un edificio encima – dijo Shun – Recuerdas algo –

\- Solo recuerdo un dragón negro enorme, yo y tigrera lo enfrentamos – dijo Runo abriendo los ojos – Un momento, ¿Dónde está Tigrera? –

\- Descuida Runo, estoy acá – dijo la bakugan haos abriéndose

Runo suspiro con alivio, definitivamente era un alivio para ella el hecho de que su compañera estuviera con vida.

\- Espero no interrumpir – dijo la voz de un muchacho, llevaba una bata blanca con una insignia que decía voluntario, su cabello era color negro y sus ojos color morado – Solo debo hacer unos seguimientos de rutina, o si quieren vengo en otro momento – dijo amablemente

\- Claro no hay problema – dijo Runo

El joven se acercó y comenzó a hacer cosas como tomar la presión de la peli azul y otras cosas de rutina.

Shun lo observaba con desconfianza, simplemente algo de él no le daba buena espina, y finalmente lo vio, sus ojos eran distintos, su iris tenía dos niveles, el exterior era común de un color morado más claro, pero el nivel inferior antes de la córnea era diferente, sus bordes tenían picos que daban la apariencia de un engranaje, y su color era más oscuro, y Shun recordó donde había visto un patrón como este, la persona que lo ataco, recordaba los fríos ojos color verde.

\- Eres uno de ellos – dijo Shun poniéndose en guardia – Runo aléjate de el –

\- Rayos – dijo el pelinegro

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido como para relatarlo bien, el muchacho lanzo su bata a la cara del ninja cegándolo por escasos 3 segundos, que el pelinegro de ojos morados aprovecho para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Shun salió a tratar de perseguirlo, pero el ojimorado se había perdido entre el concurrido pasillo.

\- Rayos – dijo Shun

Mientras tanto el pelinegro ya había salido del hospital.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo con seriedad

\- Demasiado cerca, debiste haber usado el disfraz – regaño un bakugan de su hombro

\- No pensé que esto pudiera pasar –

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Dageron? – pregunto el bakugan

\- Volvemos a Onderon, Alduin –

 **(-)**

Dan estaba saliendo del baño de la habitación y observo la caja plateada sobre la cama.

Rápidamente se vistió, tenía un pantalón negro con toques de camuflaje y un par de botas militares.

También ahora tenía una chaqueta color rojo que algo parecido a placas negras muy flexibles pegadas a ella, era muy larga y le bajaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, llevaba loa guantes negros de siempre, y una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta, además de sus gafas.

\- Esto es inusualmente cómodo – dijo Dan

La puerta se abrió muy rápidamente y Kayla apareció frente a él.

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunto viendo al castaño con extrañes

\- No sé, tu hermana me lo dio anoche – dijo Dan

\- Bueno no perdamos tiempo, mi madre nos espera –

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos hasta entrar en el salón del trono, en el mismo Kayla, Kaysa, Ange, Lin y Dan se inclinaron ante Kendra mientras Aela permanecía a su lado de pie.

\- Les tengo noticias, una de nuestras colonias se rebeló hoy contra mi mando – dijo Kendra

Dan permaneció confundido, Kayla y Kaysa prestaron atención y Ange apretó los dientes.

\- Pero son muy tontos si creen que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, yo y Aela iremos en una misión para aplastarlos, ustedes permanecerán aquí, excepto tu Kuso – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Yo? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Vendrás con nosotras y me vas a demostrar tu lealtad, seguirás todas mis órdenes, ¿espero no tengas problemas? – dijo Kendra

\- No majestad – dijo Dan

\- Perfecto, Kayla queridas estarás a cargo mientras no estoy – dijo Kendra

\- Si madre –

\- Muy bien, que comience el espectáculo – dijo Kendra

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el cuarto capítulo, que originalmente se subiría el miércoles, pero me quede sin internet, en fin espero que les haya gustado, ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Me alegra que la batalla te haya gustado y Runo sigue viva y también Marucho, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Haku: Bueno menos mal no me equivoque con lo del respeto mutuo, por supuesto Dan ya no es un niño y la presencia de Kayla ya genera cierta tensión entre ellos y no es tensión de enojo si no lo otro ya su relación ira evolucionando.**

 **Ahora Kendra considera a Runo un peligro ya que desconoce cierta información que se desvelara luego.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir este fue Ultimatespartan despidiéndose.**


	5. Una Dura Prueba

**Drem Yol lok, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo del poder de las sombras, los peleadores de la tierra apenas si se están recuperando y Dan va a tener que comenzar a demostrar si en verdad es lo que es.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama.**

 **"** **Vende en lo que crees, y vendes tu alma"**

 **CAPITULO 5: Una Dura Prueba**

Kendra observaba lo que parecía la luna de un planeta gigante de color verde parecido a Júpiter, la luna tenía una extraña vegetación azul vegetación azul, se habían burlado de ella y estaba completamente furiosa.

\- Les voy a mostrar a esas alimañas que nadie se burla de mí – dijo Kendra

\- Majestad, con todo respeto, no sé si sea buena idea haber traído a Kuso – dijo Maligos – Sabemos muy bien que carece aún de la sangre fría –

\- Entiendo tus preocupaciones amigo, y soy consciente que es demasiado piadoso, pero tiene que darse cuenta que ahora me sirve a mí y a nadie más – dijo Kendra

En otra nave que estaba al lado la de Kendra, solo que esta era un poco más pequeña, era donde se encontraba Aela y Dan, salvo que este estaba un poco alejado.

\- ¿Por qué no comenzamos con esto de una vez? – dijo un Bakugan iracundo en el hombro

\- Cálmate Angron – dijo Aela con dureza – Mantén la compostura, ya pronto tendrás la oportunidad de aplastar todo lo que quieras –

\- Si princesa, me disculpo – dijo el bakugan llamado Angron

Una pantalla se encendió mostrando el rostro de Kendra.

\- Madre, todas las naves ya están en posición – dijo Aela

\- Perfecto, quiero una línea directa con el gobernador del planeta – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Aela confundida

\- Divertirme un poco – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa sádica

\- Kuso – llamo Aela y Dan se acercó cautelosamente – Sera mejor que veas esto –

Unos segundos después junto al rostro de Kendra apareció alguien más, un hombre de cabello bermellón y ojos grises.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a… - comenzó a decir el hombre, pero unos segundo después se quedó completamente mudo y comenzó a temblar – Kendra –

\- Cuida tu lenguaje alimaña – dijo Kendra furica

\- N…no la espera… -

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo la monarca

\- No tengo porque responderle, ahora este planeta está bajo mi jurisdicción no la suya –

\- No me digas – dijo Kendra más que enojada

\- Deberías hacerte a un lado Kendra, ni tu ni tu planeta son lo que eran antes, tu destino es seguir siendo la decadente reina de un imperio decadente –

\- Eso es lo que crees – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa retorcida – Bien solo espero que tu pueblo diga lo mismo cuando se enteren que gracias a ti, todos quedan condenados al exterminio –

\- Eso quiero verlo –

\- Como gustes, Aela desactiva el camuflaje – dijo Kendra – Espero que tenga preparado un buen ataúd –

La comunicación se cortó.

\- Atención todas la naves, inicien el ataque, guerra sin cuartel – dijo Kendra

La comunicación se cortó completamente después de esto.

Dan podía sentir como el ambiente en toda la nave había pasado a ser uno completamente animado, se notaba la sed de batalla y la sed de sangre, no sabía porque pero era fácil que ese sentimiento inundara sus sentidos.

\- Kuso, sígueme, estaremos en la superficie en poco tiempo – dijo Aela

Dan hizo caso casi de inmediato y la siguió por los pasillos de la nave, camino algo alejado de la princesa mayor de Onderon, pero mientras caminaba los peleadores que había visto cuando lo capturaron, estaban caminando en una fila perfecta y lo que más impresiono al ver que tenían sus ojos completamente carentes de vida y de color.

Dan se vio tentado a preguntar que les había pasado pero Aela se le había adelantado al notar los ojos de impresión del castaño.

\- No te equivocas, son los peleadores que viste cuando llegaste a Onderon – dijo Aela

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? – pregunto Dan con cierto temor

\- Lo que pudimos hacerte a ti, les borramos la memoria y la reemplazamos por otras cosas – dijo Aela con una sonrisa macabra

Dan no pudo más que tragar saliva.

\- Por su propio bien, no nos fallen hoy o podría pasarles lo mismo – dijo Angron divertido

\- No deberías decirles eso Angron – dijo Aela entre risas

Después de unos pocos segundos llegaron a un enorme hangar en el que estaban gran cantidad de peleadores en una fila perfecta.

\- Escúchenme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez – grito Aela con voz autoritaria mientras los presentes ensordecieron el lugar poniéndose firmes.

\- Los habitantes de este miserable planeta han creído que pueden burlarse del liderazgo de mi madre, la Emperatriz Kendra, por ende por su atrevimiento las órdenes son más que claras, la traición se condena con la muerte – dijo Aela

\- Por ende mi madre ordena que todos los habitantes deben ser exterminados, no deben titubear ni tener ningún tipo de piedad, entienden – dijo Aela

\- Si majestad – gritaron al unísono

\- Bien, mi madre dice que pueden hacer excepciones y capturar a algunos peleadores, pero no se esmeren en hacerlo, recuerden cual se su misión, mi madre les dio todo y por ende le deben la vida –

Seguidamente las puertas del hangar comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver una ciudad de gran tamaño.

\- Vallan y pelen por la gloria de Onderon – dijo Aela

Las perfectas filas de peleadores se deshicieron mientras se ponían en el borde de la entrada y saltaban sobre la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que un ejército enorme de Bakugan de todos los atributos apareció sobre la ciudad.

Los subterra cayeron pesadamente sobre los edificios destruyendo algunos o causando severos destrozos, los aquos se sumergieron en las aguas destruyendo barcos y pequeñas estructuras, mientras los Pyrus y Ventus incendiaban todo desde el cielo, y loa Haos y Darkus destruían los edificios.

Dan también se iba a lanzar al ataque pero Aela lo detuvo.

\- Aun no Kuso, deja que rompan la línea un poco – dijo Aela – Los peones siempre avanzan primero –

 **(-)**

\- Mira nada más cuanta destrucción – dijo Lin divertida

Todas las demás hijas de la reina observaban toda la batalla sentadas en una sala, con una gigantesca pantalla en la que podían ver toda la batalla.

\- Deberíamos estar allí machacando a esos traidores – dijo Ange

\- Deja de quejarte – dijo Kayla enojada

\- Solo dices eso porque te dejaron a cargo – dijo Ange

\- En realidad no, me libro de Kuso por un tiempo – dijo Kayla

\- Te cae muy mal cierto – dijo Lin

\- Si te toca estar cerca de el por un tiempo largo comienza a ser insoportable – dijo Kayla

Kaysa solo se rio de lado sin que su hermana gemela se diera cuenta.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer con armadura plateada y un casco que cubría su rostro hizo acto de aparición.

\- Disculpen majestades, pero me informan que Dageron Draken acaba de llegar al planeta –

\- El viejo Dageron vuelve a las andadas – dijo Kaysa sonriendo

\- Bien, iré a ver que quiere – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

Aela observaba como la batalla se desarrollaba en medio de la ciudad, el humo ya se extendía por gran parte de la misma.

La pelinegra aspiro hondo dejando que el olor del humo se filtrara por sus fosas nasales dejándola completamente extasiada.

\- Me encanta el olor de la destrucción en la mañana – dijo Aela – Kuso, ya es hora –

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan surge, Sin misericordia Skullcrusher Angron Pyrus

Un temible bakugan apareció en escena, parecía un demonio, su piel era escamosa y rojiza, sus brazos musculosos poseían 5 poderosas garras lo mismo que en sus pies, dos alas enorme y resquebrajadas, su pecho parecía ser una enorme mandíbula vertical que bajaba desde el inicio del cuello hasta la cintura y que poseía filosos dientes, su cabeza de aspecto de reptil con dos cuernos y unos afilados cuernos de color negro, por su espalda bajaban algunos pinchos de color blanco que seguían bajando por su larga cola de demonio.

Angron 3000 Gs

El monstruoso ser lanzo un poderoso rugido con la boca de su pecho que asusto a muchos de los defensores del planeta.

La mayoría de los bakugan que defendían el planeta eran de atributo Aquos y Darkus, cuando Angron lanzo ese estremecedor rugido un grupo de 5 de ellos salieron al ataque.

El primero de ellos una serpiente Aquos lanzo un ataque con su mandíbula, Angron uso su poderosa mano para hacer un poderoso agarre y usando el cuerpo del bakugan para golpear a los otros, dos golems Sub-terra trataron de atacarlo de frente pero fue completamente inútil, el demonio solo tuvo que lanzar dos poderosos golpes para que ambos volvieran a su forma de esfera, algo parecido a un arquero con armadura de atributo haos lanzo una flecha de energía contra el bakugan demonio, la cual solo reboto al hacer contacto con la piel, seguidamente la enorme cola de Angron sujeto al arquero con su cola y efectuando un potente agarre.

El último de ellos un bakugan de aspecto reptil de atributo Darkus se lanzó al ataque, Angron sujeto su cabeza y comenzó a aplicar fuerza, para después lanzarlo y que este se estampara contra uno de las edificaciones.

Aela había visto esa rápida pelea y sonreía con satisfacción, Dan y Drago que estaban un poco más atrás había visto todo y ahora estaban completamente paralizados, nunca habían visto un bakugan tan violento como ese.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando Kuso? – dijo Aela

\- Esto es una porquería – dijo casi en un susurro sin que Aela lo escuchara – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus –

Drago apareció junto a Angron en el campo de batalla, Aela sonrió de manera maligna mientras subía al hombro de Angron, Dan hiso lo mismo y se subió al hombro de su compañero.

\- Bien Kuso, continúa con los ataques, no muestres piedad, recuérdalo – dijo Aela

Dan titubeo unos segundos.

\- ¿Fui clara? – dijo Aela

\- Si princesa – dijo Dan

\- Bien, es bueno saberlo, mi madre me dio una misión que debo cumplir, espero que hayas acabado con toda resistencia para cuando regrese – dijo Aela mientras Angron comenzaba a volar rápidamente.

\- ¿Dan tenemos un problema? – dijo Drago

Dan giro la mirada y vio como más de 30 enemigos se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Drago

\- Creo que no hay opción – dijo Dan

\- No me gusta, pero no hay otra alternativa – dijo Drago

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Demoledor – dijo Dan

Drago lanzo un rayo de color rojo contra un grupo de bakugan Darkus, siendo completamente aniquilados por el poderoso ataque haciendo que volvieran a su forma de esfera.

Un gigantesco bakugan con una armadura que daba a entender que era un subterra, aprisiono a Drago con sus brazos.

Drago se alarmo al ver como el bakugan subterra comenzaba a caer en picado con el aprisionado.

Drago hizo mucha fuerza liberándose del agarre y lanzando una potente patada haciendo que el bakugan quedara estampado contra el suelo.

Antes de que Dan se diera cuenta, contra Drago ya se habían lanzado un grupo de bakugan mas.

 **(-)**

Angron volaba con una gran velocidad y cada bakugan que tratara de pararlo se encontraba con un terrible destino.

Aela se deleitaba con la destrucción que sus ejércitos causaban por toda la ciudad.

Unos minutos de vuelo después Aela diviso a su objetivo, era un hombre de 30 años con cabello bermellón y una armadura azulada, estaba rodeado de otros soldados un ejército de bakugan.

\- Angron acaba con las ratas por favor – dijo Aela – Poder Activado: Puertas del Infierno –

Angron abrió la boca de su pecho y expulso una tormenta de fuego que le dio tanto a bakugan como a los soldados que estaban junto al peli bermellón.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el peli bermellón estaba completamente solo, rodeado de cuerpos calcinados y bakugan en formas de esfera.

\- Creo que usted es el capitán de las fuerzas de este planeta – dijo Aela mientras Angron decencia al suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Vengo a que me des la rendición incondicional de tus fuerzas – dijo Aela

\- Olvídalo, tú y tu falsa emperatriz ya no tienen poder aquí –

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso, ¡Angron! Liquídalo – dijo Aela chasqueando sus dedos

Angron preparo su puño para aplastar al hombre pero un bakugan de aspecto de caballero armado con una alabarda de color azul paro su puño.

\- Otro insecto se pone en mi camino – dijo Angron – No me molestara aplastarte –

\- Poder Activado: Devorador – dijo Aela

Angron volvió a abrir su boca y lanzo un potente rugido y solo eso basto para que el bakugan enemigo volviera a su forma de esfera.

\- Bien ahora podemos discutir los términos de su rendición capitán – dijo Aela con una risa maligna mientras el capitán temblaba de miedo.

 **(-)**

Una potente explosión retumbo las paredes de una celda subterránea.

\- Apresúrate Liska, hay que salir de aquí, esta estructura no soportara mucho – dijo un bakugan aquos

\- Tranquilo Chad – dijo Liska 16 años, tenía un cabello azul marino agarrado con una cola que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ojos color verde marino de onderiana, sus ropas parecían derruidas, pero se notaba llevaba una camisa azul blanca pero en muy mal estado pues dejaba ver su barriga, llevaba una falda que más bien parecía un pedazo de tela viejo, tenía dos cadenas en sus pies descalzos y en sus manos.

Una nueva potente explosión hizo que la energía se fuera por unos segundos haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

Liska salió de su reducida celda caminando completamente coja y sangre salía de sus muñecas y se le veía cansada.

A punto de caer por el agotamiento la chica pudo llegar a una gigantesca puerta.

\- Que haces fuera de tu jaula pequeño pajarito – dijo un guardia con una espada

La chica estaba demasiado cansada como para huir así que el hombre la sujeto con mucha fuerza.

\- Lo hare lento, quiero que sufras – dijo con una sonrisa

La puerta que estaba justo detrás del atacante exploto y este cayó muerto, Liska cayó al suelo y se arrastró hasta estar en una esquina.

Un imponente paso se escuchó en el lugar.

\- Una pena – dijo Kendra pateando el cuerpo

La monarca poso su mirada en la asustada Liska la cual la había reconocido.

\- Ma…Majestad – tartamudeo

\- Vaya, parece que aún hay respeto y lealtad en esta roca, dime niña donde está el gobernador – dijo con voz dura

\- Tiene una sala de mando en el salón principal – dijo Liska atemorizada – No me haga daño, por favor –

Liska sintió como sus cadenas se desintegraban,

\- Considéralo un premio de mi parte, pero ahora sal de mi camino – dijo Kendra

Liska salió corriendo al menos como podía, Kendra prosiguió su camino acabando con todos los que se ponían en su camino.

Pateo una pesada puerta y esta dejo ver una sala con una mesa circular, sus ocupantes pasaron al completo terror al ver a Kendra, el peli bermellón parecía muy tenso.

\- Me siento decepcionada – dijo Kendra

Por su tono se notaba que estaba furiosa.

\- Les di mi confianza y me escupieron – dijo Kendra – Ahora todos morirán –

\- No Kendra, la única que morirá serás tú –

 **(-)**

\- ¡Dageron!, cuanto tiempo – dijo Kayla saludando al pelinegro en el salón del trono

\- Bastante princesa – dijo el pelinegro

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto secamente

\- Bueno, acabo de llegar de una reveladora misión de espionaje contra los peleadores de la tierra – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Quién la ordeno? – pregunto Kayla

\- La emperatriz lo ordeno – dijo Dageron

\- Bueno, cuando ella regrese podrás decirnos todo – dijo Kayla

\- Me sorprende que quisieras hablar conmigo – dijo Dageron

\- Eso de la media-sangre ya me parece una estupidez – dijo Kayla retirándose

 **(-)**

\- Bien si logro llegar a la terminal, con un poco de suerte podre escapar de aquí – dijo Liska avanzando por las destrozadas calles

Doblo una esquina y solo pudo ahogar un grito, al ver a un bakugan de forma arácnida justo frente a ella.

\- Bueno creo que no podre pasar sin pelear – dijo Liska – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Surge Reptile Chad Aquos –

Una salamandra de color azul con escamas viscosas una membrana azul oscura en su espalda, cara un poco corta, la mandíbula inferior un poco más grande que la superior, 4 patas con garras y dos ojos completamente verdes.

\- Poder Activado: Veneno – dijo Liska

Chad lanzo una nube de veneno y escalo por los edificios pegándose por las paredes.

No muy lejos de allí alrededor de Drago había gran cantidad de esferas de distintos atributos y cuerpos de soldados inconscientes.

\- Bueno, nos las hemos arreglado para o tener que matar a nadie – dijo Dan

Justo detrás de ellos un bakugan sub-terra salió volando y se estrelló contra una columna.

Chad apareció trepando entre los edificios y su mirada se cruzó con la de Drago.

\- Este será difícil – dijo Chad

\- Poder Activado: Salamandra Marina – dijo Liska

Chad lanzo un potente chorro de agua desde su boca.

Drago la esquivo fácilmente y lanzo una llamarada.

A partir de allí el duelo se redujo en ataques con agua y llamaradas, hasta que paso algo inesperado.

Tanto Chad como Liska estaban cansados por lo que el agotamiento ya tuvo suficiente, Chad cayó al suelo y protegió a Liska con su cuerpo.

Dan bajo de Drago y se acercó al lugar, Liska estaba un poco más herida.

\- Aléjate de mí – dijo Liska lanzándole un pedazo de escombro

Dan recibió el golpe en la espalda, pero no le dolió mucho.

\- Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño – dijo Dan

\- No me digas – dijo lanzándole otro escombro

\- Te digo – dijo Dan sujetando su mano – Que no te hare daño –

-Valla Kuso, veo que estas cumpliendo tu trabajo muy bien – dijo Aela dejando el cuerpo inerte el capitán en el suelo.

 **(-)**

\- Bonito Juguete – dijo Malygos viendo el bakugan mecánico

Parecía un dragón humanoide rojo con alas mecánicas.

\- Si y será tu fin, falsa – dijo el peli bermellón en la cabina de mando

\- ¿Qué opinas Malygos? – dijo Kendra

\- Que me servirá de mondadientes – dijo Malygos cerrándose en una esfera

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Malygos Aquos/Darkus – dijo Kendra

El techo se desplomo mientras Malygos aparecía.

Era un dragón cuadrúpedo, completamente enorme, dos alas muy gigantescas, su color era entre el azul y el morado, tenía 5 poderosas garras en cada pie, una cola enorme, escamas muy notorias, su mandíbula era muy grande y sus ojos eran color anaranjado y brillaban intensamente.

\- Poder Activado: Misiles de iones –

El dragón mecánico lanzo una andanada de misiles contra Malygos.

\- Que patético – dijo Malygos batiendo sus alas y devolviendo los misiles

El dragón mecánico los recibió directamente y cayó al suelo. Con daños graves.

\- ¿Qué pasa tu juguete se dañó? – dijo Malygos

\- No he dado todo de mí – dijo el gobernador – Poder Activado: Rayo de Calor –

El dragón abrió su boca y lanzo un rayo anaranjado.

\- Patético, Poder Activado: Oscuridad Profunda – dijo Kendra

Malygos lanzo un rayo de oscuridad parecido al agua y lanzo al dragón mecánico a volar por los aires.

El dragón cayo justo al lado de donde estaban Dan y Aela.

\- Ya verás Kyle, Poder Activado: Centro de Roca –

El Dragón mecánico abrió su pecho y apareció un cañón que comenzó a cargarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar una llamarada le dio justo en el centro del cañón, el efecto fue inmediato y el dragón comenzó a explotar internamente mientras el gobernador del planetoide caía al suelo.

Drago había sido el que lanzo ese ataque, mientras Aela se mostraba satisfecha.

En medio del ambiente se escuchó un aplauso, lento pero se logró escuchar.

\- Bien hecho Dan – dijo Kendra – Tu desempeño ha sido más que notable hoy – dijo Kendra

\- Gracias majestad – dijo Dan entre dientes

\- Ahora acaba con el – dijo Kendra – Te daré ese honor –

\- ¿Qué?, no puedo hacer eso – dijo Dan

\- Por supuesto que lo harás, a no ser que quieras que nuestro acuerdo se rompa – dijo Kendra con dureza

Dan sintió como un dolor intenso recorrió tu brazo y cayó al suelo adolorido.

\- Olvidamos decirte algo de tu lanzador – dijo Aela – Si ignoras una orden de mi madre, bueno solo digamos que engaña a tu sistema nervioso –

\- La piedad te hace débil Kuso, y si quieres que tu planeta siga existiendo tendrás que obedecer – dijo Kendra

\- No lo hare – dijo Dan entre dientes mientras el dolor aumentaba

\- Tú eliges Dan, tu planeta o en lo que crees – dijo Kendra

Dan sintió como el dolor aumentaba y finalmente tuvo que ceder.

\- Poder Activado: Fuerza Eterna de Dragón – dijo Dan

Drago se elevó y lanzo un poderoso ataque, que en pocos segundos acabo con la vida y con los pocos restos del bakugan mecánico y con el ex-gobernador.

Dan cayó al suelo de rodillas completamente cansado y respirando agitadamente.

\- Bien hecho – dijo Kendra – Sabia que no me decepcionarías –

Dan se levantó poco a poco, definitivamente esto lo había afectado.

\- Creo que merece una recompensa, no crees madre – dijo Aela con una sonrisa maligna

\- Si eso creo – dijo Kendra acercándose a Liska y levantándola.

\- Aquí tienes tu recompensa – dijo Kendra lanzando a Liska hacia el castaño

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan casi sin habla

\- Ella es tu premio, puedes hacer lo que quieras, la verdad me da igual – dijo Kendra sin darle importancia – Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vuelvan a las naves –

Como pasaría en la tierra los soldados subieron a los pocos prisioneros, en su mayoría peleadores muy jóvenes.

Habían pasado algunas horas y a Dan lo había llamado Kendra.

Dan entro a una cabina, que parecía ser una sala de descanso.

Kendra se encontraba con una bata azul, bebiendo un líquido rojo caliente parecido al te.

\- Y dime Dan, ya decidiste que harás con tu recompensa – dijo Kendra

\- No entiendo porque lo hiciste – dijo Dan

\- Hay por favor, tu querías salvarla, lo vi en tus ojos, solo te di el gusto – dijo Kendra – Además te lo merecías, me demostraste tu lealtad y eso era todo lo que necesitaba –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana…**

 **Ahora un anuncio importante, y es que mañana entro a la universidad, por lo que no tendré tanto tiempo, así que hare lo siguiente y rotare.**

 **Tratare de hacer un capitulo por semana, pero esta vez será rotándose, una semana el Dragón de Auraxis, otra este, puede que haya semanas en las que no haya ninguno pero descuiden no lo abandonare, ahora las review.**

 **Haku: La cosas pueden pasar de manera distinta y por eso Dageron no pudo infiltrarse, sobre Kaysa, bueno prefiero no revelar los detalles, y creo que tuviste un acierto respecto al episodio de hoy, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **DragoViking: Aquí entre nos a mí tampoco me cayó bien Gunz, ya sabes porque paso lo que paso: v, te agradezco por todo el apoyo, realmente me ha ayudado.**

 **Nos vemos, cuando pueda.**


	6. Hay algo entre las sombras

**Drem Yol lok, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo del poder de las sombras, en el último episodio los Onderianos demostraron que son seres de cuidado, y Dan tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil.**

 **CAPITULO 6: HAY ALGO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**

En la tierra habían pasado unos pocos días desde el ataque de los invasores, y por suerte ahora todos se encontraban mejor que antes.

\- Si mama estoy bien, me dieron de alta hoy – dijo Runo hablando con su madre por el teléfono de la casa de Marucho – Lamento haberlos preocupado –

En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala de teletransportacion, con Marucho y varios técnicos tecleando muy rápidamente en los controles de la máquina, desde lo acontecido en Gundalia, Marucho con la ayuda del profesor Michael habían construido otro teletransportador en la casa del rubio.

\- Por cierto Shun, Alice ha preguntando mucho por ti – dijo Marucho – Llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estabas –

Shun que en esos momentos estaba sentado en posición de meditación, sin embargo esto no evito que se pusiera algo nervioso con la declaración de Marucho.

Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de la boca del pelinegro, en medio de la habitación un destello se comenzó a ver, y como si se hubiera tratado de una invocación la peli naranja apareció en medio del salón.

\- Alice – gritaron todos felices

Alice primeramente fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga, la cual aún estaba teniendo una llamada con su preocupado padre.

\- Que bueno que estas bien – dijo Alice feliz

\- También me alegro de verte Alice – dijo Runo abrazando con fuerza a su amiga

\- Que bueno que pudiste llegar Alice – dijo Marucho

\- Siento no haber llegado antes chicos, pero había una tormenta nevada y eso interfería con la teletransportacion – dijo Alice para después mirar a Shun y sonrojarse un poco – Que bueno ver que estas bien Shun –

\- Me alegro de verte Alice – dijo Shun con una sonrisa amigable

Antes de que la situación pasara a algo mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era, Alice se adelanto para hablar.

\- ¿Y saben quién lo hizo? – pregunto Alice

\- Hasta ahora no, pero por lo visto solo nos atacaron a nosotros – dijo Marucho – Los Vestals, y los Neathianos ya vienen para acá, al igual que Ren –

\- Por ahora solo podemos esperar – dijo Shun – No sabemos qué es lo que querían, pero por lo visto lo consiguieron si es que no han vuelto a atacar –

 **(-)**

La flota de naves Onderianas avanzaba rápidamente por el túnel desliespacial, Kendra estaba sumamente satisfecha había demostrado de lo que era capaz.

\- Aela – llamo a su hija mayor

\- ¿Si madre? –

\- Grabaste toda la batalla como te lo ordene – dijo Kendra

\- Así es – dijo respetuosa su hija

\- Bien, envíala a las otras colonias, que les sirva de advertencia –

\- Entendido – dijo Aela

\- Ah y por cierto, que Dan no aparezca, no quiero atraer miradas indeseadas – dijo Kendra

\- Entendido –

Aela se retiró del lugar, Kendra seguía sonriendo de manera más que macabra.

\- Majestad, con todo respeto, ¿Por qué no me dejo acabar con el traidor? – dijo Malygos

Kendra guardo silencio unos segundos.

\- Sé que lo ansiabas con todas tus fuerzas, pero si quiero que el humano nos siga siendo de utilidad tenía que hacerlo demostrar que estaba comprometido – dijo Kendra

Malygos gruño un poco.

\- Supongo que era algo necesario – dijo Malygos

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la nave, dan tenia ciertos problemas más relacionados con su nueva compañera.

\- No te acerques, o en verdad lo vas a lamentar – dijo Liska

\- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te voy a hacer daño – dijo Dan

\- No me voy a creer las palabras de alguien que casi me mata – dijo Liska contra la pared

\- Yo nunca trate de matarte, tú fuiste la que ataco primero – dijo Dan

\- Suficiente, te voy a hacer pedazos – dijo Liska lanzándose al ataque

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al castaño cayo rendida, debido a las magulladuras que aún tenía en sus pies que le impedían caminar con fluidez.

Dan se inclinó levemente y saco una venta de un color extraño, y como Liska estaba aún aturdida, pudo coger una de sus manos y comenzar a vendar una de sus muñecas que sangraban de manera casi constante.

Cuando Liska recobro el pleno uso de sus capacidades ya dan le estaba vendando su muñeca.

La sensación de tranquilidad en el área en la que antes sentía dolor ahora había casi un efecto tranquilizador.

Liska observo a Dan más detenidamente, y se dijo tonta a si misma al ver detenidamente los ojos rojos de Dan, era claro que el muchacho que casi la había noqueado no era un Onderiano.

\- No eres un Onderiano – dijo Liska sin habla

\- Creo que es lo que he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo – dijo Dan terminando de vendar su mano izquierda – Dame la otra –

Liska se la paso con cierta desconfianza.

\- Lo siento es solo que, soy algo desconfiada y estaba tratando de escapar de la luna – dijo Liska

\- Estas en lo cierto, no soy de Onderon, soy un terrestre – dijo Dan

\- ¿Eres un humano?, pero se supone que son… - comenzó a decir Liska

\- ¿Débiles? – pregunto Dan con una ceja levantada

Liska trago saliva y asintió levemente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Bueno es algo que ya he escuchado antes – dijo Dan terminando de curar las heridas de Liska

\- Tu eres de Onderon, ¿cierto? – dijo Dan

\- Bueno, soy lo que los Onderianos llaman media-sangre, es decir soy hija de alguien de Onderon y alguien que no lo es – dijo Liska

\- ¿Y por eso te hicieron esto? – pregunto Dan

\- Más o menos solo digamos que los Onderianos no pintábamos muy bien en ese lugar – dijo Liska triste – Disculpa pero no quiero hablar de ello –

\- No hay problema – dijo Dan sonriendo

Liska solo pudo sonreír en respuesta, el viaje prosiguió de la manera ms normal posible, Liska comenzó a adaptarse a la compañía de Dan, para ella representaba la primera persona que lo trataba bien.

 **(-)**

Después de unos minutos de viaje las naves Onderianas arribaron al planeta.

Aela entro de improviso al lugar donde estaban Dan y Liska, que se la habían pasado hablando todo el viaje.

\- Kuso mi madre te necesita, Ahora – puntualizo la pelinegra

Dan dudo unos minutos, hasta que Aela volvió a hablar.

\- Descuida no le haremos nada – dijo Aela

Después de esto Dan siguió a Aela mientras Liska se quedaba en el lugar.

Dan siguió a Aela por los pasillos de la nave hasta que salieron de ella y llegaron al despacho en el que se había encontrado con Kendra por primera vez.

Dan observo el lugar, como siempre allí estaban todas las hijas de la reina, pero esta vez había alguien más y Dan lo observo muy detenidamente, estaba sentado frente a Kendra, llevaba una chaqueta negra que estaba encima de una camisa morada, colgando de su cuello había una pequeña cadena que sostenía un águila con las alas extendidas con dos cabezas, llevaba unos pantalones completamente negros con algún tipo de esquema camuflado poco visible y un par de botas del mismo color, un pelo negro no tan puro como el de Kendra, y ojos morados de Onderiano.

Kendra al ver a Dan le hizo una especie de seña para que mantuviera algo de distancia y que mantuviera silencio, pero quería que escuchara.

\- Bueno ya estamos todos, dime Dageron que noticias tienes de la tierra – dijo Kendra

Dan abrió los ojos de la impresión pero decidió escuchar lo que el llamado Dageron tenía que decir.

\- Bueno causaron un buen destrozo, esa ciudad bakugan quedo destruida casi por completo, el tal Gunz lo encontraron muerto entre los escombros – dijo Dageron

\- Háblame de los peleadores – dijo Kendra

\- Bueno, trate de infiltrarme, pero uno de ellos me reconoció, por lo que resultó inútil, los que quedaron vivos están en una ciudad llamada Wardington –

\- ¿Quiénes siguen con vida? – pregunto Kayla

\- Un pelinegro con mal humor, un enano rubio y una niña de pelo azul – dijo Dageron

Dan iba a decir algo pero Drago se le acerco.

\- Aun no Dan, vemos si puede decir algo más – dijo Drago

Dan asintió levemente.

\- Y bueno son como un elefante sin cabeza, después de todo siguen sin tener un líder aparente, o por lo menos por lo que pude observar, bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando pierdes a tu líder – dijo Dageron

\- Dime de eso Dageron, que sabes de Dan Kuso – dijo Kendra más que interesada

\- Antes de espiar a los peleadores, hice una visita a la morgue, revise todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Dan Kuso, al parecer la policía encontró su cuerpo calcinado e irreconocible junto a la costa, pero las pruebas de ADN determinaron que era Dan Kuso – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Viste el cuerpo? – pregunto Kendra

\- No pude verlo, al parecer lo cremaron – dijo Dageron

Kendra guardo silencio unos momentos.

\- No está muerto – dijo Kendra

Tanto Dageron como Alduin pusieron miradas de confusión.

\- Disculpe la pregunta majestad, ¿Pero cómo esta tan segura? – dijo Dageron más que confundido.

\- Porque está detrás de ti – dijo Kendra muy pensativa

Dageron volteo su mirada muy rápidamente y vio a Dan que estaba algo alejado del lugar, lo observo por unos segundos y luego recordó que había visto la foto del castaño en el archivo que había tomado "prestado" de la morgue, recuerda haber visto la foto.

\- Bueno esto es bastante raro – dijo Dageron

Kendra seguía muy pensativa, aquí había gato encerrado y el hecho de no saber qué es lo que pasaba la ponía furiosa.

\- Quiere decir que los humanos se confundieron de cuerpo – dijo Kaysa

\- No Kaysa, alguien planto un cuerpo falso – dijo Kendra – Un cuerpo que tuviera el mismo ADN para engañarlos –

\- Quiere decir, que alguien fingió mi muerte – dijo Dan

\- Así es Dan, alguien o algo planto ese cuerpo para que todos creyeran que habías muerto – dijo Kendra

\- Y parece que le salió muy bien, porque hasta nos engañó a nosotros – dijo Kayla

\- Salgan todos, esto es algo en lo que necesito meditar a solas – dijo Kendra

Por su voz se notaba que no estaba nada contenta, la primera en dirigirse lentamente a la salida fue Lin, prontamente todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la salida.

\- Dan, Dageron quédense ustedes dos, necesito hablarles de algo – dijo Kendra

Dan paro en seco mientras casi estaba en la salida y Dageron a medio camino.

Las hijas de la reina se retiraron y en la habitación solo quedaron Kendra con los dos muchachos.

Ambos guardaron silencio esperando que Kendra que se mostraba sumamente enojada.

\- Quien quiera que sea el que hizo esto, no quería matarte si no hacer creer al resto que habías muerto – dijo Kendra – Por ende ahora ustedes dos serán los encargados de averiguar quien fue –

\- ¿Cómo espera que hagamos eso majestad?, no tenemos apenas indicios – dijo Dageron

\- Creo que encontraran la manera de no decepcionarme – dijo Kendra – Y espero que no tengan problema en trabajar juntos –

Tanto Dan como Dageron intercambiaron miradas, el contacto fue de varios minutos pero finalmente el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Ningún problema por mi parte – dijo Dageron sonriendo

Kendra miro entonces a Dan.

\- Por mí tampoco hay problema – dijo Dan

\- Bien, manténganme informada de lo que descubran – dijo Kendra

\- Si majestad – dijeron ambos retirándose

Afuera de ese lugar tanto Dan como Dageron mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro.

\- Bueno como vamos a trabajar juntos, supongo que debo presentarme – dijo tendiéndole la mano – Dageron Draken

Dan dudo unos momentos pero finalmente le dio la mano.

\- Daniel Kuso –

\- No te ofendas pero te imaginaba más… más – comenzó Dageron

\- No tan joven – dijo Dan levantando una ceja

\- Más o menos, bueno para ser un humano – dijo Dageron

\- Me lo han dicho mucho – dijo Dan

\- Te diría que comenzáramos a investigar este tema de inmediato – dijo Dageron traqueando su espalda – Pero estoy bastante cansado, creo que podemos comenzar mañana si te parece –

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Dan

Dageron se retiró después de esto.

\- Bastante amable para ser Onderiano no crees – dijo Drago

\- No lo sé, luce bastante atemorizante – dijo Dan para después darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo

\- Muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde quedaba mi habitación? – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

En una gigantesca mesa redonda, todos los peleadores se encontraban reunidos, estaban Fabia que había dejado un reemplazo en Neathia en su ausencia, Rafe, Ren, Paige, Keith, Mira la cual ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo y se había salvado del ataque después de que fuera a visitar a su hermano, Ace, Baron y Julie.

Todos estaban observando la pantalla en la que Marucho mostraba las pocas imágenes que se habían logrado captar de los invasores.

En total eran 3 imágenes, la primera de ellas estaba distorsionada y en ella se parecía ver a un bakugan demonio incendiando la ciudad, la segunda solo se lograba ver a dos chicas rubias y dos bakugan que no se lograban reconocer.

La tercera era la más clara de todas, se lograba ver claramente a Aela y Kayla paradas sobre un edificio aunque los peleadores no sabían sus nombres verdaderos.

\- En serio esto es todo lo que tenemos de ellos – dijo Shun

\- Es lo único que pude recuperar de las cámaras que no fueron destruidas – dijo Marucho

\- ¿Pero quien fue capaz de hacer esto?, no hay ninguna pista ni nada por el estilo, solo aparecieron – dijo Fabia pensativa

\- Sus bakugan eran increíblemente poderosos – dijo Runo – Definitivamente no pudimos hacer nada contra ellos –

\- Por ahora deberíamos limitarnos a investigar y esperar, sea como sea la única pista que tenemos es esta foto – dijo Keith

\- Concuerdo, además deberíamos poner en alerta a los demás planetas – dijo Ren

\- Si tan solo Dan siguiera aquí, él sabría que hacer – dijo Radizen

\- Posiblemente, pero él no hubiera querido que nos desmoronáramos por esta, él hubiera seguido firme, y nosotros haremos lo mismo – dijo Shun

Los demás peleadores asintieron.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con los padres de Dan?, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo – pregunto Julie

\- Se fueron – dijo Shun – Me dijeron que se irían a vivir a otro lado, que este lugar les recordaba demasiado a el –

\- Ya veo – dijo la peli plateada triste

\- Maestro Marucho creo que deberían descansar ya, han estado toda la tarde despiertos y ya es muy de noche – dijo Kato

\- Si gracias Kato en un momento lo haremos – dijo Marucho

 **(-)**

\- Muy bien, estoy seguro de que por aquí llegaremos – dijo Dan

\- Daniel hemos pasado por este pasillo unas 4 veces, solo di que estamos perdidos y pregúntale a alguien por donde ir – dijo Drago

\- Drago no estamos perdido, solo, mmm… no sé dónde estamos – dijo Dan

\- Me suena a perdidos – dijo Drago

\- Ya te dije que no nos perdimos – dijo Dan

\- ¿Siempre eres tan terco? – dijo Kaysa apareciendo de la nada y asustando al castaño

Dan dio uno de los saltos más grandes de su vida por el tremendo susto que había recibido.

\- Hola – dijo nervioso

\- Veo que estas algo perdido – dijo Kaysa

\- Tal vez – dijo Dan nervioso

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo a llegar – dijo Kaysa

Dan se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Kaysa por gran cantidad de pasillos.

\- Te ibas a perder tarde o temprano, después de todo ahora que tienes a tu nueva amiga te íbamos a cambiar de habitación – dijo Kaysa

\- Prince… - comenzó a decir Dan

\- No me llames así, con decirme Kaysa está bien – dijo la pelinegra

\- Bien, puedo preguntar acerca de Dageron – dijo Dan

Kaysa se puso un poco nerviosa de un momento para otro sorprendiendo al castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de el? – pregunto Kaysa

\- Bueno parece algo diferente respecto en varios aspectos – dijo Dan

\- Es un buen tipo, y bastante sanguinario con sus enemigos, pero con los aliados se porta bien – dijo Kaysa

El transcurso parecía tranquilo a partir de ese momento hasta que una nube negra apareció en el horizonte.

\- Le dije a ese idiota que no explorara solo, lo voy a hacer pedazos cuando lo encuentre si es que sigue vivo para entonces – dijo Kayla saliendo por una puerta

Rápidamente las cosas se pusieron feas ya que Kayla estaba más que enojada, y Dan se puso algo nervioso.

La pelinegra lanzo un golpe al rostro de Dan pero por suerte este reacciono rápido y lo esquivo.

\- Solo te lo voy a perdonar porque has progresado, de lo contrario ya estarías en el suelo – dijo Kayla – Yo lo llevo Kaysa –

\- Esta bien, Adiós Kuso – dijo Kaysa yéndose

La marcha se reanudo esta vez con Kayla al frente y con Dan a pocos pasos de ella.

\- Sabes Kuso, no pensé que lo harías – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Bueno realmente pensé que no serias capaz de pelar de la forma en que peleaste – dijo Kayla – Pelear a sangre fría te sienta bien –

\- Pues para mí no es así – dijo Dan algo asqueado

\- Pues vete acostumbrando, porque lo harás el resto de tu vida – dijo Kayla divertida

La caminata transcurrió en total silencio hasta que llegaron a la nueva habitación del castaño.

\- Bueno solo te diré lo de siempre, nos vemos mañana, misma hora – dijo Kayla yéndose

La puerta se abrió y entro a una habitación un poco más amplia ya que esta tenía un par de muebles y dos camas, una sobre la otra.

En la cámara de abajo Liska yacía dormida completamente agotada.

Dan sonrió al verla y solo saco una manta de uno de los closets y se la puso encima, luego de esto se dirigió a ver la inmensidad de la noche hasta quedar dormido profundamente.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado, y me alegra haber podido actualizar, en fin seré breve y ahora los comentarios.**

 **Haku: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y la relación con Liska ira evolucionando con el tiempo.**

 **DragoViking: Y las cosas que le harán hacer, pero no te spoileo más :v, en fin las cosas con Liska evolucionaran a su ritmo y espero que te haya gustado.**

 **En fin nos vemos cuando pueda.**


	7. La Verdad es Desenterrada

**Hola de nuevo, o Drem Yol Lok como suelo decir, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, que misterios se desvelaran aquí, descúbranlo.**

 **CAPITULO 7: LA VERDAD ES DESENTERRADA**

\- Muy bien, Kuso, la prueba de hoy va a ser un poco diferente – dijo Kayla

Dan observaba a la pelinegra con cierto temor, frente a él estaba Shana, la cual tenía el pelo plateado y una especie de chaqueta negra larga con detalles morados, que parecía un uniforme y un par de botas.

También estaba Liska la cual tenía una mirada de confusión, ahora llevaba una camisa blanca de un material extraño que tenía mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, tenía una chaqueta como la de Dan solo que azul y sin mangas y mucho más pequeña, llevaba una falda de color gris azulado y un par de botas negras.

Y en medio de ambas Onderianas estaba Kaysa.

\- Bien, vas a pelear contra ellas tres al mismo tiempo – dijo Kayla

Dan abrió los ojos de la impresión.

\- Como esperas que haga eso, ¿Esperas que gane? – pregunto Dan

Kayla sonrió e hizo pose de pensativa.

\- No espero que ganes, solo quiero divertirme un poco y ver cuánto aguantas – dijo Kayla

Kaysa solo bajo la cabeza tratando de aguantarse la risa aunque eso no evito que una ligera risa se escuchar.

\- Bien comiencen – dijo Kayla sentándose en una roca.

\- Ya era hora – dijo Kaysa – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, A pelear White Jador Haos –

Jador se hizo presente con un potente aullido, se trataba de un gigantesco hombre lobo de pelaje blanco como la mismísima nieve con garras en sus manos que estaban sumamente afiladas, sus ojos azules brillando en medio del campo y uno de sus hombros recubierto por una armadura plateada sujetado por un cinturón de cuero negó que iba de forma diagonal por su torso teniendo una gema azul en el medio.

\- Estoy ansioso de ver que tan poderoso es el famoso Dragonoid – dijo Jador con voz seca

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ahora Reaper Darkus – dijo Shana

Reaper como su nombre lo indicaba era un bakugan con rostro esquelético del tipo darkus cubierto por una túnica negra que solo dejaba ver sus dos ojos rojos y sus huesudas manos que sostenían una oz.

\- Nada personal Dan – dijo Liska – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan surge, Reptile Chad Aquos –

Los tres bakugan aparecieron en el campo de batalla cada uno rugiendo de manera amenazadora.

Jador 2100 Gs

Chad 1500 Gs

Reaper 1500 Gs

\- Muy bien, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus –

Drago 1500 Gs

Drago se elevó mientras aparecía con un poderoso tornado de fuego.

\- Poder Activado: Terror Albino – dijo Kaysa

Las garras de Jador se iluminaron de un color blanco, dando un salto impresionante para poder elevarse y atacar a Drago, aun mientras este se encontraba volando, el hombre lobo comenzó a atacar con sus garras iluminadas.

Drago trataba de esquivar los feroces ataques y de vez en cuando los desviaba con sus manos con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Poder Activado: Edicto Fatal – dijo Shana

\- Poder Activado: Salamandra Marina – dijo Liska

Ambos bakugan lanzaron sus ataques contra Drago.

\- No me gusta cómo va a terminar esto – dijo Dan sonriendo nervioso

 **(-)**

En la tierra las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad aunque todo a su debido tiempo en Wardington donde ahora se encontraban los peleadores ya estaban en pleno invierno por lo que muchas preocupaciones ya se estaban esfumando, por supuesto no faltaban los frecuentes titulares sobre la tragedia de Ciudad Bakugan, sobre cómo habían fallecido muchas personas y mientras mostraban los restos de la ciudad.

Por supuesto nadie decía ataque alienígena, solo decían incidente, el pánico era algo que se prefería evitar.

Runo cambiaba los canales del enorme televisor de la casa de marucho, en esa enorme sala de estar estaban todos los peleadores, algunos simplemente observando como en cada canal pasaban las imágenes de la tragedia, mientras que otros estaban un poco más apartados haciendo otras cosas.

\- Oye Runo, ¿y cómo?... como has seguido por eso – pregunto Mira

Runo no dijo nada en un primer momento, solo dejo de prestarle atención a lo que fuera que estuvieran diciendo en ese momento en el enorme televisor y miro a Mira, al mismo tiempo que Julie posaba su mirada sobre la peliazul.

Runo sabía perfectamente a que se refería la vestal, pero era algo de lo que ella prefería no hablar, sin embargo con Julie presionándola al mismo tiempo y después de todo lo que había pasado, supongo que simplemente era algo que no hiba a poder evitar en toda la jornada.

\- Bueno ha sido difícil, pero al menos sé que está en un lugar mejor – dijo Runo

Algo no andaba bien con esa respuesta, y tanto Julie como Mira lo sabían muy bien.

\- Saben que necesito un poco de aire – dijo Runo y se paró del sofá en el que estaba y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Mira iba a seguirla pero Alice le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Yo hablo con ella – dijo la pelinaranja y salió de la habitación

Alice siguió como pudo a Runo, definitivamente la casa de Marucho era un verdadero laberinto si no la conocías bien, aunque para Alice que ya había estado unas cuantas veces allí eso ya no era problema.

Finalmente después de dar un par de vueltas pudo dar con Runo que estaba solitaria junto a una ventana.

\- Alice con todo respeto no quiero hablar – dijo Runo

Alice se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo al lado de Runo, ambas guardaron silencio hasta que Alice decidió hablar.

\- Runo sé que debe ser difícil, yo me sentí así cuando no sabía dónde estaba mi abuelo – dijo Alice

\- La diferencia es que tu abuelo seguía con vida, pero Dan se fue – dijo Runo entrecortada – Para siempre –

\- Runo, no te pongas así, Dan no hubiera querido eso – dijo Tigrera

\- Si lo hubiera querido, dejen de decirme lo contrario, por mi culpa él se fue – dijo Runo con lágrimas en sus ojos – Todo por una estúpida pelea –

\- Runo no digas eso, no fue tu culpa – dijo Alice tratando de calmar a su amiga

\- Como puedes estar segura, como sabes que no se fue por mi culpa – dijo Runo

\- Porque de haber sido así, no le hubiera dicho a nadie, el hiba a volver, solo que paso lo que paso, tu y yo conocimos a Dan lo suficiente como para saber que no era de los que guardaba rencor – dijo Alice

\- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Runo tranquilizándose

\- ¿Runo, que fue lo que paso entre tú y Dan? – dijo Alice

 **(-)**

Dan estaba tirado en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente, se le notaba sumamente cansado, tanto que no intentaba levantarse.

\- Bueno, aguantaste una hora de pelea – dijo Kayla con simpleza – Más de lo que esperaba –

Jador, Chad y Reaper volvieron a sus formas de esfera.

\- La verdad es bastante bueno peleando – dijo Kaysa

\- Si, como digas Kaysa, en fin por hoy ya es suficiente – dijo Kayla

Dan se levantó poco a poco, siendo ayudado por Liska, el trayecto de vuelta al palacio fue más que silencioso, y después de un descanso de 30 minutos, Dan se encontraba hablando con Dageron en una especie de biblioteca dentro del palacio.

\- Ya te lo dije, no tengo enemigos vivos, todos los que alguna vez enfrente están muertos o se cambiaron de bando – dijo Dan algo cansado por la insistencia del pelinegro

\- Entonces esto no tiene sentido – dijo Dageron golpeando la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado – Pero algo debe haber –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Si tan solo no hubieran destruido el cuerpo, quizás así tendríamos algo con lo que empezar – dijo Drago

Justo después de que el bakugan pyrus dijera esas palabras, tanto Dageron como Alduin, el cual estaba en el hombro de su compañero se miraron por unos segundos, para que después Dageron dejara salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Si una pena – dijo Dageron

Estas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el castaño ni por el bakugan pyrus, los cuales miraron a ambos Onderianos con cierta sospecha.

\- Nos están ocultando algo ¿Cierto? – dijo Dan

\- No, como crees – dijo Dageron

\- Ay por favor Dageron, ya se dieron cuenta, solo diles – dijo Alduin

Dageron dudo por unos pocos segundos, pero finalmente suspiro y dijo lo que estaba ocultando.

\- Verán, yo mentí sobre que habían incinerado el cuerpo que habían encontrado – dijo Dageron – En realidad fue enterrado en un cementerio –

\- ¿Un momento?, quieres decir que el cuerpo que plantaron para simular mi muerte, aun esta entero – dijo Dan

\- Así es – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Y porque mentiste? – pregunto Drago

\- Oye, creí que en verdad habían muerto, y sabía que si decía que el cuerpo aún estaba, la emperatriz me haría desenterrarlo y yo poseo mi honor como para no perturbar el sitio de descanso eterno de un guerrero – dijo Dageron

\- Ya veo – dijo Dan – Bueno gracias –

El silencio reino unos minutos hasta que Alduin hablo.

\- Eso quiere decir que ahora que sabemos que están vivos, podemos exhumar el cuerpo – dijo Alduin

\- Si, que gran idea Alduin – dijo Dageron sarcásticamente – Solo olvidas el hecho de que eso significaría decirle a Kendra que le que le mentí, sabes lo que me hará -

\- Yo te dije que no le mintieras – dijo Alduin

\- Si, si, ya lo sé – dijo Dageron – Además si mal no recuerdo, tú no eres precisamente libre, verdad Kuso –

\- Más o menos – dijo Dan – Pero, quizás si podamos revisar el cuerpo –

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto Dageron

\- Le decimos que iremos a la tierra, para revisar mi antigua casa en busca de indicios, pero en realidad haremos, ya sabes – dijo Dan

\- Oye, no es una mala idea – dijo Dageron – Pero crees que lo permita –

\- No perderemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Dan

Paso poco tiempo antes de que ambos ya estuvieran ante Kendra la cual estaba escuchando el plan de ambos con mucho interés.

Cuando Dageron termino de explicarle el plan, Kendra estaba sumamente pensativa.

\- Me gusta la idea – dijo Kendra – Pero como sé que no vas a intentar escapar Dan –

\- Puede confiar en que no escapare majestad – dijo Dan

Kendra sonrió divertida, le parecía más que irónico que el rebelde Dan Kuso, muchas veces llamado héroe, ahora se dirigiera a ella con respeto, simplemente se regodeaba en que se había salido con la suya.

\- Me conmueven esas palabras de respeto, pero aun así, no tengo toda la confianza en que cumplirás esa promesa, por lo que enviare a alguien con ustedes – dijo la monarca – Kayla ira con ustedes, y no aceptare protestas, por supuesto espero que me traigan buenos resultado –

\- Puede contar con ello alteza – dijeron ambos

\- Bien no pierdan tiempo entonces – dijo Kendra

Ni Dan ni Dageron hicieron caso omiso de esta orden, y en poco tiempo ya estaban en la sala de tele transportación esperando a que Kayla llegara.

\- Bueno creo que hoy no tendré el resto del día para relajarme – dijo Kayla entrando en la habitación – Bien vamos allá –

La pelinegra presiono un par de botones en su lanzador, y seguidamente y para sorpresa de Dan, el pelo de Kayla paso a ser rubio, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color verde y se parecían más a los de un ser humano.

\- No te me quedes mirando así Kuso, solo es un disfraz para que no me reconozcan mi rostro – dijo Kayla – Aunque debemos hacer lo mismo contigo, pero como el dispositivo no funciona con humanos aun tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua –

\- ¿Y eso es? – pregunto Dan

\- Una gorra y unas gafas oscuras – dijo Kayla pasándole una gorra negra terrestre y unas gafas oscuras

\- Claro, esto no es nada sospechoso – dijo Dan poniéndose las cosas que ocultarían su rostro.

\- Bueno tenemos suerte con que en el lugar a donde vamos está iniciando el invierno – dijo Dageron poniéndose un abrigo negro, ya que el al ser medio Onderiano no tenía la protección contra el clima que la mayoría poseía o por lo menos no tan fuerte.

\- Tú tampoco te salvas, tú también debes ocultar tus ojos – dijo Kayla amenazante

\- Esta bien, está bien, me pondré las estúpidas gafas – dijo Dageron

Una vez todos estuvieron preparados, Dan usando un abrigo rojo oscuro y pareciendo un agente de la CIA, y Kayla con un abrigo negro aunque ella no lo necesitaba mientras configuraba el transportador y los tres entraban en él.

 **(-)**

Aparecieron en un callejón de Wardington el cual estaba completamente lleno de nieve y con ventiscas más que fuertes.

\- Dios olvidaba el frio que hacia aquí – dijo Dan

\- O por favor – dijo Kayla – Si no esta tan mal –

\- Bueno, lo mejor es no perder tiempo – dijo Dageron - ¿Aun recuerdas donde quedaba tu casa? –

\- Si, por aquí – dijo Dan

El trio salió del callejón y comenzó a avanzar por la acera, y sorprendentemente a pesar de estar a 1.5º la calle se mantenía concurrida, por supuesto todo el mundo más que abrigado cabe recalcar.

Caminaron por la concurrida calles, con Dan tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, Kayla no parecía sorprenderse con nada del mundo de los humanos y finalmente Dageron parecía seguir tan frio como siempre.

Un chiflido se escuchó cerca del grupo.

\- Hola lindura – dijo un joven de 18 años apartando a Dan ya Dageron mientras le bloqueaba el paso a Kayla apoyándose en la pared de un muro.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Kayla sin un ápice de gracia en su voz

\- No escuches a este tarado – dijo otro joven apareciendo – Que te parece si te muestro el lugar lindura –

\- Tu lárgate la asustas – dijo el otro

A Kayla esto no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, y ya hasta tenía un tic en su ojo.

\- Oye – dijo Dageron tomando la mano de uno de ellos – Más vale que te largues –

\- ¿O qué? – Dijo uno de ellos liberándose y mirando una vez más a Kayla – Dime bombón porque no dejas a estos perdedores y bienes conmigo –

\- Suficiente – dijo Kayla

Y en un par de segundos el chico ya estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota, después de que Kayla completamente furiosa le hubiera lanzado un golpe a la cara del muchacho.

Kayla miro de manera amenazante al otro que estaba completamente petrificado, sin embargo este solo se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Kayla.

\- Se lo merecía – dijo Kayla para Dragoth el cual estaba oculto en su bolsillo.

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Dageron

Después de este, pequeño incidente el grupo siguió avanzando por las calles nevadas, sin embargo las cosas no serían siempre fáciles y eso se demostró.

\- Yo sé lo que necesitas Runo – dijo Julie que estaba avanzando – Ir a comprar algo –

La peliazul hiba arrastrada por Julie y detrás de ella venían Alice, Mira, Shun y Keith que habían decidido darse un descanso.

Dan se petrifico, y por su mente comenzaron a circular todo tipo de ideas, tenía una oportunidad, sin embargo la rápida reacción de Kayla.

Kayla amarro su brazo con el del castaño y se acercó mucho, y cuando se dice mucho se dice de verdad, muy cerca.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Dan mientras Kayla lo obligaba a seguir caminando

\- Asegurarme de que no hagas nada para traicionarnos, si se te ocurre hablar vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones – dijo Kayla

\- Sabes muy bien que no pienso decir nada – dijo Dan en voz baja

\- Bueno solo me voy a asegurar – dijo Kayla

Los primeros en pasar junto al castaño fueron Runo, Alice, Julie y Keith.

Shun hiba de ultimo y este al ir algo pensativo no se dio cuenta y choco con Dan.

Dan se giró un poco y con una voz sumamente fingida para ocultar su verdadera voz, dijo.

\- Lo siento amigo –

\- No, no hay problema – dijo Shun girándose y siguiendo su camino.

Kayla soltó a Dan después de unos segundos.

El trayecto fue un completo silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a la antigua casa de Dan.

\- Esta es – dijo Dan

\- Es pequeña – dijo Kayla

Dan hizo caso omiso del comentario, y después de forzar un poco la puerta pudieron entrar.

La casa estaba desierta, a excepción de algunos muebles que aún seguían dentro de ella.

\- Muy bien, revisemos este lugar – dijo Kayla

Poco a poco revisaron cada centímetro del lugar, cada centímetro fue tanteado, pero no se encontró ni una sola cosa que pudiera tener pistas de algún posible intruso que hubiera plantado el cuerpo.

\- Bueno, este viaje fue inútil – dijo Kayla cerrando un cajón

\- No del todo – dijo Dan mientras aparecía cargando dos palas con el

\- ¿Para qué son esas cosas? – pregunto Kayla

\- Aun hay un lugar que no hemos revisado, el cementerio – dijo Dageron

\- Un momento, creí que habías dicho que el cuerpo fue incinerado – dijo Kayla

Dageron puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Bueno quizás eso, no fue del todo cierto – dijo Dageron

\- Le mentiste a mi madre – dijo Kayla

\- Puede ser – dijo Dageron – Pero fue una mentira chiquita –

\- Esta bien, a lo mejor así salimos rápido de este planeta – dijo Kayla

\- Un momento no podemos ir ahora, no se verá bien que 3 personas estén desenterrando un cuerpo – dijo Dan

\- Bueno en parte tiene razón – dijo Kayla

Se la pasaron todo el día esperando en la casa.

\- Así que, ¿Aquí es donde creciste? – dijo Kayla

\- Más o menos – dijo Dan – ¿Ya confías en mí? –

\- Te tengo más confianza, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo Kayla – Pero debía asegurarme –

\- Y que ibas a hacer, ¿si decidía hablar? – pregunto Dan

\- Algo se me habría ocurrido – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa divertida – Lo necesario para que no abrieras la boca –

Finalmente la noche cayo y todas las calles se despejaron.

\- Nunca pensé que me metería a escondidas a un cementerio a exhumarme a mí mismo – dijo Dan mientras cargaba una pala en su hombro

\- Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Kayla cargando una linterna

\- Ya llegamos – dijo Dageron señalando una tumba muy reciente que decía "Daniel Kuso, amado hijo y amigo" – Terminemos rápido, me estoy congelando –

Tanto Dan como Dageron comenzaron a retirar la nieve, luego de esto comenzaron a cavar en la tierra, tenían suerte de estar en constante movimiento porque de lo contrario Dan ya estaría congelado.

Finalmente la pala de Dageron toco la madera.

\- Bingo – dijo Dageron mientras retiraba la tierra – ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? –

\- Hazlo tú – dijo Dan

Dageron abrió lentamente el ataúd y lo que vieron los hubiera congelado, de no ser porque ya sabían que todo era falso.

El cuerpo estaba calcinado e irreconocible.

\- Guacala – dijo Alduin

\- Hay algo extraño – dijo Drago – Se supone que lleva muerto varias semanas, pero sigue igual como cuando lo encontraron –

\- Tienes razón, además hay algo extraño en el – dijo Kayla – Dageron, toca su brazo, dime si tiene huesos –

Dageron acerco su mano a uno de los brazos y lo toco lentamente.

\- No, no los tiene – dijo Dageron

\- Quiere decir que es algo barato, ábrelo – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Es enserio? – dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

\- Ay por favor – dijo Kayla bajando dentro del agujero y sacando una navaja

La princesa hizo un pequeño corte en el pecho y para sorpresa de todos, en lugar de salir sangre salió un extraño líquido morado que desprendía un olor horrible.

\- Rayos esto se pone más asqueroso a momentos – dijo Kayla tapando su nariz – Sea como sea hay que llevar esto a Onderon –

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? – pregunto Dragoth

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

Habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas desde ese momento, ahora el cuerpo falso se encontraba en una mesa de exploración, con Kendra observándolo fríamente, al parecer la habían sacado de la cama para mostrarle eso.

Dan estaba un poco apartado con una manta cubriéndolo, ya que por poco había sufrido hipotermia, Dageron y Kayla también estaban presentes.

\- Sea quien sea el que te quiso dar por muerto no se esforzó mucho – dijo Kendra – Creo que el viaje fue mucho más fructífero de lo esperado, ¿Verdad Dageron? –

\- Bastante majestad – dijo Dageron

\- Supe que me mentiste desde el primer momento, pero eso ya no importa – dijo Kendra – Vallan a descansar, mañana Kislev le hará unos análisis, a ver si destapamos un poco más de esto.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana, bueno son las 12:00 de la noche así que seré muy breve.**

 **DragoViking: Bueno parte del misterio se revelo, aunque aún faltan muchas cosas por destapar, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Me alegra que te esté gustando y muchas gracias.**

 **Ceres: Bueno recibí tus dos comentarios, y verdaderamente me alaga mucho que consideres a este humilde fic tan bueno como el de Dragón Espectral, de verdad muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, actualizo cada dos semanas, ya que tengo otro fic, así que una semana uno y la otra el otro, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Y en fin nos vemos en la próxima.**


	8. Una Desagradable Visita

**Drem yol lok, otro viernes ha llegado, por lo que ahora tendremos un nuevo capítulo del poder de las sombres, en fin sé que deben querer leerlo ahora, así que aquí lo tienen.**

 **CAPITULO 8: UNA DESAGRADABLE VISITA**

Shun estaba sumamente pensativo, mientras sus amigos se concentraban en ver las tiendas, él se había apartado un poco del grupo para pensar en algo, ya que una idea pasaba por su mente.

 _"_ _Lo siento amigo"_

Solo esa palabra que había dicho esa persona con la que choco había hecho que se sintiera confundido.

Había algo extraño en ese chico, pero no lograba saber que era.

\- Shun te sientes bien – dijo Jaakor

\- No es nada – dijo Shun – Solo me pareció extraño aquel chico de la calle, había algo en el que no me cuadraba –

\- De seguro no es nada – dijo Jaakor - Quizás solo te pareció conocido a alguien –

\- Puede ser – dijo Shun no muy convencido

 **(-)**

Dan se despertó como lo hacía de costumbre desde que vivía en Onderon, simplemente despertaba tan temprano como podía para estar listo lo más rápido posible en caso de que Kayla apareciera en cualquier momento, había aprendido de mala manera lo que pasaba cuando no estaba listo.

Le había tomado tiempo aprender a usar esas extrañas duchas que había en su habitación, claro por supuesto después de un par de desastres.

Aún no había ni salido el sol y mientras Liska dormía el castaño decidió salir a esperar a Kayla afuera, solo para evitar despertar a su compañera de habitación.

Junto a su habitación había un balcón, así que decidió que se quedaría allí solo para pensar un poco, realmente le hacía falta un poco de clama después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar en los últimos días.

Se apoyó suavemente en el barandal solo para obtener vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Recordaba como casi todos los días era despertado por su madre, encontrarse con su serio amigo ninja y con Marucho, sus constantes discusiones con su novia no confirmada.

Pensar en eso ultimo sí que lo hizo ponerse algo triste, más por una discusión más fuerte de lo habitual que había tenido con Runo, pocos días antes de partir en esa pequeña barca.

 **(-)**

Kayla se despertó lanzando un fuerte bostezo, que para su suerte no fue escuchado por su hermana, se paró de su cama con obvio cansancio, paso sus manos por sus negros cabellos y finalmente se levantó de su cama.

Camino con pasos torpes por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al baño.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la princesa Onderiana salió completamente lista y con su pelo algo húmedo, se vistió con la mayor rapidez posible y salió de la habitación.

\- La única desgracia es tener que despertarme tan temprano – dijo Kayla

\- Creo que te hace bien – dijo Dragoth

\- No lo creo, extraño quedarme dormida – dijo Kayla

\- Eso lo dices por ti – dijo Dragoth – Dormías demasiado –

\- Tu siempre arruinando la diversión – dijo Kayla divertida

\- Es una de mis grandes cualidades – dijo Dragoth con burla

El sol comenzó a salir lentamente en el cielo, el sol le dio directamente en la cara de Dan por lo que el castaño tuvo que poner sus manos delante de su rostro solo para evitar que el sol le encandilara los ojos.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar afuera Kuso? – dijo Kayla

La pelinegra avanzo unos pocos pasos.

\- ¿Que sucede Kuso?, tu tampoco duermes – dijo Kayla

\- Tú me dejaste claro que no debía estar dormido cuando aparecieras – dijo Dan

Kayla lanzo una ligera risa.

\- Eso fue muy gracioso – dijo Kayla

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Oye Kuso, ya es hora – dijo Kayla entrando a la habitación y se encontró a Dan recostado aun en la cama.

\- Creo que aún no aprende – dijo Kayla - ¡Kuso!, despierta –

\- Runo, no molestes aún es temprano, deja de molestar – dijo Dan retorciéndose

Drago se acercó a su compañero.

\- Oye Dan creo que deberías despertar – dijo Drago temeroso

\- Oh, no te preocupes, no hace falta – dijo Kayla quien con una fuerza casi increíble volvo el colchón sin hacer un poco de esfuerzo.

\- Qué diablos – dijo Dan cayendo al suelo para luego ver a quien tenía frente a el – Rayos –

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **-** No me hagas recordarlo – dijo Dan

\- Pues eso espero – dijo Kayla

\- Cuenta con ello, ¿Qué es lo que toca hoy? – dijo Dan

\- Nada – dijo Kayla simplemente

\- ¿Como que nada? – pregunto Dan

\- Ya te enseñe todo lo que te pude haber enseñado, ahora solo te falta ponerlo en práctica – dijo Kayla – Además de ayudar en una que otra cosa –

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – pregunto Dan

\- Invadir planetas y cosas así – dijo Kayla sonriendo

\- Porque no me sorprende – dijo Dan

\- Te acostumbraras a hacerlo – dijo Kayla – Ahora ven, Kislev ya va a abrir el cuerpo –

\- Enserio tengo que ver la porquería que vallan a sacar de allí – dijo Dan

\- Si, no te estoy dando para elegir – dijo Kayla

\- No sé ni para que pregunto – dijo Dan

\- Exacto – dijo Kayla

El camino fue más corto de lo que esperaba y en unos pocos minutos habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

En una habitación conjunta a donde estaba la mesa de exploración, se encontraban Kendra, Dageron, Kaysa y Aela.

\- Bien ya estamos todos, Kislev comienza – dijo Kendra

Al otro lado del cristal una mujer bastante protegida por un traje anti riesgos biológicos.

La mujer asintió y con un misterioso aparato que parecía un láser comenzó a hacer una incisión en todo el pecho del calcinado cuerpo.

Inmediatamente después de esto el líquido morado que salió cuando Kayla le hizo la incisión pequeña, ahora este extraño líquido salió a borbotones, era como un rio de extraña baba de color morado, un panorama completamente asqueroso.

\- Esta hueco – dijo Kislev

\- ¿Cómo que hueco? – pregunto Kendra

\- Completamente hueco, no hay nada dentro de el – dijo Kislev – Nada salvo este líquido morado –

\- ¿Y que se supone que es? – pregunto Kaysa

Kislev saco una pequeña muestra y la puso en una extraña máquina.

La máquina se ilumino como feria ambulante por unos segundos.

\- Al parecer es Lacaterierita, un mineral que puede emular cualquier ADN, y que solo se encuentra en 8 planetas conocidos – dijo Kislev – Onderon es uno de ellos, también hay dos colonias nuestras y Ephestus –

\- Estamos en la misma situación, aun si solo se encuentra en 8 planetas, alguien con un mínimo de inteligencia podría robarlo – dijo Kendra – Hazle más análisis, los que sean necesarios, pero necesito una respuesta, fui clara –

\- Si majestad, no se preocupe – dijo Kislev algo intimidada

\- Bien – dijo Kendra – Esta falta de respuestas es irritante, pero ahora mismo solo puedo esperar –

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – Pregunto Aela

\- Nada – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Nos vamos a quedar sentadas sin hacer nada? – dijo Kaysa incrédula

\- Si, y no voy a discutirlo – dijo Kendra con un tono bastante severo

\- Esta bien – dijeron Aela, Kayla y Kaysa

Kendra no perturbo su mirada fría.

\- ¿A quien le toca cuidar a los prisioneros? – pregunto Kendra

\- A Kayla – dijeron en coro

\- Es enserio – dijo Kayla

\- Así es – dijo Kaysa

\- Pero, ya saben a Kuso aún le quedan cosas por aprender – dijo Kayla

\- Pero si tú me dijiste que… - empezó a decir Dan pero Kayla le dio un ligero golpe y tapo la boca del castaño

\- Si mucho que hacer – dijo Kayla con seriedad

\- Bien – comenzó Kendra – En ese caso el ira contigo –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kayla sudando frio

\- Así es, había otras cosas que Dan iba a hacer, pero ya que lo vas a seguir entrenando se ira contigo – dijo Kendra yéndose

Aela salió de la habitación sin decir palabra al igual que Dageron, pero Kaysa antes de irse.

\- Te salió el tiro por la culata hermana – dijo Kaysa yéndose entre risas

\- Demonios – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Dan

\- Aburrirnos, eso es lo único que haremos – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Tan malo es? – pregunto Drago

\- Solo es una prisión de máxima seguridad, nunca pasa nada interesante – dijo Kayla – Te veo en un par de horas –

 **(-)**

En alguna parte del espacio profundo una nave se movía a toda velocidad, mientras por el exterior se veía que estaba sufriendo de serios daños.

\- Lo sentimos majestad, pero tenemos demasiados daños, debemos aterrizar en algún planeta –

\- No me importan tus escusas, resuélvelo a no ser que quieras un viaje sin retorno a las zonas nevadas de Ephestus –

\- Majestad no puedo hacer nada, en el escape de la nave se dañaron los motores, no tenemos forma de volver a Epehestus –

\- Eres un inútil, ¿cuál es el planeta más cercano? –

\- Es Onderon, su majestad vamos en ruta de colisión en estos momentos –

\- Maldita sea, tenía que ser Onderon – dijo a voz de la mujer

\- ¿Qué haremos majestad? – dijo uno asustado

\- Aterricen en una pieza o los mando a todos al calabozo de por vida – dijo la mujer

\- Sss…ii mm…ajestad – dijo asustado

 **(-)**

Dan se encontraba esperando a Kayla junto a la puerta de su habitación, mientras manipulaba algunos botones de su lanzador, solo por ver cómo funcionaba.

Apenas si comprendía parte de la escritura de ese planeta, aunque como dicen por ahí, el verla todos los días lo hacía acostumbrarse a ella.

\- Ya es hora – dijo Kayla llegando – Espero lleves equipaje ligero –

\- No creo que haga falta mucho, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – pregunto Dan

\- Esta algo lejos, pero serán como un par de horas de viaje en tren – dijo Kayla

Ambos llegaron a una especie de estación, como en la que Dan llego a los calabozos del palacio cuando llego a Onderon.

\- Este lugar me parece conocido – dijo Dan

El tren llego unos minutos después, era un solo vagón de color negro con algunas líneas doradas.

\- Sube – dijo Kayla

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y todo adentro impacto mentalmente al castaño, era más lujoso de lo que parecía por fuera.

Tenía muebles y varias mesas dentro de él.

\- Wow – dijo Dan entrando mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de el

\- Creo que deberías sentarte – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Qué? –

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, el tren arranco con una increíble potencia que hizo que Dan cayera.

Kayla estallo a completas carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los abollonados sofás.

\- Te parece gracioso – dijo Dan adolorido

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Kayla aun riéndose

Dan se levantó como pudo mientras el vagón se movía a toda velocidad.

Dan se sujetó en una barra que había en el vagón y avanzo hasta una gran ventana que estaba al lado de otro sofá.

\- Rayos, esta cosa tiene potencia – dijo Dan tomándose un respiro

\- Oigan quien conduce esta cosa, no vi cabina de control al subir – dijo Drago

\- Nadie la conduce, es guiado por computadora – dijo Dragoth

\- Increíble – dijo Dan en voz baja

\- Vamos no es la gran cosa – dijo Kayla con tranquilidad posando su pecho sobre el sofá y estirándose.

Una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un pequeño robot con dos ruedas.

\- Majestad, usted y su acompañante desean algo – dijo con voz mecánica

Kayla no le hizo muchas gracia ese comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo solo porque estaba hambrienta.

\- Un Slaszeck y un vaso de szpradj – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Y usted señor? – pregunto el pequeño androide

\- Solo agua – dijo Dan

\- ¿Agua?, no lo proceso, no lo proceso –

\- Dale lo mismo que a mí – dijo Kayla

\- Si majestad – dijo el pequeños droide yéndose del lugar

\- Que se supone que es eso – dijo Dan

\- Ya lo veras – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

Aela corría como si fuera una bala por los pasillos del palacio.

\- Madre, tenemos una situación – dijo Aela

Kendra dejo el libro que leía y miro a su hija

\- ¿Que sucede? – dijo Kendra

\- Una nave Ephestiana ha atravesado el primer perímetro – dijo Aela

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Kendra – ¿Es de ataque?

\- No lo sabemos, tendremos imágenes de las cámaras en pocos segundos – dijo Aela

Una pantalla apareció frente a Kendra, la cual la miro expectante por varios segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos.

Finalmente una de las cámaras se encendió y dejo ver una nave de color roja sumamente decorada, haciéndola ver majestuosa envuelta en llamas.

\- Apaga las defensas planetarias – dijo Kendra rápidamente – Envía dos Drewitz para que escolten la nave hacia un sitio seguro –

\- Si madre – dijo Aela

Mientras tanto en la nave Ephestiana.

\- Vamos a entrar en la atmosfera en pocos segundos – dijo el piloto de la nave

El exterior de la nave pareció envolverse en fuego cuando hizo contacto con la atmosfera del planeta.

\- Espero que esta chatarra aguante –

La nave siguió calentándose por varios minutos hasta que finalmente las capas de nubes se lograron ver.

La nave planeo como pudo y comenzó a disminuir su velocidad.

Dos aeronaves en forma de triángulo muy parecidas a un jet de combate camuflado de gris y con dos motores en la parte trasero.

\- Son naves de combate Onderianas majestad – dijo el piloto nervioso

\- Sígannos y no intenten nada extraño, los guiaremos hacia la capital – dijeron desde las naves.

La nave roja fue escoltada por los Drewitz por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente casi estrellándose llego a una plataforma en la capital de Onderon algo alejada del palacio.

La plataforma se llenó de soldados que utilizaban armas láser, cuadrados con un cañón circular, una culata y un cargador curvo.

Los soldados apuntaron a la nave, pero Kendra apareció en esos instantes.

\- Alto el fuego – dijo Kendra

La puerta de la nave se abrió lentamente, mientras el humo salía de ella.

De entre las ruinas salió una joven de 17 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro, sumamente largo llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran color chocolate, su piel era lo más peculiar, era algo rojiza con algo de tono castaño dentro de ella pero sin llegar a extremos, la ropa de la joven consistía en un traje de una sola pieza que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas de color rojo, y encima una chaqueta que le caía por todo el cuerpo hasta casi llegar a los tobillos de un rojo más oscuro, llevando unas botas marrones y algo parecido a una corona en su cabeza no muy extravagante, más bien parecía una pequeña diadema y diversos brazaletes dorados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? – dijo Kendra confundida

La joven comenzó a caminar, la forma en que se movía era tan recta que parecía estar llena de soberbia.

\- Princesa Aria, que sorpresa tenerla en Onderon sin saberlo, le habría preparado una bienvenida como lo merecía – dijo Kendra

\- Le ruego me disculpe majestad, pero mi nave fue atacada por piratas y tuve que aterrizar en su planeta – dijo Aria sin ningún ápice de lamento

\- No hay problema, ahora somos amigos verdad – dijo Kendra

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Aria sonriendo de manera infantil

Kendra hizo que los soldados se retiraran y luego de eso salió de la plataforma junto con Aria.

\- Sabes que eres bienvenida en Onderon – dijo Kendra

 _"_ _Qué bueno que Kuso se fue por un tiempo"_

 **(-)**

El pequeño robot apareció una vez más cargando dos platos y un dos vasos.

El plato parecía ser una especie de carne de color morado con algunas hierbas de color rojo por encima de ella, además de que el líquido era color amarillo.

Dan la miro con extrañez, pero no podía evitar notar que tenía un olor casi hipnótico, su estómago lo delato rápidamente, había notado que casi no había probado un bocado decente en mucho tiempo.

Kayla no tardo en atacar el pedazo de carne y con gran rapidez comenzó a devorarlo.

\- Vamos come, te hará falta, lo que sirven halla es una porquería – dijo Kayla metiendo otro trozo en su boca.

\- Como sé que no es venenoso – dijo Dan dudoso

\- Por favor Dan deja esa desconfianza, tú ya te habrías lanzado a comer – dijo Drago

\- Por una vez confía en que no estamos tratando de matarte – dijo Kayla

Dan partió un trozo y lo metió en su boca, y ahí fue cuando todo se convirtió en un carnaval se sensaciones, muy extraño, definitivamente era lo más delicioso que había probado.

\- Rayos, sí que esta bueno – dijo casi devorando lo que aún quedaba

\- Ves – dijo Kayla – Y justo a tiempo ya que estamos por llegar –

Dan bebió el contenido del vaso el cual tenía un sabor algo acido.

El tren se detuvo unos minutos después el tren se detuvo y ambos jóvenes se pararon al pie de la puerta.

La cual se abrió y un contingente de guardias los recibió.

\- Bienvenida princesa – dijo el que parecía un sargento, un hombre fornido

\- Gracias sargento, ya sé a dónde ir – dijo Kayla comenzando a avanzar

Dan se dio rápidamente que la prisión era a prueba de fugas, estaba en medio del océano, sus únicos accesos visibles eran embarcaderos de naves y el lugar por donde ellos llegaron.

Avanzaron por un largo puente y entraron en la prisión, Dan no vio celdas ya que Kayla lo guio hacia una sala de control en él una de las torres más altas.

Era na habitación amplia con dos camas separadas y un par de asientos junto a una gran computadora que mostraban información del estado de la prisión.

\- Bueno, aquí nos quedaremos un par de días – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos? – dijo Dan

\- Nada, solo perder el tiempo, aunque quizás haya uno que otro intento de escape – dijo Kayla

Dan suspiro un poco.

\- En el tren me llamaste por mi nombre no por mi apellido – dijo Dan divertido

Kayla abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de esto y se puso algo nerviosa.

\- Oye estaba comiendo solo fue un error – dijo Kayla

\- Esta bien – dijo Dan

\- Oye cuando te desperté ese día, dijiste Runo, ¿Quién es? – pregunto Kayla

\- ¿Por qué la duda? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, de algo habrá que hablar para evitar el aburrimiento – dijo Kayla

\- Solo era una amiga – dijo Dan no muy convencido de sus propias palabras

 **(-)**

Aria salió de una habitación, donde afuera era esperada por Kendra y las demás hijas de la reina.

\- Mi madre dice que enviara una nave por mí, pero que tardara un par de días –

\- Bien, supongo que no habrá problema en que te quedes aquí – dijo Kendra

\- Sera un honor majestad – dijo Aria

\- Kaysa, la princesa necesitara un lugar donde dormir, guíala a una habitación – dijo Kendra

\- Si madre –

Aria siguió a Kaysa por los pasillos, hasta que en un momento Dageron paso al lado, y al ver a Aria solo aumento el paso y paso casi corriendo.

\- El viejo Dageron – dijo Aria

\- ¿Se conocen? – dijo Kaysa

\- Más o menos – dijo Aria – Eso es lo único que envidio de Onderon, sus hombres y algunas mujeres –

Kaysa solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

\- Oye, no he visto a Kayla – dijo Aria

\- Esta ocupada en otros asuntos – dijo Kaysa

\- Entiendo – dijo Aria

 **(-)**

El ambiente era particularmente extraño, por lo menos así lo veía Dan, había hablado con la princesa Onderiana en todo el día.

Y a pesar de que aún le provocaba cierto temor, debía admitir que no era del todo mala cuando se conocía de cerca.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo de la semana, sé que han sido capítulos algo tranquilos, pero les prometo que el siguiente va a ser mucho más movidito, en fin ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Shun tiene sus sospechas, pero ahora mismo el convencimiento de que su amigo está muerto lo ciega a toda posibilidad, al menos por ahora, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ceres: Bueno si será DanxKayla, pero las cosas aún son muy verdes como para que la relación sea confirmada, en estos momentos ninguna de las otras hijas de la reina tiene interés, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Por ahora no habrá más misterios se desenterrara más en el futuro, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ahora una trivia si lees mis dos Fics, a quien consideran peor villana a Kyle o a Kendra, si no lees mi otro fic puedes ignorar esto, se preguntaran porque hago esto, bueno curiosidad.**

 **En fin nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Problemas Carcelarios

**Drem yol lok, se deben estar preguntando porque es un capítulo del poder de las sombras, bueno solo digamos que tenía ganas de hacerlo, simple y llanamente, en fin nos vemos una vez vean el capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO 9: PROBELMAS CARCELARIOS**

La prisión Onderiana, pese a parecer muy tecnológica, era el peor agujero que cualquier especie en algún punto del universo se pudiera imaginar.

Hilera tras hilera de celdas con prisioneros dentro, por supuesto muchos de ellos eran peleadores, que seguían esperando a que Kendra decidiera su destino, por supuesto la prisión tenía una zona de exclusión haciendo que solo ciertos bakugan pudieran aparecer.

El trato no era el mejor, solo hay que imaginarse las cosas que pasaban en este tipo de lugares, pero no muchos estaban dispuestos a seguir estando allí por mucho más tiempo.

En una de las celdas, amparados por la luz de una lámpara, la celda tenía 20 habitantes, muchos de ellos humanos, algún que otro vestal y muchos otros que simplemente no se sabía de donde eran, salvo por sus rasgos humanoides.

\- Muy bien escuchen, no sé ustedes pero yo no pienso quedarme un minuto más en este – dijo un chico rubio

\- Yo tampoco – dijo otro

Otras personas murmuraron las mismas palabras de apoyo.

\- Pero como vamos a salir de aquí Blaze – dijo un bakugan al rubio del principio

\- Solo es cuestión de números, somos más de cien mil personas aquí, podemos barrer con ello – dijo Blaze

\- Pero ellos pueden invocar a sus bakugan y nosotros no – dijo un hombre dentro de la celda

\- Si Blaze, yo quiero escapar tanto como tú, pero si salimos sin pensar, nos harán pedazos – dijo una chica humana

\- Entonces desactivemos las defensas – dijo Blaze – Si desactivamos las defensas, podremos salir –

\- Lo que dices es imposible – dijo una chica en el fondo de la habitación

La mayoría de los presentes se apartaron.

Una chica de aspecto tosco de 18 años se abrió paso, estaba llena de moretones y de cicatrices, su cabello era color negro y bastante enmarañado y unos secos ojos grises.

\- Yo trate de escapar de una prisión con menos seguridad que esta y ni de la puerta pude pasar, en serio creen que podrán salir de aquí – dijo la chica con rudeza

\- Mejor que quedarnos sin hacer nada, ya se han llevado a 200 de nosotros, quien será el siguiente – dijo Blaze – Yo digo que lo intentemos –

\- Yo te apoyo – dijo otro

\- Cuenta conmigo –

Al poco tiempo muchas más voces de apoyo se le sumaron.

\- Es su funeral – dijo la pelinegra yéndose al otro rincón de la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia

 **(-)**

\- Sé que no debería darle mis problemas princesa pero esta vez creo que es necesario – dijo un hombre fornido, alto y con una voz áspera – Pero creo que esta vez es muy necesario –

\- Habla con libertad, por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? – dijo Kayla

\- Me preocupa mucho la cantidad de prisioneros que hay aquí, solo somos 200 guardias contra más de 10.000 prisioneros –

\- ¿Teme que escapen? – dijo Kayla

\- Sé que es la prisión más segura del planeta, pero son demasiados como para que los detengamos –

Kayla guardo silencio

\- Las cosas han estado algo inestables, más desde el ataque a la tierra y la batalla con la colonia rebelde –

\- ¿Cree que no podrá contenerlos? – dijo Kayla con algo de dureza

\- Si majestad – dijo con algo de miedo

\- No debería preocuparse son solo humanos, pero le comunicare sus dudas a mi madre cuando regrese – dijo Kayla

\- Se lo agradezco majestad, lamento haberla molestado a estas horas – dijo el hombre retirándose

Kayla se quedó un momento de pie junto al barandal del pasillo.

\- Crees que eso temores sean reales – pregunto Dragoth

\- Son solo humanos y algunas otras especies, no son una amenaza – dijo Kayla

\- Kuso es solo un humano – dijo Dragoth – Y mira lo que es capaz de hacer –

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no significa que todos sean así, sin embargo yo cumplo mis promesas y le diré a mi madre lo que él me dijo – dijo Kayla – Bueno me voy a dormir –

Kayla volvió a entrar al puesto de mando, por las noches no era concurrido, apenas había dos personas que se encargaban de vigilar las cámaras de vigilancia.

Entro con cansancio, se había pasado todo el día revisando puntos de posible escape, y más de una celda, además de haber tenido una pelea con bakugan con Dan una vez más había quedado en empate.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Dan se encontraba profundamente dormido en la posición más incómoda posible, pero aun así sus ronquidos se escuchaban desde el exterior de la habitación.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kayla

\- Es casi tan perezoso como tú – dijo Dragoth con burla

\- No digas idioteces, yo no soy perezosa – dijo Kayla con dureza

\- Tus quejas al despertar me dicen lo contrario – dijo Dragoth

\- Solo cállate – dijo Kayla recostándose en una cama de la habitación – Mañana podrás seguir molestando –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Porque no los ayudamos Idriz?, ¿No quieres escapar? – dijo un bakugan Subterra a la pelinegra recostada en una cama de la hacinada celda

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero no con ellos – dijo Idriz – Mientras los guardias se ocupan de ellos, nosotros aprovecharemos la salida que nos darán –

El bakugan se rio con sadismo.

\- Los usaremos como carne de cañón – dijo burlón

\- Por supuesto, después de todo ya estoy harta de estar aquí – dijo Idriz

\- Supongo que pasaremos a ocultarnos una vez más – dijo el bakugan con seriedad

\- Eso es lo que hacemos siempre, aunque siempre podemos volver a hacer trabajitos – dijo Idriz

 **(-)**

\- Es muy extraño – dijo Marucho observando algunos datos en una computadora

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede amiguito? – pregunto Radizen

\- No estoy seguro – dijo Marucho tecleando rápidamente

Al poco tiempo Ren y Mira entraron a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marucho? – pregunto Ren

\- Chicos miren esto – dijo señalando la pantalla

\- ¿Eso es? – pregunto Mira sin creérselo

\- Es un rastro de viaje dimensional – dijo Ren

\- Así es, y lo más impresionante, es que no es de hace dos semanas durante el ataque, es de hace menos de 2 días – dijo Marucho

\- ¿Quiere decir que volvieron? – pregunto Wilda

\- No estoy muy seguro aun, pero es lo más probable – dijo Marucho – Pero si podemos detectarla quizás podremos rastrearla –

\- Suena como un buen plan por ahora – dijo Ren

 **(-)**

\- Debería estar buscando la posibilidad de otros universos, no analizando un viejo cadáver, esa pequeña señal de energía no es nada me dijeron – dijo Kislev bastante molesta mientras iba de un lado para otro – Pero no, eso es solo una pérdida de tiempo –

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – pregunto Aela entrando en la habitación con cierto sarcasmo

\- Lo siento majestad, a veces hablo sin pensar – dijo Kislev asustada

\- Eso se nota – dijo Aela sonriendo - ¿Qué has descubierto?

\- Nada, absolutamente nada – dijo Kislev – Quien sea que lo haya hecho se tomó su tiempo en ocultarlo bien –

\- Entonces es alguien con mucha tecnología – dijo Aela

\- Así es, pero sea quien sea no me va a derrotar tan fácil – dijo Kislev – Lo voy a encontrar –

\- Eso espero, mi madre se pone de un humor horrible cuando no tiene respuestas – dijo Aela – Y se pone peor cuando tiene a la princesa de Ephestus aquí –

\- Prefiero no imaginarlo – dijo Kislev

\- Dageron fue astuto, huyo cuando pudo – dijo Aela

 **(-)**

Kayla despertó con mucha tranquilidad mientras estiraba sus brazos, pero entonces se da cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación además de Dan.

\- Uno pensaría que lo que haces aquí es mucho más cansino – dijo Dageron sentado con los pies cruzados

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kayla

\- Tenía que salir del palacio tan rápido como pudiera – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Kayla

\- Solo digamos que nuestra querida e insoportable princesa ephestiana se estrelló en el planeta – dijo Dageron

\- Estas de broma cierto – dijo Kayla – ¡Me estas tomando el pelo! – grito tan fuerte que despertó a Dan que aun dormía con tranquilidad haciendo que cayera

\- Ojala fuera así – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Oye cuando llegaste? – dijo Dan

\- Hola a ti también Dan – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

\- Salgan de alimañas perezosas, suficiente de dormir al patio – dijo un guardia mientras sacaba a todos a rastras

El patio no tardo ni unos pocos minutos en llenarse completamente, era lo típico se juntaban en diferentes grupos, algunos hablaban y otros simplemente miraban a los guardias con recelo.

\- Ya es hora – dijo Blaze

Un pequeño grupo de reos asintió mientras se acercaba a otros, los cuales asintieron.

\- Quítate de mi camino – dijo uno de ellos

\- Quien crees que eres para decirme eso, niñito – dijo el del otro grupo

Las cosas se salieron de control, y los golpes volaron como si fueran balas.

El patio se volvió de pronto un escenario de una batalla campal.

\- ¿Que se supone que está pasando? – dijo el alcaide

\- Los prisioneros se pelean entre ellos – dijo un guardia

\- No estoy ciego idiota, que todos los guardias vallan a detenerlos, ahora – dijo con furia

De repente dentro del patio se abrieron infinidad de puertas y de ellos salieron torrentes de guardias y bakugans, para tratar de mantener a los prisioneros controlados.

\- Ahora es cuando – dijo Blaze y dos chicos lo siguieron

Entre tanto caos que se generó por la batalla en el inmenso patio, Blaze y otros dos chicos se escabulleron por una de las puertas por donde salieron los guardias, con todo el personal ocupado combatiendo la disputa en el patio corrieron por cada uno de los pasillos de la prisión completamente desiertos.

Ninguno conocía donde podía estar la sala de control, hasta que alguien apareció.

\- Síganme, los llevare hasta la sala de control – dijo Idriz

Blaze paro en seco.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? – dijo Blaze

\- Puedes dudar de mí y quedarte dando vueltas por esta prisión hasta la eternidad, o puedes creerme y evitar que los masacren – dijo Idriz

Blaze dudo unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, hasta una puerta corrediza.

\- Bien aquí es – dijo Idriz señalando la consola

\- No será tan fácil como creen – dijo Dageron saliendo de detrás de una puerta empuñando

\- Dageron – dijo Idriz

\- Que bueno verte dritz – dijo Dageron

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así – dijo Idriz

\- Hagamos un trato, vuelven a sus celdas y yo me aseguro de que no los zurren demasiado – dijo Dageron

\- Ni pensarlo – dijo Blaze intimidante, aunque Dageron ni se inmuto

\- Eres valiente, aunque no sé si es estupidez – dijo Dageron sonriendo con confianza y preparándose para atacar

\- Deberías pensarlo dos veces – dijo una voz

Dageron giro su mirada y abrió los ojos, un bakugan aquos había aterrizado en los controles apagando la máquina.

\- Rayos – dijo Dageron

El bakugan aquos comenzó a transformarse al igual que otros 2, uno Pyrus y otro Darkus, rompiendo la pared y encaminándose hacia el patio principal.

Solo Idriz quedaba en la habitación junto con Dageron.

\- No tiene por qué ser así dritz – dijo Dageron

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así, y si tanto quieres que sea distinto entonces déjame largarme – dijo Idriz

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – dijo Dageron

\- Por supuesto, pero eso no significa que lo acepte – dijo Idriz – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, al ataque Roktar Subterra

Roktar apareció derribando lo poco que quedaba de esa sala de control, era un bakugan con cabeza de lagarto anaranjada, su cuerpo tenía solo dos musculosos brazos de reptil, parecía tener algo que rodeaba su pecho como si fuera una armadura de roca, su cuerpo terminaba con una cola recubierta de roca.

\- No te confíes Roktar, no creo que este acabado – dijo Idriz

Un imponente rugido se escuchó entre los escombros.

Un gigantesco dragón de cuatro patas emergió de allí, su piel estaba llena de gruesas escamas y de color morado, de su torso salía un enorme cuello que daba a una cabeza de dragón europeo con dos brillantes ojos rojos, una larga cola que terminaba con una cuchilla plateada, dos enormes alas de murciélago moradas y con toques carmesí.

\- No pensabas que me matarías tan fácil – dijo Dageron sobre la cabeza del dragón.

\- Tu nunca lo haces fácil Dageron, pero no importa lo que hagas no pienso quedarme un segundo más en este agujero – dijo Idriz

\- Como quieras entonces – dijo Dageron – Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad –

\- Poder Activado: Terror Antiguo – dijo Idriz

 **(-)**

El patio de la prisión era un total caos, ahora que el escudo había sido inhabilitado un ejército completo de Bakugan comenzaron a enfrentar a los de los guardias, los cuales al ser menos poco a poco comenzaron a perder terreno hasta finalmente ser derrotados.

\- Bien el patio está despejado, es hora de salir de aquí – dijo Blaze

\- Poder Activado: Necro-Relámpago – dijo Kayla

Una andanada de relámpagos negros apareció en el cielo golpeando a un gran grupo de bakugan rebeldes.

Dragoth aterrizo pesadamente frente a la enorme horda de bakugan

\- Les voy a dar una oportunidad de ser obedientes y volver a sus celdas, mientras olvidamos que esto paso, pero si prefieren ser idiotas y enfrentarme, por mí no hay ningún problema – dijo Kayla

La respuesta no tardo en llagar cuando un bakugan Sub-Terra se lanzó contra Dragoth, el cual solo movió su cola y lo estampo contra la pared devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

\- El que sigue – dijo Kayla burlona

Todo el ejército de bakugan se lanzó contra Dragoth el cual solo espero pacientemente.

\- Poder Activado: Darkus-Fragmentario

Dragoth levanto gran cantidad de esferas de energía oscura, que lanzo como si fueran misiles en todas direcciones.

Si bien el poderoso ataque de Dragoth había eliminado a muchos enemigos, aún quedaban decenas más.

\- Creo que ahora es cuando pienso que los temores del alcaide no eran tan irracionales – dijo Dragoth

\- No importa cuántos sean, los vamos a hacer pedazos – dijo Kayla – Poder Activado: Aniquilador Dragón –

Dragoth genero un poderoso ataque de energía de fuego negro combinado con relámpagos.

 **(-)**

\- De pelador a invasor, y ahora soy carcelero – dijo Dan asqueado

\- Es despreciable – dijo Drago lanzando un bakugan contra una pared – Pero que opción tenemos –

\- Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Tornado de Dragón –

Un poderoso tornado de fuego acabo con un grupo completo de bakugan.

\- Creo que esos fueron todos en esta zona – dijo Dan

\- En este lugar había miles de personas, creo que aún nos deben faltar algunos – dijo Drago

\- Bueno no me quejare si alguno logra escaparse – dijo Dan

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco – dijo Drago – Creo que si alguien logra fugarse va a ser su día de suerte –

Antes de que Dan dijera algo más un Bakugan murciélago Darkus salió de la nada y lo golpeo por la espalda.

Drago se levantó sin apenas rasguños, sorprendentemente Dan no había perdido el equilibrio aun estando en el hombro de Drago, parece que las dos semanas que había pasado en Onderon habían rendido frutos.

Drago se giró sin ningún ápice de gracia, normalmente era un bakugan tranquilo, pero si había algo que despreciaba eran los ataques por la espalda.

\- No tenías el valor suficiente para atacarme de frente – dijo Drago

\- A unos monstruos como ustedes no se merecen el honor – dijo un chico humano en la cabeza del bakugan

Dan suspiro con pesadez.

\- No quiero hacer esto – refunfuño Dan para sí mismo

\- Poder Activado: Ala Oscura –

El murciélago se lanzó al ataque contra Drago.

\- Pero ellos no me lo quieren dejar fácil – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

Aria observaba con suma atención una de las estatuas del palacio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – dijo Kaysa

\- No nada, solo perdía el tiempo – dijo Aria – No tienes por qué seguirme a todos lados –

\- Lo siento mi madre me lo ordeno – dijo Kaysa

\- Si mi madre me hubiera pedido lo mismo, lo hubiera cumplido así que no importa – dijo Aria – ¿Oye como fue pelear contra los terrícolas? –

\- Ya sabes eran sacos de boxeo andantes – dijo Kaysa con burla

\- Pero no decían que uno de ellos era bastante fuerte – dijo Aria pensativa - ¿Cuál era su nombre?, Nad Tuso, o algo así –

\- Dan Kuso creo que es a quien te refieres – dijo Kaysa

\- Eso Dan Kuso, dicen que era el mejor del planeta – dijo Aria

\- Bueno la verdad es que no vimos un solo peleador Pyrus que representara un reto, Aela peleo con uno Ventus, pero dijo que no fue un mayor reto – dijo Kaysa

\- Ya veo – dijo Aria

Mientras esto pasaba en un balcón cercano.

\- Que aburrido ha sido este día – dijo Lin

\- Y más con Aria aquí – dijo Ange asqueada – Ahora es cuando me apiado de Kaysa que le ha tocado aguantársela todo el día

\- Sí que pena – dijo Lin – Como crees que le esté yendo a Kayla en la prisión – dijo Lin

\- De seguro debe estar aburrida – dijo Ange – Se debe estar riendo de nosotras mientras sostiene una bebida fría rodeada de sirvientes –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Quién sigue? – dijo Kayla respirando cansada mientras Dragoth acababa con otro oponente

Aunque pareciera irreal, ya había acabado con más de 500 bakugan, pero aún faltaban muchos más y Dragoth estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Dragoth era más poderoso que cualquier bakugan común, pero aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera sus límites, y eso llego como algo inevitable, el bakugan Darkus cayó al suelo por la falta de energía y volvió a su forma de esfera.

Kayla cayó al suelo, recogió a Dragoth rápidamente y se preparó para entrar en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, desgraciadamente ella solo era una contra cientos de personas furiosas.

Golpeo a un par de ellos en la cara, mientras esquivo con facilidad a uno que trato de atraparla desde la espalda, golpeo a otro en la entrepierna haciendo que cayera mientras se retorcía.

Finalmente una avalancha la logro inmovilizar.

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres? – Dijo Blaze – No eres una guardia –

\- Nadie que te importe – dijo Kayla

\- Tiene razón Blaze, es hora de escapar – dijo su bakugan Aquos el cual era un pez humanoide

\- Espera Blaze, ella no es cualquiera, es una de las hijas de la Reina – dijo alguien que parecía ser Onderiano.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Blaze

\- Estas delirando – dijo Kayla sabiendo lo que se venia

\- No, si eso es verdad te podremos usar como moneda de cambio para salir del planeta – dijo Blaze

Kayla le escupió.

\- Eres tan patético que me tienes que usar para escapar – dijo Kayla burlona

\- Eso ahora no importa – dijo Blaze

\- Pero creo que va a importar mucho – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Estallido de Dragón –

Drago genero una gigantesca explosión que envolvió a más de la mitad de Bakugan enemigos y los dejo sin energía.

Todos enmudecieron al ver esto y más Blaze que reconoció de donde venía ese ataque.

Drago aterrizo enfrente de la muchedumbre de Bakugan restantes.

Dan bajo del hombro de Drago y le tendió la mano a Kayla.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Dan

Kayla dudo un poco y acepto la ayuda del castaño para levantarse.

\- Si – dijo de manera seca

\- Traidor – grito Blaze

Dan volteo su mirada, sabía lo que significaba alguien lo había reconocido.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, tu supuesta muerte y que dos semanas después ellos nos atacaran, siempre estuviste de su lado – dijo Blaze

\- No exactamente – dijo Dan

\- Entonces porque los ayudas – grito otro peleador

\- Es más complicado de lo que creen – dijo Dan

\- No me importa si de verdad eres el héroe que siempre miramos con aprecio, quítate del camino – dijo Blaze

\- No voy a hacerlo – dijo Dan – Perdónenme por esto, Poder Activado: Dragón Astral –

El poderoso ataque de Drago termino con la batalla en pocos segundos, todos cayeron inconscientes al suelo, terminando con todos los oponentes.

Dan cayó al suelo cansado.

\- Poder Activado: Devorador de Mundos – dijo Dageron

Alduin absorbió un ataque de rocas de Roktar y se la devolvió con el doble de poder, dándole directamente y devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

\- Rayos – dijo Idriz

\- No te preocupes dritz, te ayudare a que no tengas que pisar este lugar una vez más – dijo Dageron sonriendo

Unos minutos después de que la batalla acabara, los refuerzos llegaron desde otra isla, así como una vez más llego un vagón mucho más grande, esta vez llevando consigo a Dan, Kayla, Dageron y Idriz que iba acompañada por dos guardias.

Llegaron a la capital tras un largo y silencioso viaje de tren llegaron a la capital.

\- Así que hubo un motín – dijo Kendra mientras Dan y Kayla se encontraban frente a ella – La verdad me satisface saber que pudieron controlarlo, ¿hay algo más que quieran decirme? –

\- No madre – dijo Kayla

\- Bien, descansen por hoy – dijo Kendra

Kayla y Dan salieron de la habitación y cada uno siguió por su camino.

\- Kayla, salvo tu vida – dijo Dragoth – Al menos dale las gracias –

Kayla se detuvo reflexionando sobre el tema.

\- Dan espera un momento – dijo Kayla

El susodicho se giró Kayla quedaba frente a él.

\- Creo que no me porte muy bien después de lo que paso en la prisión, gracias por ayudarme – dijo Kayla

\- No hay nada que agradecer – dijo Dan

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

En una habitación oscura Idriz estaba sentada en medio del lugar.

\- Me han dicho que tienes ciertas habilidades muy interesantes – dijo Kendra sujetando de la barbilla a Idriz – Necesito una inquisidora que se encargue de eliminar a mis enemigos internos –

\- ¿Qué pasara con mi condena? – pregunto Idriz

\- Sera completamente perdonada y olvidad, ¿entonces qué dices? – dijo Kendra

Idriz guardo silencio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que su inquisidora haga? – dijo Idriz

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña sorpresa, son como las 12:30 así que voy a ser muy breve.**

 **Ceres: Y ya están menos verdes que antes, pero créeme que se pondrá mejor, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Latilxu: Kyle es genial, y no lo digo solo porque me tenga amenazado, en fin espero que te haya gustado**

 **DragoViking: Y te dará peor espina en el futuro, incluso creo que terminaras odiándola :v, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Ahora la mala noticia, por desgracia por problemas con el estudio, es decir mucho trabajo, no podrá haber episodio el próximo fin, lo siento pero primero está mi carrera, pero no se preocupen que solo será por este fin.**

 **Y nos vemos en 2 semanas :v**


	10. Amigo y Rival

**He vuelto después de una semana de pausa en la escritura, en fin de seguro están ansiosos por leer lo que tengo preparado para este capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO 10: AMIGO Y RIVAL**

Dan apenas si se lo había podido creer, la sensación que tenía en ese momento le parecía de lo más extraño.

Supongo que su Kayla le había contado a Kendra de su pequeña jugada en la prisión y de cómo había acabado con todos esos bakugan que estaban tratando de escapar de la prisión, por lo que ahora le habían dado un poco más de libertad.

Había salido a dar una vuelta por la dichosa capital de Onderon.

Y en su salida a explorar había terminado en una bullosa taberna con un gran aspecto para ser de un planeta futurista, su interior tenía el encanto de esas viejas películas americanas en las que el pistolero llegaba para cargarse a todo el mundo.

Claro que Dan no era un pistolero ni venía a cagarse a nadie, solo quería tomarse un respiro de los últimos tortuosos días, estaba sentado frente a una gigantesca barra, muchos llenos de jóvenes o simplemente gente, estaba llena de Onderianos así como todo el maldito establecimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Drago

\- Solo quiero relajarme – dijo Dan

\- ¿Que te sirvo? – dijo una voz seria al otro lado de la barra

Dan levanto la mirada y miro a una mujer rondando los 25 de cabello plateado.

Dan observo lo que parecía una pantalla orográfica y comenzó a leer nombres, después de leer varios sudo frio, como se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a un lugar como ese en un mundo desconocido.

\- ¿Qué recomiendas? – pregunto Dan con nerviosismo

\- ¿Eso depende, vienes a ahogar penas, a enloquecerte, o solo por aburrición? –

\- Aburrición – dijo Dan aun nervioso

\- Bien – dijo con sequedad y yendo a buscar lo que fuera que le iba a dar al castaño

\- Dan en que estás pensando, no tienes como pagarle – dijo Drago

Dan que antes estaba más nervioso ahora sí que estaba asustado, pero antes de poder irse del lugar.

La mujer llego una vez más con un vaso de tamaño mediano con un líquido rojo.

\- Ten –

Dan iba a responder pero la mujer se veía tan intimidante que no le dio tiempo de hablar antes de que la mujer volviera a abrir la boca.

\- Y que hace un humano como tú en Onderon, ¿Un pequeño día de libertad o escapas de algún lord? – dijo la mujer con algo de interés

\- Un poco de lo primero – dijo Dan dándole sin querer un sorbo a la bebida, notando un sabor dulzón y adormecedor – Sabe bien –

\- Perfecto, son 55 por el vaso –

Dan se atraganto y escupió un poco de la bebida mientras comenzaba a toser bastante fuerte, mientras se escuchaba por todo el lugar, pero para su suerte muchos estaban demasiado ocupados con licor hasta las cejas.

\- Bueno la cosa es que… - comenzó a decir Dan con cierto nerviosismo

La mujer peli plateada no parecía hacerle gracia esto último.

\- Sabes lo que le hacemos a los que no pagan – dijo enojada preparando una navaja

Dan comenzó a mirar a los alrededores buscando una ruta de escape, pero una vez más pareciera que la suerte de Dan era algo infinito.

\- No te preocupes yo pago por el – dijo Dageron apareciendo de improviso

\- Muy bien – dijo la mujer recibiendo el pago y yéndose a otro lado de la barra

\- Creo que salve tu vida – dijo Dageron tomando asiento justo al lado

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo, pude haberlo resuelto solo – dijo Dan con algo de orgullo

\- Sabes, en ocasiones es bueno aceptar cuando necesitabas ayuda – dijo Dageron – Puede hacer que las cosas mejoren –

\- Esta bien, si necesitaba ayuda – dijo Dan terminándose la bebida roja de un gran trago - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –

\- Aquí es donde vengo a pasar el rato – dijo Dageron – Es de los pocos lugares en los que no molestan tanto –

Dan se giró un poco dejando de ver al pelinegro.

\- Encontrare la forma de pagarte – dijo Dan

\- Puedes hacerlo ahora – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Dan confundido

\- Aun no he peleado contigo y estoy aburrido – dijo Dageron – Una batalla, si ganas no me pagas nada

\- Creo que es una solución razonable – dijo Dan – ¿Tu qué opinas Drago? –

\- Hagámoslo – dijo Drago

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Giro de Motor Supremo – dijo Shun

Jaakor se elevó por los cielos de la arena a gran velocidad dando giros mientras esquivaba rayos de color morado que venían de la superficie, Jaakor empuño sus manos mientras de sus nudillos desato una lluvia de destructivos proyectiles color verde.

\- Vas a necesitar más que eso Jaakor – dijo Helios mientras lanzaba más rayos de energía morada desde su espalda.

\- Poder Activado: Quasar Destructor – dijo Keith

Helios abrió su boca lanzando una esfera de energía de fuego morado que comenzó a seguir a Jaakor con cada movimiento que hacía.

\- Poder Activado: Disipador de Sombras – dijo Shun

Jaakor volvió a empuñar sus manos y giro todo su cuerpo para encarar el ataque, apunto sus nudillos y disparo 6 granadas de humo verde que hicieron que el ataque desapareciera.

\- Poder Activado: Palma Relámpago de Demonio – dijo Shun

Jaakor hizo rápidos y casi ilegibles movimientos con sus manos antes de lanzar un potente ataque en forma de un tornado color jade.

El tornado le dio a Helios directamente, pero Helios no había sido el rival de Drago por nada.

\- Poder Activado: Farbas Infinito – dijo Keith

Helios apareció completamente ileso del ataque de Jaakor.

\- Poder Activado: Cañón de Roca – dijo Keith

La gema verde en el pecho de Helios se abrió dejando ver un cañón que comenzaba a cargarse, Helios lanzo el poderoso disparo que para desgracia del peleador ventus, Jaakor fue incapaz de evadir.

Jaakor e Helios volvieron a su forma de esfera mientras eran recogidos por sus compañeros.

\- Una muy buena batalla Shun – dijo Keith

\- Lo mismo digo Keith, creo que he perdido el toque – dijo Shun – Y eso es algo que a estas alturas no debo permitirme –

 **(-)**

Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles, el lugar donde ambos peleadores se encontraban no era un claro, estaban en lo más profundo de un bosque con árboles enormes, pero aun así había suficiente espacio para que maniobraran, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Listo para esto – dijo Dageron

\- Yo nací listo para cualquier batalla – dijo Dan

Lanzador Golpe de Poder

\- Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Sin Misericordia Alduin Darkus – dijo Dageron

Alduin 2000 Gs

\- Demuéstrame que tan poderoso eres Drago –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Con todo Fusion Dragonoid Pyrus – dijo Dan

Drago 1400 Gs

\- Prepárate para una paliza – dijo Drago

\- Eso lo veremos camarada, Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad – dijo Dageron

Alduin 2700 Gs

Drago 1000 Gs

Alduin se elevó rápidamente mientras cargaba un ataque de color morado rojizo en su boca, Drago hizo lo mismo tratando de ganar altura para que Alduin no obtuviera ventaja.

Sin embargo, Alduin maniobro rápidamente colándose entre los árboles y posándose en una rama justo en el lateral de Drago liberando un rayo de color morado claro desde su boca.

\- Poder Activado: Pulso de Dragón – dijo Dan

Drago 1900 Gs

Alduin 2000 Gs

Drago reacciono tan rápido que apenas si se habría logrado percibir por el ojo común de alguien que no fuera peleador, pero Drago había logrado evitar el ataque con gran rapidez haciendo que el rayo partiera un árbol en dos.

\- Poder Activado: Ráfaga Ígnea – dijo Dan

Drago 2400 Gs

Alduin 1700 Gs

Drago abrió su boca lanzando una enorme y rápida lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego que volaron por el aire a gran velocidad.

Alduin comenzó a saltar por entre las gigantescas ramas de los árboles, aunque pareciera pesado y tosco, el dragón Darkus sabía moverse con gran agilidad por entre las ramas saltando entre ellas con gran rapidez, aunque a pesar de todo eso no impedía que Drago pudiera asestarle golpes con su ataque.

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Dimensión Oscura – dijo Dageron

El ambiente de la batalla se comenzó a llenar de una extraña neblina negra.

\- Que se supone que es esto – dijo Drago

\- Tu peor pesadilla – dijo la voz de Alduin distorsionada mientras parte de la neblina se convertía en la forma del dragón negro, mientras sus dos ojos brillaban intensamente.

Drago no tardó en responder y lanzo una llamarada pero esta solo atravesó a Alduin sin hacerle mayor daño.

Alduin 2800 Gs

Drago 1000 Gs

\- Creo que es hora de acabar esta ronda, Poder Activado: Flama del Caos –

Alduin 3100 Gs

Drago 700 Gs

A diferencia de la llamarada de Drago que no logro mayor efecto la sombra de Alduin lanzo una llamarada morada que derribo a Drago de un solo golpe, devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

Puntos de vida de Dan 50%

\- ¿Estas bien amigo? – dijo Dan

\- Estoy bien, pero debemos tener cuidado, no creo que se dejen vencer muy fácil – dijo Drago – Debemos esperarnos cualquier movida de su parte –

\- Bien amigo, ganemos esta – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – dijo Aela mirando el horizonte un enorme destello morado

\- ¿Qué sucede majestad? – pregunto Angron desde su hombro

\- No estoy muy segura, parece una batalla – dijo Aela

\- Puedo sentir el poder que se libera desde aquí – dijo Angron

\- Voy a ir a ver que carajos pasa – dijo Aela con sospecha

\- No hay necesidad – dijo Kendra llegando junto a su hija

\- ¿Madre? – pregunto Aela confundida

\- Dan y Dageron solo están teniendo un libre intercambio de opiniones – dijo Kendra mientras se escuchaba otra potente explosión – Solo hay que evitar que Aria se entere de esto y estaremos bien –

 **(-)**

\- Hora de la revancha Dageron, Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, una vez más Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, sin cuartel Alduin Darkus –

Alduin 2000 Gs

Drago 1400 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Cuchilla del Caos – dijo Dageron

Alduin 2300 Gs

Unas misteriosas cuchillas de energía color carmesí comenzaron a crecer por todo el cuerpo de Alduin, cuando dejaron de hacerlo el dragón se lanzó a una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba las cuchillas contra Drago o simplemente las usaba como dagas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Drago se defendía bien, pero el limitado espacio hacia que esta tarea se volviera mucho más difícil, mientras Alduin seguía lanzando las dagas contra su enemigo.

\- Drago, tengo una idea – dijo Dan

Pese a estar bastante lejos el uno del otro, Dan le hizo ciertas señas a Drago que el bakugan entendió para luego asentir.

Drago evadió a Alduin y en una hábil maniobra logro colarse detrás de un árbol que estaba en la retaguardia del Dragón.

\- Poder Activado: Híper Conductor – dijo Dan

Drago 2000 Gs

Alduin 1700 Gs

Drago movió para atrás su cabeza un poco mientras lanzaba un poderoso rugido, que arranco parte del árbol haciendo que cayera sobre un desprevenido Alduin que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El árbol le cayó encima al Dragón negro haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y el gigantesco tronco le caía encima.

Drago continuo alerta y menos mal que lo hizo ya que un par de segundos después Alduin resurgió rompiendo el tronco en medio de llamas negras.

\- Más listo de lo que pensé – dijo Dageron – Poder Activado: Grieta del Vacío –

Alduin 2500 Gs

Drago 1500 Gs

Alduin lanzo un poderoso rugido que estremeció el suelo haciendo que una enorme grieta de color morado se abriera despidiendo fuego negro.

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Reactor Pyrus – dijo Dan

Drago 1700 Gs

Alduin 1600 Gs

\- Maldita sea – dijo Dageron – Poder Activado: Devorador de Mundos –

Alduin 2000 Gs

Drago 1300 Gs

Alduin comenzó poco a poco a absorber las llamaradas de la carta portal de Dan mientras la convertía en fuego negro y se lo lanzaba a Drago, el cual al ser tomado desprevenido, cayó al suelo y regreso a su forma de esfera.

Puntos de Vida de Dan 30%

\- Creo que no eres la leyenda que todos dicen que eres – dijo Dageron – No me has quitado ni un solo punto de vida –

\- No te confíes Dageron, te puedes estrellar contra el suelo – dijo Dan

\- Ya lo veremos – dijo Dageron con sarcasmo – Último Round –

\- Carta Portal Lista: Bakugan Pelea, Acabemos con esto Alduin Darkus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Fusion Dragonoid Pyrus –

Alduin 2000 Gs

Drago 1400 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Cañón de Dragón – dijo Dan

Drago 2500 Gs

Alduin 900 Gs

Drago lanzo un poderoso disparo de fuego condensado en un espacio pequeño contra Alduin.

Alduin salto una vez más demostrando su fuerte agilidad mientras esquivaba el ataque, mientras este último chocaba con un árbol generando una explosión estruendosa, que pareciera que hubiera provenido de una bomba de 2 toneladas.

 **(-)**

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – dijo Aria habiendo sentido la potente explosión

Se levantó de la cama y camino con pies descalzos hacia el balcón buscando el origen de la explosión.

Lo pudo ver sin mucho esfuerzo, a lo lejos veía los destellos de la feroz batalla.

\- Luce interesante – dijo Aria mientras se cambiaba la ropa que tenía por una más cómoda, ahora se había puesto una simple camisa negra con detalles dorados acompañada de unos shorts, unas medias negras largas y unas botas cafés.

\- Princesa, ¿Qué tal si nos descubren? – pregunto un Bakugan Pyrus

\- No me importa, no he hecho nada en todo el día, nada más que esperar – dijo Aria mientras saltaba del balcón deslizándose con gran habilidad por el las cornisas del castillo hasta tocar el suelo – Sip, sigo siendo la mejor –

Mientras Aria salía de los límites del castillo alguien a lo lejos había observado todo.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo Kayla saliendo del castillo y siguiéndola

La noche ya había caído y habían pasado varias horas desde que la batalla entre ambos peleadores comenzara, y a pesar del agotamiento seguían dando todo de sí mismos.

\- Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad – dijo Dageron

\- Poder Activado: Cañón de Dragón – dijo Dan

Drago 2500 Gs

Alduin 2500 Gs

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire generando una potente explosión.

Drago y Alduin aterrizaron en el suelo de manera pesada, mientras no podían evitar observarse de manera retadora.

\- Ríndete Dan, llevo la delantera – dijo Dageron

\- No deberías estés tan seguro – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Tornado de Dragón -

La batalla continua en medio del bosque con gran ferocidad, mientras a unos pocos metros, Aria había llegado a observar todo desde una distancia suficiente como para no ser detectada.

La Ephestiana paseo sus ojos por el campo de batalla, reconociendo a Dageron y a Alduin, pero luego poso su mirada en Dan.

\- ¿Un humano?, que interesante – dijo Aria – Creo que me quedare a ver el espectáculo –

\- Yo no contaría con ello – dijo Kayla

\- Hola Kayla, no sabía que quisieras verme con tanto anhelo – dijo Aria

\- Tu tan molesta como siempre, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – dijo Kayla

\- Viendo la batalla de Dageron y ese terrestre – dijo Aria

\- ¿Terrestre? – pregunto Kayla acercándose un poco hasta que vio la pelea.

\- _"Maldita sea no puede ser cierto"_ – dijo Kayla para sus adentros

\- ¿Y quién es el humano?, no lleva un collar así que no es un esclavo – dijo Aria interesada

\- ¿A quién le importa? – dijo Kayla

\- A mi tal vez, sería interesante decirle a mi madre que en Onderon hay un humano que es capaz de darle pelea a Dageron – dijo Aria – Pero a lo mejor solo lo hago para molestarte –

Kayla no pudo evitar refunfuñar ante esto.

\- Poder Activado: Cuchillas del Caos – dijo Dageron

Alduin 2800 Gs

Drago 2000 Gs

\- No volveré a caer en el mismo ataque – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Escudo de Dragón -

Drago 2200 Gs

Alduin 2200 Gs

\- Solo equilibraste el marcador aunque no por mucho – dijo Dageron – Es hora de que esto finalmente acabe, Carta Portal Abierta: Ira del Vacío –

Alduin 3000 Gs

Drago 500 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Hora del Crepúsculo – dijo Dageron

Alduin se elevó a gran altura, mientras en su boca y dos patas delanteras comenzaban a acumular energía.

Alduin 5000 Gs

Drago 100 Gs

\- Esta jodido – dijo Aria muy segura – Bueno que iba a esperar de un humano –

\- No tan rápido amigo – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Escudo Salvador–

Drago encendió su puño derecho en llamas mientras le daba un potente golpe al suelo haciendo que la carta portal dejara de tener efecto.

Drago 1500 Gs

Alduin 4500 Gs

\- Y eso no es todo – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Fuerza Interna de Dragón –

Drago junto sus manos en su pecho mientras comenzaba a acumular una gran energía de color

Drago 4000 Gs

Alduin 4000 Gs

El ataque de ambos fue lanzado casi al mismo tiempo, cortando el aire con un imperante chirrido que comenzaba a aturdir a ambos peleadores, hasta que una poderosa explosión que cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Aria con los ojos muy abiertos

El humo comenzó a disiparse revelando la situación de la batalla.

Puntos de vida de Dan 0%

Puntos de vida de Dageron 0%

\- Logro vencerme, con un solo ataque – dijo Dageron mientras recogía a Alduin

\- Bueno no salió tan bien como pensaba – dijo Dan

\- No te quejes, fue un milagro que les ganáramos – dijo Drago

\- Creo que te subestime – dijo Dageron – Vencerme en un solo movimiento, algo inesperado –

\- Te lo dije, soy una caja de sorpresas – dijo Dan - ¿Entonces ya no te debo? –

\- Dadas las circunstancias, creo que el que tendré invitarte a otra ronda, aunque ten esto por seguro, la próxima vez te derrotare de manera definitiva – dijo Dageron

\- Bueno aun me quedan unas horas de libertad, creo que aceptó la invitación – dijo Dan

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Aria, la Ephestiana estaba ahora más que intrigada con cómo se había desenvuelto la situación.

\- Suficiente, hora de volver – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde la llegada de Kayla y Aria, la primera habiendo soportado incontables e incansables preguntas acerca de quién era ese humano tan impresionante.

Pero la pelinegra permaneció imperturbable ante cualquier pregunta, y no pudo sacarle ningún dato a pesar de tanto insistir.

\- Aun me queda un día de tener que estar aquí – dijo Aria recostada en su cama – Voy a averiguar quién es ese chico, y quizás me lo lleve de recuerdo –

\- Princesa, sabe que a su madre no le gusta que haga eso – dijo el bakugan – Además creo que ya tienes demasiados –

\- Nunca es suficiente – dijo Aria

 **(-)**

En la misma taberna donde el día había comenzado, salvo que ahora estaba completamente vacía, salvo por los recientemente enfrentados en una batalla Dan y Dageron.

Prácticamente las cosas habían sido risas e historias con Dan contando sus aventuras y Dageron sus historias.

\- Y así fue como como termine trabajando para Kendra – dijo Dageron

\- Que extraña historia, en varios sentidos – dijo Dan

\- No tanto como esa extraña batalla con Magmel tuya – dijo Dageron lanzando un ligero eructo – Oye, ¿Pero cómo fue que te capturaron? –

\- La verdad no lo recuerdo – dijo Dan – Y prefiero no recordarlo –

\- Descuida, en un par de meses te acostumbraras y quedaras igual de loco que muchos aquí – dijo Dageron

\- Que reconfortante – dijo Dan

\- Cloey, otra ronda – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

\- Kayla no has quitado esa cara en todo el día – dijo Kaysa desde su cama - ¿Qué sucede hermana? –

\- Nada solo pienso en cosas sin sentido – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Porque eres tan terca?, puedes confiar en mi Kayla – dijo Kaysa

Kayla lanzo un potente suspiro.

\- Me salvo la vida – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Quién? –

\- Dan cuando estábamos en la prisión, Dragoth se quedó sin energía y me iban a usar de moneda de cambio para que ellos salieran del planeta – dijo Kayla – Pero el apareció y me saco, ¿Por qué?, yo le he partido huesos y por poco lo incinero – dijo Kayla

\- Quizás solo tiene aún esa parte de héroe, o supongo que en cierta forma te tiene aprecio – dijo Kaysa con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué es masoquista? – dijo Kayla de manera sarcástica

\- No de esa clase Kayla – dijo Kaysa – Quizás solo es respeto, eso o quiere tener el placer de matarte el con sus manos, aunque dudo de esto último –

\- Considerando las circunstancias prefiero la segunda, solo para verlo intentarlo y ser yo la que lo aplasta – dijo Kayla

\- Tú siempre eres así – dijo Kaysa – Aunque quizás sea algo mucho más profundo y cursi – esto último diciéndolo muy bajo

\- ¿Dijiste algo Kaysa? –

\- No nada – dijo Kaysa – Supongo que el tiempo lo decidirá –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, porque a mí me encanto volver, tratare de organizarme mejor para que no haya más pausas pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar.**

 **Al mismo tiempo creo que me hacía falta esta pausa, ya que por ejemplo el Dragón de Auraxis no sabía cómo continuarlo, pero ahora si lo sé ya que tuve una epifanía espontanea.**

 **Y al mismo tiempo nuevas ideas de fics salvajes aparecieron, pero para eso falta mucho, así que les agradezco su paciencia.**

 **DragoViking: Por desgracia lo ven y lo verán como un traidor, aunque no lo sea, a los peleadores aún les falta mucho como para siquiera saber que Onderon existe, así que aún falta un rato.**

 **Haku: Por ahora están a varios pasos de llamarse amigos, pero aún falta mucho para que las cosas se pongan como se pondrán, en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Ceres: En este cap, no hubo muchas emociones entre Dan y Kayla, pero en los siguientes cap las habrá.**

 **Antes de terminar, si hay algún lector Mexicano, les deseo lo mejor y espero que ustedes y sus familiares y amigos se encuentren bien después de lo del terremoto y de esta semana que ha estado llena de desastres naturales.**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima, auf wiedersehen.**


	11. ¿Y Ahora?

**Drem yol lok, aquí otro capítulo de este fic que tanto les gusta a muchos, y solo puedo decirles muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **CAPITULO 11: ¿Y AHORA?**

\- ¿Un humano? – Pregunto Beryl - ¿Estas segura cielo?

\- Si mama, completamente segura – dijo Aria hablando de manera sonriente a través de la pequeña pantalla

\- ¿Quieres investigar no es así? – dijo Beryl, si bien su imagen no se veía se lograba sentir que estaba sonriendo solo por su tono de voz

\- Si – dijo Aria muy enérgica

\- Bien, me voy a encargar de que tu transporte sufra un pequeño retraso cielo, consigue toda la información que puedas pero no te expongas – dijo Beryl

\- No te preocupes yo soy muy cautelosa – dijo Aria

\- Eso lo se cariño pero recuerda que ahora estas en el territorio de Kendra, así que juega tus cartas con cautela – dijo Beryl

\- Si madre – dijo Aria

\- Nos vemos en unos días – dijo Beryl cortando la comunicación

\- Bien – dijo Aria bajando de la cama con una sonrisa divertida – A descubrir quien es –

 **(-)**

En Onderon aún era algo temprano, pero la vida en ese castillo comenzaba muy rápido, por lo que los pasillos del mismo ya estaban llenos de gente realizando sus diferentes obligaciones.

Dan como ya era costumbre se había despertado bastante temprano, si bien ya no tenía que ir al entrenamiento habitual que hacía en sus primeros días en el planeta, pero ya había cogido la costumbre así que todos los días pasaba igual.

\- Oye Dan – dijo Liska

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dan

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu lanzador? – pregunto Liska

Dan levanto su mano sin saber a qué se refería Liska, pero en un par de segundos su duda se despejo al ver como su lanzador estaba completamente destruido y chamuscado.

\- Vaya – dijo Dan sonriendo con nerviosismo

\- Como es que no te diste cuenta – dijo Drago

\- Posiblemente porque la batalla me dejo aturdido – dijo Dan

\- O será porque eres un despistado – dijo Drago con una gota en la cabeza

\- No me ayudas Drago – dijo Dan – Supongo que voy a necesitar otro –

\- ¿Eras igual en la tierra? – pregunto Liska

\- Era peor ha madurado con el tiempo – dijo Drago

\- Drago – dijo Dan algo molesto

\- Las cosas que uno aprende – dijo Liska – Las historias que contaban de ustedes aquí no eran muy acertadas –

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – pregunto Dan

\- Nuestros planetas están a años luz de distancia, pero aun así muchos escuchamos rumores sobre ustedes dos – dijo Liska

\- ¿Qué clase de rumores? – pregunto Dan

Liska trato de recordar cuales fueron las pocas veces que escucho la palabra Dan Kuso.

\- Bueno, eran rumores así que no se si sean ciertas del todo, esta que venciste a Barodius en una sola batalla – dijo Liska

\- Eso es falso – dijo Dan – La mayor parte –

\- También decían que eras un buen tipo que siempre trataba de ayudar a otros – dijo Liska

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Dan con cierto tono de nostalgia

\- Y había otros que decían que no eras un terrícola si no un Ephestiano – termino de decir Liska – Creían que eras demasiado poderoso para ser un terrícola –

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – dijo Dan

\- No es personal, solo que a muchos les cuesta creer que los humanos puedan hacer, ya sabes cosas como esas – dijo Liska

\- Ya me estoy acostumbrando – dijo Dan – Un momento dijiste Ephestianos, ¿No fueron con los que estuvieron en guerra? –

\- Exactamente – dijo Liska

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que son? – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

\- ¿Lo vio? – grito Kendra

Kayla trago saliva antes de volver a hablar

\- Dan estaba teniendo una batalla con Dageron y ella los vio a ambos en el bosque – dijo Kayla – Aunque por lo visto aún no sabe quién es –

\- Sabía que esa niña iba a resultar ser una molestia – dijo Kendra furiosa – Debemos hacer algo para que no llegue a enterarse de que es Dan Kuso, lo último que necesito es a los Ephestianos haciendo preguntas, o peor aún que le avisen a los peleadores antes de tiempo –

\- ¿Antes de tiempo? – pregunto Kayla

\- Así es hija mía, tarde o temprano o los peleadores nos descubrirán o deberemos atacar la tierra una vez más, y para ese momento quiero tener a Kuso bajo mi completo control – dijo Kendra

Kayla dejo salir una sonrisa divertida

\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? – dijo Kayla recuperando seriedad

\- Por ahora habla con Kuso, dile que evite a Aria a toda costa mientras aun está aquí – dijo Kendra – Ya tengo algo preparado para que Dan salga del planeta, pero aun debo recibir la confirmación –

\- Así lo hare – dijo Kayla – Pero no se supone que la nave de esa niña fastidiosa llegaba hoy –

\- Se suponía que sería así, pero para nuestra desgracia un mensaje de Ephestus dice que la nave desapareció –

\- No crees que aquí hay algo que huele mal – dijo Kayla

\- Eso mismo es lo que pienso, al principio tenía mis dudas, pero ahora todo me queda claro – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

Aria estaba recorriendo los pasillos lo más cautelosamente que podía, caminaba con pasos muy silenciosos pero sin dejar de caminar de manera arrogante, como si todo el mundo girara alrededor de ella.

En resumen arrogante y fastidiosa.

\- ¿Disculpe? – le pregunto a una de las tantas personas que transitaban por el concurrido pasillo

\- Princesa Aria – dijo el que parecía ser un sirviente bastante asustado - ¿Qué necesita? –

\- Solo una pregunta – dijo Aria – ¿Has visto a algún humano deambulando por el palacio? – dijo Aria con una sonrisa perspicaz

\- Hay muchos humanos acá su alteza – dijo confundido

\- Me refiero a uno que no le hayan lavado el cerebro, tenía el cabello castaño – dijo Aria amenazante

El sirviente trago saliva y estaba a punto de responder a las preguntas de Aria cuando vio algo mucho más aterrador en otro lado.

Bien oculto para que Aria no se diera cuenta de su presencia se encontraba Dageron llevando una especie de navaja en sus manos.

Dageron hiso señas sumamente rápidas, que el sirviente recibió de manera efectiva, comprendiendo que si decía algo le iba a ir mal.

\- Lo siento majestad, no sé de qué me habla, debo irme, discúlpeme – dijo el sirviente saliendo se allí los más rápido posible

\- Mmm, no era mi intención asustarlo tanto – dijo Aria

\- Creo que a la próxima deberías contenerte un poco más – dijo un bakugan de color rojo

\- Bueno acá hay muchos más a quien preguntarles – dijo Aria prosiguiendo con su búsqueda

\- Eso estuvo muy cerca – dijo Alduin

\- Dan me va a tener que agradecer que le haya quitado a Aria de encima – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

La tierra y ciudad bakugan se estaban recuperan poco a poco del devastador ataque de los onderianos, para muchos eso ya era cosa del pasado y para no propagar el pánico se hablaba muy poco de ese suceso.

Sin embargo los que seguían atentos ante todos los sucesos seguían siendo los peleadores, que si bien aún se seguían preparando para un posible segundo ataque, al mismo tiempo estaban tratando de regresar a sus vidas normales, después de todo aun si había un temor palpable de un segundo ataque, esta vez Marucho tenia listo un sistema de alerta preventiva.

Shun se encontraba en el dojo de su abuelo, había regresado hace unos días para que su abuelo viera que se encontraba bien.

Estaba sentado junto al estanque del dojo en posición de meditación sobre una silla de piedra, ya no tenía tantas heridas como antes se lograba ver que su cuerpo había empezado a sanar de las heridas, ahora iba a hacer lo mismo con su mente.

Había pasado 2 horas en la misma posición y justo cuando iba tocando su tercera hora de meditación, un inmenso dolor invadió su cabeza mientras las memorias comenzaban a fluir.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Shun estaba de pie sobre Jaakor mientras el bakugan ventus volaba a toda velocidad entre los edificios**

 **\- Ten mucho cuidado Jaakor – dijo Shun - Podrían estar en cualquier lugar, no creo que los hayamos perdido –**

 **\- Deberías escuchar a tu compañero – dijo una voz gruesa**

 **Angron destruyo las paredes y vitrales de uno de los rascacielos tomando a Jaakor completamente desprevenido, el bakugan demonio logro encajar un enorme golpe justo en la cabeza de Jaakor haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.**

 **Logro evitar que la caída fuera mortal balanceándose por un poste de energía y luego cayendo al suelo perfectamente de pie.**

 **\- Te aferras a la vida como un pichón a su nido – dijo Aela de pie en la cabeza de Angron – Solo retrasas lo inevitable, hazme el trabajo más fácil y lo haré lo más rápido posible –**

 **\- Poder Activado: Tormenta de Sombras – dijo Shun**

 **Jaakor volvió a moverse de manera veloz después de haber recogido a Shun del suelo.**

 **Jaakor ahora volaba más rápido de lo habitual pero Angron ni siquiera había utilizado un solo poder y ya estaba por alcanzarlo.**

 **\- No tienes a donde huir basura – dijo Angron impaciente por tomarse otra victima**

 **\- Poder Activado: Puertas del Infierno – dijo Aela**

 **Jaakor no pudo esquivar la gigantesca llamarada de Angron que lo alcanzo mientras volaba, los efectos no se hicieron esperar y Jaakor choco contra un edificio.**

 **\- Fuiste una completa pérdida de mi tiempo – dijo Aela con decepción – Eres débil, y por esa razón tú morirás hoy, lástima que ya no este Dan Kuso para salvarlos, Poder Activado: Cadenas del Tártaro –**

 **Angron saco de sus brazos dos pares de cadenas con las cuales engancho ambos extremos del edificio y con una increíble fuerza lo derribo sin apenas problemas sobre Shun y Jaakor.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Shun abrió los ojos de manera rápida, se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro y estaba en su habitación de dojo, además de esta completamente empapado en sudor.

Vio a su abuelo dormido a unos pocos pasos de él.

\- ¿Shun te encuentras bien? – pregunto Jaakor

\- ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto Shun

\- Te desmallaste – dijo Jaakor – Has estado dormido un par de horas, ¿seguro que estas bien? –

\- Si Jaakor no te preocupes, ahora ya recuerdo todo lo que paso, al menos se cómo identificar a uno de ellos si nos vuelven a atacar -

Un sonido se escuchó por la habitación, Shun reacciono a él y busco entre las cosas que había en la cama y encontró su teléfono.

\- Es Marucho – dijo Shun contestando - ¿Qué sucede Marucho?

Sonidos ilegibles para alguien que no tuviera su oído en el altavoz salieron del teléfono, poco a poco la expresión de Shun comenzó a cambiar.

\- ¿Qué? – grito Shun

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Fuego de Fusión – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Poder de Lustria – dijo Liska

Chad comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos de lagarto mientras reptaba por todo el campo de batalla esquivando las bolas de fuego de Drago.

\- Poder Activado: Kroxilodon – dijo Liska

\- ¿Krox, que cosa? – dijo Dan confundid

\- Es un poder especial muy divertido – dijo Liska

Chad comenzó a sufrir una increíble metamorfosis, su rostro y piel se volvieron como las de un cocodrilo, su cuerpo adquirió una increíble musculatura y se paró en dos patas.

\- Wow, es increíble – dijo Dan

\- Nunca había visto un Bakugan que pudiera hacer eso – dijo Drago

\- Pues ya lo conoces – dijo Kroxilodon agresivo

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Dan extrañado

\- Bueno a Chad lo podemos considerar un Bakugan bipolar, Kroxilodon es el alter ego de Chad – dijo Liska

\- Poder Activado: Kroc Asesino – dijo Liska

Kroxilodon se lanzó al ataque de la manera más salvaje y errática posible, haciendo que para Drago fuera mucho más difícil, difícil más no imposible.

Kroxilodon atacaba con gran salvajismo logrando darle a Drago con sus garras varias veces.

Drago no perdió tiempo y contraataco a los ataques del cocodrilo superdesarrolado.

\- No creas que me vas a vencer lagarto gigante – dijo Kroxilodon

\- Mira quien habla – dijo Drago

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo Kroxilodon enojado

\- Lo que oíste – dijo Drago

\- Te voy a destrozar – dijo Kroxilodon

\- Poder Activado: Hacha de los Ancestros – dijo Liska

Kroxilodon saco un hacha gigante con filo de un hielo sumamente duro.

\- Es hora de que caigas lagartija – dijo Kroxilodon

\- Hoy no – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Gran Fuerza de Dragón –

La batalla no duro mucho más después de que Dan dijera esas palabras, Chad aun en su forma más salvaje no pudo resistir el devastador ataque de Drago.

\- Wow – dijo Liska recogiendo a Chad del suelo – Eso fue increíble –

\- Bueno ustedes también lo hicieron bien – dijo Dan sonriendo

\- Algún día deberías enseñarme algún truco – dijo Liska

\- Creo que podría hacerlo algún día – dijo Dan

Ambos se dispusieron a salir del estadio y regresar e ir a otro lado cuando Kayla apareció en la puerta.

\- Dan necesito hablar contigo de algo – dijo Kayla de manera amenazante – En privado – enfatizo

Liska entendió el mensaje y rápidamente se fue.

\- Nos vemos luego Dan – dijo Liska

\- Liska una cosa, si te encuentras con una Ephestiana, sal huye y no le digas nada – dijo Kayla

\- Si princesa – dijo Liska

\- Sígueme Dan, no quiero atraer alguna mirada indeseable – dijo Kayla comenzando a caminar

Kayla y Dan caminaron por un sinfín de pasillos hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la habitación de la pelinegra.

Dan y Kayla entraron y Kayla lo guío hasta que llegaron al balcón.

\- Ves a esa chica de cabello castaño – dijo Kayla señalando a Aria la cual estaba haciendo preguntas como una loca a cada persona que se encontraba

\- ¿Que hay con ella? – pregunto Dan

\- Ella es la princesa de Ephestus – dijo Kayla

\- ¿No eran sus enemigos? – pregunto Dan

\- Lo son pero por ahora estamos en paz con ellos, pero ese no es el punto – dijo Kayla – Te vio tu batalla con Dageron, y parece estar muy interesada en descubrir quién eres –

\- Adivinare, sabe que soy un humano y se extraña que casi haya vencido a Dageron – dijo Dan con una sonrisa

Kayla se sorprendió.

\- Así es – dijo en voz baja –

\- ¿Bien que necesitas que haga? – pregunto Dan

\- Hoy estas muy cooperador – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa divertida

\- Bueno no veo porque no deba hacerlo, ya lo he hecho varias veces y de las peores maneras – dijo Dan

Kayla dejo salir un ligero resoplido.

\- Trata de evitarla, lo último que necesitamos es que sepa más de lo nos sirva – dijo Kayla – Si te encuentra dale evasivas y bajo ninguna circunstancia le digas tu nombre real –

\- Creo que lo entiendo – dijo Dan - ¿Algo más?

\- Es una chiquilla malcriada y manipuladora, trata de no caer en sus trucos – dijo Kayla – Y bajo ninguna circunstancia intentes traicionarnos, aunque me resultaría entretenido tener que matarte –

\- Okey – dijo Dan muy lentamente

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más, algo inesperado paso.

\- ¿Oye Kayla estas aquí? – Dijo Kaysa hasta ver quienes estaban allí – Lamento interrumpir – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

\- No hay problema yo ya me iba – dijo Dan algo incómodo y saliendo tan rápido como pudo

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Kaysa

\- ¿Bien qué? – pregunto Kayla con una ceja levantada

\- ¿Que estaban haciendo? – Dijo Kaysa – Solos

\- ¿!Qué diablos estás hablando!? – dijo Kayla mas roja que nunca en su vida

Después de eso Kaysa estallo a carcajadas.

\- No puedo creer que cayeras – dijo Kaysa casi que retorciéndose

\- Kaysa – dijo Kayla esta vez roja por el enojo mientras rechinaba los dientes

\- Oh, oh – dijo Kaysa preocupada

 **(-)**

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban con los edificios y sus ventanales generando un estruendoso ruido.

Una figura se desplazó por lo alto de un edificio con suprema cautela mientras la lluvia empapaba sus cabellos negros.

Se posó en la cornisa del edificio el cual tenía un aspecto sumamente futurista y saco unos binoculares para mirar al edificio que quedaba a varios kilómetros.

\- Creo que eso de allá es el objetivo – dijo Idriz

\- ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? – Dijo Roktar – Entremos –

\- Paciencia Roktar – dijo Idriz – La Reina me dijo que debía confirmar el objetivo –

Idriz puso los binoculares a un lado y saco un aparato grande que parecía un transmisor.

\- ¿Majestad? – pregunto Idriz

\- Idriz querida, estaba comenzando a pensar que no lo habías logrado – dijo Kendra – ¿Cuál es la situación? –

\- Tengo al objetivo localizado – dijo Idriz – Me dispongo a obtenerlo –

\- Negativo – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Majestad? – pregunto Idriz

\- Te necesito para un asunto más urgente – dijo Kendra – Enviare a dos personas para que se encarguen de todo, espéralos en tu actual posición –

\- Si majestad – dijo Idriz cortando la comunicación – Esperemos que ese asunto más urgente, sea algo más entretenido –

 **(-)**

Kendra había llamado a todas sus hijas, además de a Dan, a Dageron y a Kislev para algo que ella decía era de suma urgencia.

\- Bien ahora que están todos aquí, creo que ya podemos empezar – dijo Kendra – En primer lugar nuestra visitante inesperada se ha decidido auto-alargar su visita, pero eso no es lo que nos acontece ahora mismo –

\- En primer lugar Kislev, tenías razón la sustancia que buscas estaba en ese planeta – dijo Kendra – Y esa es justa la razón de que están aquí –

\- ¿Y que es esa sustancia de la que hablan madre? – pregunto Ange

\- Kislev – dijo Kendra

\- Es un poderoso combustible y sirve para crear armas muy potentes, pero más importante podre convertirlo en un catalizador y así descubrir el origen del cuerpo falso – explico Kislev

\- Idriz ya confirmo que el objetivo está a nuestro alcance, pero yo la necesito para otra misión, así que voy a necesitar que dos personas vallan a conseguirla – dijo Kendra

No pasaron ni 3 segundos hasta que las cosas se salieron de control, ya que las hijas de Kendra a excepción de Aela saltaron a la acción.

\- Déjame ir a mí - dijo Ange

\- Ni hablar, yo me he tenido que aguantar a Aria mucho tiempo si hay alguien que merece acción soy yo – dijo Kaysa

\- Yo soy la mayor, así que si alguien va a ir soy yo – dijo Kayla

\- Si hablamos de experiencia, yo tengo más que ustedes en este tipo de casos – dijo Lin – Así que seré dos –

Aela cubrió su rostro con vergüenza mientras veía ese espectáculo tan dantesco de cómo sus hermanas se peleaban como leonas por una presa.

Dageron soltó una sonrisa de burla.

Kendra ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Silencio – dijo Kendra iracunda – Kaysa se encargó de mantener a Aria controlada por estos días y a Kuso lo necesito fuera del planeta por un tiempo así que iran ellos dos y punto final –

\- Si madre – dijeron algo asustadas

\- Bien, ustedes dos prepárense saldrán inmediatamente – dijo Kendra refiriéndose a Kaysa y a Dan – Se reunirán con Idriz en el lugar y ella les dará las indicaciones, no me vayan a decepcionar –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo, en fin ahora responderé a los comentarios que estoy algo adormecido y ya quiero caer en los brazos de Morfeo.**

 **DragoViking: Oh y habrá muchas más batallas épicas en el futuro, y sobre Kayla bueno, el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Haku: Originalmente iba a ser corto, pero como he tenido mejores ideas para continuarlo va a ser largo, ahora si bien Dan se ha ganado el respeto de algunos peleadores, ahora le queda ganarse el respeto de todas las hijas de la reina, y por supuesto de la reina misma.**

 **Ceres: Kayla es una persona de sentimientos complicado como lo dice ella, por ahora solo siente confusión, pero ya tiene a alguien que no quiere a Dan precisamente como amigo y o amante.**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana, nos vemos en la próxima, ciao.**


	12. Asalto en las Alturas

**Bueno disculpen mi ausencia de una semana, la verdad no fue nada planeada y pasaron una serie de sucesos sumamente difíciles que me impidieron actualizar, en fin se suponía que hoy tocaba El Dragón de Auraxis, pero que importa, subo este hoy.**

 **CAPITULO 12: ASALTO EN LAS ALTURAS**

No habían perdido ni un solo segundo para la partida.

\- Antes de que te vayas Kuso – dijo Kislev llamando a Dan

Dan se volteo y vio a la joven mujer con una especie de reloj negro.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Dan confundido recibiendo el reloj

\- Sirve para muchas cosas – dijo la mujer con seriedad – Pero principalmente permite cambiar tu apariencia –

\- ¿Como lo hizo la princesa en la tierra? – dijo Dan

\- Así es, ya tiene una imagen pre-establecida, solo presiona este botón – dijo Kislev señalando un pequeño botón verde en el lateral del reloj –

A unos pocos pasos Kendra le daba indicaciones a su hija.

\- Idriz me dice que lo que necesitamos está en un rascacielos – dijo Kendra – Ella te dirá muchas más indicaciones –

\- Si madre – dijo Kaysa

\- Y vigila a Kuso, asegúrate de que no se pase de listo, aun no hay que confiarnos de que colabore al 100% - dijo Kendra

\- No te preocupes le tendré el ojo encima – dijo Kaysa

\- Sé que lo lograras – dijo Kendra – Y que no me decepcionaras -

\- Te lo aseguro - dijo Kaysa

\- No lo arruines hermanita – dijo Kayla a manera de broma

\- No te debes preocupar por eso, tú te deberías preocupar por que Aria no sepa más de lo que debería – dijo Kaysa

Kayla solo refunfuño un poco.

\- Solo estoy bromeando Kayla – dijo Kaysa

\- Tú y tus bromas – dijo Kayla entre dientes

\- Bien no perderá más tiempo – dijo Kaysa dirigiéndose al portal – Vienes o que Kuso –

\- Ya voy – dijo Dan

Acto seguido ambos entraron en el portal.

 **(-)**

En la tierra la nieve aun cubría una gran parte de la ciudad, Shun corría más rápido que nunca después de haber recibido una alarmante llamada de Marucho que le decía de que debía ir a verlo.

Pero no era en la casa del rubio donde se lo había pedido.

Shun cruzo las rejas de acero y comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido haciendo que la nieve se hundiera debajo de sus pies.

Finalmente llego a donde todos sus amigos y los demás peleadores estaban reunidos.

\- Por favor díganme que no paso lo que creo que paso – dijo Shun acercándose a la lápida de quien creía era su difunto mejor amigo

\- Bueno aun no estamos seguros – dijo Marucho viendo la tumba la cual tenía signos sospechosos ya que no había pasto en un gigantesco cuadrado

\- ¿Cómo paso? – dijo Shun

\- Bueno no estamos seguros – dijo Julie – Alguien retiro la nieve esta mañana, y al ver todo llamo a Marucho –

\- No deberíamos sacar conclusiones tan rápido – dijo Ace – A nevado toda esta semana, probablemente no crezca nada debajo de tanta nieve –

\- En eso tienes razón Ace – dijo Shun – Pero porque la tierra esta tan suave, alguien la aparto –

\- Sé que es extraño Shun, pero tengamos en cuenta que si nos equivocamos vamos a hacer algo no muy bueno e irrespetuoso – dijo Mira

Shun titubeo, de verdad quería profanar la tumba de su mejor amigo solo por un presentimiento.

Shun movió la cabeza como sacando esa idea de su mente, no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido una idea como esa, simplemente no era posible que alguien hubiera desenterrado a su amigo o que él se hubiera levantado, no, su amigo necesitaba descansar.

\- Vámonos – dijo Shun – No creo que sea bueno siquiera pensar en lo que queremos hacer –

Si bien algunos seguían no tan convencidos por las palabras de Shun ya que de por si todo parecía muy sospechoso, todos aceptaron que ninguno quería profanar la tumba de quien era su mejor amigo, por lo que todos se fueron del lugar, Shun mas callado que el resto.

 **(-)**

\- Y que planeta se supone que es este – dijo Dan desde el tejado de un edificio

\- No estoy segura – dijo Kaysa – Vaya pero si es Vestal –

\- ¿Vestal? – dijo Dan sorprendido – Hace mucho que no venía, no lo reconocí –

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora – dijo Kaysa – Reunámonos con Idriz y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer –

Kaysa presiono el botón verde en su reloj negro y rápidamente un haz de luz rodeo el cuerpo de la Onderiana, su cabello negro paso a ser de un rojo sumamente puro como lo antes era su cabello negro, sus ojos en antaño de un verde profundo ahora son de un color más carmesí, aunque seguían teniendo el patrón de Onderiano, Jador también cambio un poco, sus partes negras se hicieron más grandes, apenas si conservaba algunos rasgos que lo caracterizaban como Bakugan Haos.

Dan hizo lo mismo, el haz de luz lo cubrió como paso con Kaysa, su cabello cambio a un color negro y sus ojos pasaron a parecerse al de un Onderiano y cambiaron a un color azul, Drago también sufrió cambios parecidos a los de Jador.

\- Me siento extraño – dijo Dan observando su reflejo

\- No me siento cómodo – dijo Drago – Me recuerda a cuando Spectra me puso bajo su control –

\- No me hagas recordar eso – dijo Dan

\- El disfraz es lo de menos – dijo Kaysa – Vamos por esa sustancia, cuanto más rápido acabemos más rápido nos podremos ir –

\- ¿Y donde se supone que esta esa tal Idriz? – pregunto Dan

\- Estamos muy cerca – dijo Kaysa – Sígueme –

 **(-)**

\- No es justo – dijo Aria entrando en su habitación completamente enojada con su pelo enmarañado y sumamente frustrada, arrojándose en la cama con suma furia

\- Princesa, no debería hacer eso, no es propio de alguien de su calibre – dijo el bakugan de Aria

\- Lo se Brigit, pero no lo entiendo – dijo Aria más frustrada que antes – Recorrí cada maldito rincón de este lugar y nadie me dice nada, todos parecen tumbas –

\- Quizás debamos dejar la búsqueda – dijo Brigit – No deberíamos llamar tanto la atención –

\- No, no les voy a dar el gusto, mientras este aquí buscare, quiero saber quién es y más importante lo quiero para mí – dijo Aria – Pero por ahora voy a dormir un poco y darme un baño rejuvenecedor –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Es aquí? – pregunto Dan

\- Se supone que es aquí – dijo Kaysa mientras ambos avanzaban por una especie de terraza rodeados de vestals y de elevados edificios.

Se escabulleron por un elevador y subieron varias plantas más, hasta llegar a una terraza mucho más grande en la que solo había una persona.

\- Idriz – llamo Kaysa

La presente se volteo, revelando que se trataba de la nueva inquisidora de Kendra, aunque casi nadie lo sabía.

\- Tardaron bastante – dijo Idriz

\- Es difícil ubicarse con tantos edificios – dijo Kaysa - ¿Dónde se supone que esta lo que buscamos? –

Idriz se giró un poco y señalo un edificio más alto que los demás sin balcones pero con grandes ventanales.

\- Es ese de allí, por lo que se es un centro de investigación – dijo Idriz – La sustancia está en el piso 150 –

\- ¿Qué tal la seguridad? – pregunto Kaysa viendo el edificio

\- Apretada, parece que lo que cuidan es muy importante, pero son de costumbres, cambian de guardia todos los días a la 6:30 – dijo Idriz

\- Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber – dijo Kaysa – ¿Un perro guardián gigante, una fosa con ácido? –

\- Nada salvo algún que otro peleador, pero no creo que vaya a ser un gran problema majestad – dijo Idriz

\- Por supuesto que no lo será, será como dispararle a un pez en un barril – dijo Kaysa dándole una última ojeada a la edificación

\- Si no necesitan nada más, yo debo regresar – dijo Idriz entrando en un portal

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – dijo Dan

\- Bueno tenemos dos opciones, entrar causando un destrozo, acabando con todo lo que se nos ponga en nuestro camino o podemos hacerlos durante el cambio de guardia y entrar de manera sigilosa – dijo Kaysa de manera irónica

\- Prefiero la segunda – dijo Dan

\- Que aburrido, pero creo que tienes razón – dijo Kaysa – Si podemos pasar inadvertidos creo que será lo mejor –

\- Entonces toca esperar – dijo Dan

\- Así es – dijo Kaysa sentándose en el borde de la terraza apoyando sus pies en el barandal - ¿Y dime Dan como llevas eso de servirle a mi madre? –

\- ¿Es otra prueba o algo por estilo? – dijo Dan con algo de desconfianza

\- Por supuesto que no, si fuera una prueba no te darías cuenta, solo quiero saber más – dijo Kaysa

Dan seguía desconfiando.

\- Bueno puedes decidir no decirme nada, y quizás deba decir mentiras – dijo Kaysa

Dan se lo sospechaba.

\- Eres manipuladora te lo han dicho – dijo Dan

\- Es una lástima que Aela vaya a ser la reina, de lo contrario podría usar este don a mi favor – dijo Kaysa sonriendo de manera divertida

\- Es extraño – dijo Dan con simpleza – Es algo que nunca pensé que haría, y que no quería, ni me gusta hacer –

\- No me digas que no te has acostumbrado – dijo Kaysa

\- Creo que nunca lo hare – dijo Dan

\- O vamos, no me digas que no has disfrutado ni por un poquito – dijo Kaysa

\- La verdad es que no – dijo Dan

\- Eres algo extraño – dijo Kaysa, luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse de manera desproporcionada

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Dan confundido

Kaysa trato de aguantarse la risa.

\- Que con ese disfraz eres idéntico a Kayla, solo que hombre – dijo Kaysa

Dan no pudo evitar percatarse de que la princesa Onderiana decía la verdad, teniendo el cabello negro y los ojos color azul se parecía bastante a Kayla, salvo por que él era hombre.

Dan no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse también, no sabía porque razón lo hacía, quizás porque últimamente no había tenido suficientes razones para reírse, y ahora que la tenía la aprovechaba así fuera para reírse de su propia situación.

 **(-)**

Kayla se estremeció un poco, no sabía porque pero sentía como si alguien se estuviera riendo de ella.

Kayla despego su rostro del barandal del balcón de su habitación, llevaba una ligera camiseta negra y una falda de un tono más gris.

Como Kaysa no estaba le iba tocar pasar la noche sola, no es que le molestara, pero si bien ella y su gemela en ocasiones podían tender a querer asesinarse mutuamente, no podía negar que le podía llegar hasta cierto punto podía llegar a extrañar esas bromas estúpidas que solía hacer.

\- ¿Kayla, estas aquí? – pregunto Kendra afuera de la habitación

\- Si mama – dijo Kayla saliendo del balcón y yendo hacia la puerta

Kendra entro a la habitación con paso firme.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Kendra

\- Si – dijo Kayla confundida - ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

\- No creas que no me he dado cuenta – dijo Kendra tomando asiento en la sala de estar de la habitación

\- No comprendo – dijo Kayla aunque dentro de ella se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa

\- Has estado extraña desde lo de la prisión – dijo Kendra – Pensaste que había pasado desapercibido, pero he estado muy ocupada como para prestarle atención, pero ahora te escucho –

\- No sé de qué hablas madre – dijo Kayla

\- Kayla cielo, ya sabes lo que pienso de que le mientas a tu madre – dijo Kendra esta vez con más de dureza que antes

Kayla suspiro derrotada

\- Pasaron algunas cosas – dijo Kayla – Cuando los prisioneros escaparon, yo fui a pelear contra ellos –

Kendra mantenía su mirada de cada vez más interés mientras Kayla contaba su historia.

\- Cuando derrote a la mitad de ellos, a Dragoth se le acabo la energía, y me capturaron – dijo Kayla – Me querían usar de moneda de cambio para escapar del planeta –

\- ¿Y qué paso luego? – pregunto Kendra con voz imperturbable

\- Kuso me salvo – dijo Kayla

Kendra permaneció en silencio por unos minutos.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

Las luces de la calle iluminaban todo el tecnológico planeta, mientras dos figuras se encontraban en la puerta del centro de investigación.

\- Listo para esto Dan – dijo Kaysa

\- No – dijo Dan de manera cómica

\- Eso no importa – dijo Kaysa

Ambos entraron al amparo de la oscuridad atravesando algo parecido a un lobby, pero para su desgracia.

\- Tienen ustedes pases – dijo un "gorila" bloqueándoles el paso al ascensor

Antes de que Kaysa pudiera lanzar el primer golpe, Dan actuó rápido.

\- I do not understand – dijo Dan ante la mirada confundida de Kaysa – I'm Lost -

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el hombre

\- Que no te entendemos – dijo Kaysa lanzando un golpe por la espalda dejando al hombre noqueado

Una vez el obstáculo fue rebasado ambos entraron al ascensor.

\- A eso le llamo pensar rápido – dijo Jador

Kaysa presiono el botón con el número 150.

\- La verdad ni yo me lo esperaba – dijo Kaysa mientras el elevador subía como una bala

\- Bueno a veces me gusta improvisar – dijo Dan sonriendo

\- ¿Cuánto creen que se tarden en darse cuenta que dejamos fuera de combate a un guardia? – dijo Drago

\- Idriz dijo que reemplazan la guardia en media hora – dijo Kaysa – Tenemos tiempo de sobra, pero vamos a tener que poner este lugar patas arriba –

\- Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, mas rápido nos vamos – dijo Dan

El elevador se detuvo y se encontraron con un pasillo completamente solo.

Avanzaron rápido por el pasillo, un par de Vestals trataron de detenerlos, pero no pasaron ni un par de segundos hasta que ambos estaban en el suelo.

\- No sabía que pudieras hacer eso – dijo Kaysa

\- Tu hermana da golpes muy fuertes – dijo Dan

Pasaron unas cuantas puertas más hasta que llegaron a un gran ventanal y frenaron.

Estaban frente a una gran habitación, tan grande que cabrían cientos de personas dentro de él.

Había decenas de científicos vestals que trabajaban en un enorme laboratorio que tenía un gran ventanal que daba al exterior, en el centro de la habitación había un tubo trasparente con un cristal verde del tamaño de un brazo.

\- Creo que esa es la sustancia – dijo Kaysa

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Jador

\- Esperen, alguien está entrando – dijo Dan

Como dijo Dan, dos personas entraron en la habitación, y para sorpresa de Dan entraron dos personas bastante conocidas, uno de ellos era Klaus y la otra era Lena, ambos llevando batas de laboratorio.

\- Diablos – dijo Dan pero después se dio cuenta que tenía problemas más grandes que antes

\- Más vale que no te pases de listo Kuso – dijo dejando de lado todos esos rasgos que casi siempre la caracterizaban para dar lugar a una mirada casi como la de su gemela – Si intentas escapar las cosas se van a poner mucho más feas de lo que crees, yo no soy fácil de vencer y tu aun tienes el lanzador que te dimos –

\- Tranquilízate – dijo Dan con algo de nerviosismo – No pensaba hacerlo, pero que haremos sí reconocen a Drago –

\- No creo que vaya a ser un problema – dijo Kaysa – Tu solo sigue mi ritmo –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Al ataque White Jador Haos – dijo Kaysa

El gigantesco lobo atravesó las vitrinas y cayó en medio de la sala, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero no tanto a Klaus y a Lena.

Jador 2100 Gs

\- Buenas noches – dijo Kaysa – Me presentare, soy una chica de negocios y ustedes tienen algo que quiero, dénmelo y les aseguro que nadie saldrá herido –

\- No cuentes con ello – dijo Lena – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Phospos Aquos –

Phospos 1000 Gs

\- Bakugan Pelea, Surge Sirenoid Aquos – dijo Klaus

Sirenoid 900 Gs

\- Adoro cuando mi presa se resiste a lo inevitable – dijo Jador – Solo lo hace mucho mas saboreable –

\- Poder Activado: Terror Albino – dijo Kaysa

Jador 3000 Gs

El lobo se movió ágilmente por toda la habitación dando ataques certeros contra ambos Bakugan Aquos, mientras todos los científicos abandonaban la sala en estado de pánico.

\- Esa cosa es muy poderosa – dijo Klaus

\- Necesitamos algo para detenerla si queremos salir con vida de este lugar – dijo Lena – Por suerte yo puedo ayudar en eso, Poder Activado: Serpiente Gorgon –

Phospos 1300 Gs

Jador 2700 Gs

\- Te voy a hacer sufrir – dijo Phospos mientras lanzaba su veneno congelante

Jador se vio atrapado mientras el veneno subía por sus piernas y lo inmovilizaba.

\- Poder Activado: Musa del Mar – dijo Klaus

\- Que mi música borre tu maldad – dijo Sirenoid mientras comenzaba a tocar su una melodía que debería aturdir a Jador.

Jador 2300 Gs

Sirenoid 1220 Gs

Por unos segundos parecía que el ataque en verdad lo había afectado, hasta que el lobo soltó una ligera risa muy fría.

\- Su poder es patético – dijo Jador rompiendo el veneno congelante sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo

\- No puede ser – dijo Phospos

\- Como pudo escapar tan fácil – dijo Sirenoid

\- Creo que estamos en problemas – dijo Klaus

\- Efectivamente, lo están – dijo Kaysa con una sonrisa sumamente infantil

\- ¿Quien se supone que eres?, y más importante ¿de dónde vienes? –dijo Lena

\- Eso no les incumbe, solo vine por algo que me interesa – dijo Kaysa

\- Pues sea lo que sea, no lo tendrás – dijo Phospos – Porque no pueden tenerlo mientras pelean con nosotros –

\- Que bueno que esto es solo una distracción – dijo Kaysa - ¿Verdad Rex? –

Dan apareció por un lado mientras Lena y Klaus lo miraban con confusión, llevaba colgada en su espalda el contenedor con el cristal verde, se puso al lado de Kaysa mientras se lo pasaba.

\- Que amable – dijo Kaysa recibiendo el contenedor – Nos encantaría quedarnos, pero ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, salgamos de aquí –

\- Con mucho gusto – dijo Dan lanzando la esfera de Drago

El calor en la habitación aumento drásticamente mientras Drago aparecía en el reducido espacio, solo que estaba irreconocible, ya que sus partes rojas ahora eran de color negro.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Flama de Dragon + Pantalla de Humo –

Drago libero de su boca una pantalla de humo negro mientras una poderosa explosión destruía los ventanales del laboratorio, acto seguido tanto Jador como Drago salieron despedidos por esa parte del edificio dejando a Klaus y a Lena sumamente desorientados por la gran cantidad de humo.

Drago y Jador comenzaron a caer cientos de metros hasta que tocaron el suelo, ni Dan ni Kaysa pudieron mantener el equilibrio ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo.

\- Oh no ha sido mi mejor aterrizaje – dijo Kaysa riéndose como nunca en su vida

\- Que te hace pensar eso – dijo Dan adolorido de manera sarcástica pero al mismo tiempo riéndose – ¿Qué clase de nombre es Rex? –

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – dijo Kaysa

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Drago volviendo a su forma de esfera

\- Créeme, yo tampoco – dijo Jador

\- No perdamos más tiempo, quiero volver para poder dormir – dijo Kaysa

 **(-)**

Un par de minutos después, a pesar de que Vestal y Onderon están a miles de millones de años luz, Dan y Kaysa habían regresado, Kaysa ya no tenía el disfraz, pero parecía que Dan se le había olvidado quitárselo.

\- Bien hecho – dijo Kendra más que satisfecha observando el cristal – Lo hicieron muy bien –

\- Gracias Mama – dijo Kaysa – ¿Pero que se supone que hace? –

Kendra amplio su sonrisa.

\- Por ahora es un secreto – dijo Kendra – Pero lo sabrán pronto, ¿tuvieron algún inconveniente? –

\- Nada salvo un par de Peleadores débiles de la tierra y de Gundalia – dijo Kaysa

\- De la tierra he – dijo Kendra mirando a Dan – Espero que no hayas tratado de hacer alguna jugada sucia Dan –

\- No lo hice, no se preocupe – dijo Dan harto de la misma pregunta

\- Cuida ese tono, creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo Kendra – Vallan a descansar –

Dan y Kaysa salieron de la sala del trono, y justo afuera se encontraron con Kayla

\- ¿Y cómo fue la misión? – dijo Kayla interesada

\- Perfectamente – dijo Kaysa – No hubo ningún contratiempo, ¿Verdad Dan? –

\- Si un contratiempo no fue caer de un piso 150, entonces no – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué peculiar camuflaje? – dijo Kayla mirando a Dan

\- Kayla, tenemos a una insoportable a las 6 en punto – dijo Kaysa viendo como cierta Ephestiana se acercaba a ellos –

\- Aria, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Kayla con frialdad

\- Mi nave ya llego – dijo Aria – Vine a despedirme –

\- Que pena – dijeron Kayla y Kaysa al mismo tiempo

La princesa Ephestiana dejo de prestarle atención a las dos pelinegras y miro a Dan el cual no había dicho nada.

\- Y quien este apuesto chico – dijo Aria acercándose a Dan – ¿A caso es tu hermano mayor Kayla? –

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Kayla molesta

\- Solo soy un viejo amigo – dijo Dan nervioso

\- Se llama Rex – dijo Kaysa haciendo que Dan se molestara

\- Ya veo, Rex – dijo Aria – Si algún día quieres venir a Ephestus mis puertas están abiertas siempre, adiós Kayla, Kaysa –

Una vez la Ephestiana se fue de manera definitiva Dan desactivo el disfraz.

\- Tenían razón es muy extraña e insoportable – dijo Dan

\- Mírale el lado positivo, cuando te vuelva a ver no te reconocerá, Rex – dijo Kayla entre risas

\- A mí no me parece gracioso – dijo Dan

\- A nosotras si – dijeron ambas hermanas

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, de nuevo perdóneme el retraso de una semana pero es lo que pasa cuando dos profesores de ponen dos trabajos diferentes para el mismo día, y también te enfermas y pierdes dos valiosos días, en fin ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Por suerte la loca ya se fue, pero regresara pronto, o quizás no tanto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Haku: Voy a tratar de agilizar un poco el ritmo en los siguientes capitulo, porque en los siguientes es cuando comienza la verdadera acción, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ceres: Técnicamente aún no saben que es Dan respecto a lo que quiere, más o menos que lo mismo que Kendra, en cuanto a esta última, ella solo está esperando tener un control total sobre Dan para romper el pacto, pero como lo lograra, ese es un secreto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **En fin nos vemos en la próxima, en un principio no habrá retrasos esta semana**


	13. Viejos Enemigos

**Drem Yol lok, en primer lugar discúlpenme de nuevo por mi ausencia de una semana, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, de hecho no tengo idea de cuando se valla a publicar este capítulo, pero en fin gócenlo.**

 **CAPITULO 13: VIEJOS ENEMIGOS**

Una vez más y como había estado pasando la mayoría de la veces desde que habían sido atacados, Marucho despertó a sus amigos a la mitad de la noche para darles un aviso sumamente importante y peor que eso.

Los peleadores se reunieron en la casa de Marucho faltando pocas horas para el amanecer, todos estaban con los ojos caídos y completamente aperezados, y más a los que le toco aguantarse el camino de ida hacia la casa de Marucho.

Cuando entraron a la habitación donde estaba Marucho encontraron al pequeño rubio hablando por teléfono con una cara bastante triste.

\- Si entiendo – dijo Marucho colgando el teléfono

Los amigos de Marucho se extrañaron bastante.

\- ¿Sucede algo Marucho? – pregunto Julie

\- Al parecer no se va a poder reconstruir Ciudad Bakugan, dicen que es demasiado riesgo – dijo Marucho con tristeza

\- Lo sentimos mucho Marucho – dijo Runo

\- Sabemos lo que significaba – dijo Alice – No solo para ti sino para todos nosotros –

\- Lo se chicos – dijo Marucho con tristeza – Pero eso no es la razón por la que los llame –

El cambio en el tono de Marucho solo hizo que sus amigos se pusieran más nerviosos que cuando habían llegado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marucho? – pregunto Keith

\- Hace un par de horas Mira y yo monitoreábamos los flujos dimensionales y logramos detectar que una puerta se abrió en Vestal – dijo Marucho

\- Tardamos en confirmarlo, pero luego recibimos un llamado de Klaus y Lena en Vestal a ellos los atacaron en el laboratorio – dijo Mira

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron todos en especial los Gundalianos

\- ¿Ellos se encuentran bien? – pregunto Ren

\- Si al parecer solo tienen heridas leves – dijo Marucho – Y solo se llevaron un cristal verde que descubrieron hace poco –

\- ¿Qué hacia ese cristal? – pregunto Fabia

\- No lo sabemos, lo estaban estudiando – dijo Mira

Los peleadores guardaron silencio después de esto, hasta que Shun decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Alguna cámara de seguridad los capto? – pregunto Shun

\- Si y con imágenes claras – dijo Marucho – Denme un segundo –

Marucho acciono una consola y las imágenes comenzaron a digitalizarse, todas ellas con gran claridad mostrando a los intrusos.

Todos la miraron las diferentes imágenes en ellas se veían a ambos asaltantes con el camuflaje que usaron, sin embargo mientras la mayoría miraba todas las fotos, y videos del ataque, Shun solo centro en una, una sola que mostraba un Dragón negro.

\- Marucho puedes acercar esa imagen – dijo Shun señalando la imagen que llevaba viendo desde el principio

Marucho lo hizo y la imagen del dragón negro se hizo más grande, dejando ver también a un pelinegro con ojos azules, el cual era Dan, solo que los peleadores no lo sabían.

\- No puede ser – dijo Shun abriendo los ojos de la impresión

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Alice

\- Ese bakugan es, es Drago – dijo Shun

\- ¡Que! –

\- No puede ser posible – dijo Runo

\- Tienes razón, no se parecen en nada – dijo Fabia

\- Creo que Shun tiene razón – dijo Keith – Cuando era parte de los Vexos y capture a Drago las cartas prohibidas lo modificaron, quizás ellos hicieron algo parecido –

\- Pero Drago no se separaba de Dan, como es posible que quien quiera que sea él lo tenga – dijo Runo

\- Quizás Dan no murió precisamente de causas naturales – dijo Shun con tono de enojo después de sacar a flote una teoría que consideraba acertada – Quizás fue el quien lo asesino y se llevó a Drago –

Todos estaban completamente impresionados por la mera posibilidad de que alguien hubiera asesinado a su amigo pero vistas las prueba era la opción más factible, y la gran mayoría de ellos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza, quien quiera que fuera esa persona iban a averiguar si era el causante de la muerte de su amigo y si era así lo harían pagar por su crimen.

 **(-)**

En una habitación sumamente desordenada dando señal de forcejeo, el ambiente era oscuro haciendo imposible ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba tal desastre.

\- Ya te dije que no se nada – dijo la voz de un hombre asustado

\- Y yo te dije que me estas mintiendo – dijo Idriz golpeando con fuerza la pared de madera – Justo ayer alguien de la vía láctea vino a verte, y más vale que me digas quien fue y de que especie era –

\- Ya le dije que no lo sé –

Idriz perdió la paciencia y se lanzó contra el levantándolo con una facilidad increíble.

\- Mi paciencia se está agotando, más vale que me diga lo que quiero escuchar si es que no quiere terminar flotando en el rio Drestva – dijo Idriz

El hombre comenzó a temblar y más cuando vio que Idriz hablaba completamente en serio mientras esta sacaba un cuchillo militar.

\- Esta bien te diré todo, solo baja esa cosa – dijo aterrado

Idriz lo hiso pero al mismo tiempo seguía atemorizándolo para que hablara más rápido.

\- Era un hombre de un planeta de la vía láctea, llamado Rotislav al parecer los pone nerviosos el hecho de que Kendra haya atacado la tierra y quisieron tratar de convencerme para derrocarla, yo me negué lo juro –

Idriz lo soltó haciendo que se escuchara un estruendo en la habitación.

\- Vez que no era tan difícil – dijo Idriz disponiéndose a salir – Lo que hablamos hoy se queda aquí, si descubro que dijiste una sola palabra regreso a terminar el trabajo, ¿Entiendes? –

El hombre solo asintió aterrado, mientras Idriz salía de allí.

 **(-)**

Contrastando con lo que pasaba en la tierra y lo que había acontecido en aquella habitación, se podría decir que el palacio de Onderon estaba en relativa calma, si a calma se le puede decir que todo el mundo estaba trabajando y uno que otro escándalo en una habitación.

\- ¡Maldita sea Kuso, no es tan difícil! – grito Kayla enojada en una cabina

\- Eso lo dices porque no estás aquí abajo – dijo Dan esquivando una bola de fuego en una gigantesca habitación circular de color blanco con un enorme botón en el centro.

\- Mi hermana de 11 años lo hizo cuando tenía 8, más vale que tú también lo logres – dijo Kayla

Una nueva bola de fuego salió esta vez desde el techo y por poco si carboniza al castaño de no ser porque reacciono rápido, las bolas llameantes salían de todas direcciones, y a muy duras penas un exhausto Dan logro alcanzar el botón y presionarlo con gran fuerza, haciendo que las bolas de fuego dejaran de salir por las paredes.

Dan respiraba agitadamente pero había logrado salir de manera sorprendente completamente ileso.

Kayla se podría decir que estaba ligeramente impresionada, pero al mismo tiempo su faceta fría permanecía imperturbable en todo momento.

Kayla salió de la cabina, mientras Drago se acercaba a su compañero con preocupación, al llegar junto a él pudo percatarse que aparte de la increíble cantidad debido al calor que había en la habitación.

Dan exhalo una última vez antes de levantarse.

\- Empiezo a pensar que sus formas de entrenamiento son bastante salvajes – dijo Dan

\- Es la única forma de no volvernos débiles – dijo Kayla – Tenemos gran tecnología pero si nos arriesgamos a perder lo que somos, nuestra raza estará condenada –

\- Es una interesante forma de pensar – dijo Dan

\- Así es como nos hemos criado – dijo Kayla saliendo de la sala en compañía de Dan – Es difícil sacar algo que ya de por si forma parte de nosotros y más difícil aun hacer que alguien más logre comprenderlo, pero no es el momento de hablar de culturas – dijo encarando el castaño mientras este se detenía – La última vez que tuvimos una batalla no termino de la mejor manera –

\- Es un reto – dijo Dan

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

\- Sea como sea no tenemos ni una sola pista de quienes son – dijo Marucho revisando los archivos Vestals, Gundalianos, Neathianos y cualquier otro que tuvieran sobre otras especies extraterrestres.

\- Es frustrante – dijo Ren mientras hacia lo mismo que Marucho – Y por desgracia es lo único que podemos hacer, ya que es casi imposible seguir un rastro dimensional –

\- Quizás halla otra forma – dijo Mira irrumpiendo en la conversación junto con Keith – No estamos seguros pero si tenemos suerte podríamos

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – pregunto Marucho mientras Ren ponía una faceta de interés en su rostro

Mientras en la sala de control Mira y Keith exponían su plan a Marucho y Ren, los demás estaban en la sala más grande teniendo su propia discusión.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que ganarían con matar a Dan? – dijo Julie

\- Lo sacaron del camino y luego nos atacaron, lo querían fuera del camino – dijo Fabia – Lo consideraban una amenaza –

\- Dan ha derrotado a varios enemigos poderosos – dijo Linus – Pero luego de lo de los Mechtogans quizás ya llevaban observando mucho tiempo y decidieron actuar –

\- Esa panda de cobardes – dijo Runo furiosa – Aprovecharon que Dan estaba solo y con la guardia baja, sea quien sea ese idiota lo voy a hacer pedazos –

\- Por ahora no pensemos en eso – dijo Shun con tranquilidad aunque el también estaba sumamente enojado por lo ocurrido – Vayamos un paso a la vez, primero debemos descubrir quiénes son, que es lo que buscaban y finalmente planear algo para devolverles el golpe –

\- Hablando de eso – dijo Marucho entrando a la habitación con Keith y Mira – Creo que tenemos una forma de averiguarlo –

\- ¿Encontraron el rastro? – pregunto Runo

\- Aun no, pero hay una forma en la que quizás podríamos enterarnos de quienes son nuestros invasores misteriosos – dijo Marucho

\- Verán hace varios siglos un Rey de Vestal desterró a casi la mitad de la población del planeta, los exiliados se establecieron en un planeta al borde de la galaxia y formaron una nueva civilización en ese planeta – dijo Mira

\- Cuando Zenohelt fue derrotado recibimos un mensaje de ese planeta hace relativamente poco, pero no habíamos podido responder por la invasión, estando en el borde de la galaxia quizás tengan más información que nosotros – dijo Keith

\- ¿Y podemos llegar halla? – pregunto Shun

\- Así es – dijo Marucho sonriendo

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces? – dijo Julie

\- Ya contactamos con ellos, parece que están dispuestos a ayudarnos – dijo Mira

\- Vamos halla entonces – dijo Shun y todos los peleadores se preparaban para embarcarse en la nave de los Vestals

 **(-)**

El salón del trono estaba en un silencio sepulcral, en el los únicos habitantes eran Kendra la cual estaba de pie frente a Dageron y Idriz estaban de pie ante la monarca.

\- Tengo una misión para ambos – dijo Kendra – Normalmente enviaría a alguna de mis hijas para esta tarea pero creo que con ustedes dos bastara, pero ellas ya tendrán algo que hacer dentro de muy poco –

\- ¿Se trata de lo del tal Rotislav majestad? – pregunto Idriz

\- Efectivamente, ya pudimos localizar quien es – dijo Kendra – Es un embajador con el que no me he llevado de la mejor manera, ya es hora de acallarlo –

\- ¿Cómo debemos hacerlo? – Pregunto Dageron – De manera silenciosa –

\- No, que sepa quién está acabando con el – dijo Kendra divertida - ¿Puedo contar con ustedes dos? –

\- Si majestad –

\- Bien, no me decepcionen – dijo Kendra

Ambos salieron del lugar del lugar justo cuando se escuchó un estruendo sumamente fuerte.

Kendra miro hacia arriba y rodo los ojos.

\- Jóvenes – dijo con simpleza

\- Por los viejos tiempos e Dritz – dijo Dageron

\- Salvo que ahora lo hacemos por el planeta y no por el interés de cada uno –

\- Sigue siendo lo mismo – dijo Dageron

\- Además de que me sigues llamando Dritz – dijo con molestia – Deja de hacerlo, ya no tenemos 8 años –

\- Pides imposibles – dijo Dageron mientras unos segundos después se escuchó otro estruendo por todo el palacio

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Roktar

\- Son solo la Princesa y Dan una vez más – dijo Dageron

\- Bastante ruidosos – dijo Alduin después de que otro estruendo se escuchara

Los orígenes de esos estruendos era que justo en la azotea del palacio la batalla se volvía encarnizada a cada segundo.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Astral – dijo Dan

\- Por favor Kuso, pareciera que me subestimaras – dijo Kayla – Poder Activado: Necro-Relámpago –

Los ataques de Drago y Dragoth chocaron a una increíble velocidad generando un estruendo mucho más poderoso.

\- Si no vas a pelear con todas tus fuerzas, mejor ni pelees – dijo Kayla divertida

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago? – dijo Dan

\- Ven y demuéstralo – dijo Kayla con desafío

\- ¿Qué dices Drago, le damos el gusto? – pregunto Dan

\- Nunca me he negado a dar una buena batalla – dijo Drago

 **(-)**

El Destructor Vestal avanzaba a gran velocidad por la infinidad de la vía láctea, habían pasado un par de horas desde la partida de los peleadores y ya estaban por llegar.

\- Y ahí esta – dijo Keith mientras poco a poco se acercaban a un planeta una extraña superficie de vegetación verde muy oscuro por lo que se lograba ver a la distancia.

\- ¿Estás seguro que nos recibirán? – dijo Shun

\- Eso nos dijeron – dijo Mira

\- Creo que lo mejor será no bajar la guardia – dijo Shun – Podríamos estar yendo a una trampa –

La nave entro poco a poco a la atmosfera aterrizando en una gigantesca torre que parecía un gran ascensor que llegaba más alto que cualquier edificio de la tierra.

La nave vestal atraco en uno de las enorme pasarelas, desplegando la propia y dando paso a los peleadores, observaron el puerto de arriba abajo en busca de alguien que los recibiera.

\- Veo que conseguiste nuevos amigos Spectra – dijo una voz, por su tono se adivinaba rápidamente que era una mujer, y tanto para Keith como para los miembros de la resistencia.

Los peleadores buscaron a la persona dueña de esa voz y rápidamente la encontraron y casi no pudieron contener sus gritos de asombro.

\- Ha pasado tiempo Spectra – dijo la mujer que no era nada más y nada menos que Mylene la cual no había cambiado mucho, aún conservaba su cabello corto como antes, salvo que ahora no llevaba esa especie de armadura que solía tener, ahora llevaba una blusa azul claro y opaco de mangas largas con un cinturón color gris con una evilla color dorado, llevaba unos pantalones grises de tela suave y una botas de tacón color blanco que subían antes de sus rodillas.

\- Mylene – gritaron los Vestals

\- Pensamos que habías… - comenzó Keith

\- Muerto – termino Mylene – No exactamente, ninguno de nosotros murió de verdad, la esfera dimensional era para desterrarnos y nos desterró aquí –

\- Eso quiere decir que Volt, Lync y Shadow siguen con vida – dijo Mira

\- Con todo respeto, no creo que sea el mejor momento para las preguntas – dijo Mylene – Antes de eso creo que ustedes quieren obtener información de quien fue quien los ataco –

\- ¿Ustedes lo saben? – pregunto Runo que seguía mirando a Mylene con desconfianza

\- Yo no, pero la persona que los contacto si lo sabe – dijo Mylene – Vengan los llevare con el –

Los peleadores aun con cierta desconfianza siguieron a la Ex-Vexo hasta la entrada del ascensor, una vez allí este comenzó a descender a gran velocidad hasta llegar la superficie del planeta en llegando a una ciudad con edificaciones circulare, allí todos montaron en una nave que los llevo hasta un edificio sumamente gigantesco en un trayecto completamente silencioso, hasta que llegaron a una enorme oficina, en ella había un hombre rondando los 25 años, cabello gris y ojos azules.

\- Me alegro que hayan podido venir tan pronto – dijo saludando de manera amable a todos y cada uno de ellos – Mi nombre es Rotislav, siéntense por favor, debemos hablar de muchas cosas –

(-)

\- Lo primero que deben saber acerca de los que los atacaron hace 1 mes es que no son de esta galaxia – dijo Rotislav

\- ¿Un momento si no son de esta galaxia, de donde son entonces? – pregunto Shun

\- Son de la galaxia vecina a la nuestra – dijo Rotislav – La galaxia que ustedes conocen como Andromeda, es en ese lugar donde se alza el imperio Onderiano, dirigido por la Emperatriz Kendra, ella fue la que ordeno el ataque contra ustedes –

\- ¿Pero porque decidiría atacarnos?, digo ella está en otra galaxia, que es lo que querría de nosotros – dijo Fabia

\- Esa es una respuesta compleja, Kendra también tiene enemigos en su propia galaxia, estuvo 5 años galácticos en guerra contra otro imperio, ahora están en paz pero siguen queriendo la revancha entre ellos, por esa razón ataca planetas que tengan peleadores bakugan, ella los captura y los integra a sus filas – dijo Rotislav

\- Quiere decir que hay humanos capturados por ella, ahora – dijo Runo incrédula

\- Así es – dijo Rotislav – Por desgracia es verdad –

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en la sala.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que nos habían atacado? – pregunto Shun

\- Tengo un contacto en Onderon que me pasa información y maneja una célula rebelde, él me dijo que ataco la tierra y pensé que como Dan Kuso estaba en la tierra quizás podríamos tener una posibilidad de vencerla de una vez por todas –

Los peleadores agacharon la cabeza.

\- Hay un problema con esa parte – dijo Runo decaída – El ya no está –

Rotislav comprendió al instante.

\- Lo lamento no debí decir eso – dijo con sinceridad

\- Tenemos la sospecha de que fue asesinado, por uno de los que nos atacó – dijo Marucho sacando un dispositivo mientras mostraba la imagen en la que aparecía Drago y Dan con el camuflaje – Esta persona ataco hace poco una instalación en Vestal –

Rotislav recibió el dispositivo y examino la imagen de arriba abajo.

\- Si es un Onderiano, son fáciles de diferencia por su patrón de ojos – dijo con seguridad – pero es muy extraño tengo una lista de los mejores peleadores de Onderon y su imagen no me suena, podría ser un mercenario pero al mismo tiempo hay algo extraño –

\- ¿Qué clase de cosa extraña? – pregunto Keith

\- Al mismo tiempo que puede ser un mercenario, puede ser uno de los hijos de Kendra, sabemos que tiene varios hijos y él se parece demasiado – dijo Rotislav

Antes de que la conversación continuara una estruendosa alarma resonó por la instalación.

\- Volt, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Mylene por medio de su lanzador

\- Onderianos – dijo Volt desde el otro lado – Se acercan a tu posición –

\- ¿Cuántos son? – pregunto la peli celeste con impaciencia

\- Solo dos –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Qué porquería de planeta? – dijo Idriz – Como vamos a encontrar al tal Rotislav en un lugar como este –

\- Veras Dritz yo siempre he creído en la táctica del agente pasivo – dijo Dageron – Dejar que ellos nos encuentren –

Justo cuando Dageron dijo eso, los peleadores salieron al encuentro de ambos.

\- Vez, te lo dije Dritz – dijo Dageron

\- Esta bien tenías razón – dijo Idriz

Shun fue el primero en hablar, ya que no pasaron ni 5 segundos hasta que reconoció a Dageron sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Tu, eras el que estuvo en el hospital ese día – dijo Shun

\- Así es, salvo que ahora podremos vernos las caras, quien quiera que seas – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Dinos donde esta? – dijo Runo furiosa

\- ¿Dónde está quién? – dijo Dageron levantando una ceja

\- No se hagan los idiotas, uno de ustedes ataco ayer un laboratorio en Vestal y tenía el bakugan de nuestro amigo – dijo Runo una vez más con más enojo

\- No sabemos de quien hablas niña – dijo Idriz con desprecio y esto solo hizo que se enojara mas

\- ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese amigo del que tanto hablan? – pregunto Dageron

\- Ya deberían saberlo ustedes lo asesinaron, se llamaba Dan Kuso – dijo Marucho

Dageron trato con un gran esfuerzo de contener una irónica risa.

\- Me encantaría seguir con esta charla – dijo Dageron con una sonrisa tenebrosa – Pero hay trabajo que hacer, comencemos de una vez Idriz -

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Sin misericordia Alduin Darkus

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Nos muestres piedad Roktar Sub-Terra

Alduin 2000 Gs

Roktar 2000 Gs

Los peleadores ahogaron un grito al ver el poder de esos dos oponentes, pero lo que pasó luego los dejo aún más impresionados.

\- Poder Activado: Excavador Monstruoso – dijo Idriz

Roktar comenzó a excavar desapareciendo del campo de batalla.

\- ¿Y bien quien será el primero en morder el polvo? – dijo Dageron

Los peleadores y Mylene lanzaron a sus compañeros a la batalla, el compañero de Mylene era Helico, solo que había evolucionado una vez más, su armadura ahora cubría todo su cuerpo.

\- No importa quien seas, no podrás contra todos juntos – dijo Fabia

\- Calidad antes que cantidad – dijo Dageron – Y eso es algo que van a aprender de mala manera hoy, Poder Activado: Rayo de Disformidad –

Alduin 2800 Gs

Alduin tomo la iniciativa sin perder ni un segundo, pero había algo extraño en ese ataque ya que no fue tan preciso como lo era comúnmente.

Una vez la mayoría esquivo el ataque de Alduin Shun fue el primero en contraatacar apoyado por Marucho.

\- Poder Activado: Palma Relámpago – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Golpe de Hoja – dijo Marucho

Jaakor 1700 Gs

Radizen 1600 Gs

Alduin 1900 Gs

Jaakor y Radizen atacaron al dragón negro por dos direcciones distintas y por alguna extraña razón el bakugan Darkus no hizo ningún tipo de esfuerzo por esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno.

\- Que patéticos son – dijo Alduin saliendo de entre la cortina de polvo completamente ileso salvo por algunos rasguños.

\- Si esperan vencernos con ataques tan patéticos, mejor dejen de intentarlo – dijo Dageron

\- Yo te mostrare lo que es patético lagartija – dijo Helios

\- Poder Activado: Werfer –

Helios 1500 Gs

Alduin 1300 Gs

Por segunda vez un ataque se dirigió hacia Alduin y este por segunda vez no hizo nada para esquivarlo y este le dio de manera directa.

Una risa sepulcral se escuchó en el campo de batalla, Alduin seguía de pie.

\- Puedo hacer esto todo el día – dijo Alduin´

\- Poder Activado: Magna Puño – dijo Fabia

\- Poder Activado: Boxeador Marino – dijo Mylene

Elico 1400 Gs

Aranaut 1400 Gs

Alduin 800 Gs

Ambos bakugan se lanzaron contra el imponente dragón lanzando puñetazo, los cuales Alduin trataba de contratacar pero simplemente parecía nos ser capaz, pero lo extraño es que Dageron seguía con una calma imperturbable.

"Maldita sea Dritz date prisa"

Ya dentro de la enorme estructura alejado del fragor de la batalla, Rotislav se puso de pie e inhalo una lenta bocanada de aire, algo le decía que sería la última.

Roktar atravesó el suelo de la oficina con Idriz en su cabeza, con intenciones sumamente claras, Idriz saco la carta para dar fin a la vida del Vestal pero este permaneció imperturbable.

\- Antes de que lo hagas quiero saber cómo fue que me encontraron – dijo sin titubear

Idriz sonrió con diversión.

\- Quieres saberlo, bien, a ti te vendieron Rotislav, Poder Activado: Furia Terráquea – dijo Idriz con diversión, mientras Roktar abría la boca y lanzaba un ataque de rocas ardientes y fundidas acabando con la vida del único que lo sabía todo sobre Kendra.

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Pesadilla Índigo – dijo Alice

\- Poder Activado: Colmillo Salvaje – dijo Runo

\- Poder Activado: Golpe de Gran Martillo – dijo Julie

Hidranoid 900 Gs

Tigrera 900 Gs

Gorem 900 Gs

Alduin 100 Gs

Hidranoid, Tigrera y Gorem atacaron a Alduin una vez más Alduin no hizo absolutamente nada y recibió los ataques.

Alduin ahora se le veía mas desgastado ya que a duras penas podía permanecer de pie, pero las cosas pese a como se veían en ese momento estaban a punto de cambiar muy rápidamente y sucedió justo cuando Idriz desde el tejado del edificio le dio una señal a Dageron.

\- ¿Qué es lo que decías de vencernos? – dijo Runo

\- No tienen ni idea de lo que les va a caer encima – dijo Dageron – Alduin ya es hora

\- Al fin – dijo el bakugan

Alduin de un momento a otro comenzó a liberar gran cantidad de energía morada de un intenso poder que comenzó a echar para atrás no solo los peleadores si no también a los bakugan debido al intenso poder que se libreo, pero lo peor era que el nivel de poder de Alduin solo aumentaba.

Alduin 2000 Gs

Alduin 3000 Gs

Alduin 4000 Gs

\- No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que su poder solo aumenta? – Dijo Rafe – Si hace unos segundos estaba acabado –

Alduin 5000 Gs

\- Una peculiaridad que tiene Alduin es que puede absorber la energía de cualquier ataque y liberarla cuando su poder este por debajo de los 200 Gs, en todo este tiempo ustedes solo estaban recargando a Alduin – dijo Dageron – Se los advertí, calidad sobre cantidad –

Alduin 6000 Gs

\- Ese cretino solo estaba jugando con nosotros – dijo Shun

Alduin 7000 Gs

\- Que bueno que aprenden rápido, Poder Activado: Grieta del Vacío –

Alduin 8000 Gs

Alduin lanzo un estruendoso rugido que abrió el suelo en energía oscura para que después sucediera una gran explosión que se escuchó por todo el planeta.

\- Un resultado completamente previsible – dijo Dageron recogiendo la esfera de Alduin mientras veía a todos los peleadores en el suelo

\- La próxima que mejor aprendan a no meterse en cosas que no deben – dijo Idriz

 **(-)**

La azotea del palacio era un desastre total, la batalla había terminado después de varias horas, salvo que esta vez había un vencedor.

\- Creo que esta vez te a gane Dan – dijo Kayla

\- Así parece – dijo el castaño con cansancio – Pero ya vera la próxima –

\- Así es, pero veo que ya nos serás más útil para atacar otros planetas –

\- No tienes por qué recordármelo – dijo Dan

\- Ya te acostumbraras – dijo Kayla tendiéndole la mano

\- Lo dudo bastante – dijo Dan

Kayla solo rio de manera maligna ante esta respuesta.

 _"_ _Dan no tienes ni idea de cuan equivocado estas, porque cuando experimente lo que mi madre te tiene preparado, vas a convertirte en un peleador sanguinario como de verdad nos serás útil"_

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¿Qué plan tiene preparado Kendra para nuestro protagonista?, Le funcionara, bueno si quieren saber esto y mas no olviden sintonizarnos la dentro la próxima vez, o quien sabe cuándo si la universidad me lo permite.**

 **DragoViking: Considero que Rex será un personaje sumamente vital para la trama y su actuación fue impecable…**

 **Dan: Sabes que los estoy escuchando**

 **Si Rex por supuesto, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Voy a agilizar un poco más el ritmo de ahora en adelante porque después de revisar los capitulo me di cuenta que estoy yendo bastante lento, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ceres: Solo por curiosidad cuáles son tus sospechas, no te diré si son reales pero me interesa saber que tienes en mente, respecto a Kayla y Kaysa, ambas en especial Kaysa sienten respeto, lo consideran testarudo, molesto e irritante, pero al mismo tiempo saben ver que es alguien sumamente determinado, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Bueno antes de irme les agradezco de una manera que no se imaginan que sigan mi historia, de veras es de lejos la historia que más gente a leído en sus primeros capítulos y lo agradezco en gran manera, en especial a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para comentar que es lo que más me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen.**

 **Y eso sería todo por esta noche, o día o tarde, bueno como sea nos vemos en la próxima.**


	14. Represion

**Drem yol lok camaradas, damas caballeros y gérmenes de todas las edades, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, que de manera sorprendente ha tenido un gran éxito, en fin no me extiendo disfrútenlo, pero antes.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes y parte de la trama.**

 **CAPITULO 14: REPRESION**

\- Es bueno saber que pudieron cumplir con la misión – dijo Kendra – Hay algún detalle del que deba enterarme -

\- La verdad es que si – dijo Dageron – Nos encontramos con ciertas personas que no esperábamos –

\- ¿Y quiénes eran? – pregunto Kendra ganando interés

\- Los peleadores – dijo Dageron

A Kendra pareció no sorprenderle demasiado, aunque si gruño con molestia.

\- ¿Cuáles? – volvió a preguntar Kendra

\- Todos – dijo Dageron – Los derrote, pero dijeron algo que quizás le parecerá interesante majestad, al parecer llegaron buscando a alguien que creen que es el asesino de Kuso –

Kendra seguía escuchando con suma atención.

\- ¿Y qué es lo interesante del asunto? – pregunto Kendra

\- Que creen que el asesino de Kuso es el que ayudo a la princesa a infiltrarse en vestal, en resumidas cuentas creen que Kuso con el camuflaje asesino a Kuso – dijo Dageron

Kendra al escuchar estas palabras no pudo contener su maniática y estridente risa.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kendra riendo de manera desmedida – Me hicieron las cosas mucho más fáciles –

\- ¿A qué se refiere majestad? – pregunto Dageron

\- ¿Qué es lo que pensaría Kuso si se entera que sus queridos amigos quieren acabar con él? – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Pensé que Kuso era su prisionero? – dijo Dageron

\- Lo es, pero necesito que me sirva no por obligación si no por lealtad – dijo Kendra – Retírate Dageron, tengo mucho en que pensar –

Dageron inclino la cabeza ligeramente y salió sin decir palabra de la habitación mientras Kendra se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

 **(-)**

\- No puede ser, nos derroto demasiado fácil – dijo Shun enojado

\- No solo eso – dijo Mylene entrando junto con Volt, Lync y Shadow.

Lync había crecido bastante desde la última vez, ahora no llevaba la capa corta que solía tener, Shadow no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el mismo lunático de siempre solo que ahora llevaba una larga chaqueta de cuero negra con sus botas plateadas de siempre, Volt tampoco cambio mucho, ahora era más alto y había cambiado su atuendo de vexos por una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas negra.

\- Mataron a Rotislav – dijo Mylene

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Aprovecharon que estábamos distraídos, y lo mataron – dijo Volt

\- Eso quiere decir – comenzó Runo

\- Que estamos como empezamos – dijo Shun – A no ser que alguien más sepa de esa tal Kendra –

\- No, Rotislav no confiaba en muchas personas, él era el único que tenía conocimiento – dijo Mylene

\- Diablos – dijo Shun

 **(-)**

\- ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo? – pregunto Dan viendo el arma parecida a una pistola

\- Recuerdas que te dije que debías aprender a pelear de otra forma, esta es una de ellas – dijo Kayla – Además no solo mata, noquea –

\- Rayos – dijo Dan - ¿Y que si me niego? –

\- No me gusta ese tono Dan – dijo Kayla – Pero ahora que lo preguntas, si te niegas, te golpeare muy fuerte hasta que te desmalles –

\- ¿En verdad que no tengo opción? – dijo Dan

\- Ni un poco – dijo Kayla sonriendo divertida

\- Bien, ¿Qué se supone que hago? – dijo Dan

\- Probar puntería – dijo Kayla mientras presionaba un botón y sonaba una atronadora alarma

Dan se movió lentamente hacia la cabina del polígono de tiro y espero a que algo pasara.

Poco a poco una figura de un cuerpo naranja comenzó a moverse por la habitación frente a Dan, el castaño no sabía disparar, le parecía repugnante, pero recordó la infinidad de películas de acción que había visto así que trato de imitar los mismos movimientos.

Presiono con fuerza varias veces hasta que el primer blanco cayó y se desintegro, y así paso con 5 objetivos más, la puntería no era lo mejor del mundo pero se defendía, cuando apareció el 6 Dan no se esperó que aparecier este le lanzo una especie de rayo amarillos que lo derribo.

\- Rayos – dijo el castaño adolorido en el suelo

\- Te voy a ser sincera – dijo Kayla – Pensé que no podrías ni con el primero –

\- Creo que ya he dejado muchas veces claro que soy una caja de sorpresas – dijo Dan tratando de levantarse pero los músculos no le respondían – Diablos no puedo moverme –

\- Claro que no, te dieron un disparo paralizante – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Y cuánto se supone que dura esto? – pregunto Dan

\- Unos 10 minutos, era de baja potencia – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Baja potencia? – grito Dan

\- Así es – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa divertida – Uno de alta potencia te deja noqueado por 34 horas –

\- ¿Para qué querrías a alguien noqueado por 34 horas? – dijo Dan

\- Para capturarlo – dijo Kayla haciendo un pequeño sonido de obviedad – Como crees que fue que te capturamos –

\- Un disparo – dijo Dan

\- Exacto, y yo fui la que te lo dio – dijo Kayla

\- Rayos – dijo Dan mientras sentía que podía sentir ya podía mover sus dedos – No lo recuerdo –

\- Ese es el punto – dijo Kayla – Que te despertaras aturdido –

 **(-)**

Kendra seguía casi inmóvil.

\- ¿Qué tiene planeado majestad? – pregunto Malygos

\- Uno pensaría que el hecho de que los peleadores descubrieran nuestra existencia solo haría las cosas más difíciles – dijo Kendra – Pero me las harán más fáciles, por lo menos en un ámbito –

\- Aun está planeando como hacer que Kuso le sirva – dijo Malygos

\- El plan ya está preparado – dijo Kendra – Pero le hare alguna modificaciones –

\- Vamos a hacer que pelee contra sus amigos – dijo Malygos

\- Así es, pero a su debido tiempo, primero voy a ejecutar el plan original y luego veremos si funciono – dijo Kendra

Fue en ese momento que alguien toco la puerta del estudio.

-Pase – dijo Kendra

Un soldado apareció por la puerta y se arrodillo.

\- Discúlpeme majestad, pero ya hemos localizado a esa célula de resistencia que tenía contacto con la Vía Láctea –

\- Que buena noticia – dijo Kendra divertida – Retírate –

\- Quien diría que es bastardo encontraría personas lo suficientemente locas como para tratar de retarme – dijo Kendra

\- Les espera un triste destino – dijo Malygos

\- Peor que eso – dijo Kendra – Pienso sacarles todo lo que sepan a golpes -

 **(-)**

\- ¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido ese chico? – dijo Aria recostada en una cama color roja

La habitación era enorme, más grande incluso que la habitación de Kayla, era larga y tenía enormes ventanales, en total eran 5 que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo cubiertos por cortinas blancas con bordes dorados que cubrían el exterior del planeta

La chica estaba vestida de manera ligera con un camisón rojo solamente mientras veía en una pantalla todos los peleadores de Onderon de los que tenía conocimiento.

Lanzo un bufido de molestia y aventó el pequeño dispositivo contra la pared haciendo que este se pulverizara.

\- Maldita sea – dijo Aria más que enojada poniéndose de pie sumamente estresada y furiosa – Como puede ser que alguien sea tan difícil de encontrar –

Camino en círculos de su enorme habitación hasta que su estómago pareció crujir.

\- Tengo hambre – grito enojada

Casi inmediatamente un joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones entro a la habitación, llevaba un collar dorado en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas majestad? – dijo inclinando la cabeza y con falto respeto

\- Lo de siempre y que sea rapidito – dijo Aria sin mirarlo y con voz furiosa

\- Si majestad – dijo retirándose

Después de salir por la enorme puerta se escuchó como el chico comenzaba a correr, al mismo tiempo que alguien más entraba.

La nueva presente en la habitación, era una mujer rondando los 40 años, pero aun así se veía sumamente joven, de gran altura y caminando con elegancia haciendo cada movimiento un espectáculo, cabello castaño oscuro como el de Aria y ojos color amarillo claro sumamente hipnotizantes, llevaba un elegante vestido rojo con tacones que la hacían ver más alta de lo que aparentaba.

\- Es curioso, cuando capturaste a ese chico no te separaste de él y ahora no lo quieres ni ver – dijo la mujer cuyo nombre era Beryl la Reina de Epehstus

\- Lo sé – dijo Aria acercándose a su madre – Pero es que me frustra no saber nada –

\- Lo se cariño, lo sé – dijo Beryl - ¿Pero qué es lo que te he dicho siempre? –

Aria bajo la cabeza.

\- Que nadie de nuestra familia pierde nunca la elegancia– dijo Aria

\- Nunca por poder, jamás por un amante y mucho menos por una muerte – dijo Beryl – Ahora cielo, dime ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Es solo que, estuve a muy poco de encontrarlo – dijo Aria – Pero justo cuando lo voy a lograr, simplemente desaparece –

\- Eso es interesante – dijo Beryl

\- ¿A qué te refieres mama? – pregunto Aria

\- Que es un humano que se han esforzado en ocultar – dijo Beryl – Eso quiere decir que es importante, por lo que Kendra está tratando de ocultarnos algo –

\- Esa arpía metiche – dijo Aria

\- Lo se cielo, pero por ahora mantente calmada – dijo Beryl – Mientras averiguamos como saber a quién tiene Kendra –

\- Si mama – dijo Aria

\- Ah y por favor no maltrates mucho a ese chico mientras encontramos a tu nuevo amor platónico, el ultimo casi que termino inservible – dijo Beryl

\- Descuida no lo vapuleare mucho – dijo Aria

\- Una cosa más, tus hermanas regresan en un par de horas – dijo Beryl

 **(-)**

Dan se levantó pero a duras penas, aún tenía algo de su cuerpo entumecido, antes de que Kayla lo hiciera volver a disparar, Dageron les silbo para llamar su atención.

\- Problemas – dijo simplemente

Tanto Dan como Kayla comprendieron el mensaje y siguieron a Dageron hasta llegar a la sala del Trono donde ya los esperaban Kendra y Ange que estaba de brazos cruzados.

Kendra no tardo un par de segundos en comenzar a hablar.

\- Tengo noticias frescas – dijo Kendra - Tenemos a unos traidores que se atreven a desafiar mi autoridad, creo que todos aquí saben lo que pienso acerca de la traición –

\- Vamos a darles una lección de vida – dijo Kayla

\- Así es – dijo Kendra – Tengo dos grupos de soldados preparados, el primero de ellos rodeara a los rebeldes para evitar que escapen, irán contigo y con Dageron – dijo Kendra – El otro grupo entrara a su cuartel y los atacara, ahí es donde entras tu Ange, tu tendrás el honor de atacar la base de los traidores, ¿Puedo contar contigo? -

\- Claro que si – dijo la rubia muy emocionada

\- Además de que recibirás la ayuda de Kuso para esta tarea de vital importancia – dijo Kendra

Dan iba a tratar de protestar pero Kendra se le adelanto.

\- Sin protestas Kuso – dijo Kendra como advertencia – Vallan y cumplan con la misión –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Cómo fue que terminaron aquí?, pensamos que después de lo que paso con Zenohelt habían muerto – dijo Marucho

\- Bueno, en verdad nosotros también pensamos que moriríamos – dijo Lync

\- Zenohelt nos hizo creer que esas esferas eran para matarnos, cuando en realidad nos desterraron aquí – dijo Mylene

\- Cuando llegamos, muchos no confiaron en nosotros, pero con los 2 años que han pasado las cosas han ido mejorando – dijo Volt

\- Y luego aparecieron ustedes – dijo Shadow sacando la lengua como de costumbre

\- ¿Ya los habían atacado como a nosotros? – pregunto Julie

\- La verdad es que no, es por eso que nos sorprendió, casi nunca se aventuran fuera de su galaxia – dijo Mylene – Es por eso que a Rotislav le sorprendió que los hubieran atacado –

\- Si no se aventuran fuera de su galaxia, ¿Por qué en este caso decidieron llegar tan lejos? – Dijo Marucho – La tierra no está en el borde galáctico precisamente –

\- Están planeando algo – dijo Keith – Y muy posiblemente nos querían fuera del camino –

\- Pero que es lo que tienen planeado – dijo Shun muy pensativo hasta que llego a una hipótesis que a su parecer estaba acertada – Quizás tienen pensado invadir esta galaxia, recordemos que nos dijo que están en guerra con otro imperio, no creo que sea descabellado pensar que quieren obtener una ventaja –

\- No es una mala hipótesis, pero como sabremos cómo responder a algo que no tenemos idea de cuando atacara –

\- Por ahora solo podemos esperar y tratar de prepararnos hasta que se presente la oportunidad de conocer la ubicación de ese planeta –

 **(-)**

Las ramas del suelo crujían sin cesar mientras el enorme grupo avanzaba, eran 200 o incluso 300 soldados rondando las diferentes edades de 18 para arriba, pantalones camuflados, botas negras y uniformes muy bien arreglados y otros no tanto, todos ellos portando rifles.

Al frente del grupo iba Kayla con su hermana Ange al lado, detrás iba Dageron y mucho más atrás Dan y Liska, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña depresión con un pequeño arrollo en medio de la selva tropical hasta que llegaron a una leve depresión en el terreno y Kayla dio la orden de detenerse.

\- Nosotros comenzaremos a rodear el campamento rebelde a partir de aquí – dijo Kayla – Ustedes sigan por el sendero y ataquen cuando nosotros estemos en posición –

\- Bien – dijo Ange

\- Suerte hermana – dijo Kayla

\- No la necesito – dijo Ange cruzando

\- Muy bien holgazanes, el grupo 1 divídase rodearemos el arroyo, el resto con la princesa, Liska tu vienes con nosotros – dijo Dageron

El grupo comenzó a dispersarse según las indicaciones de Dageron, Dan trato de escabullirse de manera muy silenciosa entre el grupo que rodearía a los rebeldes, pero…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Dijo Kayla deteniéndolo – Se supone que vas con ellos, recuerda lo que pasa cuando no obedeces una orden –

\- Te atraparon Dan – dijo Liska

\- Ups, creo que me perdí – dijo Dan tomando la otra dirección fingiendo demencia

\- Antes de que te vayas – dijo pasándole un cinturón con un arma en pistolera

\- No la necesito – dijo Dan

\- Liska continua, ya veremos si dices eso cuando tengas que responder al fuego – dijo Kayla dándosela a la fuerza – Esta en inmovilizar, aunque puedes pasarla a matar si quieres –

\- No creo que haga falta – dijo Dan abrochándose el cinturón y pasando el arroyo – Te la devolveré nueva –

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Kayla divertida mientras emprendía la marcha con el otro grupo –

El grupo de Ange comenzaba a subir por la elevada cuesta con la rubia a la cabeza mientras el resto avanzaba muy cerca de ella.

\- Kuso ven aquí – dijo Ange

Dan se acercó y espero a que Ange volviera a hablar.

\- Escúchame, no me caes bien y estoy segura de que yo a ti tampoco, pero por desgracia estamos en este camión juntos y más vale que pueda confiar en ti – dijo Ange

Dan guardo silencio, pero simplemente no tenía opción

\- Puede hacerlo – dijo Dan

\- Perfecto – dijo Ange

Dan retrocedió unos pasos más.

\- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – pregunto Drago

\- No quiero hacerlo – dijo Dan – Pero tampoco puedo, pero ambos sabemos lo que pasara si no lo hacemos –

\- Fue nuestra decisión, la más acertada, pero ahora debemos afrontar las consecuencias – dijo Drago

\- Por desgracia – dijo Dan

Caminaron un trayecto particularmente largo por la elevada cuesta, hasta que después de 20 minutos de una agotadora marcha en el calor de la selva tropical llegaron a la cima.

Ange saco un par de binoculares y observo desde la cima un pequeño valle sin ningún solo árbol parecido al cráter de una explosión.

\- ¿Es ahí? – pregunto Dan

\- Así es – dijo Ange

Dentro del valle había un enorme campamento con casas redondas hechas de acero y con gran actividad en él.

\- Kayla estamos frente al campamento rebelde – dijo Ange por un pequeño comunicador holográfico circular - ¿Dónde están ustedes? –

 **(-)**

\- Estamos cerrando el cerco – dijo Kayla – Una vez esté completo te enviare la señal –

\- Entendido – dijo Ange cortando la comunicación

\- ¿Y dime Liska, como es vivir con Kuso? – pregunto Kayla

\- Es alguien en quien se puede confiar – dijo Liska – Pero no sé si se acopie mucho a lo que buscan que haga –

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Kayla

\- No soy ciega, todas las misiones a las que lo han enviado podrían cumplirlas cualquiera de ustedes – dijo Liska

\- Creo que eres más lista de lo que pensé – dijo Kayla, la conversación iba a seguir cuando Dageron apareció frente a ellas

\- Creo que ya completamos el cerco – dijo Dageron

\- Así parece – dijo Kayla volviendo a sacar el comunicador – Ange el cerco está completo, puedes comenzar –

 **(-)**

\- Ya era hora – dijo Ange – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Storm Hornet Ventus

Hornet era un bakugan peculiar, tenía una armadura de cuerpo completo color verde oscuro y negro, además de un casco en forma de halcón que solo dejaba ver dos ojos amarillos, sus alas eran sumamente enormes y parecían hechas de metal sólido.

\- Que están esperando comiencen el ataque – dijo Ange y todo el grupo cargo cuesta abajo contra los rebeldes, los cuales no tardaron en responder y prepararse para la batalla.

El intercambio de disparos no tardo en comenzar y los primero cuerpos comenzaron a caer.

Al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba en tierra una feroz batalla, en el aire comenzaron aparecer cientos de bakugan para recibir a Hornet.

Si bien eran como mínimo 50 de ellos, parecía que Hornet no se encontraba asustado en lo más mínimo, y más cuando vio que alguien más se sumó en su ayuda.

\- Tardaste mucho – dijo Ange a Dan que se encontraba en el hombro de Drago

\- Había mucho tráfico – dijo Dan

\- Olvida las bromas, yo me encargo de una mitad, tú de la otra, Poder Activado: Asesino Tornado – Hornet se lanzó en picado contra el primer grupo de enemigos mientras giraba en su eje muy rápidamente y lanzaba poderosas cuchillas contra sus enemigos

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Fuego de Dragón –

Drago se lanzó también en picada y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra el segundo grupo de oponentes mientras estos comenzaban a caer uno a uno al no poder aguantar el poder de Drago.

Pareciera que las cosas iban a ir bien, hasta que Drago recibió un ataque más poderoso que los demás que lo hizo retroceder, fue cuando Drago logro ver a su atacante.

Por su color se sabía que era un bakugan Darkus, parecía un lagarto humanoide, con cabeza y patas de velociraptor, sobre su cráneo tenía una especie de cresta en forma de triángulo invertido con picos de hueso, y dos manos con los que sostenía un arma estilo azteca, y su armadura también parecía la de uno de estos guerreros mesoamericanos solo que con detalles plateados.

El bakugan rugió con furia emitiendo un sonido seco y atragantado.

\- No sé quién seas, pero si estas con la tirana, vas a morir – dijo una chica de 17 años con cabellos plateado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, que vestía con una camisilla sin mangas de color negro que dejaba ver un tatuaje de un cráneo en su brazo derecho y una muy fea cicatriz producto de una quemadura, pantalones camuflados con esquema verde selvático y botas militares.

\- Poder Activado: Asesino de la Selva Negra –

El misterioso bakugan rugió una vez más mientras en su cuerpo se formaban una serie de tatuajes tribales color carmesí, y en un par de segundos cargo contra Drago empuñando su lanza tribal, el choque no tardo en producirse y genero un fuerte sonido, Drago sujeto la enorme lanza con fuerza deteniendo el ataque.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y el lagarto uso u larga cola para tratar de asfixiar a Drago.

\- Ayúdame Dan – dijo Drago con poco aire

\- Poder Activado: Dragón de Fuego –

El cuerpo de Drago se encendió en llamas lo cual afecto el agarre del lagarto quien lanzo un chirrido de dolor liberando el cuello de Drago.

\- Poder Activado: Aguja de Dragón – dijo Dan

Drago lanzo un poderoso rayo de color rojo que con un solo golpe lanzo a volar de vuelta al campamento al bakugan lagarto y a su compañera.

\- Toma eso – dijo Dan pero para su desgracia no vio como un bakugan Ventus lanzo un ataque por la espalda que hizo que Dan perdiera el equilibrio y cayera varios metros hacia el suelo, sin que Drago pudiera ayudarlo ya que se vio rodeado.

Dan cayo rápidamente, pero cuando pensó que iba a convertirse en composta en el suelo las lianas de los arboles comenzaron a detener su caída, hasta que termino en una trinchera.

Dan se levantó adolorido mientras los disparos seguían volando por todo el campo de batalla pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Frente a Dan había alguien que claramente formaba parte de la rebelión y le apuntaba con un rifle, Dan se quedó paralizado y no supo que hacer de manera inmediata, el hombre apretó el gatillo con fuerza pero la suerte de Dan aún no se acababa y el fusil estaba encasquillado.

Dan no perdió tiempo esta vez y con gran torpeza saco el arma del cinto y disparo un pequeño rayo azul que derribo al rebelde de inmediato, no lo mato pero si lo noqueo.

\- Lo siento amigo – dijo Dan pero para su desgracia las cosas no acabaron allí.

Un cuchillos salió volando de la nada y rozo el hombro del castaño haciendo que soltara el arma y mientras tocaba el corte ensangrentado, la misma peliplateada de antes apareció sosteniendo otro cuchillo.

Ignorando el dolor Dan sujeto las manos de la peli plateada para evitar terminar muerto y allí comenzó un fuerte forcejeo mientras el filo plateado comenzaba a avanzar y luego a retroceder y así varias veces.

Dan aprovecho el momento para usar su peso y ambos cayeron dentro de la trinchera y luego con una mano libre Dan golpeo la cara de la chica la cual retrocedió y Dan pudo ponerse de pie.

La chica no se veía contenta y escupió un poco de sangre mientras Dan tragaba saliva.

\- Golpeas fuerte – dijo con agriedad

\- Escucha sé que estas enojada, y lo comprendo – comenzó a decir Dan

\- No me digas – dijo mientras lanzaba una poderosa patada que Dan pudo detener por pura suerte

\- Déjame terminar al menos – dijo Dan

\- Ni lo creas – dijo mientras se liberaba del agarre y se preparaba para otro ataque de no ser porque gran cantidad de disparos laser comenzaron a pasarle al lado.

Y es porque los demás soldados Onderianos acompañados de Ange comenzaron a tratar de liquidarla.

Al verse superada la peli plateada con su bakugan en su hombro emprendió la huida hacia el bosque, los demás soldados iban a perseguirla, pero Ange los detuvo.

\- Kayla se encargara de eso – dijo Ange mientras se acercaba a Dan y le pasaba la esfera de Drago – Creo que si podía confiar en ti Kuso, peleas bien para ser un humano –

\- Gracias creo – dijo Dan mientras veía el campo de batalla repleto de muertos y giraba la mirada cosa que fue notada rápidamente fue notada por Ange

\- Es una guerra, acostúmbrate – dijo Ange

 **(-)**

\- Parece que las cosas ya se calmaron – dijo Dageron sentado apoyado en un árbol

\- Bueno no duraron mucho – dijo Kayla mientras veía como anochecía

\- Aprovechare para descargar – dijo Liska mientras bajaba cuesta abajo silbando una melodía pegajosa

\- Veámosle el lado positivo nadie trato de escapar – dijo Dageron

Justo en ese momento se escucharon fuertes pasos bajar por la cuesta con gran rapidez.

\- Creo que hable demasiado rápido – dijo Dageron

La peliplateada bajaba corriendo a gran velocidad mientras la sangre aun caía por su nariz, Dageron comenzó a correr para interceptarla de frente pero la chica lo esquivo.

Luego de esto continúo corriendo y traspaso la hilera de soldados que trataron de pararla y salto el arroyo, Kayla salió en su persecución pero la peliplateada le llevaba ventaja por mucho y parecía que iba a poder escapar.

Pero de repente y desde un lado Liska salió de la nada y con una fuerte tacleada derribo sin problemas a la peliplateada.

\- Bien hecho Liska – dijo Kayla sonriendo mientras llegaban Dageron y dos soldados más.

Kayla ayudo a Liska a levantarse pero a duras, mientras ambos soldados levantaban a la chica.

\- No puede ser – dijo Kayla acercándose mientras su rostro se endurecía – Lara –

\- Kayla – dijo la peliplateada con la misma frialdad

\- Ah pasado mucho tiempo verdad, "amiga" – dijo Kayla con hostilidad

\- Tu y yo, ya no somos nada de eso Kayla – dijo Lara con el mismo tono

\- Por supuesto que no lo somos – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

Tras un par de horas de retorno todo el grupo volvió, y ahora Liska se encontraba cociendo el corte de Dan con un extraño hilo rojo.

\- Deja de moverte Dan, vas a hacer que te clave la aguja donde no querrás que la clave – dijo Liska

\- Lo siento – dijo el castaño

\- Quizás deberías coserle la boca, se queja demasiado – dijo Kayla con enojo

\- Llegaste de un humor particularmente bueno – dijo Kaysa con sarcasmo

\- Quizás eso fue porque se reencontró con su amiga de la infancia – dijo Ange con un tono meloso de burla

\- Quieres callarte – dijo Kayla furiosa

\- Oh vamos hermana, solo nos divertimos un poco – dijo Lin

\- ¿A quién se refiere? – pregunto Dan con curiosidad

\- Nadie que te importe – dijo Kayla

\- Es la que te ataco con el cuchillo y a la que le rompiste la nariz – dijo Ange

\- ¿Se la rompiste? – pregunto Kayla curiosa

\- Le dio un golpe muy fuerte – dijo Ange

\- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca – dijo Dan

Kayla sonrió ligeramente

\- Creo que ahora me caes un poco mejor Dan – dijo Kayla saliendo con tranquilidad

\- ¿Qué mosca le pico? – pregunto Dageron

\- No es nada, es solo que Lara ha sido su única amiga y bueno – dijo Kaysa

\- Tuvieron un desacuerdo muy feo y ahora se odian como el demonio y un dios – dijo Ange

\- Como Onderon y Epehstus – continúo Lin

\- O como todo el universo y Aria – termino Kaysa

Nadie supo porque pero todos en la habitación se rieron de esto, simplemente no pudieron evitarlo, y Dan tuvo una sensación extraña, por alguna extraña razón una pequeña parte de él había disfrutado la batalla, pero no sabía porque y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que quizás los Onderianos a pesar de ser sanguinarios y belicosos, quizás tenían su lado bueno, por minúsculo que fuera.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue otro capitulin, espero de verdad que les haya encantado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, de verdad me encanto escribir este capítulo no sé porque, en fin antes que nada un aviso parroquial, en una semana exactamente entro en finales, así que muy posiblemente me vea obligado a bajar el ritmo por unas dos semanas y estaría volviendo el 17 de noviembre, eso si es que mermo, si puedo organizarme bien puede que no noten la diferencia, pero guerra avisada no mata soldado.**

 **Ahora las reviews.**

 **DragoViking: Shun el súper analista, pero aún le faltan muchas partes del rompecabezas, y sobre el plan de Kendra, no diré muchas cosas solo que será perfectamente planificado como los de Kyle, y una pequeña duda solo por humano-curiosidad, ¿cuál es la idea que tienes de lo que vaya a pasar?, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ceres: Solo voy a confirmar una cosa, Kendra sabe que Dan y Kayla tiene atracción por el otro, por pequeña que se, pero su plan no se basara solo en eso, si no que será mucho peor por lo menos para Dan, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Y eso sería todo por mi parte y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	15. Asentando la Marea

**Drem yol lok, sean bienvenidos a otro emocionante episodio, que penurias y sucesos acompañaran a nuestros protagonistas, pues no esperen más.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece.**

 **CAPITULO 15: ASENTANDO LA MAREA**

Kayla estaba de un humor horrible durante los últimos 2 días desde que hubieran acabado con aquella célula de resistencia rebelde, y es quedarse corto en el sentido de que casi nadie se atrevía a acercarse mucho a la pelinegra, como si generara una especie de aura de miedo e ira alrededor de ella.

Eran altas horas de la noche y Kayla entro a su habitación con clara molestia, se paseó de un lado al otro de la habitación desierta hasta que sintió como la puerta se volvía a abrir y Kaysa entro.

\- No puedo creerlo, llevas dos días así – dijo Kaysa

\- No es momento para sermones hermana – dijo Kayla – Y mucho menos los tuyos –

\- Tu ira no es conmigo Kayla así que no te ensañes conmigo – dijo Kaysa – Y aun si no es así, debes lidiar con tu pasado de una vez por todas –

Kayla gruño por debajo y se dispuso a irse del lugar.

\- Ah no, sé que es divertido asustar a la gente – dijo Kaysa bloqueándole el paso – Pero hasta mama está cansada de que vallas como tormenta por el campo –

\- Necesito hacer algunas cosas – dijo Kayla pero Kaysa la detuvo una vez mas

\- Lo que tú necesitas es calmarte y dormir – dijo Kaysa

\- Quítate de mi camino – dijo Kayla enojada pero su hermana le dio una potente cachetada

Kayla estuvo aturdida por unos segundos y luego sacudió su cabeza.

\- Gracias me hacía falta – dijo Kayla aunque aún se le notada molesta

\- Pues ya era hora – dijo Kaysa sin bajar la guardia ya que sabía bien que su hermana podía tener sus trucos – Sé que no te esperabas encontrar a Lara y menos ahora pero no es propio de ti ponerte así, bueno no tan así –

A Kayla no le hiso mucha gracia el comentario.

\- Lo sé, es solo, maldita sea debí romperle la cara cuando la tuve cerca – dijo Kayla

\- Escucha Kayla sé que estas enojada… – comenzó a decir Kayla

\- ¿!Enojada!?, esa no es palabra Kaysa, ¿Qué sentirías si alguien a quien en algún momento le dijiste que le confiarías tu vida te apuñalara por la maldita espalda? – dijo Kayla volviendo a perder la cordura

\- Lo sé, pero ahora en lo único que te vas a preocupar es en dormir – dijo Kaysa arrastrando a su hermana

 **(-)**

\- Hoy estaba más violenta que de costumbre – dijo Dan sonriendo mientras pasaba un trapo empañado con un líquido morado sobre sus más recientes hematomas

\- Te dio una paliza bastante increíble – dijo Drago

\- Eso es lo que parece, nunca te había golpeado tan fuerte – dijo Liska

Dan siguió pasando la venda por los hematomas y morados mientras estos desaparecían como por arte de magia y lo mismo pasaba con el dolor.

\- Parece magia eh – dijo Dan mientras terminaba – En la tierra esto hubiera tardado semanas en sanar y aquí es solo una pasada de lo que sea esto –

\- Somos una civilización que se ha pasado generaciones enteras en guerra – dijo Liska – Necesidades son necesidades –

\- Creo que en eso tienes razón – dijo Dan - ¿Qué hacías antes de que terminaras aquí? –

\- Era sirvienta en la casa de ese gobernador bastardo – dijo Liska – No era algo bonito pero era la única forma de sobrevivir, pero luego desapareció un anillo y me culparon a mí –

\- ¿Te encerraron? – pregunto Dan

\- No tengo idea de que es lo que iban a hacer conmigo, pero me dejaron encerrada en una celda por muchos días, tantos que no sé cuántos fueron en realidad, pero cuando la Reina ataco el planeta los guardias dejaron el lugar desprotegido y además de eso los sistemas de seguridad fallaron y pude salir – dijo Liska

\- Ojala yo supiera como termine aquí, no recuerdo un solo segundo de cuando se supone que me capturaron –

\- No creo que haya mucha diferencia si lo recuerdas – dijo Liska

\- Eso lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo – dijo Dan bostezando – Bueno creo que le he dado demasiadas vueltas –

 **(-)**

Runo observo la gigantesca ciudad con algo de tristeza por no saber el paradero del asesino del que en algún momento fuera uno de sus mejores amigos y más aún el que fuera su novio, aunque ambos lo negaran siempre.

Los peleadores habían decidido quedarse así fuera por un par de días mientras con ayuda de los vexos trataban de rastrear los rastros dimensionales.

Ahora estaba compartiendo una habitación con Mira, Julie, Alice y Fabia.

\- Bueno eso pudo haber salido mejor – dijo Mira cansada

\- ¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto Runo apresuradamente

Mira solo negó con lentitud.

\- Por desgracia no pudimos encontrar nada – dijo Mira

\- Oh genial – dijo Runo enojada entre dientes

\- Esta bien Runo, más vale que nos digas que es lo que pasa – dijo Julie

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Runo

\- Cuando estábamos en la tierra, casi no hablabas con nosotros y ahora pareciera que estuvieras invadida por una ira asesina –

Tanto Mira como Julie no iban a dejar que esta vez Runo se quedara callada.

Alice miro a Runo.

\- Vamos Runo diles, no creo que debas guardar el secreto por mucho más tiempo – dijo Alice

\- ¿Qué secreto? – pregunto Fabia

Runo suspiro pesadamente.

\- Bueno, Dan y yo peleamos antes de que él se fuera – dijo Runo

 **FLASHBACK**

La batalla contra los Mechtogans había terminado hacia solo unos pocos días y todo pasó justo antes de la última batalla contra Gunz, Dan caminaba tan tranquilo como siempre, brazos en su cabeza y mirando a los lados.

Antes de llegar a la arena se encontró con Runo con una mirada no muy agradable.

\- ¿Sucede algo Runo? – pregunto Dan

\- Como que, que sucede – dijo Runo – No tienes una pista de que sucede –

Dan negó lentamente, pero rápidamente pensó algo, "La tormenta se desato".

\- Como que no sabes idiota, pensé que te había pasado algo cuando el ataque de los Dragonoid Destroyer exploto –

\- Runo, no me iba a pasar nada – dijo Dan

\- Oh claro, al gran Dan Kuso nunca le pasara nada, ni siquiera le importa lo preocupados que otras personas estén – dijo Runo

\- Por supuesto que me importa – dijo Dan

\- Pues si eso fuera verdad no nos habrías abandonado como has hecho ya muchas veces – dijo Runo

\- Lo sé, pero muchas veces he tenido razones para hacerlo – dijo Dan

\- Tú siempre tienes razones, pero parece que últimamente no te importa que nosotros nos preocupemos –

\- Eso no es cierto, por supuesto que me interesa – dijo Dan con cierta tristeza

\- Quiero creerte, pero es algo que nunca has demostrado, ni siquiera pareciera que te importo – dijo Runo con lagrimas

\- Runo, no digas eso si me importas – dijo Dan dolido, porque siempre era un idiota

\- Pues nunca lo ha parecido, y una relación es algo que se deben llevar dos personas y parece que hasta ahora he estado luchando sola – dijo Runo

\- Runo… - comenzó a decir Dan pero la peli celeste se le adelanto

\- Creo que por ahora deberemos darnos un tiempo Daniel – dijo Runo dándole la espalda y luego volteando – Lo siento –

Runo dejo a Dan en completo silencio, era un condenadísimo idiota, como es posible que por su terquedad hubiera llegado a esto, Dan no se movía pero por su mente pasaban 1000 ideas, maldita sea trata de arreglarlo se decía mentalmente, pero él no se movió.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Después de eso se fue, me arrepentí de lo que le dije pero estaba demasiado enojada con el como para decírselo – dijo Runo – Y ahora por mi culpa murió –

\- Runo no es tu culpa – dijo Mira

\- Quizás te pasaste un poquito – dijo Julie pero Alice le dio un ligero codazo – Pero Dan nunca le ha guardo rencor a nadie –

\- Además él nunca dijo que es fuera la razón por la que se fue – dijo Fabia

\- Fabia tiene razón, quizás solo quería pasar un tiempo en calma, fueron años muy movidos para él, y alguien como Dan también tenía sus límites –

Runo suspiro, sabía que estaban tratando de ayudar pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado, aun así seguía enojada con el maldito que había asesinado a Dan.

 **(-)**

Paralelamente a esto y aunque parezca curioso, en Onderon Dan se encontraba despierto con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, y también se encontraba pensando en ella.

No es algo nuevo, pero se había sentido herido y más desde que llego a Onderon, él siempre había sido terco y en ocasiones hacia las cosas solo y sin pensar, pero muchas veces no quería que sus amigos terminaran lastimados.

\- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora – dijo Dan - ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que mi "cuerpo" desapareció? –

\- No lo sabemos, aunque no lo creo, son tus amigos jamás harían algo como eso – dijo Drago

\- Eso es lo que espero, no quiero que terminen metido en esto – dijo Dan

La puerta se abrió en segundos y Dan levanto la cabeza esperando ver a Kayla, pero vio a alguien más.

\- Hola Dan – dijo Lin saludando

Dan no sabía cómo responder ya que la había visto muy pocas veces.

\- ¿Princesa? – pregunto Dan

\- No hace falta que me digas así, alístate – dijo Lin

\- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Dan

\- Hay algo que mi madre me pidió que hiciera y me dijo que me ayudarías – dijo Lin

Pasaron varias horas desde eso mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

A Kayla se le veía mucho más calmada, pero al mismo tiempo seguía sumamente enojada.

\- Kuso – dijo golpeando la superficie metálica – Maldita sea, sabe lo que pasa cuando no está listo –

Kayla abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa solo se encontró con Liska.

\- ¿Oye Liska, donde esta Kuso? – pregunto Kayla

\- No lo sé – dijo Liska despertándose – Salió muy temprano –

Kayla gruño

\- Ese idiota ya vera cuando lo encuentre – dijo Kayla – Más vale que no se haya escapado, porque de lo contra… -

Kayla se detuvo de golpe al ver que su madre se encontraba frente a ella.

Kayla se asustó un poco y trago saliva.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, envié a Lin para que se llevara a Kuso a hacer una misión importante – dijo Kendra – Tu en cambio tienes algo que arreglar, y sabes a lo que me refiero –

\- Kaysa – dijo Kayla entre dientes

\- No fue idea de Kaysa cielo, fue mía, aunque tu hermana me lo sugirió – dijo Kendra – Celda N-2034 –

Tras esto Kendra se retiró dejándole a Kayla un claro mensaje.

\- Diablos, terminemos con esto de una vez – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

Dan y Lin avanzaban en medio de la selva con el sonido de extrañas aves escuchándose por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? – pregunto Dan

\- A ningún lado en espacial – dijo Lin

\- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? – pregunto Dan

\- Nada en especial – volvió a decir Lin

Dan decidió no decir nada más, ya que sabía que tendría la misma respuesta.

Tras un par de horas caminando en la fangosa jungla llegaron a un hermoso lago de agua cristalina de un tamaño descomunal.

Dan se quedó al pie de la arena con una mirada estupefacta, debía admitirlo, Onderon de lejos era el planeta más hermoso y más impresionante que había visto.

Lin se acercó a la orilla mientras se quitaba sus botas y luego sus medias, al tiempo que se arremangaba los pantalones azules que se había puesto para venir allí.

Dejo que la arena se le filtrara por los pies y luego el agua del lago.

\- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – pregunto Dan

\- Para pasar el rato, mama me pidió que te alejara de Kayla por hoy así que aquí estamos – dijo Lin

\- ¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada? – pregunto Dan

\- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo Lin – La única que no ha visto que tan fuerte eres soy yo, ¿una batalla? –

\- Eh estas segura, no quiero que tu madre me destripe – dijo Dan

\- Oh descuida, ella me dijo que podía hacerlo – dijo Lin

\- Esta bien – dijo Dan

\- Muy bien, comienzo yo si no te importa – dijo Lin – Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, con Queen Dríade Aquos.

Driade 2000 Gs

Driade apareció sobre la superficie del agua, era un extraño mezcla entre ser humanoide y una especie de sirena, tenía una cola que se enroscaba como la de una serpiente de color azul y con escamas grandes y aletas con membranas azul claro en la parte superior que terminaban en una aleta simple en la parte superior, del torso para arriba era otra historia, tenía un cuerpo humanoide sumamente hermoso de piel azul marino, con un peto que funcionaba como ombliguera y que le llegaba antes de su cuello dejándolo descubierto así como sus hombros, dos manillas de metal azul con tonos plateados y, hermosos ojos morados y un rostro de belleza descomunal, así como un cabello largo y rizado de color negro.

\- Wow – dijeron Drago y Dan al mismo tiempo

\- Y bien que están esperando – dijo Driade con voz refinada aunque impaciente

\- ¿Listo Drago? – dijo Dan

\- Yo nací listo – dijo Drago

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al ataque Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus –

Drago 1400 Gs

Drago apareció en el aire, y todo parecía indicar que iba a ser una pelea bastante igualada.

\- Muy bien, sácalo del cielo Driade, Poder Activado: Látigo Profundo – dijo Lin

Driade 2700 Gs

El brazo derecho de Driade comenzó a generar agua hasta que se transformó en un litigo muy largo el cual agarro a Drago de una pierna y lo jalo hacia el suelo.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Hummer –

Drago 2000 Gs

Driade 2000 Gs

Moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras era cubierto por las llamas Drago se liberó y se lanzó en picada, preparando un potente golpe.

\- Poder Activado: Escudo de Atlantis –

Driade 2500 Gs

Drago 1500 Gs

Como paso con su brazo derecho, en su brazo izquierdo el agua se materializo en un escudo azul oscuro con bordes en plata que uso para bloquear el ataque para luego contratacar con su látigo y usando su cola.

La batalla se volvió solo cuerpo a cuerpo rápidamente, Drago usando sus puños y golpeando a gran velocidad, mientras que los bloqueos y contrataques de Driade eran elegantes en cada movimiento.

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Muerte Profunda – dijo Lin

De repente en el lago salieron 4 tentáculos gigantes hechos de agua.

\- Oh no – dijo Drago mientras los cuatro tentáculos se abalanzaban sobre él y lo hundían en el lago.

Fuerza Vital de Dan 80%

\- Solo 80%, bastante impresionante – dijo Lin recogiendo a Driade

Drago floto hasta la otra orilla mientras Dan lo recogía.

\- Lo siento Dan, baje la guardia –

\- No hay problema amigo, esto aún no termina – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

Kayla estaba justo afuera de la celda 2034, y se le notaba tensa por la furia que sentía, muy bien terminemos con esto.

Kayla pasó su mano por el lector de huellas y la puerta se abrió hacia una habitación solo alumbrada por una tenue luz blanca.

Kayla entro con paso firme, y aunque estuviera llena de odio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco pero muy poco mal al ver el estado de quien antes fuera su amiga.

Lara estaba sentada mientras permanecía encadenada de ambos brazos.

\- Oh su majestad, si hubiera sabido que iba a venir hubiera limpiado el lugar – dijo Lara con sarcasmo

\- Déjate de idioteces Lara – dijo Kayla mientras se sentaba frente a ella de rodillas cruzadas

\- Tienes que estar muy desesperada o muy enojada para querer venir a hablar conmigo – dijo Lara

\- Lo segundo – dijo Kayla – Y vine por respuestas –

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Kayla – dijo Lara

\- O por supuesto que tienes mucho que hablar conmigo – dijo Kayla enojándose – Confié en ti muchas veces, peor aún eras como otra hermana para mí, pero luego me mostraste que parece que eso nunca te intereso –

\- Yo nunca dije eso – dijo Lara – Pero Kendra es una tirana desalmada y no me iba a quedar adulándola por el resto de mis días –

\- Más vale que te calles, es de mi madre y tu emperatriz de la que estás hablando – dijo Kayla

\- Ella no es más que una tirana Kayla, aunque eso signifique ser tu enemiga – dijo Lara poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Kayla pero no noto que algo se había caído de su pantalón.

Kayla le iba a dar un golpe pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento recogió lo que estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Kayla observándolo y descubrió que era un disco rojo con un anillo dorado rodeándolo

\- Maldita sea, devuélvemelo – dijo Lara tratando de arrebatárselo de las manos pero Kayla la detuvo parándola mientras estampaba su palma contra la cara de Lara

\- Esto es tecnología de Ephestus – dijo Kayla mientras empujaba a Lara de nuevo contra la pared – Ahora lo entiendo todo, siempre fuiste una espía –

\- Espera – dijo Lara mostrando estar alarmada por primera vez – déjame explicarte –

\- Que sea rápido – dijo Kayla

\- Esta bien, te juro que es solo un comunicador que usábamos, a nuestro anterior líder le pareció bien hacer tratos con los Ephestianos y ellos nos enviaron estas cosas, te juro que no les enviábamos información – dijo Lara

\- Y si no les enviaban información, ¿Para que los usaban? – dijo Kayla sin confiar demasiado

\- Solo para comunicarnos entre nosotros – dijo Lara

\- Me estas contando verdades a medias Lara – dijo Kayla – Se cuándo mientes –

Lara se puso más nerviosa aun.

\- Esta bien, también había uno de mayor potencia con el cual nos comunicábamos con la propia reina de Ephestus, decían que estaban planeando algo grande y que iban a necesitar nuestra ayuda, pero que antes debían capturar a alguien –

\- Ya veo – dijo Kayla mientras seguía observando el dispositivo, después de unos minutos de silencio Kayla cayó en cuenta

\- Un momento, ¿dijiste que iban a capturar a alguien? – dijo Kayla

\- Si – dijo Lara confundida por la reacción de Kayla

\- ¿Te dijeron de quien se trataba? – dijo Kayla sujetándola de los hombros

\- He no lo recuerdo bien, pero me dijeron que era de la tierra – dijo Lara

\- De la tierra – dijo Kayla lentamente

Lara estaba estupefacta ya que nunca se esperó esa reacción por algo tan simple y la sorpresa aumento cuando Kayla desato las cadenas de la pared.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Lara

\- Tienes que decirle lo que me acabas de decir – dijo Kayla levantándola y comenzando a llevarla a rastras

\- ¿A quién? –

\- A mi madre –

\- Yo y mi estúpida suerte – dijo Lara

 **(-)**

\- Poder Activado: Espuela de Dragón – dijo Dan

Drago 2700 Gs

Driade 2300 Gs

\- Para este punto deberías darte cuenta que con ataques como ese no me vas a derrotar – Dijo Driade mientras se protegía de las llamaradas que Drago lanzaba.

Driade comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por debajo del agua y llegar hasta Drago y golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa Drago se deshizo en humo.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Astral – dijo Dan

Drago apareció encima de Driade y lanzo una poderosa llamarada que impacto en la bakugan Aquos.

Fuerza Vital de Lin 80%

\- Una movida muy impresionante – dijo Driade

\- La verdad es que sí, pero esto aún no termina – dijo Lin

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Hasta el Final Queen Driade Aquos

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Fusion Dragonoid Pyrus

Driade 2000 Gs

Drago 1400 Gs

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Coliseo Marino

Driade genero gran cantidad de agua y con una fina capa de agua genero un enorme ovalo que funcionaría como nuevo campo de batalla.

Driade 2500 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Galáctico – dijo Dan

Drago 2000 Gs

Drago lanzo su llamarada y Driade solo la esquivo.

\- Es usted un oponente muy impresionante Drago – dijo Driade atacando con ferocidad

\- Opino lo mismo Driade –

\- Pero en esta batalla solo va a quedar uno –

\- Doble Poder Activado: Guerrera de Atlantis + Escudo de Atlantis – dijo Lin

Driade 3200 Gs

Driade gano un enorme tridente de Hielo el cual combinado con su escudo la convirtió en un oponente mucho más temible.

Driade ahora simplemente no tenía rival en cuerpo a cuerpo y eso se confirmó cuando se lanzó al ataque y comenzó a apalear a Drago con gran facilidad.

Pero para suerte para el bakugan Dragón Dan tenía un as bajo la manga

\- Doble Poder Activado: Revolucionario + Fuego Rasante –

Drago 3000 Gs 

Driade 2000 Gs

Drago genero una pantalla de color rubí y luego lanzo una llamarada en forma de flecha la cual al pasar por la pantalla se hizo mucho más poderoso, Driade esquivo el ataque o eso creyó porque el ataque cambio de dirección dándole directamente y haciendo que la burbuja explotara y los empapara a todos.

Fuerza Vital de Lin 0%

Driade floto hasta la orilla de Lin.

\- Eso fue – comenzó a decir Lin mientras recogía a Driada – Completamente increíble – grito Lin

Dan se sorprendió por esa reacción, ya que era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de entusiasmo y más en una Onderiana que acababa de perder.

\- Definitivamente eres todo lo que dijeron de ti – dijo Lin

\- Debo decir que fue un verdadero honor pelear con usted Dragonoid – dijo Driade

\- Para mí también lo fue Driade – dijo Drago

Lin se recogió sus zapatos de la arena y se los volvió a poner.

\- Bueno sospecho que Kayla ya debe haber arreglado lo que debía hacer – dijo Lin mientras se internaban una vez más en el bosque.

\- ¿Y qué era lo que se supone que iba a hacer? – pregunto Dan

\- Hablar con su antigua amiga – dijo Lin – Estaba más violenta de lo normal y a mama no le gustaba –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Dan

\- Una noche robaron información importante en una consola, y luego descubrimos que había sido ella, yo era muy pequeña pero según Kaysa, Kayla cambio mucho después de eso ya que se sintió traicionada – dijo Lin

\- Ya veo – dijo Dan

\- ¿Y dime Dan tenías alguna "compañera", allá en la tierra? – pregunto Lin

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – dijo Dan completamente rojo

\- Yo te cuento cosas, tú me cuentas cosas, así funciona el ciclo para mí – dijo Lin

\- Había alguien – dijo Dan

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Lin

\- Peleamos antes de que yo llegara aquí, y ahí terminaron las cosas – dijo Dan con tristeza

\- Entiendo –

 **(-)**

Se podría decir que Kendra estaba muy enojada con muchos, con Lara por ocultarle cosas, con Kislev por no ser capaz de descubrirlo, y con ella misma por no ser capaz de ver algo tan obvio.

\- Sabes algo Lara – dijo Kendra con voz fría como el hielo – Cuando te encontramos en ese campamento pensé en hacer que te mataran, cuando comenzaste diciendo que tenían contacto con los Ephestianos pensé en hacerte lo que le hacemos a los espías, pero ahora no sé qué hacer contigo, me has dado información que me ayudara mucho, ¿Tu que dices Kayla, que hacemos con ella? –

\- Hacer lo mismo que hicimos con Kuso – dijo Kayla

\- Me parece una estupenda idea, bien Lara ahora mismo tienes dos opciones que deberás tomar en los próximos 15 segundos, la primera de ella es acceder a pelear por mi como prisionera y la otra es que te borremos la memoria y hagas lo mismo solo que dejando de ser tú, responde – dijo Kendra

Lara parecía imperturbable pero al mismo tiempo debatía mentalmente consigo mismas por qué decisión tomar.

\- Quedan 10 segundos, responde de una vez – dijo Kendra

Finalmente con voz quebrada Lara pronuncio su respuesta.

\- Acepto la primera –

\- Bien – dijo Kendra con seriedad – Kayla llévala devuelta a la celda y pon un guardia, si quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti, tendrás que demostrármelo –

Kayla saco a Lara mientras esta oponía resistencia a ser llevada, ella aun podía caminar y no bajaría la cabeza tan fácil.

Tras un par de minutos Lin entro a la habitación.

\- Lin ya regresaste – dijo Kendra – Que tal fue todo –

\- Bastante entretenido – dijo Lin sonriendo

\- ¿Descubriste algo interesante sobre nuestro querido invitado obligado? – pregunto Kendra

\- Nada importante, aparte de que dice que rompió su relación con una terrícola – dijo Lin

El rostro de Kendra se ilumino.

\- Lin mi pequeña creo que has sido la única que me trajo buenas noticias hoy – dijo Kendra abrazando a su hija

\- Además hay algo que quizás te interese – dijo Lin para luego susurrar al oído de su madre

\- Que observadora eres Lin, que observadora – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa tenebrosa

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno esto debió haberse subido el domingo, pero pueden darle las gracias a mi compañía de internet que me dejo sin el por dos días, en fin ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Paso a paso lo están llevando a donde lo necesitan, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Hakuryuu: Bueno no tan larga, al menos por ahora quizás no pueda subir este fin, gracias por las sugerencias en los capítulos pasados de verdad me han ayudado, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest: Bueno misión, misión no tanto pero si aprovecho para pelear un poco, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ceres: Dan tiene poco a poco más confianza en sus nuevos jefas/amas, y si tendrá peso pero habrá más, no te spoileo mas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Bueno mis más sinceros agradecimientos, buenas noches y hasta la próxima nos vemos.**


	16. El Preludio

**Drem yol lok compañeros, sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, y voy a ser muy pero muy breve en esto disfrútenlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, Solo la historia y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 16: EL PRELUDIO**

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que la información es correcta? – Dijo Aela – No sería la primera vez que Lara nos miente –

\- Tiene razón mama – dijo Kayla – Ni siquiera yo confió en ella –

Kendra pensó unos momentos en la respuesta.

\- Díganme quien más tendría serias razones para tratar de capturar a un terrestre – dijo Kendra – Mejor aún quien más plantaría un cuerpo falso –

\- Además del hecho de que según Kislev de lo que estaba hecho el cuerpo falso era un material que puede encontrarse en Ephestus – dijo Kaysa – Yo creo que dice la verdad y que además es Kuso a quien querían llevarse –

\- Si lo ponemos así, dadas las circunstancias es lo más evidente – dijo Dragoth

Aela seguía dudando pero hasta le comenzó a parecer estúpido negarlo dadas las pruebas que tenían.

\- Supongamos que es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – dijo Aela

Nadie en la habitación parecía tener una sola idea de que hacer a continuación ante este nuevo descubrimiento, Kendra podría decirse que tenía una idea que era seguir con el plan original.

\- ¿Y qué tal si se los hacemos saber? – dijo Kayla

Sus hermanas se confundieron y luego se alarmaron, pero Kendra pareció interesarse.

\- ¿Te volviste loca? – grito Ange

\- Espera un momento Ange, me interesa – dijo Kendra – Continua –

\- Bueno si en verdad creemos que Beryl fue la que quería capturarlo porque no se lo decimos y vemos cuál es su reacción, lo descubrirán tarde o temprano de todas formas –

\- A decir verdad no es una mala idea – dijo Aela

\- Por supuesto que no es una mala idea – dijo Kendra – De hecho es una excelente idea, pero por ahora no la llevaremos a cabo, por ahora -

Aunque a las hijas de Kendra les extraño el comportamiento de su madre en este caso.

\- Es todo por esta noche – dijo Kendra

\- ¿No crees que es un poco extraño? – pregunto Kaysa mientras iba ya de camino con Kayla

\- ¿Extraño en qué sentido? – dijo Kayla

\- El hecho de que los Ephestianos hayan querido capturarlo – dijo Kaysa

Kayla reflexiono unos segundos.

\- Quizás querían hacer lo mismo que nosotros haremos, ya sabes usarlo en nuestra contra – dijo Kayla – O también lo pudieron haber hecho para cumplir el capricho de alguna de las hijas de Beryl, ya sabes cómo son –

\- Insoportables y caprichosas – dijo Kaysa

\- Y que lo digas – dijo Kayla

En esos momentos Dageron paso al lado de ambas hermanas tambaleándose un poco.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Kayla

\- ¿Qué?, oh no es solo la guardia nocturna – dijo Dageron – Es solo que no he dormido mucho, y creo que ya tengo la respuesta a quien fue el que planto el cuerpo – dijo sacando una pequeña hoja de papel

\- No hay necesidad, ya lo descubrimos – dijo Kayla

\- Fueron los Ephestianos – dijo Kaysa

Dageron y Alduin intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron el pequeño papel que tenía escrito con tinta negra "Hombres Lagarto".

\- Por supuesto los Ephestianos – dijo Dageron arrugando el papel – ¿Y ya se lo dijeron a Dan? –

\- La verdad es que no – dijo Kaysa

\- Tampoco es algo tan urgente – dijo Kayla – Luego le avisamos –

\- Bueno nos vemos luego – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

Hilera tras hilera de jóvenes de diferentes especies aunque todos eran humanoides, humanos, vestals entre otras especies, la mayoría de ellos varones y jóvenes.

Aria paso frente a ellos los cuales la miraban expectantes, así es era la habitación de la Ephestiana y los demás presentes, eran como decirlo sus sirvientes o admiradores por así decirlo o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Aria no se veía feliz.

\- Vallanse, no tienen nada que yo quiera ahora – dijo Aria

\- Pero majestad… - comenzaron a decir muchos con una mirada embobada

\- ¡Que se larguen! – dijo Aria enojada mientras todos salían corriendo

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Aria daba vueltas como una completa lunática por toda la adornada habitación.

\- Majestad – dijo uno de los recién expulsados mientras temblaba

\- Te dije que te fueras – dijo Aria

\- Lo siento majestad, pero su madre me dijo que sus hermanas ya llegaron –

Aria aligero su mirada pero seguía enojada.

\- Bien – dijo Aria – Retírate –

\- ¿Majestad, se encuentra bien? – pregunto finalmente

\- No es algo que te interese – dijo Aria

\- Pero princesa… - trato de volver a decir

\- Que parte de no te interesa no entiendes, ninguno de ustedes puede darme lo que quiero, y más que ahora encontré al chico más lindo que jamás he visto, hasta que lo tenga a él me tendré que apañar con ustedes, pero no tienten su suerte –

Aria salió de la habitación mientras el chico solo gruñía insultando para sus adentros al que se había ganado a la razón por la que él y sus compañeros se habían llegado allí en primer lugar, habían caído en los encantos de Aria y ahora ella los iba a desechar como si nada.

Aria la cual iba sin importarle 5 cuartos las miradas de tristeza y suplica de sus sirvientes continúo su avance tratando de recuperar la calma y que su madre no se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido hacia solo unos pocos minutos.

Llego finalmente a un largo pasillo con una larga alfombra roja adornada con bordes dorados.

Aria se puso de pie junto a su madre.

\- Sucede algo cielo – dijo Beryl

\- No es nada – dijo Aria sonriente

4 naves exactamente iguales en la que había estado Aria cuando se estrelló en Onderon surcaron el cielo hasta aterrizar rápidamente en plataformas, mientras las compuertas se abrían.

De la primera nave se bajó una chica de 17 años, su cabello era corto y castaño claro, los ojos eran como los de Aria, bajo con tanta facilidad que pareciera que cada movimiento estuviera planificada para verse bien, llevaba el mismo traje con el que Aria llego a Onderon, su nombre era Hikari

De la segunda bajo otra chica de 17 años, cabello castaño pero mucho más claro y casi tocando el rubio, ojos color chocolate y llevando el mismo atuendo que la anterior, su nombre era Leyda.

De la tercera se bajó otra de 17 años, su cabellos se parecía mucho más al de Aria solo que ella lo llevaba mucho más largo, eso si sus ojos eran de color naranja, y sus facciones faciales eran mucho más ligeras y su mirada era muy diferente como inquieta en muchos sentidos mientras bajaba dando saltos de la nave, su nombre era Sheila.

La que se bajó de la cuarta nave era la más diferente, de 17 años su cabello era negro pálido que le llegaba hasta la cintura, si bien su piel seguía siendo rojiza pero tenía un tono mucho más claro, sus ojos eran uno de color amarillo y el otro de color rojo al mismo tiempo iba vestida de una forma menos real por así decirlo, llevaba un traje que parecía una chaqueta larga y finamente abotonada, con pantalones grises y botas altas, respondía al nombre de Artemisia.

Las tres primeras fueron las más animadas a la hora de saludar a Beryl, Artemisia en cambio se acercó lentamente sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

\- A mi también me alegra verlas niñas – dijo Kendra – Vengan quiero saber cómo les fue en las colonias –

Todas comenzaron a avanzar hasta que…

\- Oh Artemisia hay algunos asuntos que necesito que resuelvas primero, luego me dirás como te fue – dijo Beryl mientras se retiraba, al mismo tiempo que Sheila hacia un pequeño gesto de burla y se iba

Artemisia solo refunfuño con molestia.

\- Otra vez encargándonos de las cosas más importantes mientras ellas hacen nada – dijo un Bakugan Darkus

\- Gajes del oficio supongo – dijo Artemisia con molestia – También está el hecho de que esas 3 no manejarían un ejército ni aunque juntaran sus tres cerebros –

\- No sé si deberías decir eso – dijo el bakugan – No son personas que debas subestimar además de ser tus hermanas –

\- Mientras estas palabras se queden entre nosotros no habrá ningún tipo de problema – dijo Artemisia – Ahora a resolver esos pendientes antes de que se enoje, otra vez –

 **(-)**

Tan pronto como amaneció Dan fue llamado para hablar con Kendra, apenas si tuvo tiempo de vestirse mientras era guiado por dos guardias en completo silencio.

Dan entro a la habitación y para su completa sorpresa solo se encontraba Kendra que leía información en una pantalla ambos guardias lo dejaron solo mientras Kendra parecía no percatarse de su ingreso a la sala o al menos eso creía.

Tras unos minutos de un espantoso silencio Kendra levanto la mirada.

\- Ven aquí Kuso, hay algo que quizás pueda interesarte – dijo Kendra de repente

Dan se sobresaltó, llevaba mucho tiempo en sirviéndole a Kendra y aun así cada que hablaba le producía cierto temor.

Dan camino lentamente hacia el enorme escritorio que estaba hecho de un material muy extraño parecido a la cerámica pero tan duro como el acero, Dan paro a pocos pasos de allí esperando a que la monarca comenzara a hablar.

\- Dime Dan, recuerdas el acuerdo por el cual estas aquí – dijo Kendra

Dan apretó los dientes, ¿que era? Otra estúpida prueba de su lealtad o solo se estaba burlando de él.

\- Creo que me dejaron muy claro ese punto, majestad – dijo Dan con cierta molestia

Kendra se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación hacia otra mesa con un enorme jarrón, Kendra se sirvió un líquido espeso color carmesí.

\- Creo que ya te he dicho que cuides ese tono ante mi Kuso – dijo Kendra

Dan refunfuño muy levemente

\- Discúlpeme majestad – dijo con gran dificultad

Kendra sonrió de lado mientras se bebía todo el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo.

\- Así está mucho mejor – dijo Kendra – Debía asegurarme de que lo recordaras, ya que eso tendrá mucho que ver con la razón por la que te mande llamar, recuerdas el cuerpo falso –

Dan se puso nervioso había olvidado que debían investigar.

\- No debes preocuparte más por eso, ya encontramos quien fue – dijo Kendra

De repente para Dan las palabras de Kendra se volvieron más importantes que antes.

\- Los Ephestianos – dijo Kendra

Dan se impactó mucho por la respuesta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero antes quería quizás saber los motivos.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué? – dijo Dan

\- Según la fuente por la que nos enteramos te iban a capturar y puedo apostar todo lo que quieras a que te pondrían a pelear por ellos – dijo Kendra

Dan apretó los dientes, ahora es cuando se daba cuenta que iba a terminar de una forma u otra metido en un conflicto entre dos planetas, al menos agradecía que los Onderianos le dieron opciones por terribles que fueran.

Dan inhalo antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora? – dijo Dan – Quiero decir debo ocultarme cada vez que aparezca un Epehestiano –

\- No deberás hacer nada de eso – dijo Kendra – Si un Ephestiano te ve puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso si le dices tu nombre no me importara, me harías un favor en ese caso ya que me encantaría verle la cara a Beryl cuando se entere –

Dan asintió levemente.

\- Antes de que te vayas Kuso – dijo Kendra – Me has demostrado que estas comprometido estos últimos días, por eso mismo te doy permiso de abandonar el palacio cuando lo desees, pero no puedes salir de la ciudad y si me tratas de engañar ten por seguro que te volveré a lanzar a una celda, ¿fui clara? –

Dan trago saliva.

\- Si majestad – dijo Dan

\- Bien puedes retirarte – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

\- ¿Y crees que con esto podremos derrotarlos en un futuro? – pregunto Runo

\- Así es – dijo Marucho

\- En si este plan es solo una teoría – dijo Keith – Debemos tener tiempo para analizarlo –

\- ¿Y en caso de que funcione? – Comenzó Shun – Todos podremos aumentar nuestro poder –

\- No exactamente, este método requiere ciertas cualidades y no funcionara con todos – dijo Mylene

\- Y como sabremos quienes podrán hacerlo – dijo Runo

\- Una muestra de ADN – dijo Mylene sacando una aguja - ¿Quién va primero?

 **(-)**

Artemisia iba de un lado a otro dentro de un gigantesco hangar dando órdenes mientras al mismo tiempo revisaba junto con lo que parecía un técnico los sistemas de una nave, ahora solo llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón.

\- Como puede ser que mi hermana se haya estrellado en Onderon, se supone que estas naves son infalibles – dijo Artemisia

\- Bueno, eso no es verdad hasta cierto punto, parece que alguien cometió un error al diseñar las naves, los sistemas de los motores fallan tras mucho uso de ellos – dijo el técnico

\- Claro, y Aria sale cada 2 por 3 a buscar idiotas fáciles de seducir – dijo Artemisia masajeando sus sienes

El técnico no dijo mucho más.

\- Trata de repararlo, en caso contrario tendremos que desmontarlo de cada nave – dijo Artemisia – Arregla la de Aria primero, posiblemente le dé por hacer otra "excursión" en cualquier momento –

\- Si majestad –

\- Ponte a trabajar, infórmame si pasa alguna otra cosa –

La princesa se comenzó a alejar mientras el hangar se despejaba poco a poco y la noche se alzaba, la noche era tan oscura como el vacío mismo, o por lo menos así parecía si bien no se veían estrellas en todo el firmamento, una aurora boreal roja bailaba durante todo el ciclo nocturno en Ephestus.

La pelinegra avanzo por el hangar mientras lanzaba bostezos.

\- Menudo día de porquería – dijo Artemisia – Pareciera que todo el trabajo pesado me lo dejan a mí –

\- Si tanto te molesta, ¿porque no les plantas cara? – dijo el bakugan

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Scila, eso es alta traición – dijo Artemisia con diversión

\- Pues tiene algo de cierto – dijo la llamada Scila con un tono de voz diferente al anterior

\- No tiene importancia, a pesar de todo prefiero esto a tener que aguantarme a mi madre diciéndome que debería ser más como mis hermanas – dijo Artemisia

\- Realmente no te gusta que te lo recuerde – dijo Scila

\- Si más o menos – dijo Artemisia mientras salía del hangar

Unos pisos más arriba ya dentro del palacio, nos trasladamos a una sala comedor enorme pero pese a la enorme mesa solo había 5 personas.

\- ¿Díganme, que tal les fue? – Dijo Beryl – ¿Sin contratiempos? –

\- Sin contratiempos – dijo Leyda

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, tan aburrido como puede ser visitar las colonias – dijo Sheila

\- Aunque hay algo que me sorprende – dijo Hikari – ¿Porque Aria llego antes que nosotras? –

\- Mi nave fallo – dijo Aria mientras partía un pedazo de carne – Tuve que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia y luego volver aquí –

\- ¿Y en donde aterrizaste? – dijo Artemisia llegando de improviso

Antes de que Aria respondiera Beryl se adelantó con una mirada no muy agradable.

\- Artemisia, creo que ya he sido muy clara en como debes presentarte luego de que termines – dijo Beryl

Artemisia suspiro.

\- Me disculpo –

\- Por hoy te la dejare pasar – dijo Beryl – Pero que no suceda otra vez –

Artemisia se sentó en la mesa junto a Aria aun con la curiosidad.

\- Aterrice en Onderon – dijo Aria

Sheila escupió el agua que tenía en la boca y Leyda tosió un poco, la única que no se inmuto fue Artemisia.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió? – dijo Hikari

\- Me vigilaron y ya, muy aburrido pero encontré a alguien interesante – dijo Aria poniéndose feliz de manera enfermiza con solo recordarlo

\- No puede ser, aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Artemisia cubriendo su rostro

\- ¿Otro? – dijo Leyda

\- Pero si el último que trajiste fue hace menos de 1 semana – dijo Hikari

\- A este paso vamos no va a haber un lugar donde poner a tantos – dijo Artemisia

\- No hables del como si fue otro donnadie, él es el chico más lindo que he visto – dijo Aria con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos en sus cachetes – Y cuando lo tenga me desharé del resto –

\- Valla que ese onderiano te cautivo – dijo Artemisia comenzando a comer

\- No era onderiano, era un humano – dijo Aria

\- Un humano en Onderon, eso sí es extraño – dijo Artemisia

\- Por eso mismo debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos de él, que Kendra haya aceptado a un humano en sus filas y más aún que le haya presentado pelea a alguien como Dageron dice mucho – dijo Beryl – Y después de que fallamos en capturar a Dan Kuso esto se presenta como una buena oportunidad –

Artemisia continúo callada.

 _"_ _Un humano en Onderon y que además es poderoso, me pregunto si…"_

 **(-)**

\- Creo que tuvimos más suerte de la esperada – dijo Mylene viendo los resultados de las pruebas – Este proceso teóricamente solo funciona en 1 de cada 5000 –

\- ¿Y en cuantos puede funcionar? – pregunto Julie mientras presionaba su adolorido brazo

\- 5 – dijo Keith – Con las probabilidades esperábamos que solo funcionara en uno de nosotros y aun así las cosas estaban en nuestra contra –

\- ¿Pero en quiénes? – pregunto Fabia

\- Funcionara en Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie y Alice – dijo Mira

Parecía irónico, 5 de los peleadores originales aunque faltaba 1, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para ejercer la justicia que su amigo merecía.

 **(-)**

Dan había aprovechado que tenía una libertad a medias para recorrer un poco la ciudad y había encontrado un lugar bastante agradable, se parecía a los parques de la tierra con sus árboles, un pequeño riachuelo y caminos.

Dan se recostó a tomar el sol, pero no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

\- Dan se nota que estas molesto a 1km de distancia – dijo Drago - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

\- Es solo que, tras lo de hoy – comenzó Dan – Me desespera que no importa lo que hiciera iba a terminar metido hasta las rodillas en esto –

\- Lo se Dan, y créeme a mi también me molesta – dijo Drago – Pero eso no es lo único, ¿verdad? –

\- Drago, ¿acaso solo somos más que armas? – dijo Dan – Todo esto lo de pelear por este imperio –

\- No digas eso Dan, si fuéramos solo armas no estarías aquí afuera, seguiríamos confinados – dijo Drago

\- Deberías hacerle caso a Drago –

Tanto peleador como bakugan giraron la mirada hacia un árbol.

De el una figura no tardo en lanzarse al suelo desde lo alto, figura que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Kayla.

\- Si fueras un arma seguirías pudriéndote en esa celda y te abríamos lavado el cerebro – dijo Kayla avanzando hacia él y sentándose en la roca

Dan no respondió.

\- Quizás seas un humano insoportable, terco y aun te faltan cosas por recorrer, pero a pesar de eso eres formidable a la hora de pelear y debo admitir que me caes un poco bien – dijo Kayla

Dan sonrió.

\- Gracias por eso – dijo Dan – A pesar de los golpes también me caes bien Kayla -

\- No te ilusiones mucho – dijo Kayla sonriendo de la misma manera

Pasaron unos minutos y justo cuando iban a continuar hablando un portal se abrió de improviso y los succiono a ambos sin que pudieran agarrarse de algo y sin que nadie se hubiera percatado.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno eso se debió haber publicado antes la verdad, pero el 17 cumplí 19 y el 18 me volvieron a dejar sin internet, pero tengo buenas noticias ya estoy en vacaciones y espero que eso me permita seguir como tren sin frenos por un tiempo y traerles algunas sorpresa, ya verán si salen o no.**

 **DragoViking: Y se revelaran muchas más, y más interesantes en especial sobre los Ephestianos los cuales empezaran a ganar protagonismo, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo**

 **Ceres: Técnicamente la más violenta es Aela, el problema es que Kayla si es la más temperamental, pero por supuesto tiene sus momentos por esporádicos que sean, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Haku: Lin adquirió el don de saber lo que pasa a su alrededor muy fácilmente, pero ya que rebelara poco a poco, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	17. Perdidos en el Tiempo

**Drem yol lok dama caballeros y gérmenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio del poder de las sombras, en el último capítulo Dan y Kayla fueron absorbidos por un portal dimensional, a donde fueron se preguntaran, bueno averígüenlo.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes.**

 **No me juzguen por este capítulo, llevaba rato queriendo escribir algo como esto :v**

 **CAPITULO 17: PERDIDOS EN EL TIEMPO**

No sentía absolutamente nada, solo una potente brisa en todo su cuerpo.

\- Dan despierta – dijo una voz muy familiar, el castaño abrió los ojos y vio su habitación en la tierra y frente a él vio a su madre con una sonrisa cálida

\- Dan, Marucho te llamo, me aviso que no fueras a llegar tarde – dijo Miyoko amablemente – Es tu fiesta después de todo –

\- Esta bien mama – dijo Dan levantándose

\- ¡Kuso despierta! – grito una voz

\- ¿Mama, dijiste algo? – pregunto Dan

\- No cariño – dijo Miyoko – ¿Dan te sientes bien? –

\- No, es solo que… -

\- ¡Kuso, maldita sea reacciona! – grito la voz una vez más, solo que mucho más alto y claro

\- Kayla – dijo Dan en voz baja

No pasaron ni 3 segundos y Dan reacciono, se vio a si mismo cayendo en la oscuridad de la noche a gran velocidad hacia el vacío.

\- Ya era hora idiota – dijo Kayla – Hay que activar una batalla si no queremos morir –

\- Campo Abierto – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Y solo un par de segundos tanto Drago como Dragoth aparecieron el cielo mientras ambos atajaban a sus dos compañeros.

Antes de que Drago lograra estabilizar su vuelo un extraño objeto choco contra él mientras estaba en el aire, Drago lanzo un pequeño signo de dolor pero después de todo era un bakugan y no sintió la gran cosa.

El objeto estallo en llamas y comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo en una gigantesca bola de fuego mientras aumentaba su velocidad hasta tocar el suelo y provocar una gran explosión.

\- Creo que esto no es bueno – dijo Dan – ¿Deberíamos bajar? –

\- Quizás así obtengamos alguna pista de donde estamos – dijo Kayla – Yo digo que lo hagamos –

Ambos Bakugan bajaron rápidamente hasta que tocaron la arena de un vasto desierto rocoso.

\- Que extraño, en Onderon no hay desiertos – dijo Dragoth

\- Quizás es que ya no estoamos en Onderon – dijo Kayla

Tanto Dan como Kayla comenzaron a cercarse con sumo cuidado al objeto que seguía envuelto en llamas como si se tratara del sol en la tierra.

Tras acercarse lo suficiente, lograron ver que se trataba de una nave en forma circular y muy delgada.

\- Valla es una nave de Onderon – dijo Kayla muy extrañada

\- ¿Entonces seguimos en el planeta? – pregunto Dan

Kayla negó con su cabeza.

\- En Onderon no hay desiertos – dijo Kayla – Además hay algo extraño –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Dan

\- Este tipo de nave no lo usamos desde hace más de 50 años – dijo Kayla

\- Pero no creo que eso importe mucho, digo pueden haberla vuelto a utilizar – dijo Dan

\- ¿No creen que deberíamos sacar al piloto? – dijo Drago mientras regresaba a su forma de esfera mientras Dragoth se quedaba en su forma normal montando guardia

\- Estas naves no tienen piloto, van por computadora – dijo Kayla

\- Alguien se acerca – dijo Dragoth con seriedad

\- ¿Otro Bakugan? – pregunto Kayla

\- No esto es mucho más pequeño – dijo Dragoth

Un disparo fuerte se escuchó por el lugar.

\- No creo que esto sea bueno – dijo Dan

Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de granjero y cargando una escopeta apareció en medio de una colina.

\- Más vale que salgan de mis tierras vándalos, si es que no quieren… - comenzó el granjero mientras le apuntaba a Dan y a Kayla hasta enmudecer con solo ver a Dragoth parado junto a ellos

El antes enojado granjero soltó su escopeta lanzando un grito de terror antes de salir corriendo en un estado de pánico.

\- No creí que fuera tan fácil – dijo Kayla

\- No sé si debamos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí princesa – dijo Dragoth – Podrían aparecer más y no sé si tengamos la misma suerte –

Ambos montaron sobre el lomo de Dragoth mientras el bakugan Darkus desplegaba sus alas para alzar el vuelo, Kayla se aferró en la cabeza del dragón mientras Dan se aferraba en la base del cuello.

Dragoth batió sus alas y se elevó en el cielo mientras salía del lugar a gran velocidad.

\- Princesa, no te pareció extraño, creo que ese sujeto era un humano – dijo Dan

\- Muy enojón al parecer – dijo Kayla - ¿Pero eso solo me hace preguntarme mucho más dónde estamos? –

\- Quizás deberíamos averiguarlo – dijo Dan

\- Lo haremos cuando lleguemos a Onderon – dijo Kayla – Dragoth abre un portal –

Dragoth asintió y trato de concentrarse pero por alguna razón el portal no se abría.

\- Esto no es bueno – dijo Dragoth – No puedo abrir un portal –

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?, siempre lo has hecho – dijo Kayla

\- Por alguna razón no puedo abrir un portal ahora – dijo Dragoth

Kayla giro la mirada para ver a Dan y a Drago.

Drago negó aun en su forma de esfera.

\- Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, hay algo en el lugar que me lo impide – dijo Drago

\- Creo que si tendremos que averiguar en qué sitio estamos – dijo Kayla – Puede que nos ayude en algo –

\- Por ahí hay una carretera – dijo Dan viendo desde las alturas – Quizás haya alguna señalización que nos ayude –

Kayla asintió y Dragoth entendió el mensaje de inmediato y comenzó a descender.

Comenzó a frenar al llegar a pocos metros del suelo y luego regreso a su forma de esfera, dejando que Dan y Kayla cayeran al suelo de pie.

Comenzaron a caminar por los bordes de la carretera hasta que se encontraron con un enorme letrero de madera que tenía una inscripción en el lado opuesto.

Dan y Kayla le dieron la vuelta al enorme cartel.

\- Tiene que ser una broma – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

Kislev estaba muy nerviosa mientras ella trabajaba en compañía de varias personas más en encontrar a Kayla lo antes posible.

Kendra hizo acto de presencia en la habitación acompañada de Aela y ninguna de las dos se veía contenta en ningún sentido.

\- Más vale que tengan algún avance – dijo Kendra

Kislev trago saliva con nerviosismo.

\- Lo sient… - comenzó a decir pero antes de que terminara Kendra la había sujetado y luego la estampo contra la pared sin soltar su agarre

\- No quiero tus excusas Kislev – dijo Kendra furiosa – Quiero que encuentres a mi hija –

\- Lo estoy intentando su majestad – dijo Kislev perdiendo el aire

\- Pues parece que no lo estás haciendo lo suficiente, se supone que era una de las mentes más brillantes de esta galaxia, y nos has encontrado nada – grito Kendra

Aela también estaba más que enojada por la notable falta de progresos, pero ella también sabía que sin Kislev no encontrarían a su hermana, así que se decidió por tratar de calmar a su madre.

\- Mama yo también soy consciente que la falta de resultados es molesta, pero sin Kislev no la encontraremos – dijo Aela

Antes de que Kislev se quedara sin aire Kendra la soltó.

\- Mantenme informada – dijo Kendra retirándose

\- Me debes una Kislev – dijo Aela

Kislev seguía tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aire y se volvía a incorpora

\- Se lo agradezco princesa – dijo Kislev

\- Antes de que me agradezcas yo también tengo limites, y más te vale encontrar a mi hermana – dijo Aela retirándose

Kislev trago saliva ante la advertencia.

 **(-)**

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Dan mientras leía el letrero

 _"_ _Welcome to Roswell"_

\- ¿Qué significa? – preguntaron Kayla y Dragoth confundidos incluso Drago lo estaba

\- Bienvenidos a Roswell – dijo Dan con una mueca muy extraña como sin poder creérselo

\- Creo que tu compañero enloqueció Drago – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Dan te sientes bien? – pregunto Drago

\- Es solo que hace 70 años se supone que una nave extraterrestre se estrelló en Roswell aquí en la tierra – dijo Dan – No te parece demasiada coincidencia –

\- El choque debe haberte afectado – dijo Kayla mientras manipulaba su lanzador – Oh genial tampoco tengo comunicación –

\- ¿Que haremos entonces? – dijo Dragoth

\- Que no tenga comunicaciones en mi lanzador no significa que no podamos intentar otra cosa – dijo sacando de su bolsillo el comunicador ephestiano que le había quitado a Lara – Esta cosa amplifica señales, solo necesitamos una estación de radio –

\- Claro será muy fácil encontrar una estación de radio en medio del desierto – dijo Dan con sarcasmo

\- No seas tan pesimista – dijo Kayla

\- Supongo que no podemos hacer nada mas – dijo Dan

Emprendieron la marcha a un lado de la carretera en el congelante frio del desierto nocturno con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les ayudara.

 **(-)**

Varios policías con uniformes bastante antiguos avanzaban junto con el granjero.

\- Se los juro había un monstruo allí – dijo el mismo granjero

\- Ya te lo hemos dicho 40 veces, Rodney, los monstruos no existen de seguro seguiste abusando de tu Whisky casero –

\- No, se los juro había un monstruo y dos niños lo acompañaban – dijo muy alterado

\- Bah de seguro solo son los típicos chicos que se meten a tus tierras – dijo otro

\- Por Dios – dijo un oficial cuando llegaron al punto donde se estrelló la nave la cual estaba aun en llamas

\- Cree que haya algún herido jefe –

\- Tanteen la zona y busquen heridos – dijo el comisario – Rodney será mejor que vuelvas a casa que nadie se acerque mucho, nosotros llamaremos a la fuerza aérea esto sin duda el algo de ellos –

 **(-)**

\- Vamos princesa, no sé si aguante más – dijo Dan sosteniendo los pies de la onderiana mientras la levantaba hacia una ventana

\- Ten un poco de paciencia – dijo Kayla mientras en la oscuridad abría la ventana de un edificio con una enorme antena sobre el – Ya está –

Kayla entro por la ventana mientras Dan esperaba afuera y luego se escuchó el grito de un hombre desmayado y Kayla le abrió la puerta trasera.

Dan entro a la habitación que seguía muy oscura y vio a un guardia desmayado en el suelo.

\- ¿Sigue vivo? –

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Kayla mientras se comenzaban a caminar por la estación de radio

\- Princesa un momento – dijo Dan que se detuvo al ver un calendario

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo observando el calendario el cual decía 1947

\- Todavía piensas que no viajamos a un lugar 70 años en el pasado – dijo Dan

\- Puede que sea verdad, pero me sigue pareciendo algo ridículo – dijo Kayla – Ven debemos intentar contactar con Onderon –

Hicieron una pequeña caminata por la instalación hasta que encontraron la sala de radio principal.

\- Muy bien, ahora es cuando en realidad necesitamos que la suerte nos acompañe – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

\- Ha desaparecido por 4 horas y aun no encuentras nada – dijo Kendra enojada mientras Kislev seguía trabajando

\- Le pido que tenga paciencia majestad, este tipo de cosas llevan tiempo – dijo Kislev

Kendra no suavizo su rostro, solo mostro mucho más enojo.

\- Ya encontraste a Kuso Aela – dijo Kendra al ver que su hija aparecía por la puerta

\- No – dijo Aela – No lo encuentro en ningún lado –

Kendra apretó los dientes.

\- Ese niño va a lamentar haberme traicionado – dijo Kendra con furia – Pero primero debemos encontrar a Kayla –

\- Encontré algo – dijo Kislev en voz alta

Kendra se acercó al igual que Aela.

\- Parece una señal muy tenue – dijo Kislev – pero puedo amplificarla –

Presiono varios botones hasta que logro captar la señal.

 _\- ¿Y cómo sabremos si funciono? – dijo la voz de Dan_

\- ¿Ese no es Kuso? – dijo Aela

\- Así parece – dijo Kendra

 _\- No lo sé, supongo que deberíamos obtener una respuesta – dijo esta vez Kayla_

Kendra abrió los ojos con impresión.

\- Es Kayla, rápido Kislev que nos pueda escuchar – ordeno Kendra

\- Si majestad – dijo Kislev haciendo algunos ajustes a una máquina y dándole una señal a la monarca

\- ¿Kayla? – dijo Kendra

 _\- Mama, ¿me logras escuchar? –_

\- Así es Kayla, ¿dónde se supones que estas? – pregunto Kendra

 _\- Un portal dimensional apareció de la nada y nos succiono a mí y a Dan, no sabemos muy bien donde estamos pero creemos que es la tierra – dijo Kayla_

\- Enviare una nave a buscarlos – dijo Kendra

 _\- No sabemos si sea tan fácil como eso, ambos tenemos la teoría de que no caímos en la tierra de nuestro tiempo – dijo Kayla_

\- ¿Insinúan que viajaron en el tiempo? – dijo Aela

 _\- Más o menos – dijo Kayla con nerviosismo_

Aela miro a Kislev en busca de una posible explicación aunque por el rostro de Kendra al parecer había quedado convencida del hecho.

\- Bueno en teoría es posible y vistas las circunstancias la liberación de poder por las diferentes batallas pudieron haber generado algún tipo de portal – dijo Kislev

 _\- ¿Y podremos escapar? – pregunto Kayla_

\- En teoría sí, pero necesitarían una fuente de poder muy grande, como una batería y al mismo tiempo generar un campo de batalla bakugan y generar una gran cantidad de poder – dijo Kislev

 _\- ¿Y no hay otra forma? – dijo Kayla_

\- Puedo tratar de construir un portal no sé si sea siquiera posible – dijo Kislev

 _\- ¿Y no puedes simplemente construirlo y luego abrir el portal para este preciso instante? – dijo Kayla_

\- Si sabes que no es tan fácil – dijo Kislev – Apenas es un milagro que podamos comunicarnos de esta forma –

 _\- ¿Kayla y la nave que se estrelló no tiene una batería? – hablo Dan_

\- ¿Qué nave? – pregunto Aela

 _\- Una drone se estrelló luego de que Drago chocara con el – dijo Kayla – Aunque es bastante antiguo –_

\- No creo que eso importe mucho, si tiene la capacidad de levantar una nave podrá crear un portal – dijo Kislev – Además de eso deben asegurarse de no destruir nada, el más mínimo cambio podría cambiar la realidad como la conocemos -

 _\- Muy bien haremos eso, intentaremos volver a comunicarnos si pasan otras cosas – dijo Kayla cortando la comunicación_

 **(-)**

Habían pasado horas desde ese momento y el sol ya había salido en el cielo del desierto.

\- Rayos – dijo Kayla – Teníamos que tener la condenada suerte de que amaneciera –

\- ¿No entiendo porque no podemos llevarlos hasta allí? – dijo Dragoth

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que pierdan energía – dijo Kayla

\- Creo que tiene un punto en ese sentido – dijo Drago

\- Además considéralo como un entrenamiento extra – dijo Kayla – Oh rayos –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Dan

\- La nave, ya no está – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Cómo que no está? – dijo Dan observando a lo lejos un enorme cráter chamuscado – Tienes razón no está –

\- A donde se habrán podido llevar una nave tan grande – dijo Drago

\- No muy lejos – dijo Kayla mientras manipulaba algunos objetos en su lanzador – Está a un par de kilómetros –

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – pregunto Dan

\- Cada lanzador puede hacerlo, te dije que aprendieras como usarlo – dijo Kayla

\- No es tan fácil como crees – dijo Dan

\- Luego arreglamos esa parte – dijo Kayla – Por ahora vallamos hacia la nave y salgamos de aquí –

 **(-)**

No supieron exactamente por cuanto tiempo habían caminado, pero ahora mismo se sentían exhaustos después de caminar por el enorme desierto a un lado de la particularmente poco transitada carretera.

\- Como es posible que nos pasen cosas como esta – dijo Kayla

\- Tenemos mala suerte al parecer – dijo Dan

\- Normalmente te diría que la suerte no existe, pero ahora tengo mis dudas – dijo Kayla – Solo a nosotros nos pasa que no hay nadie en una carretera –

\- Puede que aun sea muy temprano Kayla – dijo Dragoth

El silencio permaneció así tras unos 15 minutos Dan decidió hacer una pregunta.

\- Princesa, puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Dan

\- ¿No veo porque no?, no hay nada mejor que hacer – dijo Kayla

\- Cuanto te pusieron a entrenarme, ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste que pasaría? – dijo Dan

Kayla guardo silencio.

\- Si te soy sincera pensé que fallarías – dijo Kayla – No solo que fallarías, mi primera impresión tuya es que eras débil y que ibas a terminar como un soldado sin mente, pero he de admitir que me sorprendiste, ahora sé que no eres alguien para subestimar –

\- Gracias supongo – dijo Dan

\- Y tu ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de mí? – dijo Kayla

\- Eh – titubeo un momento Dan mientras Kayla endurecía su mirada – Me dabas miedo, y sigues haciéndolo en algunos momentos, pero supongo que tampoco eres alguien para subestimar –

Kayla iba a proseguir pero el sonido de un camión los saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Van a la ciudad? – pregunto el conductor

\- Más o menos – dijo Dan

\- ¿Quieren que los lleve? –

\- No sería mala idea – dijo Dan

\- Suban atrás, llegaremos en poco tiempo – dijo el conductor

 **(-)**

Después de este aventón tan afortunado y de codearse con pollos en la parte trasera de un camión llegaron a un pequeño poblado en medio del desierto.

\- ¿A qué distancia nos encontramos? – pregunto Dan

\- Estamos cada vez más cerca, vamos a tener que caminar solo un poco más – dijo Kayla

Mientras caminaban por el pequeño pueblo muchas personas se paraban tan solo a mirarlos con ojos extraños, hay que tener en cuenta que ambos no solo venían de otro tiempo además de eso ambos llevaban ropa de otro planeta, por lo que atraían muchas miradas.

\- No me gusta cómo nos observan – dijo Dan – Me da mala espina –

\- No te preocupes saldremos de aquí en un parpadeo – dijo Kayla

\- Eso si no nos atrapan primero – dijo Dan señalando un cartel en un poste con sus rostros algo mal dibujados.

Kayla arranco el cartel y leyó la inscripción del mismo.

\- "Personas perdidas", "Estos dos jóvenes llevan desaparecidos varias semanas, sus familias están preocupadas, si los ve informe inmediatamente" – dijo Kayla – Tu que dices –

\- Yo creo que saben que estuvimos el día del accidente – dijo Dan mientras veía el cartel

\- En ese caso, deberemos ser mucho más cuidadosos – dijo Kayla mientras seguían caminando

-Princesa podríamos detenernos un momento – dijo Dan – Tengo una emergencia –

Kayla rodo los ojos

\- Demasiada información – dijo mientras Dan salía corriendo a pedir un baño prestado

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kayla – Solo espero que esto no tenga consecuencias inesperadas –

\- Discúlpenos jovencita – dijo un hombre a espaldas de Kayla

La pelinegra se giró y vio cara a cara al hombre que venía acompañado por todo un escuadrón, todos con uniformes militares de color verde.

\- Oh genial – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

\- Uff, que descanso – dijo Dan saliendo con una gran calma hasta que vio lo que sucedía afuera.

Justo en la calle había por lo menos 15 hombres en el suelo mientras otros 10 subían a la princesa onderiana a un camión militar.

Dan salió rápidamente del restaurante y justo cuando el camión arrancaba y un último guardia salía noqueado de la parte trasera.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero sin que nadie lo viera escalo a la parte de arriba del camión.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Drago

\- No la voy a dejar atrás Drago – dijo Dan mientras el camión aceleraba y evitaba que pudiera ponerse de pie

Drago se extrañó, no porque su compañero quisiera ayudar a otro por malo que fuera esa persona, sino por el mero impulso con el que lo hizo, era impulsivo pero no tanto.

\- ¿Y tienes un plan? – pregunto Drago

\- No, pero creo que improvisare algo – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

Pasaron varias horas de viaje en los que Dan casi que se soltaba y al mismo tiempo casi que iba a vomitar por el hecho de que el camión se movía como el demonio, tenía la suerte de que no había comido nada en horas, ya era de noche muy a lo lejos se comenzaron a ver luces, pero no era un pueblo, era una base aérea.

El camión se detuvo un momento y luego continuo hasta entrar a una bodega pero en el trayecto dentro de uno de los enormes hangares el castaño alcanzo a observar la nave que necesitaban, Dan trato de encogerse cuando dentro de la bodega vio a docenas de hombres armados, por lo que en esos precisos instantes lo más prudente era no intervenir mientras llevaban a la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que ella seguía noqueando guardias.

\- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

Un hombre canoso vestido de traje formal de color negro se encontraba frente a Kayla la cual estaba esposada con una parte roja cerca de su ojo.

\- ¿Y no vas a hablar? – dijo con voz rápida

\- Y, ¿Por qué debería? – dijo Kayla retadora

\- Te conviene – dijo una vez más – Podemos muchas cosas para hacerte hablar, si cooperas será mejor –

Kayla lanzo una sonora carcajada.

\- No creas que caeré en un truco como ese – dijo Kayla – No soy una niñita, pero hablando de eso, acércate –

El hombre se acercó y la respuesta de Kayla no se hizo esperar, aun con las manos esposadas le rompió la nariz, un guardia entro por la puerta principal pero este cayó rápidamente con una feroz patada.

\- Que amables son los humanos – dijo Kayla recogiendo las llaves y liberándose – Empiezan a caerme bien –

La princesa Onderiana abandono el pequeño cubículo y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos mientras con mucha facilidad derrotaba a todo el que se él ponía en su camino.

\- Hay alguien mas – dijo Kayla – Viene corriendo –

Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina Kayla lanzo un potente golpe que le dio en el estómago a un soldado que iba muy apurado, pero no era precisamente un enemigo.

\- ¡Dan!, ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? – dijo Kayla mientras veía al castaño vestido con uniforme militar tendido en el suelo

\- Venia a ayudarte a salir – dijo Dan recuperando fuerzas

\- El gesto es lo que cuenta – dijo Kayla levantándolo – Ahora larguémonos de aquí, no sin antes destruir este lugar –

\- No se supone que no debíamos tocar nada – dijo Dan

\- Ahora eso es algo que no me importa – dijo Kayla – Van a pagar muy caro el haberme capturado – dijo con voz gutural mientras lanzaba la esfera de Dragoth

Dragoth apareció mientras rompía la estructura y comenzó a destruir la base con sus poderosos ataques, mientras Kayla observaba todo con suma atención y con una sonrisa.

Dan aprovecho la enorme confusión generada por los disparos y el ruido de la batalla para robar la batería de la nave y luego tras un par de intensos minutos la base ahora eran escombros y Dan y Kayla ya habían escapado.

\- Bueno eso fue un retraso muy divertido – dijo Kayla – Pero ahora hay que encontrar esa estúpida batería –

\- No creo que haga falta – dijo Dan mientras sacaba el extraño objeto con forma cuadrada – La nave estaba en esa base –

\- Creo que nunca dejas de sorprenderme – dijo Kayla - ¿Terminamos con esto? –

\- Por mi está bien – dijo Dan poniendo el cubo luminoso entre ambos

La batalla estaba servida y preparada para encenderse en cualquier momento.

\- Antes de que comencemos Dan – comenzó a decir Kayla – Creo que después de todo, me atrevo a llamarte amigo y al mismo tiempo el rival más poderoso con el que me he encontrado –

\- Para mí también es un honor llamarte mi amiga y una poderosa oponente, princesa – dijo Dan

\- Llámame Kayla de ahora en adelante Dan – dijo Kayla

\- Muy bien Kayla, regresemos – dijo Dan

\- Campo Bakugan Abierto – dijeron con voz decidida

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, No te guardes nada Skull Dragoth Darkus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Con todo Fusion Dragonoid Pyrus –

Dragoth 2100 Gs

Drago 1600 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Demoledor – dijo Dan

Drago 3600 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Destructor de Seres Vivos – dijo Kayla

Dragoth 4600 Gs

\- Voy a necesitar mucho más poder – dijo Dan – Doble Poder Activado: Revolucionario + Dragón Ardiente –

Drago 4600 Gs

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados en dirección del oponente mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar debido a la inmensa cantidad de poder que se liberaba por el choque de los dos ataques.

\- Aun no es suficiente – dijo Dan – Poder de Fusión Activado: Tornado de Dragón

\- Poder Activado: Incinerador Negro – dijo Kayla

Drago 5500 Gs

Dragoth 5500 Gs

Los ataques se hicieron mucho más poderosos, mientras la batería en el suelo comenzaba a brillar intensamente para luego generar una explosión blanca y luego un nuevo portal que succiono a Dan y a Kayla antes de que se declarara un ganador.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, discúlpenme la demora pero es que quería que quedara lo mejor posible, y para mi punto de vista fue así, pero después de todo los jurados son ustedes lectores, díganme que les pareció, les gusto o fue un error hacer un capítulo de este tipo.**

 **Ceres: Bueno hay que estar en los zapatos de Dan lo obligan a hacer cosas que ni el mismo se imaginaria, pero después de un tiempo ha empezado a acostumbrase, y sobre lo de Dageron, ya sabía yo que esa idea no se me podía ocurrir a mí y sabía que la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba bien ese capítulo, espero que te haya gustado**

 **DragoViking: Los peleadores se fortalecerán pero aún faltan un par de capítulos para que se vuelvan a ver las caras con los onderianos, gracias por todo y feliz cumpleaños a ti también, aunque atrasado :v, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Ya en el próximo se desvelaran más cosas, te agradezco por todas las review realmente me ayudan para querer continuar, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y eso sería todo, como ahora estoy en vacaciones estoy preparando sorpresas como cierto final alternativo de otro fic que prometí y que ya estoy haciendo, en fin nos vemos en la próxima ciao.**


	18. Mal Aterrizaje

**Drem yol lok damas y caballeros que les gusta leer esta historia del Poder de las Sombras, en el capítulo anterior nuestros protagonistas se vieron envueltos en una aventura en el tiempo que termino con la destrucción de una base militar y su posterior escape de esa época, que seguirá ahora, bueno digamos que las cosas aún no están calmadas del todo.**

Para una mayor comprensión dejo estas indicaciones, nunca se sabe.

 **Negrilla: Recuerdos**

Normal: Dialogo

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Subrayado: Niveles de poder

 **CAPITULO 18: MAL ATERRIZAJE**

El viaje por el portal fue más ajetreado de lo normal, normalmente cuando se entra a un portal el viaje es calmado, pero este no era así, Dan y Kayla sentían como si un tornado de proporciones ridículas los hubiera succionado y ahora los zarandeara por todo el túnel, Drago y Dragoth al estar dentro del bolsillo de sus respectivos compañeros no sentían la embestida con tanta fuerza.

Dan y Kayla chocaron un par de veces mientras sus ropas comenzaban a hacerse añicos, por suerte para ambos antes de que terminaran como habían llegado al mundo una luz blanca los cegó y el portal tuvo fin.

Cayeron a pocos metros del suelo, el primero en tocar la tierra de color rojo así como la vegetación alienígena naranja fue Dan el cual callo casi en plancha boca arriba lo peor para el castaño fue que unos segundos después cuando estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie Kayla cayó encima suyo.

El sonido de dolor del castaño hizo que Kayla saliera de su estupor y se diera cuenta que había caído sobre Dan.

\- Kayla con el debido respeto, podrías moverte un poco – dijo Dan adolorido

Kayla se movió casi de manera automática y finalmente Dan pudo levantarse.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – dijo Dan sentándose

Kayla se froto un poco los ojos y para luego ponerse de pie.

\- No estoy segura, pero me parece muy conocido – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Crees que haya funcionado? – dijo Dan

\- Si, mi lanzador ahora funciona correctamente – dijo Kayla – Dame unos segundos a que se calibre –

El silencio reino por unos momentos hasta que un sonido atronador comenzó a acercarse por el este, y no pasaron minutos hasta que 5 vehículos flotantes de color cobre comenzaran a rodearlos, cada uno de ellos cargando 5 soldados con armaduras rojas y cascos estilo espartano.

\- Creo que ya sé dónde estamos – dijo Kayla entre dientes

Los vehículos comenzaron a detenerse formando un círculo alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – le susurro Dan al ver bajar a uno de los soldados

\- Déjamelo a mi manejarlo – dijo Kayla – No digas nada a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario –

El soldado que debía rondar el metro noventa comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta estar a pocos metros.

\- Princesa Kayla – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Discúlpeme por tan agresiva entrada, no teníamos ni idea de que vendría –

\- A decir verdad esto fue más un accidente que otra cosa – dijo Kayla

\- Mil disculpas – dijo con respeto - ¿Quién es él humano? –

Dan no perdió seguridad en ningún momento cuando antes se hubiera sobresaltado, aun así Kayla fue la que decidió hablar.

\- Un compañero, viene conmigo – dijo Kayla

El guardia asintió con respeto.

\- Le pido que nos acompañe majestad, estoy segura de que su alteza le ayudara – dijo el guardia

Kayla asintió mientras le hizo una pequeña seña a Dan.

Montaron en los extraños vehículos y comenzaron un rápido avance a través de los vastos campos de color naranja.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – pregunto Dan

\- Este Dan, es Ephestus – dijo Kayla – Prepárate, no sé si la bienvenida que nos den sea del todo cálida –

\- ¿Crees que me vayan a reconocer? – dijo Dan sonriendo divertido

\- Lo más probable, pero creo que sabremos tu y yo sabremos manejarlo – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

A muchos kilómetros de allí se encontraba una enorme ciudad cuyos edificios eran enormes y la gran mayoría de ellos eran rascacielos de un color rojizo aunque con algunas excepciones, pero una de las cosas más vistosas era un enorme coliseo que hacía que el coliseo romano pareciera pequeño a su lado, y tal como era el coliseo de la antigua roma, en este también se llevaban a cabo combates de todo tipo.

En un palco en el que se podía ver toda la arena y lo que pasaba allí con sumo detalle Beryl se encontraba sentada en un trono color rubí mientras veía una batalla entre dos peleadores uno Pyrus y otro Sub-Terra.

\- Ya no hay enfrentamientos emocionantes – dijo un bakugan Pyrus en el hombro de Beryl

\- Los combatientes ya están muy gastados – dijo Beryl mientras bebía de una copa de oro – Dentro de poco vamos a tener que reponerlos –

Un guardia muy agitado de tanto correr se hizo presente en el palco y se inclinó ante Beryl.

\- Majestad discúlpeme la interrupción, pero una de nuestras patrullas encontró a la Princesa Kayla de Onderon a poca distancia de aquí –

Beryl lo miro con desconfianza.

\- Así que Kayla, me pregunto qué es lo que habrá venido a hacer aquí – dijo Beryl – ¿Dónde está en estos momentos? –

\- Vienen de camino, están siendo escoltados por el grupo que los encontró –

Beryl lo miro con algo de curiosidad.

\- Supongo que debo ser buena anfitriona y recibirla – dijo Beryl poniéndose de pie y retirándose del coliseo mientras el público gritaba de emoción al ver como el peleador pyrus se alzaba con la victoria.

 **(-)**

Los vehículos comenzaron a elevarse cada vez más en el aire llegando a una altura increíble dentro de la ciudad tanto así que las calles de la misma se veían pequeñas.

Dan se retiró un poco del borde del vehículo ya que si bien era impresionante daba un poco de miedo por el hecho de los exageradamente cortos que eran los bordes del vehículo.

\- ¿Crees que esto se valla a poner feo? – dijo Dan

\- Lo más probable, cuando entremos déjame hablar a mí y trataremos de salir de aquí tan rápido como podamos – dijo Kayla

\- Bien – dijo Dan

\- Procura no insultarlos, pueden llegar a ser muy implacables en ese sentido – dijo Kayla – Aunque yo me reiría mucho –

\- ¿No era de este planeta del que venía Aria?, ¿Qué hay si me reconoce?, porque sabes que lo hará –

\- Pues creo que vas a tener que idearte un plan – dijo Kayla

\- Y supongo que tú me ayudaras, ¿supongo? – dijo Dan

\- Quizás – dijo Kayla

\- Estamos por llegar princesa – dijo el guardia

En pocos segundos el vehículo había aterrizado en una plataforma que daba entrada a un enorme palacio que se parecía a esos que solían aparecer en las películas de la antigua roma.

Frente a ellos aparecieron guardias con armadura mucho más decoradas que las de los que lo habían recogido.

\- Princesa Kayla – dijo uno de ellos – Le pedimos que nos acompañe, su majestad Beryl la espera –

Kayla y Dan se miraron con algo de desconfianza y luego Dan le asintió y ambos comenzaron a avanzar pero uno de los guardias levanto la mano.

\- Tu no – dijo con agresividad – Solo la princesa –

Dan iba a decir algo pero Kayla lo cayo con una sola mirada.

\- No creo que pase nada malo – dijo Kayla

\- Esta bien esperare – dijo Dan

\- Que no intente nada raro – dijo el guardia que lo había detenido mientras se iba con escoltando a Kayla dejando a Dan acompañado por los que los habían traído.

 **(-)**

Kislev respiraba agitadamente mientras se quedaba de pie justo frente a la entrada del salón del trono de Onderon.

Después de 5 minutos logro reunir el valor para entrar y encontrarse con Kendra y Kaysa dentro de la enorme habitación.

\- ¿Aun nada? – dijo Kaysa sin darse cuenta de que Kislev ya había entrado

\- Sé que estas preocupada Kaysa, pero te dije que cuando supiera algo te lo diría – dijo Kendra para percatarse de la llegada de Kislev – Espero que tengas buenas noticias Kislev –

\- Más o menos majestad – dijo Kislev con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Como que más o menos? – dijo Kendra mientras se levantaba de su trono

\- La princesa si pudo regresar a nuestra línea de tiempo, pero… - dijo Kislev con nerviosismo

\- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Kendra mientras su rostro se endurecía mas y mas

\- Al parecer una tormenta magnética los desvió del curso, todo parece indicar que la princesa Kayla cayó en Ephestus –

Kendra se tranquilizó pero solo un poco.

\- Y supongo que si Malygos trata de abrir un portal la tormenta también me desviara, ¿verdad? –

\- Si majestad – dijo Kislev

\- ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer en este caso? – dijo Kendra

\- Esperar a que la tormenta pase, según mis cálculos es ligera no debería durar más de 2 rotaciones Onderianas, incluso menos – dijo Kislev

Kendra bufo molesta y Kaysa tampoco se veía muy agraciada que digamos con las nuevas noticias.

Kendra se levantó de su trono y comenzó a bajar.

\- Si mi hija va a estar en el territorio de Beryl supongo que me tendré que hacer asegurar de que nuestra querida adversaria no intente nada raro – dijo Kendra – Voy a comunicarme con Ephestus y no quiero ser interrumpida –

Tras esto Kendra salió de la habitación.

\- No entiendo ni siquiera como pudo pasar esto – dijo Kaysa

 **(-)**

Kayla caminaba con desgano por los pasillos del palacio, llenos de adornos en oro y estatuas hechas del mismo material, dándole a todo el lugar un aura del más puro estilo de egocéntrico y extravagante, si había algo que Kayla odiara más de Ephestus que la reina del planeta era caminar por ese palacio.

Los guardias que la escoltaban se hicieron a un lado mientras dejaban que la onderiana entrara en un enorme salón.

El lugar en si era el triple de grande que el salón del trono de Onderon, y pareciera que no habían reparado en gastos a la hora de hacerlo notar, estatuas de oro con seres humanoides con armaduras y otros que parecían danzar en sus pedestales, una gran hilera de columnas de color rojo generaba un pasillo central muy amplio adornado por un mármol rojo con dorado en el suelo que formaba un extraño símbolo circular de un martillo.

Kayla siguió caminando hasta que llego frente al enorme trono dorado que bien podría estar hecho de oro como muchas cosas de la habitación, en el Beryl la observaba con una sonrisa.

\- Princesa Kayla que giros del destino tan extraños no cree – dijo Beryl – Hace solo unas semanas mi hermosa Aria se estrelló en tu planeta y ahora tú te estrellas en el mío –

\- Bastante extraño majestad – dijo Kayla entre dientes

\- Es una fortuna que ahora seamos aliados, ¿no? – dijo Beryl

\- Por supuesto que si reina Beryl – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa falsa

\- ¿Dime querida como llegaste aquí? – pregunto Beryl

\- Un portal dimensional se formó de la nada y nos atrapo, luego nos trajo aquí – dijo Kayla

\- Curiosa historia – dijo Beryl

\- Muy curiosa – dijo Kayla

Las enormes puertas se volvieron a abrir una vez más para dar paso a Aria y Artemisia que iban discutiendo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho cuarenta veces Aria, no puedes utilizar tu nave aun – dijo Artemisia perdiendo la paciencia

\- Entonces préstame la tuya – dijo Aria

\- ¿Para que la necesitas exactamente? – dijo Artemisia

\- Ya sabes, para mis asuntos – dijo Aria

\- Hijas guarden la calma un momento – dijo Beryl – Tenemos una visitante –

Ambas ephestianas dejaron su lado la discusión para luego posar su mirada en Kayla la cual les devolvió la mirada.

\- Kayla, que agradable sorpresa – dijo Aria con una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba – ¿Viniste a visitarme porque me extrañabas? –

\- No exactamente – dijo Kayla apartándola un poco – Fue más un accidente que otra cosa –

\- Que pena y que irónico a la vez – dijo Aria

Artemisia solo le saludo con cautela sin ser tan expresiva como Aria, Kayla decidió devolverle el saludo pero no podía evitar sentirse expuesta hasta cierto punto estando rodeada.

\- Espero que te quedes un algún tiempo, hay mucho que quiero preguntarte – dijo Aria - ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a ese amigo tulló de pelo negro? –

\- Murió – dijo Kayla mientras hacia un gesto con sus hombros

El rostro de Aria se apagó rápidamente.

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Aria

\- Si – dijo Kayla con simpleza – Era un mercenario, gajes del oficio supongo –

\- Kayla – interrumpió Beryl – Creo que tu madre quiere hablar contigo –

 **(-)**

Dan aun seguía en el hangar mientras estaba recostado aun en el vehículo mientras presionaba algún que otro botón solo por el mero hecho de querer entretenerse con algo, no tenía la completa certeza de que fuera a tener que esperar poco tiempo y más cuando los guardias solo lo observaban sin siquiera decir nada.

\- No sé si sea bueno que estemos tan tranquilos Dan – dijo Drago – Tengamos en cuenta que muy posiblemente ellos querían secuestrarte –

\- Bueno en parte tienes razón – dijo Dan – Pero si Kayla dijo que iba a encargarse, creo que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos –

Drago lo miro con extrañes y a la vez incredulidad.

\- ¿Confías en ella? – dijo Drago con algo de diversión en su voz

\- Pues si – dijo Dan – Es cierto se siente muy extraño considerando que es bastante agresiva pero es de fiar –

\- Supongo que las cosas pueden cambiar – dijo Drago – Aunque no sé cómo te acostumbraste a ella tan fácil –

\- No fue fácil – dijo Dan suspirando – Pero no se es algo extraño, transmite cierta confianza –

\- Pero es muy agresiva – dijo Drago

\- Si muy agresiva – repitió Dan

\- Y es intimidante – dijo Drago

\- Muy intimidante – dijo Dan asintiendo

\- Y muy hermosa – dijo Drago

\- Si muy hermos… - comenzó a decir Dan antes de abrir los ojos con impresión al darse cuenta – ¡Drago!

\- No puedo creer cayeras – dijo Drago riéndose

\- No te conocía esa faceta tuya – dijo Dan cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada un poco

 **(-)**

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Kayla mientras hablaba con Kendra en una habitación cerrada - Por favor dime que es eso –

\- No lo es, la tormenta impedirá que podamos sacarte de allí, tendrás que quedarte – dijo Kendra

\- Pero podemos abrir un portal – dijo Kayla

\- No, no más portales por ahora – dijo Kendra – Con el último casi quedas atrapada en otra época, esperaras –

Kayla refunfuño.

\- Bien – dijo Kayla de mala gana

\- Continua alerta – dijo Kendra – No te dejare allí mucho tiempo –

La comunicación fue cortada dejando a Kayla en la completa oscuridad hasta, la luz ilumino el lugar que era una cabina circular y Kayla salió de ella dejando ver el salón del trono, una vez estuvo fuera la esfera se fue del lugar automáticamente.

\- Hay una tormenta que podría poner en riesgo un viaje dimensional – dijo Kayla

\- No debes preocuparte por eso Kayla – dijo Beryl – Ustedes recibieron a mi hija en su planeta yo haré lo mismo contigo –

\- Se lo agradezco alteza – dijo Kayla con falso respeto

\- Discúlpeme princesa, pero que hacemos con su acompañante – dijo uno de los guardias

\- _Rayos_ – pensó Kayla

\- ¿Acompañante? – Dijo Beryl mirando a Kayla – ¿Con quién llegaste al planeta? -

\- Un amigo – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Dijo Beryl – Me gustaría conocerlo –

\- Hare que lo traigan de inmediato – dijo el guardia haciendo una pequeña reverencia

 **(-)**

El aburrimiento de Dan había llegado a su punto álgido, a que se refiere un punto álgido, bueno Dan se había dormido, podría parecer algo loco considerando que estaba en un planeta que podría no serle precisamente amigable.

\- Oye – escucho decir en medio de su sueño

\- ¡Despierta! – dijo esta vez en un grito uno de los guardias haciendo que Dan saliera de su letargo – Levántate, su alteza la reina de Ephestus quiere verte -

\- ¿Para qué? – dijo Dan

\- Solo confórmate con que su majestad quiera conocer a un humano – dijo el guardia levantándolo a la fuerza, el castaño no opuso la mayor resistencia, lo único que hizo fue retirar la mano del guardia y comenzó a caminar mientras seguía al guardia con cautela, desconfiaba completamente de la intenciones la monarca ephestiana aun sin haberla conocido, habían tratado de secuestrarlo y por ende desconfiaría de ellos.

Siguieron el mismo camino que Kayla había hecho hacia una hora y el castaño entro la enorme sala.

Beryl lo observaba detenidamente mientras avanzaba por el lugar en el pasillo central sin impresionarse demasiado.

Aria lo reconoció de inmediato, justo cuando puso un pie en la sala supo de primera mano que era él y no pudo evitar casi enloquecer mientras entrecerraba los ojos como un lobo que busca a su presa y la acecha en un bosque nevado.

Artemisia lo observo con detenimiento y no se le escapo un solo detalle, el bakugan pyrus en el hombro del castaño fue lo único que necesitaba para saber quién era.

Dan avanzo sin apenas inmutarse, pero la mirada de Beryl y más la de Aria sobre el cuándo estuvo casi al lado de Kayla sabía que Beryl esperaba que se arrodillara pero con Kayla justo al lado decidió no hacerlo y la pelinegra lo noto mientras dejaba ver una ligera sonrisa.

Los guardias se detuvieron y un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar mientras Beryl endurecía su mirada cada vez más mostrando su molestia con el humano recién llegado.

\- Cuando alguien se presenta ante mi es normal que se incline – dijo Beryl

\- No me inclino tan fácil – dijo Dan con seguridad habiendo ya tratado con Kendra, ante Beryl no cedería.

Beryl se interesó ligeramente en el humano solo con ver esa actitud, si había algo que la ponía feliz era alguien que mostrara una increíble determinación, solo por ver cuánto podían aguantar su resistencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? – dijo Beryl con interés

Una rápida y furtiva mirada se intercambio entre Dan y Kayla, la pelinegra asintió ligeramente mientras mantenía su sonrisa, para el castaño fue mensaje suficiente.

\- Mi nombre – comenzó a decir mientras levantaba su decidida mirada – es Daniel Kuso –

Beryl se petrifico ante estas palabras, creía que los onderianos le estaban tomando el pelo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Dijo Beryl – Pensé que Dan Kuso había muerto –

\- La historia es más o menos cierta – dijo Kayla irrumpiendo en la conversación sin dejar que Dan respondiera la pregunta – Pero lo encontramos vivo y ahora le sirve a mi madre –

Beryl no se mostró muy contenta ante esta afirmación.

\- Curioso – dijo Beryl en voz baja y casi inaudible para después hacer desaparecer sus gestos más agresivos – De seguro debe estar cansada princesa, le daré un lugar donde pueda recuperarse del viaje, y a él, ya veremos donde podemos instalarlo –

\- Creo que es algo a lo que debo oponerme, no le puedo quitar el ojo de encima así que se quedara conmigo – dijo Kayla – Ya se ha intentado escabullir muchas veces y no puedo tomar riesgos –

\- No te debes preocupar por eso, ponemos a un par de guardias para que lo vigilen – dijo Aria aún muy fija en el castaño

\- Agradezco el gesto Aria, pero no cambio mi postura – dijo Kayla

\- Bien – dijo Beryl para luego señalar a un guardia – Enséñale a la princesa donde se quedara -

Guiados por uno de los guardias Kayla salió del lugar seguida muy de cerca por Dan.

\- Déjenme sola, todos – dijo Beryl – Debo hacer hablar con alguien en privado –

Por el tono de la monarca todos abandonaron la sala con gran rapidez mientras Beryl se ponía de pie y daba un par de vueltas sumamente furibunda en el lugar.

\- ¡Con Onderon, ahora! – grito Beryl

Una enorme proyección se generó en la habitación y al poco tiempo el rostro de Kendra se vio reflejado en el holograma, se le veía retorcidamente feliz en contraste con Beryl la cual se veía disgustada.

\- Beryl, a que debo el honor – dijo Kendra con diversión

\- ¿Qué esperas hacer con él? – dijo Beryl

\- Deberá ser un poco más específica – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa sínica

\- No te hagas la desentendida Kendra – dijo Beryl – Que es lo que creía que pasaría cuando descubriera que el humano Dan Kuso estaba ahora de tu lado –

\- Ah ya lo conociste, encantador chico no crees – dijo Kendra a modo de broma – No te hagas la inocente conmigo Beryl, la razón de tu furia es que me adelante –

Beryl apretó los dientes.

\- Y más vale que no trates de aprovecharte de la situación o vas a conocer de lo que soy capaz – dijo Kendra cortando la comunicación

\- Ya veremos quien ríe al último Kendra – dijo Beryl entre dientes

 **(-)**

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Aria mientras lanzaba un valioso jarrón al suelo partiéndolo en mil pedazos

\- Cálmate, ¿quieres? – dijo Artemisia

\- Estoy calmada – dijo Aria lanzando otro jarrón al suelo – Además no te das cuenta de que Kendra nos vio la cara –

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, desde el momento en que entro a la sala del trono me di cuenta – dijo Artemisia – Incluso antes –

\- Y no pudiste haberlo mencionado – dijo Aria entre dientes

\- No había necesidad de hacerlo – dijo Artemisia – Además si dejaras tu rabieta de niña pequeña podrías ver que a lo mejor podemos sacar partido de todo esto –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Aria

\- Tenemos al que podría ser el mejor aliado o uno de nuestros peores enemigos, debemos conocer cómo aprovecharnos – dijo Artemisia

\- ¿Que tienes en mente? – dijo Aria interesada

\- Ya verás – dijo Artemisia sonriendo

 **(-)**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde aquel tenso encuentro, el ambiente en la habitación de color rojo escarlata de enorme tamaño y digna de un rey era callado, ni Dan a un lado de la habitación ni Kayla cerca de la pared del balcón habían dicho mucho una vez habían llegado.

Una poderosa lámpara que emitía una fuerte luz de color amarillo impedía que la oscuridad de la noche de Ephestus se adueñara del lugar.

\- Hace algo de calor – dijo Dan tratando de romper el silencio

\- El violento clima de Ephestus, ya verás cómo en unos pocos segundos se vuelve gélido – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Y qué tal lo hice? – pregunto Dan finalmente

\- Creo que no pudiste haberlo hecho mejor – dijo Kayla mientras se reía – Pocas veces había visto a Beryl tan enojada –

\- ¿Eso es bueno no? – dijo Dragoth

\- Creo que lo descubriremos muy pronto – dijo Drago

\- Creo que sacaste tu lado más irritante – dijo Kayla

\- Oye – dijo Dan – Aunque solo en parte –

\- Funciono es lo que importa – dijo Kayla lanzando un bostezo – Dejemos las teorías locas para mañana –

\- La verdad es que después de lo que paso en la tierra a mi también me hace falta un descanso – dijo Dan

Ambos iban a dormir después de los sucesos más recientes, cada uno dormía por separado, Dan en un sofá y Kayla en la cama de la habitación, permanecieron inmóviles por varios minutos hasta que casi de manera simultánea ambos abrieron los ojos mientras se levantaban de un brinco.

\- Y yo gane la batalla – dijeron con un grito al mismo tiempo

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Dragoth

\- Ni hablar tú fuiste el que perdió – dijeron una vez más con una sincronía aterradora – ¡Yo gane! –

Se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos.

\- ¿Lo resolvemos cuando regresemos a Onderon? – dijo Kayla

\- Hecho – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

\- No sé si sea buena idea – dijo Runo – Separarnos podría perjudicarnos en muchos sentidos –

Los peleadores se encontraban observando un enorme mapa virtual de la via láctea.

\- Quizás, pero si ellos vuelven a atacar será mejor tener a un equipo en cada planeta para que así avisen si necesitan refuerzos – dijo Shun – Solo nos quedaremos yo, Alice, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Keith y Mira además de Mylene y los Vexos -

\- No me gusta, pero supongo que no hay otra opción – dijo Runo

\- También creo que necesitamos un nuevo líder – dijo Alice

\- ¿Shun podría ser? – dijo Runo

El pelinegro negó lentamente con su cabeza.

\- La última vez que fui el líder el equipo casi se desmorona – dijo Shun – Debe ser otra persona -

Entonces todos miraron a Marucho.

\- Creo que debo decir lo mismo que Shun – dijo el rubio acomodando sus gafas – Creo que alguien más debería cargar con esa responsabilidad –

Guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en un nuevo candidato.

\- ¿Porque no lo haces tú Alice? – dijo Julie

La señalada tartamudeo un poco.

\- ¿Por…por qué yo? – dijo Alice de manera tímida

\- Tú conoces todo acerca de bakugan – dijo Julie

\- Sabes de estrategias – continuo Marucho

\- Y además de eso eres muy inteligente – dijo Runo

\- Pero no sé si sea buena idea – dijo Alice con sinceridad – No me siento capaz de cumplir ese puesto, lo siento –

Sus amigos la miraron con comprensión, aunque no les gustaba que su amiga se menospreciara.

\- Supongo que solo nos queda una persona – dijo Keith mientras todos miraban a Runo

\- ¿Están seguros chicos? – dijo Runo

\- Completamente – dijeron todos

 **(-)**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había tratado de dormirse, pero Dan se sentía extraño sentía como si se moviera además de que sentía como si le faltara el aire.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que era cargado pero no podía ver, tras un par de segundos lo soltaron en el suelo y sintió como caía en el grueso mármol.

Ahora que podía ver con claridad se dio cuenta que un par de guardias lo habían traído hasta un enorme jardín abierto en algún punto del palacio, los guardias hicieron una reverencia rápida y luego se fueron.

Dan se levantó mientras Drago emergía del bolsillo de la chaqueta militar que aún conservaba desabotonada y desorganizada que se había puesto sobre la que le habían dado los Onderianos para soportar el clima del planeta en la noche.

En medio de ese enorme jardín con flores y plantas que en su vida había imaginado se encontraba Beryl con una pose solemne mientras se paseaba por el jardín poso su mirada en el humano.

\- Espero estés pasando una buena noche aquí Kuso – dijo Beryl – Lamento sacarlo de su cama, pero si quería hablar con contigo debía ser sin tu carcelera –

\- ¿Carcelera? – pregunto Dan

\- La princesa Onderiana por supuesto – dijo Beryl mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué es lo que te dan a cambio? –

\- ¿A cambio? – pregunto Dan

\- Todos y cada uno de los rumores e historias que cuentan de ti son reales eso lo pude confirmar hace mucho tiempo, entonces dime que hace un humano con un sentimiento de lo correcto esta con los Onderianos – dijo Beryl – Te pregunto una vez más, ¿Qué es lo que te están dando a cambio Dan Kuso? –

Dan guardo silencio.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Dan

\- Todo lo que ella te esté dando, yo lo puedo doblar, poder, reconocimiento, conquistas – dijo Beryl acercándose – Puedo darte todo eso y más –

Dan había retrocedido un poco mientras sonrío de manera nerviosa.

\- Lo agradezco y todo, pero creo que paso – dijo Dan mientras retrocedía y comenzaba a irse sin que Beryl se lo impidiera

\- Creo que este humano es mucho más interesante de lo que pensé – dijo Beryl

\- Pero debe tener una debilidad – dijo un bakugan

\- Todos los humanos tienen una, y cuando la encontremos la explotaremos – dijo Beryl

 **(-)**

Kendra no se encontraba feliz, los recientes contratiempos solo la hacían enfurecer más y la desaparición de su hija solo hacía que su enojo aumentara hasta el punto que había preferido quedarse en su estudio tan solo meditando la situación sin ser molestada, pero eso no se iba a cumplir del todo.

Un ligero toque se escuchó en la puerta de madera.

\- Pase – dijo Kendra

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Aela y Kislev.

\- Dije que quería que no me interrumpieran – dijo Kendra – Así que espero que sea importante –

\- Majestad, los datos que hemos podido percibir indican que la tormenta ha pasado por completo –

\- Eso significa, que ya es seguro viajar a Ephestus – dijo Aela

Kendra guardo silencio por tensos segundos hasta que se levantó.

\- Preparen un nave, y díganle a Dageron que se prepare el viene conmigo – dijo Kendra

\- Déjame ir contigo, Dageron no me llega ni a los talones – dijo Aela

\- Eso lo sé, pero si las cosas se empiezan a salir de control – comenzó a decir Kendra – Creo que ya sabes que hacer –

Aela asintió.

\- Terminemos con este circo de una vez por todas – dijo Kendra saliendo de la habitación

 **(-)**

El enorme sol rojo de Ephestus se alzó sobre el planeta alumbrando el planeta con toda su fuerza.

Dos ligeros ronquidos se escuchaban en la habitación mientras el sol le pegaba en toda la cara a ambos peleadores sin que se inmutaran.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Drago flotando

\- Son demasiado perezosos, ni siquiera con el sol en la cara despiertan – dijo Dragoth en las mismas condiciones

\- Quizás sería bueno despertarlos – dijo Drago

A Dragoth le parecía una buena idea pero no le dio tiempo a responder cuando una patada derribo la puerta.

\- Hola – grito Aria mientras la puerta caía en un estruendo despertando a Kayla pero no ha Dan

\- Valla forma de entrar – dijo Kayla mientras veía la puerta derribada – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

\- Nada en especial – dijo Aria - ¿Quiero una pelea? –

\- Con gusto te doy esa pelea – dijo Kayla

\- En realidad, quiero una batalla con el – dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo a Dan quien seguía dormido ignorante de la situación

\- Pues eso va a ser un poco difícil – dijo Kayla – Además si él va a tener una batalla –

\- Esta bien – dijo Aria de mala gana – De todas formas Artemisia dijo que también quería pelear, pero como lo vas a despertar -

\- ¡Kuso, despierta! – grito Kayla

\- Estoy despierto – dijo Dan levantándose con rapidez

\- Vez – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa – ¿Estas de humor para una batalla? –

\- Eso no se pregunta – dijo Dan mientras traqueaba su espalda

Kayla salió caminando mientras Dan la seguía, Aria se había quedado mirándolo mientras pasaba a su lado siguiendo a Kayla con la mayor calma posible, la ephestiana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar sobre el castaño, aunque le parecía extraño la forma en que se trataban ambos, y era algo que tenía que averiguar.

 **(-)**

\- Muy bien – dijo Aria a un lado de una enorme arena junto con Artemisia a su lado derecho – Como estamos usando esta arena sin que nadie se de cuentas, que sea rápido, una batalla de aniquilación, sin cartas portal –

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Kayla

\- Pues a pelear – dijo Artemisia

\- Campo Abierto – dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Sin miedo Brigit Pyrus – dijo Aria

Brigit 2000 Gs

Brigit, un bakugan humanoide femenino con una armadura color escarlata y alas de fénix que estaban envueltas en llamas, dos ojos amarillos se dejaban ver por la pequeña abertura del yelmo con forma de cabeza de dragón.

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Scila Darkus –

Un lagarto cuadrúpedo apareció, su color morado oscuro, su cuerpo delgado se sostenía en cuatro patas y una enorme cola de gran longitud que terminaba en punta como la cola de un dragón, además de eso tenía 6 cabezas con un cuello tan alargado como el de Hydranoid en su primera forma, la forma de su cabeza parecía la de una serpiente solo que con un rostro más alargado, además de los ojos color verde.

Scila 2100 Gs

\- Bakugan pelea, Bakugan Surge, Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus –

Drago 1800 Gs

\- ¿Un momento 1800, pensé que Drago solo tenía 1200? – dijo Kayla

\- Eso era cierto, pero después de todas las batallas hemos aprendido a mejorar – dijo Dan

Kayla guardo silencio, francamente ese humano siempre parecía tener un as bajo la manga.

\- Bakugan pelea, Bakugan Surge, Skull Dragoth Darkus –

Dragoth 2100 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Necro-Relámpago – dijo Kayla

Dragoth 2700 Gs

Brigit 1500 Gs

Kayla no perdió el tiempo ni la iniciativa, Dragoth ataco elevándose en la arena con un poderoso relámpago de color negro que lanzo contra Brigit.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Demoledor – dijo Dan

Drago 2300 Gs

Scila 1600 Gs

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados con extrema velocidad hacia sus oponentes, el relámpago negro silbaba por el aire y el de fuego avanzaba con gran rapidez.

\- Poder Activado: Barrera del Egeo – dijo Artemisia

Scila 2000 Gs

Brigit 1900 Gs

Dragoth 2000 Gs

Drago 1600 Gs

Un escudo que tenía una textura parecida a la del agua se levantó entre el ataque y los bakugan ephestianos.

\- Poder Activado: Espada de Damocles – dijo Aria

Brigit 2400 Gs

Dragoth 1500 Gs

Drago 900 Gs

Brigit salió volando mientras destruía el escudo con una espada envuelta en llamas y sus alas se encendían.

Brigit batió su espada con gran furia en especial contra Dragoth, por lo que pareció ignorar a Drago en su fuerte ataque.

\- Poder Activado: Armadura-Necro – dijo Kayla

Dragoth 2300 Gs

Brigit 2300 Gs

Las partes de hueso de Dragoth comenzaron a brillar mientras generaban un aura idéntica más grande de color morado y comenzó a contraatacar.

Scila tomo la iniciativa y ataco a Drago pero el bakugan a pesar de su diferencia de poder esquivo el primer ataque de una de las cabezas.

\- Poder Activado: Acido – dijo Artemisia

Una de las cabezas de Scila siseo un poco y escupió una bola de ácido morado y seguidamente las demás cabezas la imitaron.

Drago esquivaba los ataques con habilidad, pero uno de ellos le dio de pleno y cayó al suelo.

\- Es esto todo lo que tienes – dijo una de las cabezas siseando

\- Esperaba más – dijo otra cabeza con un todo más grave

\- Oh ya verás que no es todo lo que tengo – dijo Drago

\- Lo dudo – dijo otra cabeza escupiendo dos bolas de acido

\- Quizás sea solo un humano, pero ya verás que siempre me adapto – dijo Dan – Poder Activado: Ráfaga de dragón –

Drago 1900 Gs

Las manos de Drago se cubrieron de fuego y encerraron una de las bolas de ácido la cual volvió a lanzar contra Scila, el cual al no esperarse el ataque lo recibió directamente, con la segunda Drago volvió a atraparla y tras dar un pequeño giro y elevándose en el aire la lanzo contra Brigit que estaba enfrascado en una batalla aérea contra Dragoth, el ataque fue suficiente para que Brigit cayera y retrocediera un poco justo para reunirse con Scila, mientras Drago y Dragoth hacían lo mismo.

\- Buen tiro Drago – dijo Dragoth

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? – pregunto Aria

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo Artemisia preparando una carta

\- Poder Activado: Marea Oscura – dijo una voz imponente

Agua de color azul oscuro cubrió la arena empapando a todos y devolviéndolos a su forme de esfera.

\- Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo – dijo Beryl con Kendra a su lado y Malygos regresando a su forma de esfera.

Dan y Kayla se miraron de manera nerviosa y Aria y Artemisia hicieron lo mismo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y bueno eso sería todo por hoy, disculpen mi larga ausencia, espero que este largo capitulo haya valido la pena la espera, y ahora respondamos algunos comentarios.**

 **Haku: Bueno con lo del viaje en el tiempo me tome alguna libertades, pero si son los alienígenas de Roswell, lo de las consecuencias, bueno se explicara en el próximo, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ceres: Dan siempre ha tenido mucha suerte, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se le acabe, no diré mas, sobre ellos dos, bueno ahora son amigos confirmado, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **DragoViking: No eres la única, yo también he tenido fics que no he podido leer, y eso que sigo en vacaciones, cuando entre a la universidad mein gott, en fin espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Y eso sería todo por mi parte esta noche, nos vemos.**


	19. Una vez mas en la trinchera

**Drem Yol Lok damas, caballeros y gérmenes sed bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que para mi sorpresa está siendo más popular de lo que esperaba, en fin no los voy a entretener mucho entra capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 19: UNA VEZ MAS EN LA TRINCHERA**

\- Creo que no podré hacerlo – dijo Dan con nerviosismo recostado en una especie de zanja de arena roja lo suficientemente profunda como para cubrir todo su cuerpo sentado

\- Creo que tendrás que hacerlo – dijo Kayla en las mismas condiciones y una explosión se escuchó muy cerca e hizo levantar un poco de arena roja que cayó en la zanja

\- Creo que estas sobreestimando lo que soy capaz de hacer – dijo Dan y un vez mas cayo otra explosión pero está mucho más alejada

\- Bueno siempre podemos esperar a que una explosión nos mate a todos – dijo Dageron

\- Cualquiera de las dos opciones es una muerte casi segura – dijo Idriz – Por lo menos con la primera tenemos más posibilidades –

\- Si vamos a morir, prefiero hacerlo fuera de esta zanja – dijo Liska

\- Esta bien – dijo Dan resignado ante la presión de todos´

\- Así se habla – dijo Kayla poniéndose en posición para salir de la zanja – Todos preparados –

\- Si – dijo Dageron

\- Ya era hora – dijo Idriz

\- Por supuesto – dijo Liska

Kayla miro a Dan

\- No estoy seguro de esto, pero si – dijo Dan

\- A la cuenta de tres – comenzó Kayla – Uno –

Todos comenzaron a prepararse como si fueran a correr por su vida.

\- Dos – dijo Kayla

Idriz relamió sus labios, Dageron mantenía los ojos cerrados, a Dan se le veía nervioso, Liska parecía algo apresurada y Kayla parecía la más tranquila de los 5.

\- Tres – grito Kayla y el tiempo pareció hacerse muy lento

 **(-Flashback-)**

Luego de que Kendra los hubiera encontrado en una batalla contra Aria y Artemisia no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubieran salido de allí lo más rápido y se encontraran dentro de la nave en la que había llegado Kendra, la monarca se encontraba fuera de la nave hablando con Beryl, mientras ellos dos estaban dentro sin decir una sola palabra.

Kayla en una esquina y Dan en el otro extremo mientras en la cabina el piloto parecía revisar los controles.

Tras varios minutos que pasaron en completo silencio Kendra volvió a entrar a la nave seguida por Dageron.

\- Despegamos de inmediato – dijo Kendra mientras el piloto obedecía

El enorme aparato comenzó a elevarse mientras Kendra no dejaba su seriedad, finalmente cuando habían abandonado la atmosfera del planeta Kayla se acercó con cautela.

\- Mama podemos explicarlo – dijo Kayla

Kendra giro su mirada.

\- Me van a explicar la parte en la que estaban en una batalla – dijo Kendra para después sonreír – O la parte en la que hicieron enojar a Beryl –

\- ¿No estas enojada? – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo Kendra sonriendo – Lo del viaje en el tiempo no fue su culpa, y lo que hicieron aquí solo hizo enfurecer a Beryl –

\- ¿Entonces está todo bien? – pregunto Kayla solo para asegurarse

Kendra hiso una ligera pose de pensativa.

\- Si en palabras simples – dijo dirigiéndose a la cabina del piloto – Pero no quiero batallas tuyas ni de Kuso por un par de semanas y no habrá discusión de este punto – dijo tras entrar a la cabina del piloto

\- Diablos – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Dan sucede algo? – pregunto Drago al ver que su amigo estaba muy callado

\- Solo estoy un poco aturdido, me sucedió desde que entre a la nave – dijo Dan – Pero de seguro no debe ser nada –

\- Estas seguro – dijo Dageron – Dan, tu nariz está sangrando –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan mientras pasaba sus dedos por su nariz y veía un pequeño hilo de sangre brotar por su nariz – Bueno esto no es más tranquilizador –

\- ¿Seguro que no es nada? – dijo Drago

\- No los sé, es una sensación extraña – dijo Dan – Pero no debe ser nada, los humanos podemos sangrar por muchas cosas – dijo dejando de lado el asunto

 **(-Fin Flashback-)**

Prácticamente llovían lasers del cielo, el grupo de Onderianos y de un humano avanzaba por entre los desfiladero mientras extrañas maquinas disparaban rayos de calor contra ellos, Kayla era a la que mejor le iba, ningún laser le había dado ni siquiera le había rozado, aunque técnicamente a ninguno le había dado pero si habían pasado muy cerca.

Dan no estaba del todo centrado pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que no era el mismo y hasta él lo pensaba, había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que se despertara en aquel tren completamente aturdido y sin saber dónde estaba, un mes y medio desde que conociera a los Onderianos y estos lo hubieran forzado a hacer cosas que él nunca en su vida hubiera siquiera pensado en hacer.

Y aun así las cosas no se veían tan mal, había conocido a una muy buena amiga en el trayecto, la amistad con Liska era una de las pocas cosas que no le habían hecho olvidar del todo quien era y por supuesto de tener alguien a quien enseñarle algunos trucos como solía hacer cuando estaba en la tierra.

 **(-Flashback-)**

 **Liska y Dan estaban teniendo una batalla solo unos días después de que este último llegara de Ephestus.**

 **\- Poder Activado: Disparo de Dragón –**

 **\- Poder Activado: Cazador Despiadado –**

 **Las bolas de fuego Drago impactaron pero no le dieron a nada, entre tanto una lanza de hielo salió desde bajo golpeando a Drago mientras una niebla de agua se materializaba en Chad el cual lanzo un chorro de agua desde el techo de la arena.**

 **Drago fue impactado tanto por la lanza como por el chorro de agua, sin embargo el Dragon pyrus lanzo una bola de fuego que derribo a Chad.**

 **\- Fue un buen movimiento Chad – felicito Drago**

 **\- Gracias Drago – dijo Chad – Pero esta batalla aún no termina –**

 **(-Fin Flashback-)**

Los rayos de calor seguían lloviendo del cielo mientras el grupo los seguía esquivando, finalmente escavado en una montaña vieron una cueva.

\- Ya casi llegamos – dijo Kayla

Corrieron un par de metros más y finalmente alcanzaron la cueva, todos incluso Dan estaban completamente ilesos.

\- Pensé que no lo lograríamos – dijo Dan

\- Yo pensé que no alcanzarías a llegar – dijo Kayla

\- Muy graciosa – dijo Dan con sarcasmo

Dan se levantó justo cuando el grupo comenzó a avanzar por el estrecho túnel que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande hasta que llegaron a una enorme caverna cuya mitad parecía haber sido excavada artificialmente y la otra con manantiales y estalactitas que parecían haberse formado de forma natural, y dentro de la cueva una enorme nave Onderiana enterrada y un centro de mando muy avanzado que se levantó de la noche a la mañana.

El grupo se dispersó, Idriz y Liska tomaron un camino distinto mientras Kayla y Dageron se dirigieron al centro de mando, Dan también trato se irse pero Kayla lo obligo a ir con ellos.

Las puertas automáticas de la estructura blanca se abrieron y dentro había una base de operaciones en la que se encontraban Kendra y Aela observando un mapa virtual mientras hablaban por Kislev en una pantalla.

\- Estas segura que este planeta posee ese material que tomamos de Vestal – dijo Kendra

\- Si majestad, según mis estudios este planeta posee grandes cantidades de dicho material – dijo Kislev – Además de los secretos necesarios para catalizarlo –

\- Bien – dijo Kendra – Te avisaremos en cuanto puedas llegar – dijo Kendra mientras colgaba la llamada

\- Quien diría que este paramo desértico tendría lo que tanto buscamos – dijo Aela

\- Las apariencias engañan, además de conseguir el catalizador añadiremos este planeta a mi colección – dijo Kendra - ¿Lo encontraron? – pregunto al ver que Kayla estaba entrando

\- Se encuentra justo donde se supone que estaría – dijo Kayla apuntando un lugar en el mapa – No creo que sea muy difícil pasar –

\- Yo tampoco lo creo – dijo Aela – Aunque esos robots han parecido ser mucho más resistentes de lo que parece, yo no me confiaría –

Kendra se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

\- En ese caso sugieres que lancemos una invasión a gran escala – dijo Kendra

\- Creo que sería lo mejor – dijo Aela – Podríamos evitarnos muchos problema y si nos coordinamos con un ataque rápido al lugar donde tienen la tablilla de información –

\- Lo meditare – dijo Kendra – Les confirmare el plan esta noche, retírense –

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Kayla si bien no estaba muy de acuerdo sabía que Aela tenía mucha más experiencia que ella por lo que decidió callarse lo que pensaba y tras esto todos se retiraron menos Aela.

\- Creo que Kayla no se sentía muy a gusto con el plan – dijo Aela

Kendra dejo de mirar el mapa para dirigirse a su hija mayor.

\- Kayla aún tiene mucho que aprender, pero por lo menos sabe cuándo alguien puede tener más razón que ella – dijo Kendra

\- Aunque me parece algo extraño – dijo Aela

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kendra

Aela tardo un momento en responder.

\- Solo me parece raro que ahora se lleve tan bien con Kuso – dijo Aela

\- No le des importancia a eso – dijo Kendra – La pusimos a entrenarlo, era inevitable que se generara cierta simpatía –

\- Supongo que es verdad – dijo Aela mientras se retiraba

 **(-)**

La noche estaba por caer mientras en la cueva varias lámparas artificiales impidieron que el campamento improvisado cayera en la oscuridad total.

\- Porque será que nos tardamos tanto – dijo Kayla sentada sobre una piedra alrededor mientras terminaba de comer

\- Un poco de paciencia Kayla – dijo Kaysa – Sabes que mama siempre se toma las cosas con cautela –

\- Si, si, no es necesario que me lo repitas, ya me lo han dicho tú y Aela como 20 veces – dijo Kayla – No es necesario que lo vuelvas a hacer –

\- Entonces deja de preguntar – dijo Kaysa con una sonrisa divertida

Kayla le hizo un gesto de burla.

\- Te hubieras quedado en Onderon con Ange y Lin – dijo Kaysa

\- Y quien va a cuidar tu espalda – dijo Kayla – Ellos dos –

\- Oye – gritaron Dan y Dageron al mismo tiempo

Kayla solo rio ante esto.

\- Sabes que no necesito que me cuiden la espalda – dijo Kaysa

\- Eso dices siempre – dijo Kayla aun entre risas

Estaban tan centradas en la conversación que no notaron que Aela había estado parada allí desde hacía varios minutos.

\- Kayla, Kaysa – dijo llamando la atención de ambas – Vengan, ya es hora –

\- A que se referían – dijo Idriz que se encontraba recostada en un pilar de la cueva cerca del grupo mientras las tres princesas iban una vez más hacia el centro de mando.

\- Parece que por fin se van a decidir – dijo Dageron – Supongo que todo comenzara dentro de poco –

\- Ya era hora – dijo Idriz – Aunque no sé si con ella el asunto se pueda volver más difícil –

La persona a la que se refería Idriz era a Lara que se encontraba de brazos cruzados en una columna más apartada mientras era disimuladamente vigilada por varios soldados.

\- Supongo que para lo que viene, vamos a necesitar a todo lo que podamos – dijo Dageron mientras se recostaba – Deberías dormir un poco dritz no tenemos ni idea de cuando atacaremos mañana –

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que será mañana? – dijo Idriz

\- Solo es un presentimiento – dijo Dageron con simpleza – Tu también deberías dormir Dan, te hará falta –

\- Últimamente no duermo bien – dijo Dan

\- ¿La cama se volvió dura de un día para otro? – bromeo el pelinegro

\- No, no es eso – dijo Dan riéndose un poco – Solo son cosas raras, de seguro no tiene importancia – dijo esto último bastante convencido

\- Y si resulta que de verdad es algo – dijo Liska

\- No creo que sea algo malo, no te preocupes por eso – dijo Dan sonriendo con tranquilidad

Las luces bajaron su intensidad de un momento a otro.

\- Creo que al final del día no tendré opción – dijo Dan mientras se acomodaba como podía en el duro suelo de roca rojiza

 **(-)**

\- Lo haremos mañana – le dijo Kendra a Aela mientras Kayla y Kaysa escuchaban – Dividiremos el ataque, en dos, yo iré directo hacia la capital, mientras tú, Kayla y Kaysa atacaran el centro de investigación y robaran la tablilla antes de que les de tiempo de destruirla

\- Cuenta con nosotras – dijo Kayla

\- Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes – dijo Kendra – Pero debo hacer énfasis en que este ataque deberá llevarse con la mayor rapidez posible, fui clara –

\- Si – dijeron las tres

\- Atacaremos antes de que salga el sol, aprovechen las horas que quedan – dijo Kendra

Sus hijas solo se inclinaron levemente y luego salieron.

Kendra se giró hacia el mapa mientras seguía observándolo con detenimiento, mientras sonreía de manera tenebrosa.

 **(-)**

Muy lejos de allí, a millones de años luz precisamente y más exactamente en otra galaxia, pero no era el planeta donde estaban los Vexos, los peleadores habían regresado a la tierra, la razón es que como habían pasado un mes sin más ataques, Runo, Shun, Julie, Marucho y Alice volvieron a la tierra, Keith se quedó con los Vexos para ayudarlos con lo que necesitaban para hacer pasar a los peleadores a un nuevo nivel.

\- Por favor chicos una a la vez – dijo Runo mientras trataba de tomar las órdenes en el restaurante de sus padres

El trabajo era particularmente duro hoy por la cantidad de clientes que habían llegado gracias a la temporada de vacaciones y muchos de ellos bastante jóvenes y algunos de ellos se atrevían a pedirle una cita, aunque otros preferían ser más respetuosos en ese sentido.

Runo no llevaba ahora sus coletas, su pelo se lo había agarrado en una sola cola, para más comodidad decía ella, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que su teléfono comenzara a sonar y ella contestara apresuradamente.

\- ¿Hola? – pregunto mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo del trabajo

Nadie supo con certeza que es lo que decían al otro lado de la línea pero Runo por poco si suelta lo que llevaba.

\- Voy para allá – dijo Runo – Mama tengo que salir –

Runo dejo los platos sobre el recibidor se quitó el delantal y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar rumbo a la casa de Marucho.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo y entro sin problemas al lugar y tras un rápido recorrido en el ascensor llego al centro de mando donde se encontró con Shun y con Marucho.

\- Entonces los vieron – dijo Runo rápidamente

\- Todo parece que si - dijo Marucho – Los vexos localizaron un video en el que se veía una nave de los Onderianos y varios de ellos –

\- Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí sentados – dijo Runo – Tenemos que ir –

\- ¿Y cómo llegaremos? – Dijo Tigrera – Recuerden que Keith se llevó su nave con el –

\- Bueno eso es cierto pero como él fue quien nos avisó también nos dijo que venía hacia aquí –

 **(-)**

Miles de pisadas hacían sonar las hojas secas en el suelo, mientras Kayla, Kaysa y Aela se adentraban en un bosque rumbo a su objetivo junto con varios aliados, Dan Dageron, Idriz, Liska, Lara y muchos otros se paseaban por el pequeño bosque que los guiaría a su objetivo.

\- Esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre – dijo Dan mientras limpiaba su nariz de un pequeño hilillo de sangre

\- Seguro que es normal – dijo Liska

\- No lo creo – dijo Dan

\- Todos prepárense – dijo la voz de Aela por sobre todas las demás – ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda respecto al plan? –

No hubo ninguna voz de respuesta y Aela volvió a mirar su objetivo, era un enorme complejo al pie de una montaña con una gran empalizada y una puerta muy pequeña y blindada que permitía la entrada a la montaña, todo vigilado por robots y cañones automáticos.

\- Bien en es caso el plan debe iniciar – dijo Aela – Todos a sus posiciones y esperen mi señal –

Kayla y Kaysa se adelantaron un poco hasta una parte en la que quedaron a pocos pasos del muro, Liska e Idriz se posicionaron en el otro extremo y Dan y Dageron permanecieron en el medio que les daba una posición elevada frente a las demás posiciones a los lados.

Aela que estaba a medio camino entre el centro y el flanco de Kayla lanzo una bengala.

Como si fueran propulsados por un resorte los que estaban en el flanco se lanzaron al ataque, Dragoth y Jador atacaron por el lado derecho mientras Chad transformado en Kroxilodon y Roktar por la izquierda comenzaron a atacar el muro mientras los cañones y los androides respondían al ataque pero no le hacían ni cosquillas a los poderosos bakugan.

\- Poder Activado: Aullido de Luna – dijo Kaysa

\- Poder Activado: Necro-Relámpago – dijo Kayla

\- Poder Activado: Contusión Sísmica – dijo Idriz

\- Poder Activado: Guerrero Ártico – dijo Liska

Los cuatro ataques impactaron puntos diferentes del muro haciendo que se derribara parcialmente en algunas zonas y dando paso al resto del equipo, Drago y Alduin surgieron de entre la selva en ese preciso instante y rompieron la puerta principal y comenzaron a limpiar el patio de androides, sin embargo alguien presto mucha más ayuda.

\- Poder Activado: Gran Aniquilador – dijo Aela

Angron fue el último de los bakugan en aparecer y lanzo una llamarada desde su boca del pecho y destrozo a cada robot en el patio, deshabilito casi todas las torretas y derribo la puerta de entrada a la montaña.

Angron aterrizo en el recién despejado patio y todos los bakugan regresaron a su forma de esfera ya que no eran capaces de entrar por la pequeña puerta.

\- Idriz, Liska, Dageron y Kuso – dijo Aela – Quédense aquí, el resto conmigo –

Mientras Aela y sus hermanas entraban en el bunker escavado en la montaña un pequeño grupo de soldados se quedó montando guardia afuera.

\- Fue muy rápido – dijo Liska

\- Sabíamos que tratarían de que fuera lo más rápido posible pero me sorprendió bastante – dijo Dageron

Nadie pareció notarlo pero uno de los cañones comenzó a moverse lentamente, estaba averiado pero aún se movía.

\- Esperemos que haya valido la pena – dijo Idriz

El cañón comenzó a apuntarle a Dan que se encontraba bastante distraído como la mayoría de los presentes así que no veían que era lo que pasaba, salvo una sola persona.

\- ¡Dan cuidado! – grito Liska tratando de sacarlo de la mira del cañón justo cuando disparo, pero era demasiado tarde el disparo impacto en el suelo pero ambos recibieron parte del impacto, salvo que Liska recibió el peor impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo, Dan comenzó a desmayarse poco a poco, lo último que escucho fueron gritos incoherentes de Drago y Dageron.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Lamento mi ausencia actualizando pero apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir, recuerdan cuando les dije en el primer capítulo que este fic solo duraría 20 capítulos, pues parece que mentí, en mis planes estaba que durara 20 capítulos, pero hubo un ligero cambio, pero voy a tratar de que el capítulo 20 sea excelente, espero poder lograrlo, en fin ahora vayamos con las Reviews.**

 **Ceres: Ya parece todo un Onderiano, salvo que es humano, eso y el cierto temor que le provoca nuestra estimada princesa onderiana, y sobre Drago bueno supongamos que hizo una pequeña excepción, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **Haku: Me he desviado un poco y no he subido en bastante tiempo por lo que estoy tratando de coger el ritmo que tenía antes, de todas maneras gracias por el aguante y por seguir la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Dragoviking: Conocen la verdad y se están preparando para devolver el golpe, gracias por el aguante y por seguir la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Review del capítulo 1**

 **Tenzalucard123: Hubiera sido mucho más fácil por supuesto, pero hubiera perdido lo único que a ojos de Kendra lo hace valioso y es su experiencia como peleador, gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les agradezco el aguante y todas esas review y nos vemos en la próxima, tratare de ser un poco más continuo con esto que me gusta tanto.**


	20. Punto de Inflexion

**Drem Yol lok estimados lectores, una vez más estamos aquí para un nuevo capítulo del poder de las sombras, tratare de que este sea lo más memorable posible, espero que les guste.**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic y algunos personajes.**

 **CAPITULO 20: PUNTO DE INFLEXION**

\- ¿Que fue eso? – dijo Kayla mientras paraba en medio de las escaleras

\- Sonó como una explosión – dijo Aela – Kayla ve a revisar, yo y Kaysa continuaremos con la misión –

\- Bien – dijo Kayla mientras subía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, la luz la cegó y vio gran cantidad de humo en el patio, y este no era precisamente por la batalla que acababa de acontecer

La princesa vio correr a todo tipo de soldados, tras mirar un poco vio a Dageron junto al cuerpo de alguien tratando de reanimarlo, Kayla reconoció la chaqueta roja de inmediato y por mero impulso comenzó a correr hacia allí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – grito Kayla haciendo que Dageron pegara un brinco

Antes de que siquiera el pelinegro respondiera Kayla ya se había arrodillado para revisar al castaño.

\- Uno de los malditos cañones aún estaba activo y le disparo, Liska lo saco del camino – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Y Liska? – pregunto Kayla mirando a Dageron

\- Esta viva, pero inconsciente – dijo Dageron – Recibió la mayor parte del impacto, a duras penas ella y Chad lo lograron –

\- Ah mierda – dijo Kayla mientras le revisaba el pulso a Dan – Y si no nos damos prisa él no lo va a lograr –

Kayla comenzó casi que con desesperación a tratar de reanimar al castaño, por 1 minuto la pelinegra lo intento y finalmente lo logro, el corazón del castaño volvió a latir con debilidad, pero estaba vivo, a penas.

Kayla pego un respiro y comenzó a tranquilizarse y más al ver que el castaño tosía con fuerza.

\- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil Kayla – dijo Dan antes toser una vez más y caer inconsciente

 **(-)**

Pilas de chatarra eso era lo que se veía en el inmenso campo de batalla en el cual Malygos había causado un completo destrozo sin precedentes, el gigantesco dragón avanzaba sobre los cuerpo inertes y destruidos de los robots muy satisfecho de su propio trabajo, sobre su cabeza se encontraba la monarca onderiana que veía su victoria cada vez más cerca.

Tras Malygos iba un enorme ejercito compuesto tanto por bakugan como por personas a pie y en vehículos muy diferentes a los terrestres, Lara que no iba muy lejos del enorme dragón se le notaba nerviosa, sabía que Malygos era famoso por no dejar ni siquiera un solo rastro de hierba por donde fuera que pasara, pero jamás se imaginó siquiera el destrozo que había ocasionado el oscuro dragón.

\- Ya estamos muy cerca Malygos – dijo Kendra – Hagamos una pausa, necesito verificar como les fue mis hija –

\- ¿Kayla cómo va todo? – dijo Kendra por un comunicador

\- Ya conseguimos la tablilla – dijo Kayla – Aunque hay un problema –

\- ¿Qué clase de problema? – pregunto Kendra

\- Un cañón automático del dio a Dan y a Liska, Liska está viva pero parece que está en coma pero Dan quedo bastante herido – dijo Kayla

\- Bien Kayla gracias por el informe – dijo Kendra cortando la comunicación – Detén el ataque Malygos, regresamos al cuartel –

\- ¿Majestad? – pregunto Malygos confundido

\- Kuso está en la cuerda floja, el momento ha llegado – dijo Kendra

El gigantesco dragón no entendió al principio, pero luego logro captar lo que su compañera decía.

\- Como ordene majestad – dijo Malygos dándole la espalda a la ciudad y dejando al enorme ejercito sin habla, aunque ninguno se atrevió a desobedecer una orden de su emperatriz.

 **(-)**

\- ¿Aun no despierta? – pregunto Kendra

\- No – dijo Aela – Ya hemos esperado una semana, deberíamos terminar esto de una vez –

\- Esperare 2 si es necesario – dijo Kendra con dureza – Es la mejor oportunidad y quizás la única que tengamos –

\- Lo entiendo, pero es peligroso que el combate se alargue tanto – dijo Aela – Que tal si fortalecen la capital, o peor que los peleadores aparezcan –

\- Entiendo tus preocupaciones Aela, pero estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo – dijo Kendra

Aela suspiro con resignación.

\- Aun hay cosas que debes aprender – dijo Kendra – Ya verás cómo esta espera rendirá sus frutos, solo ten paciencia –

\- Lo comprendo – dijo Aela

\- Por cierto, el paquete de Kislev, ¿ya llego? – pregunto Kendra

\- Esta tarde – dijo Aela

\- Perfecto – dijo Kendra sonriendo – ¿Por cierto, que hay de Liska? –

\- Está en coma, no saben cuándo despertara, o si siquiera lo hará – dijo Aela

\- Mientras más demore mejor será, mantenme informada – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

Kayla estaba boca arriba en una litera con seriedad en su rostro, básicamente no se podía descifrar nada fuera de su impasible mirada, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero desde lo que había pasado aquel día no podía quitarse al castaño de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kayla? – pregunto Kaysa entrando a la habitación

\- Nada – dijo la princesa sonando tan normal como siempre

\- ¿Segura? – insistió Kaysa

\- Completamente – dijo Kayla - ¿Por qué? –

\- No por nada – dijo Kaysa sin darle mucha importancia – Solo un poco aburrida –

\- Yo también – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Y aun no despierta? – pregunto Kaysa y Kayla supo a quien se refería

\- No, - dijo Kayla – Salvo cuando lo hizo aquel día, desde entonces nada, pero sigue vivo –

\- Resistió el impacto de un cañón, quien lo diría – dijo Kaysa recostándose en otra litera –

 **(-)**

El castaño parecía flotar, o por lo menos eso sentía, no tenía idea si era una alucinación o si estaba ya con un pie en la otra vida, el lugar parecía agua, pero por alguna razón no se ahogaba.

Una marea parecía comenzar a llevarlo por todo ese extraño ambiente, parecía un océano pero por alguna razón se sentía extraño.

Mientras más rápido lo llevaba la corriente la misma comenzaba a generar imágenes distorsionadas pero entendibles, logro reconocer su batalla con Naga, su primera cita con Runo, Nueva Vestroia, Neathia y Gundalia, pero fue en el encuentro con Magmel cuando las cosas comenzaron a mezclarse, los recuerdos parecían borrosos, simplemente no lograba aclararlos por más que lo intentara, pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto simplemente sintió que se acercaba a la superficie.

 **(-)**

Dan despertó, abrió los ojos tan rápidamente como una bala y lo mismo al levantarse, ignoro por completo el dolor, simplemente era lo menos importante en aquel momento.

Se levantó con pesadez mientras veía su entorno, no había nada conectado simplemente parecía una habitación común y corriente, salvo por un pequeño aparato que se conectaba a la vena de su brazo y le inyectaba una especie de suero.

Paso sus manos por su rostro tratando de despertar.

\- ¿Dan? – pregunto Drago

\- ¿Drago? – dijo Dan – Amigo que bueno que estas bien –

\- Lo mismo digo Dan – dijo Drago – Fueron momentos muy tensos –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? – pregunto Dan

\- 1 semana – dijo Drago

Dan se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y luego abrió los ojos rápidamente al recordar a alguien.

\- ¿Y Liska, que paso con ella? – dijo Dan

\- No lo se – dijo Drago

\- Tengo que buscarla – dijo Dan mientras se desconectaba el tubo y se levantaba

Antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió por sorpresa.

\- ¿Dan? – Pregunto Kayla sorprendida – ¡Despertaste! –

\- Hola Kayla – saludo Dan

\- No puedo creerlo, pensé que no saldrías de esta – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Tan malo fue? – dijo Dan

\- Mas delo que piensas – dijo Kayla

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación, luego de eso Dan recordó la razón por la que se había levantado.

\- Kayla – dijo ya la pelinegra levanto la mirada - ¿Cómo esta Liska? –

\- No sé si quieras saber eso – dijo Kayla

\- Kayla, necesito saberlo – respondió lentamente

\- Sobrevivió – comenzó la princesa – Pero quedo demasiado herida, creo que está en coma –

Dan se entristeció rápidamente y cayó al suelo.

\- Ella trato de salvarme – dijo el castaño triste, y no paso ni un minuto antes de que recibiera una cachetada.

\- Oye – dijo el castaño enojado al ver que fue Kayla de cuclillas frente a el - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

\- Ella no te salvo la vida para que te desmoronaras de esa forma – dijo Kayla entre enojada y decepcionada

El castaño seguía algo decaído por lo que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que recibiera otra.

\- ¿Y esa porque? – dijo el castaño

\- Tú me demostraste que los humanos no son débiles, salvarle la vida a un camarada es la mayor muestra de respeto, significa que podemos vivir para luchar otro día, no deshonres el sacrificio de Liska –

Dan mantuvo el silencio en la habitación, hasta cierto punto Kayla tenía razón, que diablos tenía mucha razón.

\- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – trato de decir casi inaudiblemente el castaño

\- Véngate – dijo Kayla con voz decidida – Tienes el poder para hacerlo, solo te hace falta reunir el valor suficiente –

Drago y Dragoth se miraron ante la incómoda situación, y Dan simplemente estaba mudo mientras se perdía en los decididos ojos azules de Kayla.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron, Kaysa y alguien parecía un doctor.

\- ¿Kayla? – pregunto la gemela confundida – ¿Kuso?, ¿Que sucede acá? –

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Kayla

\- Quizás porque es extraño que te encuentre en esta habitación y más aún solo ustedes dos – dijo Kaysa enfatizando muy bien esa última parte

Kayla rechino los dientes, ella había captado el mensaje a la percepción, Dan quizás lo capto, quizás no, pero parecía más confundido que otra cosa.

\- No te inventes cosas raras – dijo Kayla – De todas maneras como supiste que ya había despertado –

\- No lo sabía, la maquina se desconectó por lo que nos pareció raro – dijo Kaysa

\- Bueno eso en parte es mi culpa, desconecte esa cosa de mi brazo – dijo Dan

\- No debió haber hecho eso, aún no sabemos cómo se encuentra su cuerpo luego del ataque – dijo el médico – Necesitamos hacer unas pruebas de simple rutina -

\- Si deben hacerse – dijo Dan siguiendo al medico

 **(-)**

Como si fuera un relámpago la nave de Spectra surcaba el espacio tan rápido como se lo podía permitir.

\- ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar? – pregunto Keith

\- Trazamos la ruta más corta posible, sin embargo debes recordad que es otra galaxia esto se tarda – dijo Mylene

Runo que también estaba presente se le notaba impaciente.

\- Mientras más nos tardemos, menos posibilidades tendremos de encontrarlo – dijo Runo enojada

\- Pues discúlpame, milagros no puedo hacer – contrataco Mylene enojada

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Julie

Pero de manera sorprendente la nave se detuvo de golpe.

\- Oh genial y ahora que – dijo Runo enojada

Los sistemas se bloquearon – dijo Keith mientras trataba de que la nave volviera a funcionar

Sin previo aviso las puertas del puente comenzaron a abrirse, mientras dos personas entraban, el problema es que no eran peleadores.

\- Bonita nave, aunque algo anticuada para mi gusto – dijo una chica castaña era Sheila

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Shun

\- Querrás decir quiénes son – dijo Mylene al darse cuenta de que no era solo una, también estaba Aria

\- No hay necesidad de alarmarse – dijo Sheila – No venimos para pelear con ustedes –

\- Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Shun con calma

Aria se mordió el labio inferior muy disimuladamente.

\- Porque parece que ustedes necesitan algo de ayuda – dijo Sheila

\- Por eso de que están buscando a los Onderianos – dijo Aria

Los peleadores intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que saben de ellos? – dijo Runo

\- Más que ustedes, la ruta que están tomando ahora, no les va a servir de mucho – dijo Aria – Para cuando lleguen, los que están buscando ya se habrán ido -

\- Sin embargo nosotras les podemos ayudar con eso – dijo Sheila divertida mientras ponía una especia de tarjeta de memoria, Keith la reconoció como de origen de vestal – Esa tarjeta posee una ruta que los llevara en menos tiempo del que esperan –

\- Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes – dijo Runo

\- Van a tener que hacer un salto de fe – dijo Aria sonriendo divertida mientras eran teletransportadas

 **(-)**

\- Bueno parece que se está recuperando – dijo el médico onderiano – Sin embargo aún tiene algunas heridas internas, aún deberá usar esto –

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto el castaño viendo el tubo que se había desconectado en el momento que despertó

\- Por una noche bastara, esto inyecta un regenerador, es necesario que no te lo retires – dijo el médico inyectando una vez más el tubo que comenzó a surtir una vez más un líquido amarillo

 **(-)**

\- ¿Ya despertó entonces? – le pregunto Kendra al médico que había atendido al castaño hacia solo unas horas

\- Si majestad, para mañana estará recuperado – dijo el medico

\- Antes de que eso pase necesito que le pongas esto – dijo Kendra mostrando un frasco con un líquido de color rojo brillante

\- Pero majestad… eso es – dijo con miedo

\- Ya se lo que es – dijo Kendra con dureza – No te estoy pidiendo un consejo te lo estoy ordenando –

\- Majestad eso puede provocar cambios en el humano – dijo una vez más

\- Lo sé y una vez más no te estoy pidiendo tu consejo – dijo Kendra – Hazlo –

\- Si majestad, como ordene –

 **(-)**

Kayla una vez más se encontraba muy pensativa, estaba sentada en el borde de la litera, y se encontraba bastante confundida.

\- ¿Porque tan triste? – pregunto Kaysa al otro lado de la habitación

\- ¿Triste? – pregunto Kayla incrédula

\- Si eso fue lo que dije – dijo Kaysa

\- Cada día me pareces más rara, inventas cosas sin saberlo – dijo Kayla

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta – dijo Kaysa

\- Tu estúpida pregunta no tiene respuesta – dijo Kayla

\- Eso crees tú, quizás eres más testaruda de lo que pareces – dijo Kaysa

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Kayla

\- Tú sabes, cierto humano que casi muere – dijo Kaysa

\- Que tiene que ver el aquí – dijo Kayla enojada

Kaysa no dijo nada solo hizo una mirada como si estuviera diciendo, "tú sabes".

\- Insinúas que… insinúas yo y el – dijo señalándose a sí misma y luego a la nada – Que a mí me gusta el –

\- Bueno ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta – grito Kaysa – Sabes cuantas indirectas te he mandado –

\- Tendrían sentido si eso fuera verdad – dijo Kayla – Pero no lo es –

\- Por supuesto que no lo es, no es verdad porque estas preocupada por el – dijo Kaysa – Y eso solo significa que no es solo una amistad –

\- Supongamos por unos minutos que es verdad, ¿Y eso que? – Dijo Kayla – Nada me dice que el este en la misma situación, ¡nada! –

\- Y eso que, simplemente entras en acción y ya no es tan difícil, andarse con estúpidos rodeos hace perder tiempo, mandar indirectas no te servirá de mucho bueno yo lo hago porque es divertido pero simplemente le dices a la cara y punto –

\- Sabes a veces me das miedo – dijo Kayla

\- Y tú me aburres – dijo Kaysa

\- Deja de comportarte como una niña –

\- Soy una niña idiota, y tú también lo eres – dijo Kaysa

\- Quizás pero yo lo disimulo mejor – dijo Kayla

\- Ah ya veo – dijo Kaysa levantándose mientras su gemela le daba la espalda – Eso lo veremos – dijo mientras saltaba sobre ella

 **(-)**

Una vez más los sueños del castaño eran confusos, parecía un disco rayado de esos en los que simplemente ya no puedes entender lo que antes se suponía estaba grabado allí, era curioso cuanto mucho ya que él creía que tenía los recuerdos, pero no podía verlos.

A diferencia que el sueño anterior, esta vez lo que lo despertó no fue la sensación de saber que estaba en un sueño si no una alarma.

\- ¡Dan! – dijo Dageron en la puerta de la habitación

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el castaño confundido

\- La emperatriz va a lanzar el último ataque, y dice que necesita a todos y eso te incluye – dijo Dageron

 **(-)**

Al borde de un acantilado Kendra estaba de pie mientras observaba la ciudad, por lo que podía ver en la semana que había parado su ataque, los locales habían montado muchas más defensas, y parecía que tenían muchos más robots para defender su ciudad.

Kendra se giró para reunirse con sus hijas que aguardaban sus órdenes, un poco más atrás estaban Dageron, Dan y Lara, el castaño ya no parecía abatidos, en su lugar tenía una mirada de decisión, a pesar de que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Nos vamos a dividir en tres grupos, el punto más fuerte de su defensa es en el centro – dijo Kendra dibujando una especie de mapa improvisado en la arena – Yo y Aela atacaremos por el centro, Kayla tu atacas a la derecha con Kuso y con Lara, Kaysa tú vas a la izquierda con Dageron y Idriz, dividiremos sus fuerzas mientras el ejército entero ataca por su retaguardia desprotegida –

\- Los estaremos rodeando – dijo Aela

\- Así es – dijo Kendra – Nos veremos el centro de la ciudad, como mucho antes de que caiga la noche –

\- Entendido – dijeron las tres princesas

Los grupos se dividieron Kendra comenzó a bajar por el acantilado junto con Aela.

 **(-)**

El camino hacia el flanco derecho fue bastante difícil de sobrellevar, escarbado y húmedo era fácil deslizarse, más de una vez alguno de los 3 estuvo a punto de caer.

\- Por poco – dijo Dan mientras agarraba a Kayla

\- Creo que esto es un ciclo de no acabar – dijo Kayla mientras se reincorporaba y Lara los miraba con algo curiosidad

\- Bueno vamos retrasados, y hay más de 300 hojalatas en esta zona – dijo Kayla – Y creo que saben cuál es la única solución –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Destrózalos Skull Dragoth Darkus – dijo Kayla

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Grimlock Kroth-Gar Darkus – dijo Lara

\- Bakugan Pelea, Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus – dijo Dan

Los robots al percatarse de la presencia de los tres bakugan corrieron contra ellos mientras comenzaban a disparar sus rayos de calor, sin embargo poco iban a poder hacer, la brecha de fuerza y poder era simplemente incomparable, a pesar de que esta vez había algunos que tenían el mismo tamaño que el de un bakugan simplemente no había punto de comparación.

\- Esto es demasiado fácil – dijo Kroth-Gar mientras usaba su hacha estilo azteca para partir a la mitad a un enorme robot y luego con su cola destrozaba a gran cantidad de los más pequeños.

Había más de los que pensaban en un principio de lejos parecían 300, de cerca la historia era diferente, era como enfrentarse a un enjambre de hormigas enojadas, miles de ellas al mismo tiempo, la ventaja que seguían siendo mucho más fuertes.

\- Poder Activado: Necro-Relámpago – dijo Kayla

Destrucción era lo único que se podía palpar en las cercanías de esa ciudad, habían pasado 30 minutos desde el inicio de la batalla y los robots seguían saliendo como si no tuvieron, las montañas de chatarra comenzaban a apilarse.

Mientras más peleaba tanto Dan como Drago comenzaban a sentirse como decirlo diferentes, mientras más robots aparecían y más destruían, la cabeza de ambos comenzaba a dolerle hasta que se convertía en algo completamente irritante y molesto ya que el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en un molesto pitido.

\- Estas chatarras no tienen fin – dijo Kroth-Gar mientras le arrancaba el brazo a uno de los enormes robots y lo usaba para destruirlo por completo.

\- Siguen siendo chatarra – grito Dragoth continuaba con su labor de aplastar androides

Mientras esto ocurría la jaqueca de Dan se volvía cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de que ya casi no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, lo mismo pasaba con Drago, ya que gracias a esto dos enormes golems de metal dispararon sus cañones contra Drago dándole directamente.

\- ¿Drago te encuentras bien? – grito el castaño

\- Más o menos – dijo Drago – Solo me distraje un poco –

Los dos golems siguieron disparando, pero esta vez Drago logro soportar los ataques pero los golems no dejaron de disparar.

En medio del intenso fuego ambos reconocieron los cañones que portaban eran totalmente idénticos al que les había disparado cuando Liska les salvo la vida, este hecho hizo que ambos sintieran una extraña sensación de ira correr por sus cuerpos, en la mente del castaño resonaban las palabras de Kayla como un desgarrador grito en medio de la noche.

 _"véngate", "véngate", "véngate", "véngate", "véngate", "véngate"_

Y la palabra seguía repitiéndose como disco rayado en su cabeza, Drago en cambio solo veía con enojo a los dos golems.

Dejo de escuchar la palabra véngate y finalmente como una rápida estocada escucho en su cabeza, _"Tienes el poder para hacerlo, solo te hace falta reunir el valor suficiente"_

Eso era lo que necesitaba hacer, o por lo menos eso le decían sus instintos que nunca antes los había escuchado gritar tan fuerte dentro de él, por alguna razón esta vez le pedían venganza y aunque su razón le dijera lo contrario, la mayoría del tiempo sus instintos lo habían ayudado, así que porque no escucharlos ahora.

\- Solo son chatarra – dijo Dan

\- Ni siquiera tienen el honor como para una batalla justa – dijo Drago

\- Si ellos solo están diseñados para matar, nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo – dijo Dan con enojo – Poder Activado: Ejército de Dragón –

El cielo pareció nublarse, sin embargo el ataque no se lanzó en su largar el cuerpo de Drago comenzó a cubrirse de lava primero empezando por sus extremidades hasta finalmente cubrirlo por completo en una bola de fuego que brillaba como el mismo sol.

\- ¿Acaso esta? – comenzó a decir Kayla

\- Evolucionando – termino de decir Dan

La lava se solidifico y luego de un momento sumamente silenciosos este exploto destruyendo algunos robots, de este lugar salió Drago en su nueva forma, su forma humanoides era cosa del pasado, ahora parecía un Dragón mucho más tradicional, ahora se paraba con sus 4 extremidades, aunque aún podía utilizar solo 2 para estar de pie, al mismo tiempo estas se hicieron más largas y fuertes, su cuerpo de alargo y sus alas aumentaron de tamaño, el tono rojo de su lomo se aclaró y gano en algunas partes detalles color dorado y negro la parte baja de su pecho conservo su gema color verde y su color anaranjado, su cola, cabeza y cuello no tuvieron mayor cambio.

\- Wow amigo – dijo Dan

\- Eso mismo digo – dijo Drago completamente impresionado

Kayla que estaba un poco alejada, apunto su lanzador a Drago y comenzó a medir el nivel de poder de Drago.

\- Nivel de Poder Base 2100 Gs –

\- Paso de 1400 Gs a 2100 Gs con una sola evolución – dijo Kayla impresionada

\- No había evolucionado de manera natural desde la batalla contra Klaus, se siente bien volver a hacerlo – dijo Drago

\- Acaba con ellos Drago – grito Dan mientras veía una carta – Poder Activado: Fuego Delta –

Drago abrió su boca y lanzo una poderosa llamarada tan poderosa que limpio gran parte de la zona con un solo ataque.

\- Creo que ya encontramos una forma de acabar con esta batalla – dijo Dan

\- Hagámoslo – dijo Drago mientras un nuevo

\- No nos van a dejar atrás – dijo Kayla

\- No me dejarías hacerlo – dijo Dan

\- Lo más probable – dijo Kayla

La batalla se alargó por toda la tarde, poco a poco los 3 bakugan comenzaron a abrirse paso por entre los androides, pasadas las horas entraron a la ciudad, mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo calle a calle.

\- Esto empieza a ser monótono – dijo Kayla

\- No es el momento para esto Kayla, aún quedan muchos – dijo Dragoth

\- Son solo maquinas después de todo – Drago

\- ¿Oigan se sienten bien? – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Dan confundido

\- ¿Si porque? – dijo Drago mientras destruía un golem con su cola

\- No se hay algo diferente en ustedes – dijo Dragoth

\- No sé porque lo dicen – dijo Dan

\- ¿Hasta yo lo he notado? – dijo Lara mientras Kroth-Gar atravesaba un Golem con su hacha

\- Pues yo sigo sin sentirme diferente – dijo Dan - ¿Y tú Drago? –

\- A parte de la evolución no siento nada raro – dijo Drago

Tras esta pequeña pausa no se dijo más del tema tras una cruenta batalla lograron alcanzar la plaza justo al anochecer.

\- Bueno, eso tardo más de lo que esperábamos – dijo Dan cayendo al suelo cansado mientras Drago volvía a su forma de esfera y una vez más le sangraba la nariz

\- Dan tu nariz… - comenzó a decir Drago

\- Ya parece rutina – dijo Dan mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz – Ya me estoy cansando de esto –

A la plaza ya habían llegado Kendra y Aela, la monarca ya había adecuado el enorme edificio que parecía un rascacielos como su palacio temporal mientras organizaba su nueva adquisición, Kaysa, Dageron e Idriz habían llegado hacia media hora y el resto del ejército de Kendra limpiaría lo que quedara de amenazas de drones en la ciudad.

\- Kayla – dijo Aela mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hermana - ¿Cómo fue todo? –

\- No pudo haber ido mejor – dijo Kayla pero luego se acercó para susurrarle algo – Hay algo que le tengo que decir a madre –

\- Esta en el último piso, esta algo ocupada – dijo Aela – Pero puedes intentarlo –

Kayla no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el edificio.

\- ¿Oye Kuso que haces ahí tirado? – dijo Aela viendo a Dan tendido en el suelo

Dan levanto la cabeza del suelo – Solo estoy algo cansado, necesito dormir un poco –

 **(-)**

\- ¿Mama?, ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Kayla mientras entreabría la puerta

\- Por supuesto Kayla – dijo Kendra mientras seguía administrando la ocupación de su nueva colonia

La sala estaba completamente llena de personas que iban de arriba abajo mientras continuaban con su ardua labor.

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo Kayla – Es sobre Kuso –

La atención dela monarca se volcó rápidamente hacia su hija.

\- Ven conmigo – dijo Kendra mientras pasaban a la habitación contigua la cual estaba completamente vacía, parecía una biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kendra

Kayla le conto todo desde el momento en que había comenzado la batalla, incluyendo la evolución de Drago.

\- Curioso que haya evolucionado en un momento como este, creo que hemos subestimado a Kuso y a Drago – dijo Malygos

\- Tienes razón Malygos, quizás Dan nos vaya a ser de más utilidad – dijo Kendra

\- También note algo extraño en cómo se comportaban Drago y Dan – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Extraño en qué sentido? – pregunto Kendra

\- Bueno es solo que normalmente esos dos pelean porque los obligamos, pero hoy no sé cómo explicarlo – dijo Kayla – Parecía que lo disfrutaban –

La monarca parecía pensativa.

\- Ya veremos que hacemos respecto a eso, Kayla ve a descansar, te lo mereces – dijo Kendra yendo hacia la puerta – Y por cierto felicita a Dan de mi parte, dile que su amiga ya está en Onderon –

 **(-)**

Dan se había quedado dormido en medio de la plaza, no parecía molestarle el hecho de que estuviera dormido sobre metal sólido.

\- Dan – dijo Kayla mientras lo despertaba

El castaño bostezo.

\- Kayla, ¿No me digas que es otro ataque? – dijo Dan

\- No, es solo que te dormiste en media calle – dijo Kayla mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño

\- Cuando hay necesidad, hay necesidad – dijo Dan mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el asfalto – Un poco desierta para ser una ciudad tan grande –

\- Yo he visto a una que otra persona – dijo Kayla mientras observaba las estrellas - Pero es mejor así –

\- ¿Entonces ya termino? –

\- Podría decirse que si en un par de días volveremos a Onderon, hablando de eso, Liska ya está haya, aun no despierta pero se recuperara créeme – dijo Kayla

\- Es bueno saber que se encuentra bien, gracias – dijo Dan con sinceridad

\- De nada – dijo Kayla dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro – ¿Tienes hambre? –

\- Como un oso – dijo Dan

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia uno de los extremos donde un grupo de soldados celebraba la victoria alrededor de un campamento que habían levantado de manera rápida y por supuesto comiendo y diciendo estupideces mientras se reían.

Kaysa que estaba en el lugar vio a ambos acercarse y solo sonrío de manera divertida, con una ligera seña llamo a Kayla.

\- Y dices que no se gustan - dijo Kaysa divertida mientras el ruido de las risas de al lado ocultaba su conversacion

\- Por supuesto que no, solo es un amigo y hoy peleo bien no hay nada de raro en eso - dijo Kayla

\- Si claro lo que tu digas - dijo Kaysa

\- Mira quien lo dice, tu nunca eres expresiva así que no tienes como juzgarme - dijo Kayla

\- Oh eso crees - dijo Kaysa levantándose al ver que Dageron iba caminando por allí, sin previo aviso la princesa lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso de manera apasionada, Dageron estaba petrificado y Alduin solo se aguantaba la risa.

Kaysa se separo luego de un buen rato y miro a su hermana.

\- Ves, no es tan difícil - dijo Kaysa mientras iba hacia la fogata, dejando a Kayla con la boca abierta y al pelinegro sin saber que decir.

\- Recuerdame controlar mis palabras cuando hable con Kaysa - dijo la pelinegra a su compañero

 **(-)**

\- No pudo haber salido mejor – decía Kendra mientras se reía – La T-55 no solo hizo que Drago evolucionara, si no también levanto la parte que necesitaba de Kuso –

\- Opino que ya está a la altura – dijo Malygos

\- Quizás aun haya que moldearlo un poco más, pero nada de qué preocuparse – dijo Kendra

Sin previo aviso una de las consolas de comunicación comenzó a recibir una señal, Kendra encendió el artefacto.

\- Kislev, debería felicitarte por tu buen trabajo con la T-55 – dijo Kendra

\- Lo agradezco humildemente majestad, pero tenemos una situación uno de nuestros radares en el borde exterior logro identificar una nave vestal dirigiéndose hacia su posición – dijo Kislev

Kendra no parecía contenta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que lleguen? – pregunto Kendra

\- Bastante poco, estimo un margen de media rotación, incluso menos – dijo Kislev

\- Diles a Lin y a Ange que vengan de inmediato – dijo Kendra con una sonrisa maligna – Si los peleadores quieren tener una audiencia conmigo, con gusto los recibiré –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo número 20, los peleadores se acercan a toda velocidad, pero que encontraran al llegar al planeta, bueno eso dependerá de lo que quiera Kendra.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, debo agradecer a todos por el tremendo aguante al esperar mis alargados tiempos de actualización y por supuesto el tiempo que dedican a leer las incoherencias que escribo :v, pero hablando en serio muchísimas gracias, quería que este capítulo que en un inicio iba a ser el final, sea como el preludio de un nuevo arco, descuiden esto aún no acaba.**

 **Ahora las review…**

 **Ceres: Lo de la nariz no solo afecta a Dan si no a otra persona salvo que ella lo oculta muy bien y no es tan notorio, y se explicara en el próximo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar, pero ya casi nos acercamos al punto donde todo se chocara una cosa con la otra, lo del romance me estaba dando algo de tiempo ya que es algo que no estoy acostumbrado a escribirlo y quería que quedara lo mejor posible, ya habrá más en próximos capítulos, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Una vez más espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en cuanto pueda o cuando haya días de 28 horas.**


	21. ¿El Mal Menor?

**Ho…o…o…la estamos aquí una vez mas en un nuevo capitulo del fic, estamos en el 2052 y por supuesto evidentemente nuestro autor está muerto, pero no os preocupéis que aquí estoy como su…**

 **Y luego de esta estupidez mental que solo se me ocurre a mi, no estoy muerto, solo estaba de parranda de parranda y con 7 exámenes, bueno en que nos habíamos quedado, a si…**

 **CAPITULO 21: ¿EL MAL MENOR?**

La noche aun cubría el lugar en el que Kendra meditaba, aunque meditar eran palabras débiles considerando que el lugar era un desastre Kendra estaba furiosa ya que el reloj avanzaba muy rápido y por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

Tenía ante ella un gran predicamento, los peleadores se acercaban rápido y tenia dos opciones sobre la mesa que no necesariamente eran como ganar la batalla, si no como la desarrollaría, debía usar a Kuso o no, la monarca solo le daba vueltas a esa pregunta, ¿con cuál de las dos opciones ganaba más?, a pesar una de las monarcas más implacables que había tenido Onderon, Kendra se encontraba indecisa.

Si lo hacía pelear contra sus amigos podía correr el riesgo de que el castaño saliera de su control y eso le sería muy complicado para su situación.

Kendra que aún no se había movido en varios minutos comenzó a extrañarle a Malygos.

\- Majestad, ¿Algún problema? – pregunto el Dragón

\- Quizás Malygos, aún estoy pensando en ello – dijo Kendra con misterio - ¿Tu que harías Malygos? –

\- ¿Majestad? – pregunto confundido

\- ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar que harías con Kuso? –

\- Los bakugan tenemos una forma muy distinta de ver el mundo, a diferencia de ustedes algunos de nosotros vemos más allá, y algo dentro de Kuso y su bakugan ha cambiado, pero creo que no es prudente fiarnos de ese cambio – dijo Malygos

Kendra realizo un pequeño murmullo.

\- A pesar de todo pareces tener razón Malygos, creo que tendrá que enviar a Kuso de vuelta a Onderon – dijo Kendra

Una de las computadoras de la sala de mando comenzó a recibir una señal, Kendra se giró con molestia y esta solo aumento al ver que la señal provenía nada más y nada menos que de Epehestus.

\- Beryl – murmuro con enojo mientras encendía la enorme pantalla y el rostro de su rival – A que debo el honor –

\- Quería ser la primera en darte la enhorabuena por tu más reciente conquista – dijo Beryl – Y también quiero hablar de cierto asunto –

\- Te escucho – dijo Kendra con desconfianza

\- Los peleadores se acercan a tu ubicación Kendra – dijo Beryl

\- Me pregunto quién es el traidor que te pasa información – dijo Kendra – También me pregunto qué es lo que le hare cuando lo encuentre –

Beryl se rio con fuerza.

\- No te llame solo para eso Kendra, pero si para tratar un tema similar y es sobre los peleadores – dijo Beryl

La atención de Kendra se enfocó rápidamente en Beryl

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres Beryl? – pregunto Kendra

\- Ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que los peleadores empiecen a meter sus narices en esta galaxia – dijo Beryl

\- Creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Kendra

\- Por eso mismo quiero proponerte un acuerdo, y es combatir a los peleadores de manera conjunta – dijo Beryl

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – Dijo Kendra sin rodeos – No son una amenaza inmediata para ti, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

La sonrisa de Beryl desapareció.

\- Quiero al humano, un pequeño intercambio – dijo Beryl

\- Olvídalo – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Para qué lo necesitas Kendra?, tu misma me has dicho que los humanos son inútiles – dijo Beryl

\- Te podría hacer la misma pregunta Beryl, pero yo tengo mis razones – dijo Kendra – Si eso era todo, entonces ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar –

\- Un momento Kendra – dijo Beryl enojada – Aun no he dicho que no ayudare –

Kendra levanto una ceja.

\- Luego llegaremos a un acuerdo, pero si te ayudo, me permitirás capturar alguno de los peleadores – dijo Beryl

\- Por mi puedes llevártelos a todos, pero nada de trucos sucios Beryl – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Kendra por quien me tomas? – dijo Beryl con calma – Como sea, Artemisia quiere ayudarte con los peleadores, ¿No habrá problema, verdad? –

\- Ninguno –

\- Hablaremos luego – dijo Beryl

\- Cambio de planes, Kuso peleara – dijo Kendra

Malygos soltó una risa de satisfacción y el rostro de Kendra permaneció inexpresivo hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

\- Madre – dijo Aela – Lin y Ange ya llegaron junto con los refuerzos –

\- Perfecto, dile a todos que se preparen para un ataque inminente – dijo Kendra – También si ves a Kuso, dile que quiero hablar con el –

\- Así lo hare – dijo Aela

 **(-)**

Gran agitación era la que había en toda la ciudad, a primera hora los invasores se empezaron a movilizar, la mayoría ya estaba despierto, sea entrenando, revisando planes de batalla y preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba, aunque ninguno de ellos sabia a que se enfrentarían, aunque eso no les importaba mucho a la mayoría.

El ajetreo finalmente hizo que los pocos que aún seguían dormidos despertaran, entre esas personas estaba Kayla la seguía enojada por lo que había pasado con su hermana la noche anterior.

\- ¿Sabes algo de lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Kaysa

\- A mí ni me preguntes, me acabo de despertar – dijo Kayla

\- Eso no es sorpresa – dijo Lin detrás de ella

\- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto Kaysa al ver a Lin y a Ange

\- No se enteraron, los peleadores vienen hacia acá – dijo Lin

\- ¿Los peleadores?, hablas en serio – pregunto Kayla

\- Muy en serio – dijo Ange – Kislev los detecto –

\- Esto va a estar bueno – dijo Kayla

\- Y qué crees que pasara con el – dijo Kaysa haciendo un gesto con su cabeza señalando a Dan

\- No deben preocuparse por eso, Kuso también peleara o por lo menos eso es lo que se planea – dijo Aela sonriendo mientras sus hermanas la observaban confundidas

 **(-)**

\- Rápido, Rápido – murmuraba Runo con impaciencia

\- Si lo que dijeron ellas es cierto estaremos llegando en 10 minutos – dijo Keith mientras se ponía su mascara

\- En ese caso deberíamos prepararnos para aterrizar en el planeta – dijo Shun con calma – Debemos prepararnos para lo que se avecina –

\- Lo que yo me pregunto es, como sabemos que no es una trampa – dijo Marucho, Pueden estar esperándonos justo cuando aterricemos –

\- Es un riesgo que debemos tomar – dijo Runo

\- Marucho tiene razón, si es una trampa podría ser nuestro último viaje – dijo Alice – Seamos precavidos por lo menos, y aterricemos lejos de los lugares donde podrían estar –

\- Si hacemos eso podrían escapar – dijo Runo

\- Por mucho que no quiera dejarlos escapar hay que tomar precauciones, lo mejor será no llegar tan agresivamente si no sabemos a qué nos vamos a enfrentar, o si siquiera están aquí – dijo Shun con calma

 **(-)**

Dan se había despertado hacia muy poco y lo primero que había escuchado había sido que Kendra quería verlo y cuando eso pasaba normalmente significaban problemas, cuando entro a la habitación se encontró con la monarca.

\- Kuso pasa – dijo con una felicidad retorcida

\- ¿Quería verme? – dijo Dan

\- Si Kuso voy a decir esto sin rodeos, los peleadores vienen hacia acá –

Dan abrió los ojos con impresión, pero como se esperaba sus vagas esperanzas se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Pero recuerda que tu y yo tenemos un trato – dijo Kendra – Si te atreves a romperlo sabes lo que pasara, me andaré sin rodeos y los matare a todos en el acto, menos a ti –

\- ¿Es una amenaza, majestad? – dijo Dan retadoramente

\- Es una promesa Kuso, si vas a traicionarme hazlo ahora, para no tener que perder el tiempo – dijo Kendra

Dan titubeo

\- Tenemos un trato, ¿no? – dijo Dan resignado

\- Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta, si tus antiguos amigos son listos una derrota será suficiente como para que entiendan que no deben meterse en lo que no les concierne – dijo Kendra – Una cosa más Kuso, deberás usar el camuflaje que te entrego Kislev, el que usaste en el ataque a Vestal, ¿Entendido? –

\- Trasparente – dijo Dan

\- En ese caso ya no hay nada mas que hablar, retírate – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

\- En verdad crees que podamos pelear contra ellos Dan – dijo Drago

\- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos Drago?, tú mismo la has visto pelear – dijo Dan – Pero eso no significa que me quedare de brazos cruzados –

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – pregunto Drago

\- Tratare de darles algún tipo de señal, para que sepan que soy yo, o en su defecto que sepan que no es factible derrotarlos –

\- Que hacemos si no nos hacen caso – dijo Drago

\- En ese caso, me quedo sin ideas – dijo Dan - ¿Tu qué opinas? –

Drago se quedó pensativo.

\- Debemos intentarlo, pero no hay que perder la perspectiva, un mal movimiento podría terminar como un desastre –

\- No me gusta tener que abandonarlos, pero simplemente ahora no tenemos opción – dijo Dan resignado

\- Descuida Dan, con un poco de suerte todo saldrá bien – dijo Drago

Dan iba a decir algo, pero como había pasado ya varias veces su cabeza le dolió y su nariz sangro.

\- Creo que voy a tener que pedir ayuda respecto a esto, pero será después de la batalla –

 **(-)**

La nave de los peleadores salió del túnel dimensional en frente del planeta, conforme a lo que habían planeado aterrizaron en un claro del enorme desierto y cerca de lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento improvisado.

Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie, Alice, Keith, Mira, Ace, Mylene, Fabia, Rafe y Ren salieron de la nave mientras una de las personas dentro del campamento se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo un habitante del planeta, eran seres humanoides de piel verde, no parecían tener nariz y sus ojos eran rojos con iris gris.

\- Venimos de otra galaxia, estamos buscando a los Onderianos, ellos nos atacaron – dijo Keith mientras utilizaba un traductor en su muñeca

El hombre los miro con desconfianza.

\- Los Onderianos tomaron el planeta hace solo unas horas, somos lo que queda de la defensa de la capital, puedo activar algunas máquinas para ayudarlos, pero para nosotros la guerra está perdida – dijo una vez mas

\- ¿No van a tratar de recuperar su planeta? – dijo Runo

\- Ya no es nuestro planeta – dijo retirándose

\- Eso es tener la moral muy alta – dijo Julie

\- Por suerte nosotros somos lo suficientemente tercos como para no dejarnos intimidar – dijo Runo

 **(-)**

Kayla estaba sentada en el borde del agujero de un enorme edificio mientras observaba el claro frente a la ciudad con una especie de lente que amplificaba todo lo que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, estaba tan concentrada que no noto como alguien se acercaba lentamente detrás de ella o por lo menos así parecía.

\- Una vez más estas sangrando Kayla – dijo Dragoth viendo una pequeña gota de sangre

\- No es nada – dijo Kayla limpiándose la pequeña gota de sangre que caía por su nariz – Ya se pasara, por ahora concentrémonos en aguardar que los peleadores lleguen –

\- Así que al fin va a suceder – dijo Dragoth

\- No pensé que tuvieran las agallas como para querer una revancha – dijo Kayla – Debieron haberse quedado en la tierra lamiendo sus heridas –

\- Aria – grito Kayla enojada al darse cuenta que era la Ephestiana estaba detrás de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Vine a ayudarlos con su problema de terrestres – dijo Aria con malicia

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Aria

\- Mama – dijo simplemente – En realidad solo iba a venir Artemisia pero yo estaba aburrida –

Kayla suspiro con pesadez justo en el momento en que Kaysa llegaba.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunto Kaysa

\- No por ahora – dijo Kayla

 **(-)**

En otro extremo de la ciudad y haciendo la misma tarea, Dan, Dageron y Idriz observaban en lo alto de un edificio.

\- No te parece extraño – dijo Idriz

\- ¿Extraño en qué sentido? – pregunto Dageron

\- Extraños todo, los Ephestianos, los peleadores, todo parece muy repentino – dijo Idriz

\- Y eso en que sería extraño, sabíamos que los peleadores aparecerían tarde o temprano – dijo Dageron

\- Lo que yo me pregunto en verdad, es que me parece extraño que los peleadores lleguen y al mismo tiempo como por arte de magia aparezcan dos princesas Ephestianas – dijo Idriz

\- Debo decir que parece muy extraño si se explica de esta manera – dijo Dan – Me parecería extraño que la emperatriz quisiera decirle algo como esto a los ephestianos –

\- Ves el humano lo entiende – dijo Idriz

\- Creo que ustedes dos están tratando de buscar aire en el espacio – dijo Dageron

\- Por favor Dageron – dijo Idriz

\- En verdad no crees que aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué es un gato? – pregunto Alduin

\- Un animal peludo – dijo Drago

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto una vez mas

\- Es una expresión, o eso entiendo yo – dijo Drago – Significa que algo no anda bien –

\- Extraña manera de decirlo – dijo Alduin

\- Chicos veo algo – dijo Dan captando la atención de Dageron e Idriz

\- Pues es un ejército de androides – dijo Dageron observando decenas de robots acercándose – Y mira quienes están justo con ellos –

\- Que me parta un rayo – dijo Dan decaído

\- Los encontramos, lado sur, vienen acompañados de varios centenares de droides locales, por lo menos media hora antes de que lleguen – dijo Dageron por un comunicador

\- Empieza la función – dijo Idriz impaciente mientras frotaba sus manos

Dan suspiro con pesadez, esperaba de verdad que lo que planeaba saliera bien.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Kayla, Kaysa y por supuesto Aria, en un edificio justo al lado separado por una enorme calle de 8 carriles, se encontraban Aela, Ange, Lin, Lara y Artemisia.

Y por curioso que parezca en medio de la enorme calle, Kendra aguardaba a sus enemigos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia-

\- Dan, toma – dijo pasándole una especie de reloj de metal negro con un botón rojo

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Dan

\- Nuevo camuflaje, mucho más avanzado – dijo Kayla

El castaño se puso el reloj y como por arte de magia este se abrocho solo y el botón rojo se encendió, el castaño con nerviosismo toco el botón e instantáneamente su apariencia cambio.

\- Dijiste que él estaba muerto, no que eran la misma persona – dijo Aria

\- Ups, creo que se me paso – dijo Kayla y Aria rodo los ojos molesta

\- Ahora a esperar – dijo Kaysa

\- Igual me sigues pareciendo muy apuesto – dijo Aria acercándose mientras Dan solo se alejaba con nerviosismo.

 **(-)**

Kendra continuaba impasible en medio de la enorme calle, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los peleadores estuvieran frente a frente con la monarca la cual se le veía completamente impasible, Shun reconoció rápidamente el patrón en los ojos de la mujer, era una Onderiana dedujo rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Runo sin rodeos y de manera agresiva

Kendra sonrió con frialdad.

\- Eso no tendría por qué importarte niña insolente – dijo Kendra con frialdad y eso solo hizo que Runo se enojara más – Pero como llegaron frente a mi puerta con ganas de pelear, es justo que les diga quién soy, mi nombre es Kendra Irilethia y soy la Emperatriz del Imperio de Onderon –

\- Así que fuiste tú, fuiste tú la que nos atacó – dijo Shun

\- No directamente, pero fui la que lo ordeno – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Porque nos atacaste? – dijo Runo una vez mas

\- Más vale que aprietes esa lengua niña o voy a hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras – dijo Aela mientras descendía con Angron del edificio

\- Calma Aela – dijo Kendra – No tengo porque decirles la razón por la cual lo hice, pero les daré una oportunidad de que se larguen sin causar problemas, y prometo no volver a tocar su planeta –

\- Y dejar que sigas pisoteando a otros planetas como si fueras dueña de todo, ni lo pienses – dijo Shun

\- Ni siquiera sé porque les interesa tanto lo que haga, no es ni siquiera es su galaxia – dijo Kendra

\- Eso no importa, eres una tirana y sea quien sea, alguien debe pararte – dijo Ace

\- Debieron haber aceptado esta gentil propuesta de paz – dijo Kendra mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Del rascacielos cayeron los demás Onderianos, Kayla encima de Dragoth, Kaysa encima de Jador, Ange sobre Hornet, Lin sobre Driade, Idriz sobre Roktar, Dageron sobre Alduin, Dan utilizando el camuflaje sobre el lomo de Drago que igualmente estaba con una apariencia muy diferente, Lara llego solo unos segundos después al igual que Artemisia y Aria, las cosas no se veían bien para los peleadores, pero ellos no dudarían.

Tigrera, Skyress, Preyas, Gorem, Hydranoid, Helios, Percival, Wilda, Aranaut, Elico, Linehalt y Wolfurio, se prepararon para pelear contra los Onderianos, Kendra solo los observo algo interesada, pero su rostro se llenó de decepción al ver que sus oponentes solo alcanzaban los 1200 G.

\- Que patético, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan surge, Malygos Aquos/Darkus –

Malygos apareció imponente en un tornado de agua y fuego negro, cuando su forma finalmente emergió del tornado, muchos no pudieron ocultar su temor al enorme dragón.

Malygos 15000 Gs

\- Tiene dos atributos – dijo Julie sorprendida

\- No sabía que eso fuera siquiera posible – dijo Marucho

\- Quizás para un bakugan débil no, pero para alguien digno del poder cualquier cosa es posible – se burló Malygos

\- Última advertencia peleadores – dijo Kendra

\- No vamos a retroceder – dijeron con decisión

La respuesta de los Onderianos no se hizo esperar y la batalla comenzó con violencia y en un principio todos se atacaban entre todos en una revoltura de ataques y golpes que solo ocasionaron confusión entre la mayoría.

El primero en separarse fue Roktar que lanzo a Wilda hacia la explanada iniciando una batalla de Bakugans Sub-Terra, el Kroth-Gar y Wolfurio hicieron lo mismo solo que estos no utilizaban poderes sino sus armas, Alduin tampoco tardo en atacar y Elico fue el que recibió el ataque, el bakugan Aquos rodo por el suelo y atravesó varios edificios antes de que fuera obligado a adentrarse en la ciudad por el dragón negro.

Artemisia tampoco decidió perder el tiempo y sin titubearlo Escila ataco, su primer objetivo fue Skyress pero Hydranoid se interpuso y una batalla Darkus comenzó sin demora, Brigit comenzó una feroz batalla contra Aranaut elevándolo en el aire y lanzándolo hacia los tejados de uno de los rascacielos, Aranaut cae de pie y contraataca sin demora, pero Brigit mantiene la delantera en todo momento.

Las siguientes en atacar son Lin y Ange que atacan a Julie y a Marucho comenzando una batalla doble sumamente devastadora.

Linehalt tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a pelear con Jador, pese a que el Bakugan de Kaysa no tiene la habilidad de volar, esto lo quita que sea increíblemente ágil y pueda saltar de manera increíble.

Runo fue la que comenzó su batalla de la manera más agresiva, trato de atacar a Dan pero antes de llegar, Dragoth salió de la nada y detuvo a Tigrera en su ataque, Runo y Kayla se miraron fijamente y Runo apretó los diente.

\- Eras tú, tú fuiste la que me quería sepultar con un edificio – dijo Runo

\- Espero que ahora no seas un saco de boxeo – dijo Kayla mientras Dragoth se lanzó al ataque

Kendra miro a Dan.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Kendra

Dan suspiro mentalmente.

\- Ya que – dijo Dan y Drago se lanzó al ataque contra Skyress el cual se elevó y comenzó a responder a los ataques mientras ambos desaparecían entre las nubes.

En el campo solo quedaban Kendra y Aela del lado de los Onderianos y Ace y Spectra del lado de los peleadores.

Precival fue rodeado por una cadena de manera repentina debido a un poder que había lanzado Aela, Angron sin perder ni un segundo lanzo a Precival lejos y luego emprendió el vuelo para perseguirlo.

\- Supongo que tú eres Helios – dijo Malygos con burla

Helios gruño en respuesta.

\- Supongo que podrás darme una batalla interesante – dijo Malygos

\- Va a ser interesante, porque planeo derrotarte – contraataco Helios

\- Ven y demuéstralo – dijo Malygos

\- Poder Activado: Ataque Raknarok –

\- Poder Activado: Marea Oscura – dijo Kendra

Antes que siquiera Helios pudiera siquiera generar su ataque una enorme ola de agua de color morado lo golpeo con violencia y lo arrastro por el suelo con suma facilidad.

 **(-)**

Angron sujeto a Percival con una de sus manos y lo lanzo como si fuera muñeco de trapo contra una gruesa pared de acero.

\- Que decepción – dijo Angron mientras le asestaba un fuerte puñetazo contra el bakugan Darkus

Percival se recuperó del golpe con rapidez y trato de contratacar pero Angron lo detuvo con facilidad y solo dejo salir una gélida risa.

\- Te espera un trágico final para ti y para el resto de tu raza de incompetentes – dijo Aela mientras se acercaba a Ace – Fueron muy estúpidos al querer venir aquí, y me asegurare de que paguen las consecuencias, ¡Angron!, acaba con esto –

\- Con gusto – dijo el enorme bakugan mientras tronaba sus dedos y avanzaba hacia los peleadores Darkus

 **(-)**

Al igual que Ace, salvo que sin recibir la paliza excesivamente brutal que Angron acostumbraba propinar, a Runo tampoco le iba nada bien…

\- Poder Activado: Colmillo de Cristal – dijo Runo

Kayla lanzo un bufido de aburrición mientras un pequeño mechón de pelo se movía aun lado.

\- Ni siquiera parece que lo estés intentando – dijo Kayla – Manto de Cráneos -

De la nada salieron cientos de cráneos morados, de todo tipo, que rodearon al dragón y detuvieron en seco el ataque de Tigrera, haciendo que las garras de Tigrera se quedaran enterradas entre las montañas de cráneos impidiendo que pudiera responder al siguiente ataque de Dragoth el cual no demoro en llegar en forma de un relámpago morado.

Tigrera se logró liberar pero el impacto del relámpago hizo que terminara arrodillándose en el suelo.

Tigrera gruño con frustración mientras Kayla solo parecía regodearse.

\- No lo pareces llevar muy bien humana – dijo Dragoth

\- Créeme hare que te tragues tus palabras – dijo Runo

\- Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso en mi vida – dijo Kayla divertida mientras Dragoth seguía peleando.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué lo asesinaron? – dijo la Peliazul enojada

Kayla levanto una ceja confundida, pero luego recordó cuando desenterraron el cadáver falso en la tierra, la princesa Onderiana dejo ver una sonrisa.

\- Ah te refieres a Kuso – dijo Kayla – Una muerte muy penosa, completamente alejado de todo y sin que nadie lo supiera –

\- Eso aún no responde a la pregunta – dijo Runo

La conversación de detuvo por unos minutos ya que Dragoth se elevó para lanzar fuego morado sobre Tigrera.

\- Lo que tú quieres saber es que te diga que fuimos nosotros - dijo Kayla sonriendo divertía – Supongo que para tener a alguien a quien culpar –

\- No hables de lo que no comprendes – grito Runo

Tigrera desenfundo sus garras ataco con rapidez, pero para Dragoth esto no represento un problema ya que detuvo una de las garras con sus mandíbulas y luego lanzo al Bakugan.

\- Y solo con eso puedo deducir que alguno ustedes se siente culpable por su muerte – dijo Kayla mientras Runo solo se enojaba más – Y por tu reacción, tú eres una de esos –

Runo pareció explotar, ya que comenzó a activar habilidades sin ningún tipo de orden o estrategia, Kayla solo se reía en respuesta.

\- Poder Activado: Destructor Raegar – dijo Kayla

Con un solo y contundente ataque, Tigrera rodo por el suelo varias veces antes que finalmente regreso a su forma de esfera.

\- La ira es un arma poderosa humana, pero solo cuando sabes utilizarla – dijo Kayla – Naturalmente los humanos no son muy dados a utilizarlo debidamente, escucha mi consejo humana, no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman –

\- Aun no respondiste a la pregunta – dijo Runo enojada

\- ¿Cuál pregunta? – dijo Kayla mientras Dragoth alzaba vuelo

 **(-)**

Por encima de las nubes, Shun y Skyress peleaban contra Drago y Dan, los peleadores pyrus solo parecían querer defenderse y ninguno de los dos había lanzado una sola habilidad, Shun en cambio no era el mismo caso siempre estaba a la ofensiva, pero como siempre utilizando su estilo metódico y serio, se nota que estaba enojado pero no dejaba que eso se convirtiera en un obstáculo.

\- Poder Activado: Tormenta Stinger –

A pesar de que el ataque parecía poderoso e intimidante, pero Drago lo evadió fácilmente, lo siguiente que supieron es que Skyress se lanzó al ataque como si fuera una flecha.

\- Drago debes despertar – dijo Skyress – No dejes que te controlen –

Drago miro a Dan y este le devolvió la mirada, mientras el forcejeo aún continuaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Skyress, ambos miraron hacia debajo de las nubes y vieron al lugar donde Helios trataba de pelear con Malygos, y aun con la increíble distancia, Dan pudo sentir la mirada de Kendra sobre él.

Dan continuo observando hacia abajo hasta que una nube cubrió su vista, si quería intentarlo era ahora.

Una vez más Skyress volvió a atacar y ambos bakugan chocaron.

\- Shun – comenzó a decir con cierto temblor, ¿Le creería? – Shun, soy yo amigo, Soy Dan –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Shun

\- Somos nosotros Shun, nos capturaron los Onderianos nos capturaron hace dos meses – dijo Dan

\- Dice la verdad Shun – dijo Drago

Shun los observo con escepticismo.

\- Eso es un truco muy sucio – dijo Shun – Lo asesinas y ahora tratas de hacerte pasar por el –

\- Shun te juro que soy yo – dijo Dan – Te lo voy a probar –

Dan volvió a presionar el botón rojo, que se suponía desactivaría el camuflaje, pero por alguna razón la jugada no le funciono, seguía teniéndolo activado.

\- Bueno, esto es malo – dijo mientras presionaba el botón con más rapidez

Shun endureció su mirada de seriedad.

\- Poder Activado: Twin Blade – dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Pulso de Magma – dijo Dan

Como su nombre lo indicaba el cuerpo de Drago se recubrió de lava, a Drago esto no pareció hacerle daño, sin embargo el ataque de Skyress fue detenido en seco.

\- Shun de verdad somos nosotros, te lo juro – dijo Dan

Shun guardo silencio.

\- No sé qué pensar respecto a ti, pero solo sé que estas mintiendo – dijo Shun con calma – Yo vi… a mi mejor amigo sin vida en una playa, aun no sabía quién podría haberlo matado, pero después de verte a ti con Drago, es más que obvio que fuiste tú –

Dan y Drago permanecían calmados pero por alguna razón, como cuando había pasado con los Robots su sangre hervía.

\- Voy a traer a Drago de vuelta – dijo Shun decidido

\- Creo que habla muy enserio Dan – dijo Drago

Dan suspiro.

\- Ya intentaste el pacifismo Kuso, ahora empieza a pelear – dijo Kendra por un comunicador hacia su oído – No he visto que lances un solo ataque, comienza a pelear, o yo acabare con esto –

\- No tengo opción – suspiro Dan – Poder Activado: Impacto Volcánico –

Un ataque de fuego salió de la boca de Drago, el ataque silbaba por el aire y parecía como una lanza de fuego.

Si bien Skyress esquivo el ataque, las mera energía y calor que generaba por si solo era suficiente para que Skyress perdiera parte de su equilibrio.

\- Un momento – pensó Dan antes de lanzar el siguiente ataque – ¿Skyress?, el compañero de Shun era Jaakor, Shun me había dicho que Skyress se había ido luego de lo que paso contra los Vexos –

Un dolo de cabeza completamente insoportable apareció como por arte de magia, Dan comenzó a perder el equilibrio e imágenes que parecían no tener sentido se proyectaban en su mente.

Dan se llevó las manos a la cabeza y una vez más sangro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Drago

\- Creo que no – dijo antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío

Drago abrió los ojos con terror y sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó en picado para atrapar a su compañero, ni Shun ni Skyress tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

La visión de Dan se hacía borrosa, pero el dolor desaparecía poco a poco, no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que estaba cayendo a una velocidad cada vez mayor hacia el suelo sin nada que lo detuviera, lograba ver a Drago borroso que se acercaba para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Pero Kayla que estaba sobre Dragoth logro atajar al castaño antes de que el impacto contra el suelo lo mandara al olvido, pero esto solo hizo que la princesa casi perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Kayla

\- Bastante – dijo Dan algo nervioso – Eh, ¿me puedo bajar? –

Kayla entro en razón y se dio cuenta que aún estaba cargando a Dan luego de haberlo salvado, ambos no podían estar más rojos solo por el nerviosismo que sentían, una vez salió de su estupor Kayla lo soltó.

\- ¿Dan, que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Drago

\- A decir verdad Drago, no tengo la más mínima idea – suspiro mientras su nariz aun sangraba – De mal en peor cada día, gracias por atraparme –

\- No hay de que – dijo Kayla igual de nerviosa

\- Te pasa algo Kayla – dijo Dragoth

Kayla no respondió de inmediato solo giro la cabeza como si en su interior tratara de evitar la pregunta.

\- No nada – dijo Kayla

Dragoth rio en respuesta.

\- Claaaro – dijo el Dragoth – Pero fuera de eso, miren quien viene por más –

Skyress bajaba en picado a una velocidad increíble mientras sus alas emitían una energía verde que poco a poco se fue esparciendo por todo su cuerpo.

El ataque iba dirigido a Kayla pero como si fuera por instinto, Dan actuó sin demora.

\- Poder Activado: Ceniza –

Una densa capa de cenizas que aun parecían tener vestigios de llamas dentro de ellas anuló por completo el Skyress, pero a pesar de esto Skyress volvió a chocar con Drago.

\- Drago debes despertar, él no es tu compañero – dijo Skyress

Drago se abstuvo de responder y más cuando tenía a Kayla y a Dragoth tan cerca como para escuchar cualquier cosa que dijeran.

Sin previo aviso cadenas de fuego rodearon a Skyress y la lanzaron lejos haciendo que chocara contra un par de pilares de roca antes de volver a su forma de esfera, dejando a Shun justo a los pies de Kendra y Malygos

\- Fue muy fácil – dijo Aela

\- Ahora te queda claro peleador, tú y tu patética banda de justicieros jamás podrán vencernos – dijo Kendra – Esta será la última advertencia, vuelvan a poner uno de sus sucios pies en ¡mi! Imperio y la muerte será un dulce regalo comparado a lo que les hare –

Aria y Artemisia no tardaron en llegar mientras Shun se levantaba.

\- Supongo que vienen por el acuerdo – dijo Kendra

\- No tendrá problema con ello, ¿Verdad majestad? – dijo Aria

Kendra se rio levemente – Ninguno, adelante –

Aria miro a Shun – Vienes con nosotras humano – ordeno Aria

Shun recogió a Skyress y conservo su tranquilidad en todo momento, se limpió el polvo y justo cuando Aria estaba justo frente a él, el ninja dio un enorme salto y escalo el peñasco en cuestión de segundos.

\- Uhh – dijo Aria desconcertada

La nave de Spectra apareció de la nada y tele transporto a Shun, y tal cual como llego la nave se retiró dejando a Aria completamente petrificada.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – se preguntó Aria

\- Te demoraste demasiado – dijo Artemisia con aburrimiento

 **(-)**

\- Les doy 15 días para que regresen – dijo Idriz mientras entraban en la ciudad mientras anochecía.

\- Yo les doy 10 días – dijo Lara

\- Que les parece en 7 días – Dageron

\- Bueno creo que esto merece una apuesta, 7 krows cada uno el ganador se lleva todo – dijo Idriz

\- Digo 7 días – dijo Lara mientras más apostadores se unían ala

\- Tienes unos amigos muy extraños Kuso, es hora de ver si tienen el sentido común para no querer volver – dijo Kendra pasando a un lado del castaño – Pudiste haber peleado mejor Dan, pero de todas formas, buen trabajo –

Kendra se reunió en el edificio central de la ciudad y se reunió con sus hijas.

\- Las felicito a todas, fue una victoria como la mayoría de las veces, tanto para tomar el control del planeta como para vencer a los peleadores – dijo Kendra

\- Gracias madre – dijeron todas

\- Por ahora me quedare aquí para supervisar la nueva adquisición de nuestro imperio – dijo Kendra - Kayla, tú y Kaysa vuelven a Onderon con Dan, Dageron y Lara –

\- Bien – dijo Kayla algo aburrida

\- Si tú también quieres irte no te detendré Aela – dijo Kendra

\- Me quedare – dijo Aela – Soy más de ayuda aquí que en Onderon –

Kendra sonrió en respuesta – También, díganle a Idriz que partirá de inmediato, que espié a los peleadores, veamos qué tan insensatos son los amigos de Dan Kuso -

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Perdón de verdad, esto debería haber estado terminado hace mucho rato, pero tuve que dejar de escribir por problemas de salud y problemas con los finales de la universidad, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor por lo que espero volver al ritmo normal… espero.**

 **DragoViking: Y vienen cosas peores auguran los sabios, pero los sabios son inteligentes y no dicen spoilers, respecto a Drago, siempre me ha parecido que se hubiera visto mejor como un Dragon un poco más tradicional y no tan humanoide, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Ra Bestial: Gracias de verdad, me alaga mucho que te haya gustado, el lado oscuro saldrá poco a poco, este es solo el primer paso, después de todo todos tienen su parte oscura, y ahí esta Kendra para darle el empujoncito que necesita, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Haku: Yo soy el que me he retrasado de verdad esta vez, disculpas de antemano y espero que te haya gusta.**

 **Red Ryu: Gracias, espero que te esté gustando.**

 **Y así dejamos por hoy, espero no retrasarme tanto para el siguiente, nos leemos luego.**


	22. ¿Tenemos un Plan?

**Hola… bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, por fin de El poder de las sombras, en el último capitulo los peleadores recibieron una amarga derrota frente al Imperio de Onderon, obligando a los peleadores a retirarse, ¿ahora que pasara?...**

 **CAPITULO 22: ¿TENEMOS UN PLAN?**

Estaba tan cansado por los tres días de batalla continuos que simplemente no pudo mantenerse despierto en el tiempo que duro el viaje de vuelta a Onderon, si la nave se movía como el demonio y si los asientos no eran lo más cómodo del mundo, pero la fatiga pudo con el castaño sin dudarlo.

A pesar de los miles de años luz que separaban ese paramo desértico con Onderon, el viaje era increíblemente rápido para la nave con forma de punta de flecha onderiana y pintada de un color anaranjado para camuflarse con el ambiente, parecía todo sacado de la más alocada película, pero allí estaba el viviéndolo en carne propia.

Lo que finalmente lo saco de su letargo fue el tremendo freno que hizo la nave al aterrizar, las compuertas se abrieron, la primera en bajar fue Kaysa la cual se estiro, luego bajaron Kayla, Dageron, luego Dan y por ultimo Lara.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a cubrir el planeta poco a poco mientras el silencio se apoderaba del pequeño hangar mientras los motores de la nave se apagaban.

Dageron bufo con algo de cansancio.

\- Creo que necesito ir a comer algo que no sepa a cemento –

Dan parecía tener intenciones de buscar a Liska pero alguien se hizo presente en la sala y ese alguien era Kislev.

\- Princesa Kayla, Kuso – comenzó a decir – Necesito hablar con ustedes –

Kayla miro a Kislev con desconfianza y Dan parecía un poco indiferente.

 **(-)**

El laboratorio de Kislev podría llegar a impresionar internamente a cualquier persona que lo viera por primera vez.

\- La emperatriz me ha dicho que ambos han tenido ciertos sucesos – dijo mientras pasaba un extraño aparato que parecía analizarlos.

\- Bueno, a mí me a sangrado la nariz – dijo Dan

\- A mí en algunas ocasiones, pero solo ha pasado dos veces y ha sido solo una pequeña gota – dijo Kayla

\- Interesante – dijo Kislev mientras comenzaba a ignorarlos al parecer luego de que se dirigiera hacia una enorme máquina.

Kislev comenzó a trabajar en ella y tanto Dan como Kayla parecían más confundidos que otra cosa, en especial por el secretismo con que a Kislev parecía trabajar en su máquina.

Pasaron varios minutos y Kislev seguía sin decir nada.

\- ¿Nos vas a decir que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Kayla

\- Denme un momento – dijo Kislev una vez mas

Y no fue un momento precisamente, casi una hora había pasado desde eso y Kislev aun trabajaba mientras parecía como metida en otro mundo.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes dormir aún más – dijo Kayla viendo como Dan parecía tratar de dormirse un ve mas

\- Solo es el cansancio – dijo Dan

\- ¿Te cansaste por una pequeña batalla? – dijo Kayla

\- Tan pequeña no fue, además dormir sobre roca solida no ayuda mucho –

\- Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado a dar batalla – dijo Kayla

\- No es tan fácil como crees Kayla – dijo Dan – Por lo menos para mí –

El silencio entre ambos volvió a imponerse a pesar que Kislev seguía trabajando.

\- Por cierto, la humana con la que pelee estaba bastante irritada, en especial luego de mencionar tu nombre – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto el castaño tensándose

\- No lo sé, estoy aburrida y esto puede ser interesante – dijo Kayla

\- Ella y yo – comenzó haciendo una pausa – Tuvimos por así decirlo una historia –

Kayla pareció ganar más interés en el tema en lugar de perderlo por el mismo.

\- Pero las cosas terminaron muy mal si soy sincero – dijo Dan – Pudieron haber sido peor ahora que lo pienso –

La conversación pudo haber continuado de no ser porque Kislev lanzo un grito al aire.

\- Lo tengo – grito

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kayla

\- Ya tengo la respuesta a esos extraños sucesos – dijo Kislev – Y por lo que parece, no me prestaron atención cuando les dije que no debían tocar nada cuando viajaron al pasado –

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Kayla

\- Porque el hecho de que les sangre la nariz es un síntoma de un cambio – dijo Kislev – Específicamente un cambio en sus recuerdos –

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el viaje al pasado con esto? – pregunto Kayla

\- Significa que al generar un choque en la línea temporal su cerebro esta por así decirlo confundido – dijo Kislev – Ahora tienen dos o más recuerdos ocupando un mismo sitio sin que se den cuenta –

 **(-)**

\- Lo que yo me pregunto es, como no pudieron capturar uno solo de ellos – dijo Beryl con severidad – Kendra gano la batalla y ni uno solo –

\- Se escaparon con demasiada rapidez – dijo Artemisia – Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya se habían ido todos –

Beryl lanzo un ligero bufido de molestia.

\- Que poco respeto por el victorioso tienen esos humanos – dijo Beryl

\- A propósito de todo esto, para que necesitamos a uno de esos humanos, quiero decir son poderosos pero al mismo tiempo si Kendra ya los derroto una vez, no harían gran diferencia – dijo Hikari

\- Hasta cierto punto llevas la razón querida, hasta cierto punto – dijo Beryl – Los humanos son débiles, sin embargo como reina debo asegurarme de cubrir cada posible punto en el cual Kendra me pueda adelantar –

\- Y este es uno de ellos – dijo Sheila

\- Exacto – dijo Beryl – Siempre hay un agujero por pequeño que sea que debemos cubrir, antes de que podamos obtener la revancha –

\- ¿Y cómo nos podría ayudar el hecho de tener a uno de esos humanos de nuestro lado? – pregunto Artemisia

Beryl se paró de su trono y se acercó a su hija.

\- Los humanos tienen muchas debilidades querida – dijo Beryl – Pueden dejarse llevar por sus emociones muy fácil y es por eso que necesito aunque sea a uno de ellos –

\- ¿Porque si siembras solo un poco de duda podrás obtener una ventaja verdad? – dijo Aria muy emocionada

\- Exacto Aria – dijo Beryl

\- Pero que pasara ahora que ni Aria ni Artemisia pudieron capturar a alguno de ellos – dijo Hikari

\- Siempre podemos ejecutar métodos un poco más directos, después de todos para este tipo de situaciones siempre hay un plan B – dijo Beryl haciendo una pequeña pausa dejando a sus hijas expectantes – Preparen la nave principal, haremos un pequeño viaje de negocios –

 **(-)**

\- Una vez más – dijo Dan aun confundido y no era para poco – Barájamela más despacio, yo sigo sin entender –

\- Si te soy sincera yo estoy igual – dijo Kayla masajeando sus cienes con dos de sus dedos –

\- A lo que me refiero con esto no implica que hayan cambiado algo – dijo Kislev un poco ya cansada por haber explicado el mismo tema ya varias veces – Su cerebro se encuentra confundido y esto hace que se sobrecargue y en consecuencia genere el sangrado, los mareos, las pérdidas de equilibrio y demás –

\- Esto es algo difícil de procesar – dijo Dan

\- ¿Cómo lo detenemos? – pregunto Kayla

\- Con el tiempo se detendrá o una solución más directa seria que encontraran la fuente si es que la hay, pero esa parte solo dependerá de ustedes – dijo Kislev

\- Ahora es cuando prefiero no haber sabido de que se trataba – dijo Dan

\- No puedes usar alguno de tus inventos locos y acabar con esto de una vez – dijo Kayla

\- El cerebro no es cualquier órgano con el que jugueteas un poco y desapareces todo, es complejo – dijo Kislev – Un paso en falso y se acabó todo –

\- Y la pregunta que importa para este punto es, ¿Qué nos puede pasar? – dijo Kayla

\- Como yo les dije eso dependerá de ustedes, no de mí – dijo Kislev – Según mis cálculos tienen un 99.9 % de posibilidades de que sus cerebros salgan ilesos de esta –

\- ¿Y el otro 0.01%? – pregunto Kayla

\- Sus cerebros se licuan y bueno no tengo que decir más – dijo Kislev

\- Halagador panorama – dijo Dan

Kislev siguió respondiendo preguntas de ese tipo con algo de molestia, hasta que para suerte de la científica tanto Dan como Kayla parecían comenzar a digerir la situación por muy confusa que siguiera siendo.

Dan y unos segundos después Kayla salieron del laboratorio un poco más calmados.

\- Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece – dijo Dragoth

\- Voy necesitar un buen rato para digerir esto – dijo Kayla con molestia – Nos vemos luego Dan –

Kayla se fue junto con Dragoth, y Drago se posó sobre el hombro de Dan.

\- Pareces muy calmado considerando lo que te acaban de contar – dijo Drago

\- Luego de lo que paso con Magmel creo que este tipo de cosas son rutinarias – dijo Dan

\- No lo digas de esa forma Dan, esto puede ser más grave de lo que parece – dijo Drago

\- Lo sé, pero creo que hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores – dijo Dan

Drago y Dan intercambiaron miradas.

\- Puede ser – dijo Drago algo agotado

\- ¿Te sientes bien Drago? –

\- Si, pero creo que la evolución fue demasiado repentina para mi gusto – dijo Drago

\- Surgió de la nada – volvió a decir algo consternado – Fue como si un rio se hubiera desbordado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bien evolucionar otra vez –

\- Y llego en el momento adecuado – dijo Dan

\- Puede ser, estábamos en ese momentos saturados – dijo Drago

El silencio que siguió fue algo incómodo, y es porque tanto Dan como Drago no tenían ganas de hablar sobre su pequeño encuentro con los peleadores, mas considerando la promesa de Shun de hacer pagar al responsable por la muerte de su amigo.

 **(-)**

Aun a pesar de la derrota que acababan de sufrir ante los Onderianos, los peleadores no parecían perder la perspectiva, si habían perdido, pero habían aprendido en el proceso y no cometerían los mismos errores.

\- En resumen de todo, las cosas no se ven bien – dijo Mylene

\- Puede que hasta cierto punto eso sea cierto, pero a pesar de que son poderosos, son muy confiados al menos la mayoría de ellos –

\- Podríamos lograr ganarles si hacemos que se separen – dijo Shun – Y atacarlos en grupos –

\- Eso puede funcionar hasta cierto punto – dijo Ace que en esos momentos era el que estaba más herido – Pero dudo que eso funcione contra ese Bakugan Pyrus llamado Angron, o con ese bakugan que tiene dos atributos –

\- Tiene sentido, podríamos evitar las batallas en las cuales ese bakugan esté involucrado – dijo Marucho

\- Sin embrago – pareció interrumpir Shun – Si no lo enfrentamos, probablemente nunca sabremos como vencerlo –

\- Podríamos hacer enfrentamientos rápidos y luego escapar – dijo Keith – Juntaríamos datos y evaluaríamos posibles debilidades, pero esa cosa era demasiado poderosa –

\- Nunca había visto un Bakugan tan poderoso en mi vida – dijo Helios – Creo que solo hay uno que de verdad tiene posibilidad de derrotarlo –

\- Drago – dijo Shun

\- Solo Drago tiene la fuerza para derrotarlo – dijo Skyress – Tenemos que encontrar la forma de traerlo de vuelta –

\- Quizás un reto – sugirió Helios

\- ¿Un reto? – dijo la mayoría

\- Rotislav nos había dicho que hasta cierto punto los Onderianos son una raza guerrera, quizás un reto de uno contra uno, haga que el Onderiano que tiene a Drago salga del planeta – dijo Helios

\- No se oye como una mala idea – dijo Runo

 **(-)**

Seis figuras se encontraban reunidas alrededor de un orbe mientras parecían deliberar.

\- Ya se están reorganizando – dijo Exedra el guerrero legendario Darkus – Pero aun así no creo que estén preparados para cuando la verdad sea revelada –

\- Nadie está preparado para una noticia de ese tipo – dijo Frosch sabiamente

\- Aun así considero que deberíamos darles nuestra ayuda – dijo Oberus

El silencio se hizo presente sin demora.

\- Luego de confiarle las energías de atributo hemos perdido nuestra forma física – dijo Clayf – Ayudarlos en el momento erróneo podría ser catastrófico –

\- No podemos simplemente abandonarlos a su suerte – dijo Oberus

\- Las palabras de Clayf son duras pero están cargadas de verdad – dijo Exedra

\- ¿Apollonir, tu qué opinas? – dijo Lars Lion

\- Nosotros hemos confiado en la habilidad de los peleadores durante mucho tiempo y ahora debe ser la excepción – dijo Apollonir

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sucederá con el humano Dan Kuso cuando los peleadores sepan la verdad? – dijo Frosch

 **(-)**

El ruido en un enorme edificio que se encontraba justo frente al palacio era notorio incluso si te encontrabas a mucha distancia del lugar, simplemente era imposible ignorar esa estructura curva.

Dentro una enorme masa de Onderianos que de una u otra forma habían estado en batallas o trabajaban en el palacio pasaba el rato y más mientras ahora Kendra se encontraba ocupada fuera del planeta.

La charla era como cabría esperar era lo más despreocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dritz? – dijo Dageron

\- Hay algo raro en todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora – dijo Idriz

\- Por todos los dioses Dritz – dijo Dageron algo molesto - ¿Sigues con eso? –

\- Si Dageron sigo con esto – dijo Idriz – Hay algo que huele mal –

\- ¿Y tú crees que si eso fuera verdad la emperatriz no se habría dado cuenta ya? – dijo Dageron

Idriz no respondió de inmediato ante.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no lo sabe? – dijo Idriz

Dageron levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación.

\- ¿Ya te han dicho algo sobre eso? –

\- No aun – dijo Idriz – Pero estoy segura de que encontrare algo o su majestad lo hará –

Idriz termino de comer.

\- ¿Dime algo Dageron, porque elegiste Onderon sobre Ephestus? –

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de antes? –

\- Nada solo curiosidad, quiero decir tu padre es un Ephestiano y tu madre una Onderiana – dijo Idriz

Dageron sudo un poco y miro a su amiga con algo de sospecha.

\- Porque era la mejor opción – dijo simplemente y se marcho

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Roktar a Alduin

\- Hablar de su familia lo pone de mal humor, es un poco exagerado en ocasiones – dijo Alduin

 **(-)**

\- ¿Creo Drago que ya no tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer? – dijo Dan con algo de frustración – Trate de avisarles y no me escucharon, y peor aún no creo que podamos repetirlo –

\- Lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora me pone intranquilo – dijo Drago

\- A mi también Drago – dijo Dan para después restregarse la cara con sus manos – Demonios, cuando acepte entrar en todo esto fue para mantener a todos a salvo, ahora están en un peligro mayor que antes –

\- No teníamos idea alguna de que algo como esto podría pasar – dijo Drago – Pero lo importante ahora es asegurarnos que nuestro siguiente movimiento no nos cueste todo –

\- Tienes razón Drago, pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora, es primera vez en mi vida que estoy hecho polvo – dijo Dan

\- No eres el único Dan – dijo Drago

\- Pero hay algo que debo hacer antes – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo alguien desde atrás

Dan y Drago se giraron casi al instante, Dan se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, Liska tenía un brazo roto y unas partes de su piel vendadas, su rostro aun con algo de la ceniza producto del disparo del cañón, pero actuaba tranquila.

Dan casi que por inercia se adelantó y la abrazo, Liska un poco adolorida acepto el gesto.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida – dijo Dan

\- Eh, para que estamos los amigos – dijo Liska – Aunque que el cañón me diera no era parte del plan –

\- Debí haber estado más atento a lo que pasaba – dijo Dan

\- Bah no pasa nada, tú me ayudaste a salir de ese planeta – dijo Liska

\- ¿Cuándo despertaron? – pregunto Drago

\- Hace poco, la magia de las curas Onderianas – dijo Liska – Bueno muero de hambre voy por algo de comer –

Liska se alejó mientras Dan se quedaba de pie en medio del pasillo, su lanzador comenzó a emitir sonidos rompiendo el silencio, Dan presiono un par de botones torpemente antes de finalmente dar con el adecuado para contestar.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Humano, te corresponde el turno nocturno hoy –

\- ¿Qué?, acabo de llegar, necesito un descanso – se quejo

\- Eso no importa, preséntate en el puesto 4 – dijeron antes de colgar

\- Creo que los Onderianos no son precisamente famosos por su amabilidad –

 **(-)**

\- Listo ya envié el mensaje a los Vexos en el borde de la Galaxia – dijo Marucho – Si todo sale bien ellos podrán mandar el mensaje más halla de nuestra galaxia –

\- Ahora solo resta esperar – dijo Shun

\- Y también decidir quién peleara con el – dijo Keith

\- Yo, lo enfrentare – dijo Shun seriamente

La mayoría se miró entre si algunos no muy seguros de esa decisión, sabían que Shun podría vencerlo pero tenían sus dudas.

No hubo tiempo ni siquiera de entablar más conversación, cuando las alarmas sonaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –

 **(-)**

\- Valla basurero – dijo Hikari mientras se paseaba por las calles mientras los esqueléticos edificios de Ciudad Bakugan la rodeaban, llevaba un vestido naranja que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas botas de color marrón y una chaqueta medio puesta.

\- Kendra le gusto golpear fuerte este lugar – dijo Leyda mientras el sol se reflejaba en sus gafas oscuras, las vestimenta de Leyda era un poco más acorde con la situación, una armadura no aparatosa y enorme, era una delgada y flexible, pero cubría todo su cuerpo excepto la mitad de sus brazos, tenía detalles amarillos con negro.

\- A mí me parece que se debieron haber divertido mucho – dijo Sheila que llegaba con una camisilla color verde rodeada por una chaqueta de cuero y una especia de piel peluda marrón, una falda negra con una cadena atada a un lado – Y espero que valga la pena venir hasta aquí –

Artemisia observo lo que quedaba de la ciudad y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

\- Paren – dijo Artemisia

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Aria

\- Estamos rodeadas – dijo Artemisia con calma

Y efectivamente se podría decir que se encontraban rodeadas, los peleadores y sus bakugan aparecieron por todas direcciones.

Runo bajo de Tigrera y comenzó a caminar hace las Ephestianas mientras las observaba desafiante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí? – dijo Runo sin rodeos

\- No es esta pila de ruinas, eso te lo aseguro – dijo Aria

Marucho apretó los dientes molesto.

\- Siguen sin responder la pregunta – dijo Spectra

Aria y Artemisia intercambiaron miradas, y al final sería Aria quien hablo.

\- Escuchen peleadores, ustedes no saben quiénes somos pero nosotros a ustedes si – dijo Aria – Sabemos que tienen ciertos desacuerdos con los Onderianos, y creemos que podría interesarles cierta información –

Runo las observo con desconfianza y luego de un rápido intercambio de mirada con Shun este negó con su cabeza.

\- No nos interesa lo que tengan que decirnos ustedes – dijo Runo

Aria levanta una ceja y sonrio de manera divertida.

\- ¿Seguros?, es algo sobre su "difunto" líder – dijo Aria

Runo aumento su enojo y casi como si fuera un grito volvió a decir…

\- ¡Lárguense! –

Aria bufo.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible – se adelantó Artemisia con el ceño fruncido – El punto peleadores es que si se niegan a aceptar nuestra ayuda, significa que no están buscando a nadie que los ayude contra los Onderianos –

\- Y en cuyo caso ustedes representaran una amenaza para nosotros – dijo Sheila poniendo el lanzador en su muñeca

\- Lo que significa que para todo esto solo hay una solución – dijo Aria

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Al Ataque Brigit Pyrus – dijo Aria

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Con fuerza Escila Darkus – dijo Artemisia

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, demuéstrales cómo se pelea Kitsune Haos – Leyda

Kitsune era un lobo blanco de enorme tamaño y aspecto fantasmal ya que era algo traslucido, rodeado de cicatrices por todo su pelaje blanco traslucido, y dos ojos espectrales de color verde.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, acábalos Ashura Sub-Terra – dijo Hikari

Ashura era una serpiente enorme, su cabeza parecía la de una enorme cobra sin embargo su cresta no era tan pronunciada, su cabeza recubierta por una especie de fragmentos de metal dorado que se repetían varias veces en todo su cuerpo, que le daban una apariencia mucho más resistente, acompañado de unos ojos rojos con naranjado y por ultimo un cascabel de metal al final de su cola.

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Aquila Ventus – dijo Sheila

Con cuatro alas, un plumaje negro con algunos detalles verdes y 2 cabezas de águila, con sus alas y su cuerpo recubierto por una armadura de color esmeralda además de sus ojos color amarillo, Aquila apareció listo para la batalla.

Con un salvajismo y fuerza casi impredecibles la batalla comenzó, no importaba si uno de los lados tenía superioridad numérica, realmente poco importaba, los peleadores estaban dispuestos a no permitir que otro invasor los derrotara, esta vez estaban preparados.

\- Poder Activado: Tornado de Luz – dijo Runo

Brigit y Trigera no tardaron en chocar violentamente una vez la batalla comenzó, las garras de Trigera completamente desenfundadas chocaron contra la armadura de Brigit lo que causaba que varias chispas salieran del mero contacto.

\- Supongo que si trapean el piso contigo varias veces algo tienes que aprender, he humana – dijo Aria – Pero son tercos al no aceptar nuestra ayuda -

Brigit contraataco rápidamente dando un feroz gancho derecho contra Tigrera envuelto en fuego.

\- Por mucho que insistan su ayuda no es más que cadenas de oro – dijo Tigrera

\- Son ciegos en ese caso – dijo Brigit lanzando fuego por toda su armadura

\- La que esta ciega es otra al no ver que tiene dos oponentes y no uno – dijo Helios apareciendo por el flanco de Brigit

\- Poder Activado: Grito Fatal – dijo Spectra

El ataque de Helios salió de la nada, Brigit interpuso su mano para detenerlo pero aun así este la hizo retroceder, Aria apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que esto no sería tan fácil como parecía en un inicio.

\- Parece que Aria tiene problemas – dijo Escila mientras luchaba con Hydranoid

\- Se confió y está sufriendo las consecuencias – dijo Artemisia – Poder Activado: Azote de los dioses

Todas las cabezas de Escila se unieron en un estridente rugido que comenzó a afectar a Hydranoid, sin embargo el ataque no había comenzado, Escila reunió gran cantidad de una neblina oscura que lanzo como si fuera una tormenta.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Destrucción Implacable + Tridente de la Perdición –

Hydranoid abrió su boca y no tardo en lanzar fuego morado de su boca que después fue potenciado por un rugido de su cabeza del medio, la combinación destruyo el ataque de Escila y le habría dado de no ser porque la rápida reacción de Artemisia hizo que levantara una barrera.

\- No podría haber esperado menos de Hydranoid y de la que alguna vez fue Masquerade – dijo Escila

\- Saben mucho de nosotros – dijo Hydranoid con molestia

\- Se todo de ustedes peleadores, desde el primero al último – dijo Artemisia con seriedad – Cuanto te vas a enfrentar a alguien debes conocerlo, y más si ese alguien fue Masquerade –

\- Masquerade y yo no nos parecemos – dijo Alice seria

\- Negar tu pasado es de cobardes – dijo Artemisia

\- Te equivocas yo no niego mi pasado – dijo Alice cerrando los ojos con seriedad – Lo acepto y sé que cometí errores y de eso me volví más fuerte, Poder Activado: Pesadilla Índigo –

\- Ya veremos qué tan fuerte – dijo Artemisia

 **(-)**

\- El momento ha llegado – dijo Frosch

\- Si de verdad queremos que tengan una posibilidad es ahora o nunca – dijo Exedra

 **(-)**

Una vez más en Onderon en una pequeña sala de control llena de luces y lo que parecían radares y distinto tipo de señales Dan se recostaba en uno de los dos asientos tratando de conciliar el sueño aunque fuera imposible con tantas luces.

\- Te arrastraron también al turno nocturno he Kuso – dijo Dageron entrando a la habitación

\- Ya ves, te vas a otro planeta y lo primero que hacen cuando llegas lo primero que hacen es gritarte – dijo Dan mientras bebía un líquido oscuro y caliente.

\- Yo nací aquí y tampoco los comprendo en varias ocasiones – dijo Dageron – Que fue lo que les dijo Kislev –

\- Una de las cosas más extrañas que he escuchado en mi vida – dijo Dan

\- Tampoco te desanime, la mayoría de las teorías de Kislev son confusas para la mayoría – dijo Dageron

\- Deberías verla hablando de universos paralelos – dijo Alduin

\- Si esto es a lo que ustedes dos llaman guardia nocturna no quisiera saber cómo descansan – dijo Kayla entrando a la habitación

Tanto Dan como Dageron se giraron, pero Dan la volteo la mirada rápidamente al ver que Kayla iba solo con una camisilla negra que dejaba ver sus hombros y su abdomen, además de una pantaloneta gris.

\- Hay que matar el tiempo – dijo Dageron – Total no creo que pase nada esta noche –

\- Yo lo único que necesito es dormir – dijo Dan

\- Vaya novedad – dijo Drago

\- Tu siempre estas durmiendo Kuso – dijo Kayla

Dan sonrio divertido ante esto.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Kislev? – pregunto Kayla sin rodeos

\- Ya me acostumbre – dijo Dan bebiendo del vaso una vez mas

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Kayla escéptica

\- Cuando has tenido a un maniaco de armadura dorada en tu cabeza que casi te vuelve loco, algo como esto no es gran cosa –

\- Eres algo extraño a veces – dijo Dragoth

Una ligera alarma interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Dan

\- Es un mensaje – dijo Dageron presionando varios botones

\- Y decías que no iba a pasar nada hoy – dijo Alduin

\- Puede que aún no se a nada – dijo Dageron mientras el mensaje comenzaba a aparecer y rápidamente el semblante del peli negro cambio – O puede ser el mensaje más inesperado de la historia –

¿Qué es? – pregunto Kayla acercándose a la pantalla

\- Es un desafío – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Contra quién? – pregunto Dan ganando curiosidad

\- Contra ti Dan, los Peleadores te están retando a una batalla – dijo Kayla

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Ufff, esto es vergonzoso de verdad, pido disculpas por este retraso no esperaba que fuera tan largo, estuve exhausto por todo luego del semestre y me detuve.**

 **Pero esta pausa me dio algo de tiempo para pensar como continuar a la hora de escribir esta historia y para el próximo capítulo hare un par de cambios, no serán drásticos pero espero que me ayuden a ser un poco más consistente.**

 **Una vez más me disculpo por estos 6 meses de retraso, si alguien sigue aquí que sepan que no planeo dejar la historia.**

 **DragoViking: Bueno no le creyó por ahora, tarde que temprano esta gran red de engaños se destapara y los peleadores se enfrentaran a un enorme dilema, espero que el capítulo de hoy no haya decepcionado.**

 **Ra Bestial: La Oscuridad en Dan está creciendo poco a poco y todo se debe a que Kendra sabe muy bien cómo usar es ira creciente, por ahora las cosas están peludas para los peleadores, espero que el capítulo de hoy no haya decepcionado.**

 **Haku: - En Parte me base en ese pequeño momento con Alice, fue corto pero recuerdo que en su tiempo me resulto interesante por el mismo hecho.**

 **\- Tanto Dan como Kayla están sintiendo que algo pasa entre ellos, pero por ahora no piensan que sea algo tan grande, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **\- Por ahora solo puedo decir que Dan se resistirá como pueda, pero Kendra no se rendirá tan fácil en su labor.**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy no haya decepcionado.**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, una vez más me disculpo y hasta la próxima.**


	23. Golpeados mas no Derrotados

**Drem yol lok…, we are back once more time, bueno por lo menos por ahora, en fin, en el capítulo pasado pues pasaron cosas, como el inicio de una batalla comencemos entonces.**

 **CAPITULO 23: GOLPEADOS MAS NO DERROTADOS**

El cielo estaba despejado sobre lo que quedaba de ciudad bakugan, pero por muy atrayente que pudiera verse el paisaje, lo que pasaba en la superficie y en el cielo distaba mucho de ser algo muy agradable, los ataques volaban levantando el polvo de las destruidas ruinas de la ciudad.

\- Poder Activado: Pesadilla Esmeralda – dijo Sheila con una burla

Aquila rápidamente se rodeó de líneas verdes que flotaban por todo su cuerpo, para luego lanzar estas en un ataque contra Skyress que luchaba contra ella en el cielo, sin embargo a pesar de que estas golpeaban como auténticas cuchillas, Skyress peleo moviéndose rápidamente, era cierto su nivel de poder aun no le llegaba al umbral de Aquila, pero seguía siendo uno de los bakugan que pelearon con Naga.

\- Poder Activado: Tormenta Stinger – dijo Shun

Dando varias vueltas en el aire Skyress genero una potente corriente de aire que destrozo el ataque de Aquila.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Prakil + Honda Verde – volvió a decir Shun

El ataque no término allí, primeramente Aquila se vio inmovilizada por un viento gélido emitido por Skyress, para luego ver como un ataque se acercaba rápidamente.

\- No crees que será tan fácil, ¿verdad humano? – Dijo Sheila – Poder Activado: Niebla Misteriosa –

 **(-)**

\- Aquí perrito, perrito, perrito – canturreo Preyas mientras daba lentos pasos por entre las ruinas

Dos ojos brillaron y saliendo de la nada el enorme lobo apareció de la nada.

\- El último que se atrevió a insultarme, lo mande al olvido – dijo Kitsune mientras mordía el brazo de Preyas

\- A este bakugan no lo mandas al olvido baby – dijo Preyas moviendo su brazo para después lanzar a Kitsune contra el suelo.

El enorme lobo rodo un par de veces hasta finalmente volverse a poner de pie y volverse a lanzar al ataque.

\- Poder Activado: Espectro Lumínico – dijo Leyda

Kitsune pareció hacerse más transparente de lo que ya era y aun así se lanzó al ataque contra Preyas mientras a pesar de que parecía transparentarse seguía causando tanto daño como antes.

\- Cambio de Atributo a Darkus – dijo Preyas con su tono muy típico

\- Poder Activado: Patada Torbellino – dijo Marucho

Preyas lanzo una patada que a pesar de cómo había pasado antes esta no traspaso, y golpeo a Kitsune, pero para su sorpresa el bakugan no se movió.

\- ¿De que estas hecho perrito, acero? – dijo Preyas

\- Mejor – dijo Leyda

De a mordidas y puñetazos la batalla continuo mientras Kitsune y Leyda comenzaban a impacientarse.

\- Poder Activado: Sigilo Azul – dijo Marucho

\- Adiós perrito – dijo Preyas mientras se volvía invisible.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Kitsune gruñía con fuerza.

\- Valla perrito quien diría que no podrías ni siquiera con un poder tan cliché – dijo Preyas golpeando a Kitsune desde el lado izquierdo para luego atacarlo desde arriba.

\- Aquí estoy perrito – dijo Preyas mientras seguía su ataque

\- O talvez aquí – dijo Preyas

\- Huy que lento – volvió a decir Preyas

\- Cierra la boca – dijo Leyda frustrada y enojada – Poder Activado: Campo Zero –

Kitsune se posiciono en posición de ataque y comenzó a emitir energía desde su cuerpo que era emitido como si fueran ondas de choque, esto poco a poco comenzó a hacer que la invisibilidad de Preyas se volviera completamente inservible.

\- Ahora si vas a lamentarlo – dijo Kitsune mientras se acercaba con rabia a su oponente.

A pesar de esto la batalla fue levemente interrumpida por un ataque Subterra que perdió el rumbo desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Fallaste – Siseo Ashura mientras se arrastraba por el suelo a gran velocidad y comenzando a envolverse alrededor de Elico.

\- Poder Activado: Horca Perforación – dijo Mira

Wilda comenzó a lanzar varios ataques de magma desde sus hombros, Ashura se rio y libero a Elico y lo interpuso en la dirección del ataque haciendo que lo golpeara.

\- Apunta mejor la próxima vez – grito Mylene enojada

Ashura se rio divertido mientras veía a sus enemigos discutir.

\- Poder Activado: Golpe de Gran Martillo –

Gorem levanto su arma y ataco a la enorme serpiente si bien el primer impacto dio directo, justo cuando iba a dar el segundo golpe, Ashura salto y se enrosco en el martillo de Gorem.

\- Eso no me gusto – siseo

\- Poder Activado: Veneno Interno – dijo Hikari

Ashura abrió su boca mostrando sus 6 afilados colmillos como cuchillas, estos se iluminaron de un extraño líquido anaranjado y Ashura se comenzó a arrastrar para atacar, pegando un brinco se elevó del suelo y se lanzó hacia Gorem abriendo su boca.

Gorem interpuso el mango de su martillo entre las fauces de Ashura, el exceso del líquido venenoso comenzó a escurrirse por entre los colmillos del bakugan Sub-terra.

\- Debo decir que son un hueso duro de roer, pero aun así son muy idiotas – dijo Hikari

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Julie

\- Han trapeado el suelo con ustedes y siguen siendo tan idiotas como para creer que esto lo lograran así de simple – dijo Hikari

\- Y como entran ustedes en todo esto – dijo Mylene

Hikaria se rio.

\- Ustedes sí que son muy extraños – dijo Hikari – Seamos francos no tienen la fuerza para vencer a los Onderianos, solo con nuestra ayuda lo podrán lograr –

\- No creerás que somos tan idiotas como para aceptar una ayuda de ustedes, lo que tratan de vendernos es una cadena de oro – dijo Mylene recordando las palabras que Rotislav les había dicho poco antes de morir.

 _\- No tiene sentido querer recibir ayuda de Ephestus, sabemos muy poco de ellos, pero lo que sabemos es que son una raza igual de cruel que los Onderianos, no tiene sentido cambiar un lunático por otro –_

Hikaria se rio una vez más.

\- Y que tiene de malo agachar la cabeza ante alguien más poderoso – dijo Hikari

Mylene fue esta vez la que se rio de lado.

\- Que te hace gracia – dijo Hikari

\- Que bajaste la guardia por un par de minutos – dijo Mylene

Hikari abrió los ojos con impresión al darse cuenta que Percival, Wilda y Gorem se habían ya reincorporado y lanzaron sus ataques.

 **(-)**

La explosión se escuchó a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda y alerto a Idriz que desde un escondite en un edificio muy alto observaba a una buena distancia la batalla.

\- Están dando una buena batalla estos peleadores – se rio Idriz mientras grababa gran cantidad de datos con varios binoculares que grababan los niveles de poder de cada contendiente – Aprenden de sus errores, se adaptan rápido –

\- Luces preocupada por eso – dijo Roktar

\- Preocupada no, al menos no por ahora – dijo Idriz – Si esos peleadores siguen mejorando al ritmo que lo hacen, bueno creo que vamos a tener problemas –

 **(-)**

Helios golpeo con un poderoso gancho derecho el rostro de Brigit, el Bakugan Pyrus ni siquiera se tambaleo un poco antes de que devolviera un ataque de fuego.

\- Casi – dijo Helios esquivando el ataque – Necesitaras algo mejor para acabar conmigo –

Helios rugió con ferocidad y ataco una vez más lanzando fuego negro de su boca.

\- Poder Activado: Castigador de Flamas – dijo Aria

Brigit choco sus palmas y luego las abrió generando un látigo de fuego puro, el cual batió atacando a sus enemigo, el primero en recibirlo fue Helios el cual sintió el ardor recorrer por pocos segundos hasta que retrocedió para evitar otro ataque.

\- Doble Poder Activado: Sable Cruentus + Infernus –

Brigit gano en su mano libre un sable que luego fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de llamas.

\- Empieza lo divertido – dijo Aria

Brigit ataco con furia casi de manera inmediata y era muy difícil siquiera tratar de pelear con ella, bloquear su espada requería un gran esfuerzo ya solo por el mero hecho de que estaba envuelta en llamas.

Helios lanzo varios disparos de energía desde su espalda sin embargo Brigit desvió la mayoría, Brigit lucia enojada y lanzo una ráfaga de llamas que lanzo a Helios lejos, Tigrera respondió casi inmediatamente y se lanzó al ataque con sus cuchillas como, oleada tras oleada fue lanzada y Brigit solo interponía su espada bloqueando los movimientos de Tigrera.

Brigit movió su látigo y lo enrosco en el brazo derecho de Tigrera para después apuntar su espada contra el Bakugan Haos.

\- Quédate quieta – dijo Brigit haciendo que Tigrera callera al suelo cansada.

\- Ahora si podemos hablar como gente civilizada humana – dijo Aria bajando desde el hombro de Brigit y acercándose hacia Tigrera, Runo también bajo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tratara de golpearla, Aria se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe.

\- Tranquila humana, como te digo solo quiero hablar – dijo Aria

\- No me interesa nada que venga de ti – dijo Runo

\- De verdad, ni siquiera sobre ese Onderiano que tiene al Dragonoid – dijo Aria – Y que además fue el que se llevó a su amigo –

Runo entrecerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Que sabes de eso? – dijo Runo

\- Creo que ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma humana – dijo Aria divertida

\- ¿Vas a decir lo que sabes o te vas a regodearte como idiota? – dijo Runo

\- Cielos humana que carácter – dijo Aria – Pero descuida responderé lo que quieras –

\- Primero libera a Tigrera – dijo Runo

Aria hizo un gesto a Brigit para que liberara el látigo, sin embargo mantuvo su espada

\- ¿Quién es él y porque se llevó a Drago? – dijo Runo

\- Enserio una pregunta tan sencilla, ni siquiera hace falta ser un genio, para saber por qué se lo llevaron, y ese Onderiano es conocido como Rex – dijo Aria

Runo entrecerró sus ojos y noto algo extraño.

\- Un momento, a que te referías con "llevar" – dijo Runo – Él fue asesinado –

Aria hizo una pose fingida de una sorpresa completamente retorcida.

\- ¿No lo saben? – dijo Aria – Él no está muerto, se lo llevaron los Onderianos y si nos ayudan, nosotros los ayudaremos a sacarlo de allí –

\- Eso es mentira – gruño Runo

Aria hizo un pequeño gesto con sus dientes de derrota.

\- Que se le va a hacer, Brigit acaba con ellas – dijo Aria

\- A la orden majestad –

Brigit levanto su espada para atacar una vez más, pero algo la detuvo, una luz blanca cubrió a Tigrera, Runo parecía confundida sin embargo esto no era un caso aislado, básicamente cada uno estaba sufriendo un suceso similar.

Skyress rodeado de energía verde sintió como el poder se desbordaba comenzó a sufrir cambios casi inmediatos, su cresta se hizo más grande y adquirió un borde dorado alrededor de la misma, dos nuevas alas salieron de su cuerpo y finalmente su trozo se rodeó de una especie de metal verde cubierto con finas líneas doradas.

Preyas se rodeó por energía azul que parecía agua, una aleta le surgió en su espalda se hizo un poco más alto, su cuerpo se cubrió de detalles azules que hacían parecer como si fueran detalles de olas del océano de un color oscuro.

Gorem se hizo aún más grande de lo que ya era antes, las partes de su cuerpo se volvieron más irregulares en textura dando impresión de ser roca solida de color marrón combinado con otras partes que rodeaban sus muñecas, hombros y torso que eran más finas y de un material parecido al ámbar.

Hydranoid se retorció un poco mientras su cuerpo se modificaba, paso pararse una vez más en sus 4 extremidades, su cuerpo fue recubierto por escamas moradas mientras le crecían espinas metálicas en su espalda dos colas y por ultimo ahora poseía 5 cabezas.

\- Interesante – murmuro Artemisia

Tigrera gruño un poco mientras la luz Haos se acumulaba su cuerpo se adaptó para que pudiera ponerse de pie e extremidades, lo mismo sucedió con la armadura que la rodeaba, las 3 cuchillas retirables se convirtieron en solo una que cuando se extendía era como una espada curva.

Un estridente rugido se escuchó antes de que la batalla continuara y Aria vio como Helios se cubría de fuego anaranjado, las partes mecánicas de Helios se mantuvieron hasta cierto, el disco en su espalda desapareció y fue reemplazado por dos alas, aparecieron partes rojas por helios.

Los peleadores estaban estupefactos, pero entre todo eso pudieron escuchar 6 voces que simultáneamente les dijeron.

 _\- Ahora todo depende de ustedes – dijo Apollonir_

 _\- Pero deben ser fuertes – dijo Exedra_

 _\- Porque este enemigo no se detendrá… – dijo Frosch_

 _\- Ante nada para verlos caer – dijo Clayf_

 _\- Una vez más un gran peso está en sus manos – Lars Lion_

 _\- Suerte peleadores – dijo Oberus_

 _\- Este es el hasta nunca – dijo Exedra_

Salieron todos de su estupefacción poco a poco, los peleadores no sabían muy bien de que se trataba, pero los bakugan si lo supieron casi de inmediato, los guerreros antiguos se habían sacrificado una vez más y parecía que esta vez de verdad era para siempre.

\- Esto se puso mucho más interesante – dijo Aria – Ataca Brigit –

\- Evolucionada o no te voy a aniquilar – dijo Brigit blandiendo su espada

Brigit cargo contra Tigrera una vez más mientras el fuego cubría una vez más su espada

\- Poder Activado: Hoja Justiciera – dijo Runo

Las dos cuchillas de las manos de Tigrera se hicieron presente y comenzaron a chocar contra Brigit, Helio fue otro que no tardo en volver a la carga golpeando a Brigit en la cara con su puño envuelto en fuego, Brigit se tambaleo pero no perdió el ímpetu ni la iniciativa y logro derribar a Tigrera y seguir peleando contra Helios, por lo menos el suficiente tiempo antes de que Tigrera se levantara y la batalla continuara.

No solo Aria parecía tener problema, Artemisia admitía que el Hydranoid evolucionado tenía capacidades muy altas.

\- Poder Activado: Castigador – dijo Alice

\- Poder Activado: Cariptides Oscuro – dijo Artemisia

Los ataques chocaron rápidamente, y ni Hydranoid ni Escila perdió el tiempo para continuar con su feroz batalla, fuera a mordidas o zarpazos ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

 **(-)**

\- Interesante – dijo Beryl zarandeando su copa – Los héroes contraatacan con ímpetu, que poético –

\- ¿Majestad? – pregunto el bakugan

\- Es una pena que sean tan ilusos, pero así son los humanos testarudos – dijo Beryl levantándose de su trono – Acrox, ¿Listo para salir? –

\- Siempre majestad – dijo Acrox

\- Eso es bueno – dijo Beryl - ¡Mi Armadura! – grito autoritariamente

 **(-)**

\- Sus niveles de poder aumentaron demasiado – dijo Idriz

\- Viste como esa energía los rodeo – dijo Roktar

\- Si, es extraño – dijo Idriz – A Kendra no le va a gustar esto, un momento, ¿Eso es un portal?... –

\- Mierda, es Beryl – dijo Idriz molesta

La Reina de Ephestus envuelta llevando una armadura color escarlata y con una capa roja llego al planeta.

\- Bravo, bravo – dijo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente – bravo peleadores, me han logrado mantener lo suficientemente interesada y entretenida por un buen tiempo, lo admito son más poderosos de lo que parecen, ¿Pero podrán contra las ligas mayores? –

Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Mostrémosles a estos niños como se pelea Demoniac Acrox Pyrus –

Acrox era enorme, un dragón alado, su cabeza era casi que triangular, con dos ojos amarillos y una boca llena de filosos dientes junto con dos cuernos en forma de oz que salían de su boca hacia los lado, dos patas y unas alas de murciélago que eran tan grandes como su cuerpo, el color de sus escamas era mayoritariamente negro, de no ser por el rojo oscuro que lo acompañaba.

\- Poder Activado: Tormenta Llameante –

Abriendo su boca y lanzando un ataque de fuego que formo un torbellino de llama, Acrox congrego a todos sus enemigos en un solo lugar, y sea porque estuvieran debilitados o simplemente por la fuerza del ataque en sí, ninguno de ellos pudo mantenerse en su forma de combate, salvo Helios y Skyress

\- Hm, solo dos pudieron aguantarlo, que decepción – dijo Beryl

\- Peleadores – comenzó Beryl de manera solemne – Permítanme presentarme, soy Beryl reina de Ephestus y voy a ser franca con ustedes, se metieron donde no debían, pero no tienen que preocuparse por eso, yo soy una mujer complaciente y estoy segura que quieren ver a Kendra en el fango y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato con ustedes –

Los peleadores se miraron entre si y antes de que pudieran modular palabra Beryl volvió a hablar.

\- Por supuesto no tienen que responder ahora, pueden meditarlo mis puertas siempre están abierta a posibles aliados, por supuesto pueden comportarse como los niños que son y pelear esto solos y me reiré cuando fracasen –

\- No fracasaremos – dijo Shun serio

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Beryl – En todo caso, yo tengo un planeta que dirigir y ustedes a alguien a quien retar ¿verdad?, nos vemos – dijo para luego desaparecer siendo teletransportada junto con sus hijas a una nave en órbita.

 **(-)**

\- Kuso, Kuso, Kuso – dijo un holograma de Kendra en el salón del trono mientras Dan se encontraba inclinado - ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?

Kendra hizo una ligera pausa.

\- Un desafío de parte de tus amiguitos eso era lo último que necesitaba – dijo Kendra

\- Puedo simplemente no aceptarlo – dijo Dan

Kendra negó rápidamente con su dedo

\- No Dan, así no funcionan las cosas ahora, el punto es que vas a aceptar ese duelo y lo vas a ganar – dijo Kendra

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan

\- Así es como están las cosas ahora, no creías de verdad que no me entere que trataste de decirle a Shun Kazami tu identidad, sabía que lo intentarías pero pensé que serias un poco más creativo –

Dan tenso su rostro.

\- Por suerte para ti me eres más útil de lo que pensé cuando hicimos nuestro trato, pero eso no quita el hecho de que aceptaras el desafío –

\- No me importa como lo hagas lo único que sí, es que nada de trucos sucios Kuso porque te estaré observando y si decides hacerte el listo y traicionarme y en el proceso decepcionarme a mí y a mi hija lo lamentaras –

Dan parecío confundido ante esto último y Kendra pareció notarlo aun dándole la espalda.

\- No creas que no he notado como se llevan tú y mi hija Kuso, no pensé que sucedería, pero así es la vida siempre da giros inesperados, por eso te advierto si me traicionas y la traicionas a ella y le rompes el corazón en el proceso, destruiré todo lo que aprecias en la tierra, ¿Te quedo claro? –

\- Transparente – dijo Dan

\- Ve a prepararte Kuso, la batalla te aguarda – dijo Kendra

Dan se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Tráeme una victoria Dan o no regreses y afronta las consecuencias –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora, ¿lo lograra?, quien sabe, espero que les haya gustado y ahora respondamos…**

 **DragoViking: Gracias de verdad por todo el apoyo, y ahora a Dan le tocara pelear contra alguno de los peleadores, espero que te haya gustado…**

 **Lala Norisu: Gracias por el apoyo, y respecto a Dan quizás no queria aceptar pero le figuro, espero que te haya gustado…**

 **Ra Bestial: Hola otra vez quizás esta vez no me demore tanto pero gracias por comprender los retrasos, y bueno quien en lugar de Dan no se pondría algo nervioso ante alguien como ella, y Dageron esta impactado, pero a su modo, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Latilxu: Y no solo se les revolvió el cerebro están metidos en algo peliagudo, gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Camilo Navas: Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**


	24. El Duelo

**Drem yol lok otra vez, y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de El Poder de las Sombras lo que significa que la hora ha llegado, finalmente.**

 **CAPITULO 24: El Duelo**

El ruido que hacia la sala de tele transportación era más fuerte que de costumbre, Dan observo el teletransportador que pareciera que estaba preparándose para ser activado en cualquier momento, todo mientras algunos Onderianos monitoreaban los sistemas esperando una señal.

\- No sé si este listo para algo como esto – dijo Dan

\- Yo tampoco Dan – dijo Drago – Pero sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo te ayudare –

\- Gracias Drago –

\- Somos compañeros Dan, entramos en esto juntos y lo terminaremos juntos – dijo Drago

Dan lanzo un potente suspiro.

\- Gracias Drago, tarde o temprano esto pasaría, no quiero hacer esto pero que opción tengo, podría decírselos pero hay algo que me lo impide – pensó Dan

\- Valla Kuso una batalla te tiene tan nervioso – dijo Kayla entrando a la habitación

\- ¿Kayla? – dijo Dan confundido - ¿Sucedió algo? –

\- No, solo vine a desearte suerte, y no respondiste a la pregunta – dijo Kayla

\- Si estoy nervioso – dijo Dan

\- ¿Por qué es solo una batalla? – dijo Kayla con simpleza

\- No están simple como eso, ¿no sé si lo entenderás? – dijo Dan

\- Tienes razón no lo entiendo – dijo Kayla sin darle importancia al asunto – Pero eso no cambia mucho las cosas supongo –

\- Pues en parte – dijo Dan

Kayla sonrió de lado en respuesta.

El portal se abrió finalmente frente a ellos.

\- Creo que esa es tu llamada – dijo Kayla

Dan comenzó a avanzar a hacia el portal.

\- Dan – llamo una vez más Kayla – No creo que lo necesites, pero buena suerte –

 **(-)**

El portal se abrió en un pastizal en medio de un cielo azul, al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por un campo de flores y algunas colinas.

\- ¿Sera la tierra? – Se preguntó el castaño – Sea como sea ya no hay vuelta atrás –

El portal se cerró detrás de él, levanto su mano para activar el camuflaje pero se percató de que esta vez no se activó.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno – dijo Dan

\- _"Hoy no Kuso, hoy no, estas es tu última prueba más bien la única que necesito, más te vale pasarla – dijo Kendra desde el lanzador – "Estaré observando" –_

 **(-)**

En la tierra se arreglaba el transportador que enviaría al peleador que se enfrentaría en batalla con el Onderiano, aunque había ciertas discrepancias aun sobre quien seria.

\- Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto – dijo Keith a Shun

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió el pelinegro

\- No sabemos qué clase de peleador sea y más aun no sabemos qué tan habilidoso sea usando a Drago – dijo Keith

\- Eso lo sé, sin embargo si queremos hacer que pierdan una ventaja es que Drago vuelva con nosotros – dijo Shun – Debo hacerlo por Dan –

Keith asintió con comprensión.

Shun suspiro justo en el momento en el que el portal se encendía.

Los amigos de Shun lo rodearon para desearle suerte.

\- Tráelo de vuelta Shun, trae a Drago de vuelta – dijo Julie

\- Dale a ese tipo una lección – dijo Runo

\- Lo hare – dijo Shun entrando en el portal.

 **(-)**

La señal de tele transportación fue captada rápidamente por varios ojos.

\- Así que ya se están moviendo – dijo Kendra sonriendo – Ya era hora, me tomare un pequeño descanso para ver el espectáculo –

\- Sin duda majestad – dijo Malygos

Kendra tomo asiento mientras encendía una pantalla holográfica.

\- Esto va a ser una batalla muy divertida – dijo Kendra mientras se servía una copa de un líquido rojo – Que comience la diversión –

 **(-)**

Dan seguía en medio del pastizal aguardando lo inevitable no dejaba de preguntarse a quien debería enfrentarse y mientras más examinaba las posibilidades más nervioso se ponía solo por el hecho de pensar que se iba a tener que enfrentar a uno de sus amigos.

Pero y es que siempre puede haber un pero había algo más y eso era los más extraño, era como la adrenalina que sentía siempre en las batallas, pero esto era como a la octava potencia y se sentía como algo sumamente extraño en todos sentidos como si un torrente de fuego recorriera sus venas.

A lo lejos puedo ver una luz como de un portal dimensional, al principio pensó que se trataba de alguno de los peleadores pero no, oculta entre una colina se encontraba Idriz lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar completamente desapercibida.

\- Creo que ya tenemos más de un ojo sobre nosotros – dijo Dan

Una vez más un portal se abrió, salvo que este estaba a poco menos de 5 metros de él, y el momento llego.

Con cabello negro y una chaqueta verde Shun salió del portal y levanto la mirada hacia el frente.

El silencio fue tenso por decir poco, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, con los ojos de Shun abiertos de par en par, Dan siguió inmóvil.

Shun recordó una vaga conversación que había tenido con Runo un poco antes de salir para esta batalla, una conversación sobre algo que le habían dicho los invasores del día pasado, una afirmación extraña sobre que su amigo seguía vivo le restó importancia en su momento.

El paisaje idílico que los rodeaba le hizo creer por unos pocos instantes que quizás había pasado a la otra vida pero eso no fue una opción factible por un tiempo muy extenso.

\- ¿Dan? – dijo Shun solo para confirmar

Dan asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – volvió a preguntar

\- El día que atacaron, me capturaron he estado en ese planeta los últimos 3 meses – dijo Dan

Shun suspiro y relajo su mirada pero comenzó a conectar los puntos, los hechos todos, lentamente su mirada paso a ser una de sospecha estaba feliz por su puesto por saber que su mejor amigo continuaba con vida…

Pero había algo muy raro, los ataques que habían recibido, el Drago de color negro.

Shun endureció su mirada y conecto todo.

\- ¿Fuiste tú todo el tiempo?, verdad – dijo Shun con algo de severidad

Dan suspiro con pesadez, esperaba que no preguntara eso tan rápidamente.

\- Si fui yo – dijo Dan lamentándose – Y no me enorgullezco de eso, pero no tuve opción, simplemente no la tuve –

\- Siempre hay una opción Dan, tú mismo lo has dicho muchas veces – dijo Shun

Dan no respondió de inmediato, lo entendía valla que lo entendía pero aun así su sangre hirvió una vez más, Dan suspiro calmando sus sentidos.

\- Lo se Shun, lo sé pero no podía tomarla, era arriesgarlo todo, no podía tomar ese camino y lidiar luego con que todos ustedes pudieran morir sin yo poder haber hecho nada – dijo Dan casi como un grito – Me dieron dos opciones, o los ayudaba o lanzarían a una celda y los atacarían otra vez, no podía permitir que eso pasara -

Shun lo miro con algo de comprensión sin embargo seguía sin simpatizarle lo que acababa de descubrir.

\- Tú siempre queriendo cargar el mundo tu solo Dan, entiendo por qué lo hiciste pero no está bien – dijo Shun

\- Lo sé, lo sé – comenzó Dan lamentándose – Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás para mi Shun –

\- Siempre hay tiempo para hacerlo Dan – dijo Shun

\- No para mi Shun – dijo Dan

\- Escúchate a ti mismo Dan, ¿Qué es lo que te hace querer seguir con esto? – contraataco Shun

Dan no supo cómo responder de inmediato, los sucesos pasaron por su mente parecía obvio querer liberarse, pero luego pensó que podría pasar, los atacarían otra vez y no se detendrían, Los ephestianos probablemente tratarían de secuestrarlo otra vez, ¿Y que pasaría con sus amigos si perdían?, ¿terminaría el como un simple zombi sujeto a la voluntad de alguna de esos imperios?.

Eran demasiadas preguntas con respuestas sumamente aterradoras, pero no solo era eso pensaba en los que había conocido. Odiaba a Kendra sin duda y Aela producía poca simpatía, pero que hay de Liska, ¿Que le podría pasar?, y una última persona paso por su cabeza, Kayla aún no entendía bien él porque pensaba en ella, luego le daría vueltas al asunto.

Y una última parte del pensaba en la batallas, cada vez más grandes, más poderosas y con oponentes casi invencibles, y era una sensación como un baño de agua fresca luego de varias batallas aburridas que había tenido en los pasados años y esa parte de él era la que más terror le daba.

\- Ya he pasado por mucho Shun y ahora tengo que llegar al fondo – dijo Dan preparando su lanzador

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto Drago? – pregunto Skyress

\- Si, para él y yo ya no hay vuelta atrás – dijo Drago

Shun cerró sus ojos mientras ajustaba su lanzador en su muñeca.

\- Salvaste a Keith de la oscuridad – comenzó a decir Shun – Nunca te rendiste en salvar a Jake, ni tampoco en darle otra oportunidad a Ren, ahora es mi deber rescatarlos a ambos –

\- Golpe de Poder, Campo Abierto –

\- Carta Portal Lista – dijo Shun – Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Tornado Skyress Ventus –

Skyress 2100 Gs

\- Evoluciono – dijo Dan en voz baja - ¿Drago? –

\- Estoy listo Dan – dijo Drago cerrándose

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Meteor Dragonoid Pyrus – dijo Dan

Drago 2100 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Turbina Suprema – Dijo Shun

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Delta – dijo Dan

Skyress 2700 Gs

Drago 2700 Gs

Un tornado verde jade y una bola de fuego color naranja chocaron en el cielo anulándose casi de manera instantánea.

Sin siquiera recibir una indicación Drago levanto el vuelo continuando con sus ataques.

\- Poder Activado: Torbellino Jade – dijo Shun

Skyress 2700 Gs

Drago 2000 Gs

Un espiral verde apareció frente a Skyress el cual comenzó a succionar los ataques de fuego de Drago haciéndolos inútiles, luego de esto Skyress batió sus alas generando un viento sumamente fuerte que saco a Drago de su equilibrio de vuelo, precipitándose hacia el suelo.

\- Poder Activado: Incinerador – dijo Dan

Skyress 2500 Gs

Drago 3000 Gs

Justo pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo Drago batió sus alas e inmediatamente varias partes de su cuerpo se cubrieron de llamas y volvió a levantar el vuelo mientras dejaba un rastro de fuego mientras ascendía.

\- Carta Portal Abierta: Shukaran – Dijo Shun

Skyress 2700 Gs

Drago 1000 Gs

Un tornado verde apareció en el medio del campo succionando a Drago y extinguiendo sus llamas completamente, en parte ese era el punto.

Drago lanzo llamaradas tratando de salir del torbellino pero resultaba completamente inútil ya que sus llamas no alcanzaban a generarse al 100% dentro del mismo.

Pasaron unos estresantes segundos tanto para Dan como para Drago, cuando el castaño finalmente pensó tener una forma de contrarrestar la carta portal.

\- Poder Activado: Meteoro Draconico – grito Dan

Drago 2100 Gs

Skyress 1000 Gs

Del cielo una enorme roca envuelta en llamas y cristales rojos cayó sobre el campo de batalla destruyendo la carta portal y llenando el campo de batalla de fuego y lava, mandando a Skyress de vuelta a su forma de esfera.

Fuerza Vital de Shun 60%

Drago estaba respirando bastante rápido por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para lanzar ese ataque en el último segundo, suspiro pesadamente antes de regresar.

\- Drago se volvió mucho más fuerte – dijo Shun en voz baja

\- Siempre lo ha sido, pero hay algo extraño en ellos – dijo Skyress

\- También lo notaste – dijo Shun – Si lo descubrimos quizás hagamos que entren en razón –

\- ¿Tu que dices Drago? – pregunto Dan

\- No lo sé, esa carta portal fue muy poderosa – comenzó diciendo Drago – Pero podre vencerlos porque no creo que Idriz esté aquí solo para ver el paisaje –

\- Más nos vale – dijo Dan – Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea Bakugan Surge, Una vez más Meteor Dragonoid Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Ganemos esta vez Tornado Skyress Ventus – Dijo Shun

\- Doble Poder Activado: Fénix de Tormenta + Potenciador Huracanado –

Skyress 3200 Gs

Drago 2100 Gs

El viento rodeo a Skyress mientras se lanzaba en picado contra Drago el cual evadió la primera envestida, pero la segunda no fue el caso, y el Dragón Pyrus cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto Dan? – Pregunto Shun – Nunca antes te había visto traicionar en lo que creías –

Dan apretó los dientes, realmente no era necesario que se lo restregara.

\- Shun no tienes idea de lo que Kendra es capaz de hacer, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez la he visto pelear con todo en alguna batalla y tuve que tomar una decisión por terrible que fuese – dijo Dan

\- Todos hemos tomado decisiones difíciles Dan, pero lo que tu hiciste esta fuera de lugar – dijo Shun – Eres mi mejor amigo Dan, maldita sea eres un hermano para mí, y ahora haces esto y esperas que las cosas sean iguales –

\- Nunca espere eso Shun pero si no gano se acabó todo – dijo Dan

\- Entonces esto solo acabara de una forma – dijo Shun – Poder Activado: Torbellino de Jade –

Skyress 3200

Drago 1400

Fuerza vital de Dan 50%

Drago volvió a su forma de esfera mientras Dan respiro agitadamente.

Un dolor le recorrió el brazo y por poco se extiende hasta su pecho, un dolor tan intenso que hizo que tensara su mano en el suelo por tener que arrodillarse, apretó su mano en la tierra hasta.

Dan no emitió ningún sonido pero basto para que Shun se preocupara y comenzara a acercarse.

Dan levanto su mano indicándole que se detuviera, el dolor poco a poco desapareció pero su mano continuo entumecida, se levantó poco a poco.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Drago preocupado

\- Si, solo déjame recuperar el aliento – dijo Dan

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Drago

\- Tu qué crees, es Kendra enviándome un mensaje – dijo Dan

Drago refunfuño con enojo, parece que para la monarca Onderiana no era suficiente con que tuvieran que pelear con sus amigos.

\- El mensaje es claro, debemos ganar esto – dijo Dan – Pero si quieres irte con Shun te dejare, quizás puedan encontrar una forma de salir de esta –

\- ¡Tonterías Dan! – Rugió Drago insultado – Somos compañeros, no te abandonare –

Dan sonrió levemente.

\- Acabemos con esto – dijo Dan

Shun cerró sus ojos.

\- Carta Portal Lista, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Tornado Skyress Ventus – dijo Shun

\- Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge Meteor Dragonoid Pyrus –

Drago 2100 Gs

Skyress 2100 Gs

\- Poder Activado: Meteoro Draconico –

Drago 2100 Gs

Skyress 1500 Gs

Como la anterior vez el meteoro impacto el suelo destruyendo la carta portal que Shun había puesto, la onda expansiva chamusco el enorme campo verde creando un círculo negro de tierra incinerada.

\- Destruyo la carta portal en el primer movimiento – pensó Shun – Está tratando de evitar que tengamos ventaja –

\- Poder Activado: Plumas Navaja – dijo Shun

Skyress 2000 Gs

Drago 1900 Gs

Batiendo sus alas Skyress lanzo cientos de plumas contra drago.

\- Poder Activado: Dragón Pulsar – digo Dan

Drago 2500 Gs

Skyress 1700 Gs

El ataque de Skyress antes peligroso, chocó contra una tormenta de fuego que se formó frente a Drago.

\- Poder Activado: Pulso de Magma – dijo Dan

Drago 3000 Gs

Skyress 1700 Gs

La lava cubrió el cuerpo de Drago y se lanzó al ataque mientras lanzaba bolas de lava contra Skyress.

Shun medito un momento, hasta que hayo la respuesta que le daría la victoria.

\- Triple Poder Activado: Twin Blade + Tormenta Stinger – dijo Shun

Intercambio Niveles de Poder

Skyress 3000 Gs

Drago 1700 Gs

Drago quedo Atrapado entre una poderosa tormenta mientras sus niveles de poder bajaban gradualmente.

\- Poder Activado: Fuego Delta –

Drago lanzo fuego pero no tuvo efecto dentro las ondas de aire.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Dan

\- Tormenta Stinger no solo hace que los niveles de poder del enemigo bajen, sino que también hace que los ataques Pyrus sean inútiles – dijo Shun

Dan apretó los dientes mientras veía los niveles de poder bajar poco a poco.

\- No – dijo Dan mientras veía a Drago debilitarse

\- No pienso, perder esta pelea – dijo Dan – Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, Poder Activado: Súper Nova –

Drago 2100 Gs

Skyress 0 Gs

Drago junto energía de fuego anaranjado en su boca para luego liberarla en una enorme explosión cuya onda expansiva se sintió justo hasta el punto donde Idriz observaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el ambiente ahora era completamente dantesco, parecía que llovía ceniza del cielo mientras partes del campo seguían ardiendo.

Shun estaba de pie y recogió a Skyress mientras veía a Dan con su cuerpo y cabello cubierto de ceniza.

Dan se agacho y pego un respiro con seriedad mientras un par de solitarias gotas de sangre salían de su nariz, Drago se puso al lado de Dan mientras un portal se abría justo detrás de Dan, el castaño se dirigió al portal mientras antes de entras volteo a mirar a Shun.

\- Shun por favor, no sigan con esto – dijo Dan

\- Eso no va a ser posible Dan – dijo Shun

\- Que terco – dijo Dan

\- Mira quien habla – contraataco Shun

Dan sonrió de lado he hizo ademan de entrar al portal

\- ¿Qué hay de Runo? – pregunto Shun

Dan se detuvo unos segundos pero finalmente entro sin decir palabra.

 **(-)**

El teletransportador de Onderon se encendió y de el salió Dan, Exhausto, y cubierto de cenizas de los restos del campo de batalla.

\- Supongo que fue divertido – dijo Kayla

\- Divertido es la última palabra que yo utilizaría Kayla – dijo Dan

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Kayla divertida mientras se le acercaba – Yo te vi bastante entretenido allí, aparte del enojo –

\- Prefiero no hablar tanto de lo que paso haya – dijo Dan

Kayla asintió levemente y luego sonrió divertida.

\- Sabes algo Dan hay algo que he querido darte desde hace un tiempo – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Dan

\- Esto – dijo Kayla

La pelinegra lo tomo de la barbilla y lo acerco a ella mientras le daba un beso, Dan abrió los ojos estupefacto, cuando termino Kayla se rio de la expresión del castaño.

\- Buenas noches Dan – dijo antes de salir de allí

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo…**

 **Lala Norisu: Bueno quizás no gano, pero tampoco le hizo daño, o eso parece, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ra Bestial: Aun no es momento para desafíos hacia la Reina, quizás nunca se le presente la oportunidad o tal vez si, por ahora la ha contentado dándole una victoria.**

 **DragoViking: Para Kendra solo podía ganar uno y en esta ocasión fue Dan el ganado, pero por cuanto tiempo podrá seguir con esto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Camilo navas : Muy intensa, por ahora solo Shun sabe la verdad pero pronto todos lo sabrán, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**


	25. Dudas, Batalla y Confesion

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, he vuelto con otro capítulo del poder de las sombras y han pasado cosas desde el ultimo capitulo, cosas bastante importantes, en fin continuemos…**

 **CAPITULO 25: DUDAS, BATALLA Y CONFESION**

Kayla caminaba lo más normal del mundo, parecía que lo que había pasado apenas unos segundos no había representado mayor cosa o eso aparentaba con una gran naturalidad al camina.

\- Kayla – dijo Dragoth

\- ¿Si? – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo Dragoth

\- ¿Qué fue todo qué? –

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta me refiero a lo de hace un rato con Kuso – dijo Dragoth

\- A eso, mmm no lo sé – dijo Kayla

\- Como que no lo sabes – grito Dragoth

Kayla no respondió y entro a su habitación giro su mirada asegurándose que su hermana no estuviera.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses del inmisericordioso averno que rayos hice! – dijo pegando un grito y llevándose las manos a su cabeza

\- Y esa es la Kayla que conozco – dijo Dragoth de forma irónica mientras veía como su compañera se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación – Si estas tan alterada, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

\- No lo sé – dijo Kayla – Es solo que llego diferente de esa batalla y no se lo que hice fue un mero impulso –

Dragoth suspiro con pesadez.

\- Quizás no fue un impulso, sino que es lo que sientes de verdad – dijo Dragoth

\- Tch, de verdad tú también – dijo Kayla

\- Y qué quieres que te diga, yo si apenas entiendo todo esto nunca te había visto así Kayla -

\- Lo sé, lo sé, para mí también pero no pude evitarlo – dijo Kayla – ¿Qué debo hacer? –

\- ¿Me preguntas a mí?, yo no soy el indicado – dijo Dragoth – Dile a Kaysa –

\- No Kaysa no, se reirá de mí – dijo Kayla

\- ¿Lin? –

\- Un poco más de lo mismo – volvió a rechazar Kayla

\- ¿Ange? – volvió a decir Dragoth

\- Le resultaría indiferente – dijo Kayla

\- Aela –

\- Me mataría – dijo Kayla – Mejor lo medito con la cama –

 **(-)**

Dan seguía bastante estupefacto y no por el hecho de lo imprevisto que había sido todo si no por el hecho de que lo había disfrutado, le había sentado bien y había sido como un vaso de agua fresca en medio del desierto.

\- ¿Dan? – pregunto Drago

Dan no respondió.

\- ¡Dan! – le grito Drago

El castaño salió de su estupor con el grito de Drago.

\- Ah, ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Como que, qué sucede? – Dijo Drago – Una princesa Onderiana acaba de besarte –

\- Bueno quizás – dijo Dan aun estupefacto

\- ¿Y?, que sentiste – pregunto Drago

\- No lo sé, sentí algo de calma – dijo Dan – Y verdaderamente no sé muy bien como sentirme al respecto –

\- Quizás deberías buscarla y hablar de eso – dijo Drago

\- Creo que estamos perdiendo un poco el foco de la actualidad – dijo Dan metiendo el tema de la reciente batalla – Podemos suponer que Shun les hablara a todos de lo que acaba de pasar –

\- Es lo más probable – dijo Drago – Creo que por ahora debemos descansar, hemos pasado por muchas batallas esta última semana y estamos al borde del límite –

\- Pero llegara un momento en que volvamos a verlos y esta vez probablemente sea a todos y eso no será nada lindo – dijo Dan

\- Eso es más que probable – dijo Drago

Dan suspiro, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es dormir – dijo Dan

 **(-)**

Era una noche plagada de relámpagos en la tierra.

Los peleadores estaban expectantes ante la llegada de su amigo, habían recibido la señal para que abrieran el portal y esperaban que Shun regresara pronto con suerte acompañado por Drago.

Pero justo cuando Shun apareció cubierto por cenizas del campo de batalla se le veía algo aturdido.

\- ¿Shun?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Runo

Shun tardó en responder la batalla había sido dura y estaba con su mente en un gran conflicto, no sabía cómo expresarse bien y cautelosamente debía escoger sus palabras con las que le comunicaría la noticia.

\- ¿Dónde está Drago? – pregunto Runo

Shun suspiro lentamente.

\- No pude traerlo, me derroto – comenzó a decir Shun con voz cortada – Además…, además de eso hay algo que debo decirles, Dan…, él está con…, Dan esta… con vida –

Runo ahogo un grito, Marucho abrió los ojos, Alice se llevó las manos a la boca, Julie por poco si se desmaya.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Shun? – pregunto Tigrera

\- Si por un momento pensé que habías dicho que Dan estaba vivo – dijo Preyas

Sin embargo ni Alice ni Runo notaron ningún ápice de mentiras en las palabras del pelinegro.

\- Es verdad chicos – dijo Skyress

\- La persona que todo este tiempo pensamos era el Onderiano que había tomado a Drago, fue Dan todo este tiempo – dijo Shun

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Runo

\- Lo enfrentamos, lo vi con mis propios ojos – dijo Shun

\- Si peleaste con el eso solo puede significar una cosa – dedujo Keith – Que el fue el que respondió al desafío –

Shun asintió.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que él está con ellos – dijo Julie incrédula

El silencio se interpuso en la habitación.

\- Me niego a creerlo – dijo Runo

-Yo también – dijo Marucho

\- Chicos sé que es difícil creerlo pero yo lo vi y pelee con él, y más aun no paraba de decir que no tenía opción – dijo Shun

\- Esto es extraño, ¿A qué se refería con que no tenía opción? – dijo Keith

\- Quizás lo amenazaron – dijo Julie

\- Y si quizás no es tanto eso, si no que de verdad se unió a ellos por gusto – dijo Mylene

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – grito Runo

\- Cuantas veces los ha atacado, Vestal, esa batalla en aquel planeta y ahora contra Kazami – dijo Mylene – No les parece raro que no se halla tratado de comunicar ni una sola ocasión –

La mayoría guardo silencio, incluso Marucho, Shun recordó su primera batalla en aquel planeta y recordó escuchar a Dan decirle que era el y como en su momento no le había creído.

\- Yo sigo sin creérmelo, digo Dan pudo haber actuado impulsivamente muchas veces pero unirse por su propia cuenta – dijo Runo – Eso es locura –

\- Por ahora no podemos perder el punto de vista hasta que sepamos más – dijo Shun – Dan esta con ellos y por ahora eso es una realidad y debemos aceptarla –

 **(-)**

En Onderon había sido una noche tranquila y menos mal ya que tras varios días de batalla Dan había caído como una piedra sobre su cama y con Kayla en las mismas condiciones no parecía que hubiera nada que perturbara su largo sueño, y fue mas o menos así, tocando el medio día varios pasos pesados se sintieron fuera de la habitación y finalmente sintió como la puerta se abrió justo fuera.

Dan despertó rápidamente al ver como un hombre le indicaba que se levantara y lo siguiera, y así lo hizo ya que parecía que este no se iría con una negativa, el hombre que luego descubrió era un sirviente le indico que abordara un pequeño tren el cual salió como una bala por toda la ciudad.

 **(-)**

Kendra revisaba exhaustivamente los resultados mostrados por la batalla no quería dejar nada al azar que hasta el más mínimo detalle fue revisado.

\- Como fue que esos bakugan evolucionaron, no tiene sentido – dijo Kendra – Es un aumento demasiado exorbitante para un tiempo tan corto –

\- Es extraño pero esos peleadores siempre parecen tener a la suerte de su lado – dijo Malygos

\- Suerte o ayuda – dijo Kendra – Sea como fuere esto no cambia nada Kuso está en la palma de mi mano –

\- ¿Esta segura majestad? – dijo un dudoso Malygos

\- ¿Dudas de mi Malygos? – dijo Kendra con severidad

\- No majestad, solo no puedo evitar pensar que Kuso sigue sin ser de fiar – dijo Malygos

\- Lo entiendo pero ya tengo todas las pruebas que necesito – dijo Kendra – Sin embargo Aela parece no tener suficiente con eso –

\- Más bien creo que está enojada por otra cosa – dijo Malygos

\- Puede ser, pero se acostumbrara justo como yo lo hice – dijo Kendra – ¿Qué opinas de la batalla?

\- Drago sigue siendo más poderoso que cualquier bakugan de los peleadores, pero debemos asegurarnos de que siga siendo así –

\- Cierto amigo cierto estoy segura que Aela se asegurara de eso – dijo Kendra

 **(-)**

El tren se detuvo en seco y Dan vio unas escaleras que conducían al exterior desde donde se escuchaba un enorme alboroto, obviamente lo guiaron para que subiera las escaleras y se encontró a sí mismo en una arena de batalla, con una multitud de Onderianos gritando con emoción.

Dos cosas dedujo, primera era una arena de batalla como las del interespacio salvo que en pleno centro de la ciudad y por algunas manchas en el suelo de la arena supuso que no era solo de batallas bakugan y segundo él estaba a un lado de la arena así que supo rápidamente que él iba a pelear.

Justo al otro lado de la arena se encontraba Aela con mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Kuso – dijo Aela saludándolo con frialdad

\- Majestad – dijo Dan decidido

\- Te preguntaras que haces aquí, la respuesta es simple quizás Kayla crea que estás listo pero yo sigo estando al mando del ejército y hoy me asegurare de que Kayla no se ha estado ablandando –

Drago y Dan se miraron y no pudieron más que estremecerse al ver a la brutal Onderiana.

\- Sera una sola ronda sin cartas portal, solo tú y tu habilidad – dijo Aela

Dan no dijo nada, solo se puso en guardia.

\- Bakugan Pelea Bakugan Surge Meteor Dragonoid Pyrus –

\- Bakugan Pelea Bakugan Surge SkullCrusher Angron Pyrus –

\- Poder Activado: Demonio Rojo –

Aela no perdió tiempo y Angron tampoco, cubriéndose con energía parecida a la sangre y comenzó un devastador ataque de golpes contra Drago.

\- Poder Activado: Anulador Flameante –

Drago golpeo el suelo con su cola envuelta en llamas ocasionando una onda expansiva que anulo el poder de Angron sin embargo esto pareció no ser un problema ya que continuo atacando, Angron se balanceo entre una de las columnas y golpeo a Drago con sus pies haciendo que la multitud estallara en gritos.

\- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Drago frustrado mientras se volvía a levantar con Angron cayendo de pie frente a él.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada mejor Kuso? Me aburro – dijo Aela – Y estoy más que segura que Angron también -

Angron pasó su larga lengua por sus mandíbulas con impaciencia probablemente por comenzar su siguiente ataque.

El cual no tardó en llegar y una vez más Angron avanzo corriendo contra Drago sin embargo esta vez Drago estaba preparado y Dan igual.

\- Poder Activado: Ignición Draconica – dijo Dan

Antes de que Angron completara su ataque Drago se giró golpeándolo con una de sus garras empuñada y seguido de esto un golpe con la cola envuelto en llamas directo a la quijada de Angron.

Angron retrocedió mas no pareció caer inmediatamente, el bakugan bufo con satisfacción.

\- Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma – dijo Angron mientras reiniciaba la batalla

\- Poder Activado: Llamarada Alfa – dijo Dan

\- Poder Activado: Caníbal Pyrus –

La mandíbula media de Angron se abrió de par en par y devoro la llamarada solo para después cargar contra Drago con sus fauces envueltas en fuego.

Pero gracias a la rápida reacción de Drago logro detener las mandíbulas con sus manos no sin antes dejar salir un bufido de dolor.

\- Resiste Drago, Poder Activado: Disparo Fragmentado –

Drago disparo roca volcánica justo en la boca abierta de Angron el disparo exploto con potencia en la boca del bakugan.

Angron retrocedió por primera vez en todo el encuentro.

\- Ahora si – gruño Angron

 **(-)**

El sol de la tarde despertó a Kayla finalmente, ya que ni el ruido del exterior ni los varios intentos de Kaysa por despertarla habían logrado algo para despertarla así que tras tantos intentos Kaysa decidió desistir y enfocarse en cosas mucho más importantes.

\- Ah cuanto tiempo dormí – dijo Kayla – Rayos ya es tarde –

Kayla suspiro con algo de pesadez mientras se estiraba en medio de la cama.

\- Hola Kayla – dijo Dragoth entrando a la habitación

\- Dragoth, ¿Dónde estabas? –

\- Solo salí a dar una vuelta – dijo el bakugan

Kayla se sentó sobre su cama y se restregó las manos sobre su rostro.

\- Debería hablar con Kuso de lo de ayer – susurro para sí misma

\- Sí, sí que deberías – dijo Dragoth

Kayla bufo con molestia.

\- Ya veré que hago – dijo levantándose

 **(-)**

Shun relato por 4 vez los sucesos acontecidos el día anterior y una vez más los peleadores no eran capaces de comprender muy bien lo que Shun trataba de describir.

\- Esto es una pesadilla – dijo Julie

\- Es peor que eso, no lo entiendo en que estaba pensando Dan – dijo Runo

Alice se quedó pensativa por un tiempo.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – dijo Julie

La mayoría miro a Shun.

\- Seguir con la idea anterior, ataques aislados y entrenar, mientras Mylene termina lo que dijo que nos ayudaría –

\- ¿Entonces nos sentaremos a hacer nada? – dijo Preyas

\- Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos volar a ese planeta y sacar a Dan de allí – dijo Runo

Shun sudo frio.

\- No creo que sea conveniente por ahora, es un planeta que desconocemos completamente y rayos ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar – dijo Shun – Entiendo tu frustración Runo pero no debemos perder la cabeza fría –

\- ¿Y si enviamos un drone? – sugirió Spectra

\- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Runo

\- Hacer reconocimiento para sí estar preparados con un plan cuando creamos que estamos listos para atacar – dijo Keith

\- ¿Y es posible? –

\- Con tecnología Vestal lo será – dijo Keith – Una vez que tengamos la información necesaria podremos planear un ataque –

La conversación no duro mucho desde ese momento, Marucho y Keith se fueron para preparar todo.

\- Shun, ¿Cuándo hablaste con Dan dijo algo sobre cuando él y yo rompimos? – pregunto Runo

Shun se quedó pensativo.

\- No, no lo hizo – dijo Shun

\- ¿Nada? –

Shun confirmo esto una vez más.

 **(-)**

Dan se retorció un poco en el suelo de la arena llena de polvo, hasta que recogió la esfera de Drago.

Angron rugió victorioso y regreso a su forma de esfera.

Dan se levantó como pudo y Aela le hizo un gesto con su mano para que la siguiera.

\- Voy a ser franca contigo no eres mal peleador y para mi madre eso parece ser suficiente por ahora y te seré sincera para mí no lo es – dijo Aela

\- Sin embargo ella es la Reina, de ahora en adelante se te permite pasear por el planeta en el tiempo que tengas libre, pero no podrás salir del planeta, eso es todo –

 **(-)**

Desde ese incidente habían pasado un par de horas y un muy adolorido Dan entro casi que tambaleándose en el bullicioso establecimiento que Dageron lo había retado hacia un par de meses, que porque volver bueno era un lugar hasta cierto punto familiar y no fue sorpresa encontrarse con una pelea en medio del lugar en la que se encontraba Idriz

Y no muy lejos de allí sumido en sus pensamientos o quien sabe qué cosa se encontraba Dageron con Alduin probablemente dormido en su hombro, el pelinegro pareció espabilar al notar la presencia del humano pero seguía.

\- Kuso – le llamo invitándole a sentarse cosa que Dan no tardó en hacer - ¿Qué tal el duelo? –

Dan movió un poco la silla para sentarse.

\- Adolorido, no pensé que pelear con Aela fuera tan aterrador – dijo Dan

\- Es parte de su forma de pelear el inspirar miedo – dijo Dageron – Y vaya que le funciona –

Dan restregó una de sus manos contra su rostro mientras continuaba viendo como Idriz seguía agarrándose a golpes con otro Onderiano al cual con todo el desorden no pudo identificar.

 **(-)**

De vuelta en el palacio Kayla aun indecisa y aburrida principalmente porque no había nada que hacer decidió caminar por el mayor tiempo posible y por mero azar termino llegando a una especie de sala entrenamiento casi desierto a excepción de Lara que golpeaba una especie de blanco con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente lo acabo rompiendo.

Kayla rodo sus ojos.

\- Sabes eso es costoso – dijo Kayla

\- Si puede ser, tampoco es como que me importe – dijo Lara tomando otro blanco y comenzando a golpearlo

\- Eso me lo imagino – dijo Kayla divertida

\- ¿Qué quieres Kayla? – dijo Lara casi que agresivamente

\- Molestarte ¿o que es lo que parece? – dijo Kayla

Lara apretó los dientes.

\- Estas aburrida supongo – dijo igual de agresiva

\- Cuida ese lenguaje Lara – dijo Kayla divertida – No querrás que alguien te escuche hablándole a una princesa de Onderon así –

\- Si ese es el caso porque no estás hablando con un guardia – dijo Lara

\- Supongo que me sigues cayendo un poco bien – dijo Kayla

\- Esa ya es una sorpresa de por si – dijo Lara aligerando el tono por primera vez

El silencio fue absoluto durante los siguientes minutos y nada salvo los golpes de Lara se escuchaban.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí realmente? – dijo Lara

\- Solo quería desentenderme – dijo Kayla

\- Ah ya veo, problemas – dijo Lara de manera divertida por primera vez en la conversación –

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Kayla

\- Umm y es algo serio – dijo Lara una vez mas

Kayla la miro enojada.

\- ¿Y no vas a hablar de eso? –

\- ¿Porque debería? – dijo Kayla

\- ¿No quieres arreglar las cosas? – dijo Lara

\- ¿Tu si? – pregunto Kayla

\- Más o menos – dijo Lara – Soy una prisionera Kayla eso ya lo acepte si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida así, prefiero hacerlo de una forma en que tú y yo podamos vernos sin querer asesinarnos –

Kayla bufo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Kayla – Recuerdas a…

 **(-)**

En una situación similar se encontraban Dan y Dageron que trataban de separar a Idriz de la pelea mientras la misma casi que con una fuerza sobrehumana hasta que luego de mucho forcejeo finalmente lograron sacarla de allí.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le grito Dageron afuera de la cantina en una terraza iluminada con vista a los principales lugares de la capital incluido el palacio

\- Ella empezó – le replico Idriz

\- Destruiste casi todo el lugar –

\- ¿Y? –

Dageron iba a replicar pero luego se rio

\- Nunca cambies Dritz – dijo cansado

Idriz se levantó y volvió a entrar para disculparse o para continuar peleando, quien sabe por lo menos ni el castaño y probablemente ni Dageron lo intentarían averiguar.

\- Bueno tengo que ver a alguien – dijo Dageron yendo rumbo hacia una de las avenidas – Ah y sobre lo que me dijiste, habla con ella, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –

\- Bajo esa lógica tú deberías hablar con Kaysa – dijo Alduin

\- Me niego – dijo Bajando las escaleras y comenzando una discusión

 **(-)**

Era bastante tarde, pero aun así la ciudad Onderiana seguía tan viva pero para ninguno de los dos parecía interesarle las luces y el bullicio ya que ambos tenían una idea más o menos similar y luego de ese largo día por fin reunieron el valor suficiente.

La primera vez que se vieron se quedaron algo petrificados y casi de inmediato Dragoth se retiró y aunque dudoso Drago también lo hizo, cobardes pensó Kayla.

\- Escucha Dan… -

\- Kayla sobre lo… -

Hablaron al mismo tiempo como tratando de tomar la palabra pero se callaron casi inmediatamente, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie viendo tan vergonzoso espectáculo.

\- Tu primero – dijo Dan al ver como la mirada de Kayla no parecía decirle que debiera dar un paso en falso

Kayla continúo con seriedad antes de reír un poco.

\- Dan lo que hice en el portal no lo tenía muy claro, justo una hora después pensé que me volví loca – dijo Kayla dándole la espalda por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo – Aun lo pienso un poco, pero… -

Dan la observo y algo dentro de su cabeza pareció hacer un muy pequeño clic en el sentido figurado por supuesto.

\- El punto es que luego de todos los tipos de locuras y hasta cierto punto peligros que han pasado en mi vida desde que apareciste y en consecuencia he vivido contigo han hecho que te vea de otra forma – dijo Kayla

Dan la observo y no podía negarlo el también comenzó a ver a Kayla de manera diferente…

\- Supongo que yo también te veo de forma distinta, cuando te conocí pensé que serias alguien que me haría la vida imposible, pero te conocí en el proceso y vi que no eras solo esa Onderiana que me rompía los husos –

Kayla se rio un poco.

\- No es gracioso – dijo Dan

\- Habla por ti mismo – dijo Kayla

\- La cosa es que me caes bien Kayla, y no solo eso me ayudaste cuando Liska la hirieron y además me salvaste la vida – dijo Dan

\- No te menosprecies, tú también me salvaste la vida – dijo Kayla – Además tú fuiste el que vengo a tu amiga no yo –

\- Yo no lo llamaría venganza – dijo Dan

\- Llámalo como quieras – dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros – Retribución lo que tú quieras, usaste tu enojo como fuerza y venciste es lo único que me interesa de todo eso –

\- ¿Por qué solo eso? – pregunto el castaño

\- No sé, quizás me parece que te ves guapo liberando todo ese enojo – dijo Kayla

 _"Me acabo de decir que le parezco guapo" – pensó Dan_

\- ¿Van a hablar de lo de ayer o qué? – escucharon ambos en la lejanía, ¿Dragoth?, ¿Drago?, ¿un fantasma? Decidieron ignorar el origen.

\- Dan lo de ayer, no tenía planeado hacerlo fue una acción impulsiva – dijo Kayla sin titubear – Pero me mostro que siento algo por ti -

Los segundos se hicieron milisegundos en la mente de Dan y su corazón se aceleró, era una ¿broma?, no Kayla emanaba seguridad con cada palabra.

¿Sentía él lo mismo?, buena parte de su razón le decían que era imposible, que Kayla era su carcelera hasta cierto punto, pero eso no era cierto por lo menos en su mayoría, había pasado por tanto con esa princesa onderiana que tenía unos ojos azules que escarbarían en tu alma si los miras muy fijamente.

Esa discusión no tardo en resolverse en su cabeza recordando todas esas veces que pasaron juntos, o cuando el desviaba las miradas, había altibajos como cuando le rompía los huesos pero tenían bastantes cosas en común, eran algo impulsivos, eran competitivos y además de eso peleaban a diestra y siniestra contra todo lo que se les pusiera en frente y por supuesto era una mujer muy hermosa.

\- Yo también siento algo por ti Kayla – dijo Dan finalmente

Kayla lo miro como pensó Dan escarbando en su ser quizás buscando que el mas mínimo movimiento que delatara una mentira… no encontró nada.

\- Siempre pensé que para ti yo no era más que la que te vigilaba – dijo Kayla

\- Cuando viajamos en el tiempo tú me dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿No sé porque pensaste eso? – dijo Dan

\- Presentimiento nada mas – dijo Kayla

\- A veces soy un poco tonto… - trato de decir el castaño pero Kayla lo detuvo

\- No digas eso, si hay algo que odio es que alguien se menosprecie, y al principio lo pensé pero me demostraste lo contrario – dijo Kayla – Eres más listo de lo que crees –

\- Lo que trato de decir es que podemos intentarlo si tú quieres – dijo Dan

\- Ves que eres más listo de lo que crees – dijo Kayla divertida dándole una palmada

\- Bueno igual me tomaste por sorpresa – dijo Dan

Kayla se rio.

\- Por ahora mantengamos esto en secreto – dijo Kayla – No quiero meterte en problemas, al menos por ahora –

\- No quejo, hoy sufrí de primera mano una batalla con Aela –

\- Si Aela tiene esa costumbre – dijo Kayla divertida

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Dan

\- No sé, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – dijo con simpleza

\- ¿Por qué no? –

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Lo se fue una larga espera y quizás falto un poco de acción pero espero que este capítulo le haya gustado, ya el siguiente si tendremos una acción mucho más frenética y espero una espera más corta y ahora los comentarios.**

 **Lala Norisu : Quizás ahora estén más en shock, pero pronto tendrán algo planeado y tendrá que ser un plan muy bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ra bestial : Ambos ya están conscientes y lo intentaran, funcionara ¿Quién sabe?, pero como dijiste es un reto más para los peleadores, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Red Ryu: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **DragoViking: Shun sabe que hay algo, en el futuro tendrá la oportunidad de darse cuenta pero tendrá que poner todo de sí mismo para lograrlo y por ultimo si active el rayo shippeador, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Camilo Navas: Muchas gracias por comentar y lo de la escena del final bueno ese era el punto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Y antes de irme solo quiero decirles algo una sorpresa ya que llevo un tiempo aquí y es que planeo hacer un capitulo extra ya que llevo un par de años haciendo fics, este extra no afectara la historia es algo que hare para divertirme y tendrá que ver con otro fic lo que lo han leído lo sabrán, pero les dejare un avance.**

 **(-)**

Kendra entro en la enorme cueva de aquel planeta con una cara de molestia total implantada en su rostro, tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer, pero el anuncio de Kislev era demasiado como para dejarlo pasar, una fuente de poder tan grande de origen Bakugan que perfectamente rivalizaba con la marca de poder de Malygos.

\- Aquí no hay más que rocas Kislev – dijo Kendra con severidad – Estas segura que no cometiste un fallo –

Solo estática.

\- Soy dueña de una civilización interplanetaria y los comunicadores fallan en una cueva – dijo Kendra para posar su mirada en Malygos que se veía algo tenso

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Kislev no se equivocó aquí hay algo – dijo Malygos

Un sonido de pasos se escuchó haciendo que tanto Kendra como Malygos se giraran.

Vieron una sombra en la oscuridad pero ninguno de ellos pareció inmutarse.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto ya preparada para pelear

\- Bueno – la figura salió de la oscuridad, revelando una mujer de cabello castaño ojos dorados y una especie de vestido negro con piezas de armadura, y una sonrisa más fría que el planeta más helado de la galaxia, a su lado una esfera bakugan negra con morado – Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo -

 **(-)**

 **Ya lo hare pronto pero como dije no afectara la historia principal solo es mero entretenimiento.**

 **Bueno nos vemos… pronto… espero.**


End file.
